Atrápame
by Alphabetta
Summary: Akatsuki necesita sellar al yonbi en la estatua Gedo. Deidara no piensa ponérselo fácil. Regalo para Lybra98
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

 _Regalo para Lybra98 ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :D_

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

 _—Onoki-sama, ¿Qué hay tras esa puerta?_

 _El Sandaime levantó una ceja, sorprendido por la pregunta de su nuevo y joven discípulo. La puerta no destacaba de entre las demás, aunque tras la misma hubiera, a diferencia de las otras, un ANBU bien armado y diversas trampas y sellos que deberían detener a cualquiera que lograse pasar tras el ANBU. Deidara estaba muy posiblemente sintiendo su chakra, de ahí su curiosidad._

 _—Es un secreto, Deidara —le contestó su tono de voz amable pero firme. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco explicarle. Era una información que aún no necesitaba._

 _El niño lo miró entre frustrado y decepcionado, pero no hizo más comentarios. Varios días después, Onoki se arrepentiría de haber avivado la curiosidad de su alumno. Su obstinación a estas alturas, era conocida y ahí estaba, vencido por un niño de seis años._

 _—Unas valiosas reliquias que han pertenecido a Iwagakure desde hace siglos —le dijo al fin para hacerlo callar._

 _—¿Reliquias? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _Tal vez no fuera tan mala idea el decirle. Lo motivaría a fortalecerse y tomarse el entrenamiento en serio._

 _—Objetos tan poderosos como peligrosos. Pergaminos prohibidos que encierran técnicas con un poder temible._

 _Deidara se quedó en silencio por un rato, su imaginación disparandose de forma bastante obvia con lo que él le acababa de decir._

 _—¿Puedo verlos?_

 _—No. Es un lugar prohibido._

 _—Pero tú eres el Tsuchikage, tú puedes permitirlo._

 _—¡Pues no lo permito! No es lugar para un niño de todos modos._

 _En los siguientes días, Deidara no le dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez. En su presencia, permanecía de brazos cruzados mirando al suelo, y aunque cumplía todas sus órdenes y estudiaba duro para pasar el examen de chuunin en un par de años, cada vez que le hablaba, sólo obtenía silencio. ¿Cómo podía un niño tan pequeño ser tan terco, más que él incluso?_

 _La batalla de voluntades duró semana y media, hasta que Onoki le ordenó que lo siguiera, y Deidara sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en días._

 _—Con eso podríamos vencer a Konoha fácilmente. ¿Por qué no los estamos usando? —comentó, de camino a la cripta._

 _—Esa es una pregunta complicada —murmuró Onoki deshaciendo un sello más, la luz azul formando extraños símbolos se extinguió cuando él efectuó los sellos adecuados—. Este gran poder, viene también con un gran sacrificio. Hay que pensarlo muy bien antes de tomar la decisión, porque no hay vuelta atrás._

 _—¡Pero tú usaste uno! ¿Cuál fue tu sacrificio?_

 _Quizá no le estaba dando un buen ejemplo a su joven alumno. Él tuvo que hacerlo, era Tsuchikage y se debía a la aldea con su vida. Convertir el kekkei genkai que poseía de forma natural en kekkei tota le otorgó un poder destructivo inimaginable. Muchos enemigos huían automáticamente cada vez que se sabía que él estaba en la batalla, porque todo lo que tocaba su elemento polvo, desaparecía, ya fueran personas, plantas, animales u objetos. Las partículas que formaban sus cuerpos separadas las unas de las otras._

 _—Mi esperanza de vida se prolongará unos años. Mi cuerpo envejecerá, aún más, sobrepasando el límite de lo natural, y yo deberé sufrir las consecuencias de su deterioro hasta que la hora me llegue._

 _Los pocos a los que se lo había contado siempre decían que vivir más era algo bueno. No sabían lo que era vivir sufriendo en un cuerpo caduco. Deidara asintió, pero no hizo comentarios, aunque Onoki sólo necesitaba ver su expresión para saber que estaba impactado, incluso horrorizado._

 _—La gente suele pensar que vivir más es mejor. ¿No piensas tú también eso?_

 _—¿Qué tiene de bueno vivir siendo tan viejo y arrugado? Tú has dicho que vas a sufrir._

 _—Por eso te dije que todo gran poder viene con un sacrificio._

 _La conversación parecía haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión sobre el poder que contenían los pergaminos. Quizá eso también era una ventaja, le quitaría la idea de la cabeza. En ocasiones, él se arrepentía de haber hecho el pacto. Otras no, pero Onoki estaba seguro que si hubiera alguna manera de revertir a su estado anterior, no lo haría._

 _Para compensarlo, lo dejó explorar la cripta a su antojo, examinar cada uno de los artefactos y armas legendarias y le hizo leerle el efecto de los cinco pergaminos prohibidos, incluida la explicación sobre las palabras que no conocía. Fue uno en concreto que más le llamó la atención, y sabiendo de la ocupación artesanal de su familia, no le extrañó. Bombas capaces de moverse por sí mismas, controladas por su creador. Una técnica tan mortífera como demandante, que a diferencia de la suya, tendía a llevarse las vidas de los poseedores demasiado pronto, pues convertía tu mismo cuerpo en un arma de un solo uso._

 _—Algún día tendré esta —dijo, con una naturalidad perturbadora._

 _—No si puedo evitarlo —respondió el Tsuchikage._

 _A Deidara no le gustó esa respuesta._

 _Se lo llevo de allí arrastrando, pensando que había sido una mala idea llevarlo allí. Por mucha ambición y potencial que mostrase, aún era un mocoso que no tenía ni idea de nada. Lo envió a un par de misiones de rango C con su yerno Kitsuchi para mantenerlo ocupado. Al día siguiente entrenarían sobre taijustu, y Onoki no pensaba dejarlo descansar hasta que no estuviera pidiendo clemencia._

* * *

...

* * *

La política de acumulación de poder del Sandaime Raikage fue entre otras muchas cosas uno de los detonantes de la tercera guerra ninja. Ay cuidaba como un tesoro las relaciones con los países vecinos, mientras que las naciones lejanas sufrían atropello tras atropello. La única diplomacia que conocía era la de la punta del kunai. Protegida tras un istmo con un microclima hostil, y unos impresionantes acantilados que rodeaban casi toda la península, Kumogakure se sentía lo suficientemente valiente como para secuestrar shinobi con kekkei genkai útiles o asesinar a personas clave de otras aldeas para debilitarlas.

Onoki estaba demasiado ocupado con Konoha, no tenía recursos para hacer pagar a Kumo el haber matado a Roshi tras el intento de secuestro fallido. Debió poner medidas, después de todo, unos años atrás casi tuvieron éxito al secuestrar a la portadora del Kyubi, en posesión de Konoha y recientemente también lo intentaron con la del Nanabi, aprovechando que era la única bestia en manos de una nación menor. De poco les sirvió que la cascada oculta se hubiera pronunciado neutral en el conflicto, Ay era tan ambicioso como paranoico, y siempre tergiversaba los hechos para hacer a todos creer que una invasión estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Cada gran nación contaba con al menos un jinchuuriki. La posesión de los mismos mantenía el balance de poder en el mundo, por eso era que Iwa no podía permitirse perder a ninguno de los dos. Kumo ya poseía a dos de ellos, a pesar de que el segundo más fuerte se les descontrolaba de vez en cuando, convirtiéndose en un arma de doble filo.

Pero Roshi había muerto. Tras sorprenderlo con la guardia baja, los ANBU atacantes descubrieron para su desgracia, que el mecanismo del sello no era tan simple como ellos pensaron. Roshi activó el fuuinjustu de autodestrucción de emergencia. El biju de las cuatro colas tomó posesión del cuerpo y los masacró, matando en el proceso a varios jonin de Iwa que intentaron reducirlo. Ahora estaba bajo control, pero más furioso que nunca. Y lo peor, el cuerpo de Roshi no aguantaría más que un par de días antes de que el sello se deteriorase del todo y tuvieran que esperar años para poder invocarlo otra vez.

Ese problema iba a hacer que se le cayera el poco pelo que le quedaba en la cabeza. El cuatro colas fuera de servicio, y Konoha poniéndolos en un aprieto cada vez más grande...

Mientras organizaba las misiones del día, tarea más estresante de lo habitual por tratarse de tiempos de guerra, no paraba de mirar por la ventana por si veía venir a su yerno y su nieta. Se supone que un Jinchuuriki debe ser elegido de entre los familiares del Tsuchikage para asegurar su lealtad a la aldea. Han había sido el hermano de Mu el Niidaime, pero Roshi había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia. No eran familia, pero él luchó por la aldea más duro de lo que el Jinchuuriki del Gobi jamás lo hizo. No tenía por qué hacer las cosas de acuerdo a la tradición si no quería. Kurotsuchi era aún muy pequeña. Y aunque en términos de crear un vínculo con el biju era lo mejor, Onoki no quería que ese fuera el camino para su primera nieta, que a penas sabía gatear. ¿Debía dejar que la protección de su familia influyese en la respuesta? Tal vez no, un Tsuchikage ponía primero a su aldea, pero le hubiera gustado que al menos la niña hubiera podido elegir por sí misma si eso era lo que ella quería.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió. Nadie había llamado antes, así que Onoki dedujo acertadamente que era Deidara. Él nunca lo hacía. El niño parecía contento, aún llevaba puesta la llamada cola de gato que se usaba para entrenar en velocidad y sigilo.

—Uma-sensei ha dicho que puedo comenzar con la cola de veinte metros —dijo orgulloso.

Impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que los chicos de su edad e incluso algunos mayores que él aún estaban usando la cola de gato de diez metros.

La herramienta constaba de un pantalón con una cola de gato en la parte de atrás y un cascabel en la punta. Al correr, la cola debía quedar suspendida en el aire horizontalmente, de forma que el cascabel no tocase el suelo. Cuando un estudiante conseguía lograrlo, se le entregaba otra cola más larga. Onoki ya podía ver que su discípulo no iba a ser genin por mucho tiempo, algunas de sus habilidades estaban casi rozando el nivel de chuunin.

Como siempre, tras el entrenamiento intensivo, Deidara estaba fatigado y no se ponía demasiado caprichoso. Dio un sorbo a su té verde, mientras Deidara le contaba todo lo que había hecho con el anciano instructor cuando Kitsuchi entró en la oficina con su hija en brazos.

—Sandaime-sama, Kurotsuchi no ha heredado el kekkei genkai, ya le han hecho las pruebas, aunque como era de esperar su sistema de chakra será fuerte —anunció.

Deidara sabía perfectamente que estaban hablando del cuatro colas y de quién sería el próximo Jinchuuriki. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en aquella oficina, y escuchado demasiadas conversaciones, muchas de ellas confidenciales. Desde el secuestro de Roshi, su maestro no había hablado de otra cosa. Mientras su maestro discutía con Kitsuchi, este dejó a Kurotsuchi en el suelo la cual se puso a gatear, curioseando los alrededores.

Si acababa siendo la nueva jinchuuriki, se haría muy fuerte y tendría poderes únicos en el mundo. Deidara estaba incluso algo envidioso.

—Sé que cuanto más joven, mejor... Pero ella es aún un bebé —comentó el padre—. ¿No hay una alternativa?

—Es cierto. Pero recuerda nuestro compromiso con la aldea —respondió el Tsuchikage—. Se dice que el Kazekage usó a su propio hijo, nacido a los siete meses de gestación como recipiente para el Shukaku. Si él lo ha soportado, Kurotsuchi lo hará. Es mi nieta.

Sabiendo que su maestro detestaba cuando lo interrumpía, Deidara tomó la punta de la cola de gato y agitó el cascabel en el aire, intentando llamar la atención de la niña. Kurotsuchi no tardó en darse cuenta y cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo, él retiró la mano, haciéndola enojar. Qué lentos eran los bebés. Se rió cuando consiguió hacer que se pusiera roja.

—Sandaime-sama —murmuró Kitsuchi observando la escena—... ¿Cómo de leal crees que pueda serte el niño?

—Es ambicioso, quizá demasiado —respondió él, bajando la voz—, pero también extremadamente talentoso. Estoy seguro que podría doblegar al cuatro colas mejor que nadie, y ganaría afinidad elemental al fuego, lo cual paliaría los efectos negativos de su elemento tierra.

—¿Crees que se mantendría leal?

—Sé como hacerlo. Pero implicaría ciertas cosas por las que no estoy dispuesto a pasar. Deberíamos corregir ciertos aspectos de su personalidad ahora que es joven. Es tan obstinado...

—Oh, vamos, como si tú no lo fueras —bromeó su yerno.

—Este niño me gana, créeme.

—¿Y su madre? ¿No crees que podría no estar de acuerdo?

—Su familia no es de tradición shinobi. Tendrá que acatar con la decisión. La cual, me comprometeré a que sea la mejor para Iwagakure.

Deidara sabía que estaban hablando de él, pero no conseguía oír lo que decían. Mientras jugaba con Kurotsuchi en el suelo, intentaba pillar alguna palabra pero le fue imposible. Incluso se había desconcentrado de su juego con la niña, que había conseguido atrapar por fin la cola de gato.

—Deidara —dijo su maestro en ese instante—, dijiste que querías ser un shinobi muy poderoso.

—Seré el más poderoso —contestó, por algo entrenaba duro todos los días.

—¿Qué te parecería, obtener un poder al que muy pocos privilegiados en todo el mundo tienen acceso?

—El del cuatro colas... —dijo.

Pero según sabía, ese poder iba a ir a la bebé que estaba frente a él. ¿Será que no era apta para ser jinchuuriki? De ser así, lo que le estaban pidiendo era un favor. Deidara pudo ver que lo estaban intentando ver como un privilegio, cuando en verdad era al revés. Sonrió.

—No sé. ¿Qué ganaré a cambio?

Ambos hombres se miraron confundidos, habiendo esperado que Deidara dijera que sí a la primera.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Lo haré a cambio del pergamino prohibido —dijo, quería ese poder más que nada en el mundo.

El otro día le oyó decir a Onoki que si no encontraban un portador pronto, el cuatro colas se perdería. De ese modo, obtendría ambas cosas, el pergamino y el poder del biju. Si no aceptaban lo que pedía, no pensaba hacerlo, tendría que esperar a robar el pergamino por sus propios medios, pero aún era joven y no sabía demasiado. Ese día estaba aún muy lejano.

—¡No! —gritó Onoki—. ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás pidiendo! ¿¡Por qué no puedes dejar de decir tonterías!? ¡Esos pergaminos no son para tomárselos tan a la ligera! ¡Son peligrosos!

—Pues entonces no lo haré —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Onoki sostuvo la mirada a su alumno. Ni bien se decía a sí mismo que iba a atarlo en corto, él iba y ponía esa condición. ¿De quién fue la idea de tomar de discípulo a un niño tan precoz como insolente?

—Si accedes a convertirte en el portador del cuatro colas, te daré permiso para usarlo cuando te gradúes como chuunin —dijo.

—¿¡No me mientes!? —exclamó, se veía en verdad sorprendido, como si no se esperase eso.

Así de desesperado estaba Onoki, dejando ganar el pulso a un crío. Él. El Tsuchikage.

—No te miento. Pero recuerda que te advertí muchas veces, cuando comiences a experimentar las consecuencias de tus decisiones.

No fue una derrota amarga. No del todo. Al menos, había conseguido salvar a su nieta de una vida demasiado dura. Ni Han ni Roshi lo tuvieron fácil. Deidara podría con eso, estaba seguro de ello. Lo que le preocupaba era el kinjustu. Uno llevaba las de perder cuando trataba con un bakuton seirei, los entes sellados en los pergaminos siempre se aseguraban que el contrato les fuera favorable a ellos. Onoki podía dar fe de ello. La inconsciencia de Deidara le iba a costar caro, pero tal vez necesitaba aprender esa lección.

* * *

 **Sabía que debía haber ido directa al punto, porque este mes ha sido muy movido. Peroooo, cuando se me ocurren ideas no me gusta no usarlas. Este será un fic sobre Dei como Jinchuuriki de Son Goku, el cuatro colas.**

 **El siguiente ya será de Dei como adulto. Debía darle una razón para que se quedase leal a Iwa, ya que en el canon es ninja renegado. En mi headcanon, él se fue porque nunca comprendieron su arte, y Onoki no aceptó que robase el kinjustu. Aquí, Onoki se ve forzado a dárselo, y Deidara ya no tiene razones para irse.**

 **Serán tres capítulos. Habrá peleas :DD Y Tobidei por supuesto :D :D**

 **Lybra, espero que te haya gustado este prólogo, y que esté yendo por buen camino. Dei de chiquito es lindo y quería empezar el fic así con él.**

 **¡Nos vemos muy pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

_—Lo que faltaba. Por si las humillaciones habituales fueran poco, ahora me encierran en un cachorro de humano._

 _Esas fueron las primeras palabras inteligibles que Son Goku dijo a Deidara._

 _El chico se sentía incómodo con el flujo adicional de chakra en su cuerpo, incluso con los cuatro niveles del sello activados, estaba diseñado para filtrar un pequeño porcentaje de la consciencia del biju. Decidieron sellarlo a la altura del cuarto chakra, anahata, contrario a otros biju que lo tenían ligado al primer o segundo chakra. Según sus experiencias anteriores, el yonbi presentaba una mayor afinidad a esa posición, y el flujo de energía sería más eficiente y poderoso._

 _—No me llames cachorro. No me importa que estés enfadado, voy a ser el más fuerte de esta aldea con tu poder y mi talento, y eso va a ser así aunque tú no quieras_ _—respondió Deidara._

 _—Hmm... A pesar de ser un cachorro ya muestras los síntomas de arrogancia y altanería propios de tu especie. No me trates como un instrumento, ni soy un medio a aumentar tus reservas de chakra, ni soy un esclavo, aunque ustedes me hayan convertido en uno._

 _Deidara asintió, dio gracias por estar solo, porque aunque en realidad estaba conversando con el biju que habían sellado en su cuerpo, cualquiera que lo hubiese visto habría pensado que hay algo mal con él. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba frustrado. Quizá no era eso lo que esperaba cuando aceptó convertirse en jinchuuriki. Pensó en el poder, pensó en el kinjustu que Onoki le había prometido cuando se graduase, pero no pensó que tendría que compartir su cuerpo con un ser con consciencia propia por el resto de su vida. Kitsuchi ya le dijo que iba a pasar por una fase de ajuste, y que puede que no fuera agradable. Ahora entendía a qué se refería. Se sentía mentalmente poco ágil y con ganas de dormir._

 _—Lo dejaré pasar esta vez. Pero solo porque eres muy joven y aún no entiendes nada. Me llamo Son Goku, el Apuesto Rey Mono de la Caverna en la Cascada; el Rey de los Monos Sabios cuyo nombre dharma fue otorgado por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, apréndetelo porque vamos a tener que convivir a partir de ahora. Respétame y obtendrás respeto a cambio. Llámame yonbi o demonio como hacen ellos y te garantizo que tu chakra no aumentará tanto como tú crees._

 _Se tomó un momento para asimilar lo que le decía. Convivir con aquel biju en armonía era lo que le convenía entonces. Lo que no le había gustado, era que le hablase así. Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación a la vez que se encogía de hombros. Él también tenía algunas condiciones que poner._

 _—Ese nombre es muy largo_ _—se quejó, cruzándose de brazos._

 _—Con Son Goku a secas bastará._

 _—De acuerdo, te llamaré así, pero tú tendrás que dejar de llamarme cachorro. ¡Mi nombre es Deidara!  
_

 _Oyó en su cabeza la risa seca y entrecortada de Son Goku. Deidara pensó por un segundo, que se reía como un mono, luego recordó que eso es lo que era._

 _—Veo que lo empiezas a entender_ _—respondió el biju._

* * *

Cansado de volar, el pequeño gorrión se paró en el tejado de una casa. Ni diez segundos después, huyó de ahí asustado por culpa de un chico que corría y saltaba de tejado en tejado, dando volteretas o columpiándose en los cables de vez en cuando.

Para Deidara, ir caminando a los sitios era aburrido y lo hacía sentirse torpe y lento. Entrecerró los ojos, poniendo una mano sobre los mismos para tapar el sol y poder examinar mejor el suelo. Llegó hace un rato de una misión de rango B con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, y los tres fueron directamente a ver al Tsuchikage para reportar su progreso. Como temieron, Han había desaparecido y todo apuntaba a que había sido Akatsuki. La pagoda situada en las afueras de la aldea donde solía vivir, estaba vacía y ellos debieron investigar. Encontraron solo escombros y muebles rotos que parecían haber sido causados por algún tipo de arma poderosa, también fragmentos de la gruesa armadura del Jinchuuriki. Lo que quiera que hubiera sido, tenía un poder inmenso.

A Deidara no le había agradado Han y según Son Goku, Kokuo era su segundo biju menos favorito. Han había vivido manipulado por su propia bestia, compartiendo el resentimiento y la forma de pensar de la misma. Se mudó a las afueras, alejado de la gente que tanto detestaba y ni siquiera aceptó guiarlo cuando él mismo se convirtió en Jinchuuriki. No era como si le importase eso tampoco, pero al no haber a penas relación entre ellos, no le afectó su desaparición. En casi quince años siendo portador del yonbi, Deidara había tenido tiempo de sacarle mucho partido a esa reserva de chakra extra y los poderes adquiridos. La táctica de Han era muy distinta, su defensa férrea consistente en una armadura casi impenetrable y un aura de vapor hirviendo daban poca oportunidad al enemigo para causarle daño. Para el ataque, sólo se dejaba poseer por el gobi, apagar su consciencia por un rato y permitirle hacer lo que le diera la gana. No tenía técnica. Un desperdicio.

En cambio él, tenía su arte. Podía rendir perfectamente bien en una pelea sólo con eso. Por méritos propios.

Bajó al suelo de un salto para dirigirse a su lugar de almuerzo habitual. Se dio cuenta en seguida que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Su presencia solía alarmar ligeramente a los estúpidos civiles que no comprendían el verdadero poder de Son Goku.

—¡Aquí llegó el diablo mono, hm! —gritó, haciendo el amago de arremeter contra la persona más cercana, un hombre de mediana edad.

Este se apartó, como así lo hicieron varios otros. Sin poder aguantarse la risa, Deidara siguió caminando. Aún después de tantos años sin pasar nada, la gente corriente lo trataba como si la furia del yonbi se fuera a desatar en cualquier momento y estallarles en la cara. Deberían estar besándole los pies. Si Iwagakure estuviera bajo asedio, él sería una pieza clave en la defensa de la misma y ellos sólo podrían beneficiarse de eso. Pero porque Kumo y Konoha quedaron parcialmente devastadas hace unos años, había mucha gente pensando que era cuestión de tiempo que el mono tomase el poder y se diera un atracón a aplastar casas con los puños.

—¡Deidara-nii! ¡Espera!

Se volteó para ver a su compañera de equipo, nieta de su maestro correr hacia él con algo en la mano.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó él.

—¡Te fuiste tan pronto! ¡El abuelo tenía un pergamino para darte! —dijo, agitando el objeto frente a su cara ni bien lo alcanzó.

—Tenía hambre y ya sabes que estarlo me pone de mal humor -respondió Deidara.

—Es sobre Akatsuki. Toda la información disponible recopilada, es confidencial, ni yo misma lo he leído. El abuelo quiere que lo leas ahora que sabemos que Han se resistió luchando.

—Si fueron ellos, ¿Por qué no vinieron a por mí también? ¿A caso no merezco la pena? Ah, estoy ofendido —dijo, tomando el pergamino y guardándolo en su bolsa colgada del cinturón.

—Eso es porque Han era un blanco mucho más fácil que tú. Para entrar aquí tendrán que enfrentarse a las Bakuha Butai al completo y a nuestros jonin. Y también a mí y a Akatsuchi y al abuelo —dijo con determinación.

—¿Así que piensas luchar tú también, eh enana?

Caminando, entraron en la calle del mercado llena de puestos a izquierda y derecha. Kurotsuchi hizo crujir sus nudillos.

—¡Claro! Algún día seré la cuarta Tsuchikage, así que debo comenzar a cuidar mi aldea desde ahora mismo —pero su tono de voz determinado pronto se evaporó—. En realidad, estoy preocupada...

—¿Dudas de mi capacidad para acabar con esos Akatsuki, hm?

—Qué presumido eres, Deidara-nii. No me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por la aldea. Dicen que cuando secuestraron al quinto Kazekage, un cuarto de la población de Suna murió envenenada.

—Sí, también lo he oído. Parece ser que Konoha envió refuerzos y encontraron el antídoto, pero no pudieron salvar a todo el mundo. Envenenar a tanta gente a la vez... En verdad son poderosos.

Deidara debía empezar a estudiar la información disponible sobre esos tipos y sus técnicas que contenía el pergamino. Si no estaba equivocado, no era mucho, porque aún no sabían bien por dónde empezar a indagar, pero al menos sabría a lo que se enfrentaba. Años atrás, dos de ellos aparecieron en Konoha a llevarse al kyubi. El incidente fue bastante comentado, pues era la primera vez que el infame Itachi Uchiha volvía a su lugar de origen tras traicionar a su propio clan y su propia aldea. Tenían también como referencia el ataque al Kazekage, que causó un revuelo sin precendentes, mientras que los secuestros de Han y la portadora del nibi en posesión de Kumo fueron mucho más discretos.

—Fue una nube de veneno. Podría haber sido peor, pero mucha gente en Sunagakure es elemento viento y pudieron disiparla. Debemos pensar un plan similar por si eso llega a pasar aquí, no tenemos demasiados afines a ese elemento.

Deidara era consciente del peligro que corrían todos ahora que se había averiguado que el objetivo de Akatsuki eran los jinchuuriki. Lo que no tenía tan claro, era el defender a una población que lo consideraba un demonio.

—Bah, me da igual lo que les pase. Soy el mejor artista del País de la Tierra, pero ellos no me ven como nada más que como "el jinchuuriki del yonbi" —dijo molesto.

Mientras pasaban por el mercado, Deidara era consciente que atraía miradas de cautela, incluso algunos se apartaban de su camino. De vez en cuando le sacaba la lengua a alguno, un gesto que por alguna razón, solía asustarlos aún más. Le divertía hacerlo, aunque Onoki no lo aprobase. Deidara, como miembro de las Bakuha Butai, tenía su propio uniforme, cada uno de los doce miembros de las fuerzas explosivas lo tenía. Les permitía ser reconocidos por su poder, aunque a Deidara el suyo le hacía resaltar aún más. El cabello rubio era muy raro en Iwa, y aunque por ello siempre fue más apreciado, en él lo veían como un símbolo demoníaco, al igual que sus ojos azules. Con su traje de cuerpo entero de lino rojizo que dejaba la mitad de su pecho al descubierto, cinturón dorado con el símbolo de la aldea y diadema de oro con dos espirales mirando en direcciones opuestas, Deidara no pasaba desapercibido para nadie.

—No eres tan bueno —dijo Kurotsuchi con indiferencia, colocando sus manos en la nuca.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡Repite eso! ¡No hay explosiones mejores que las mías en todo el mundo, hm!

Hubo una pequeña conmoción, e inmediatamente, los puestos cercanos a ellos quedaron vacíos.

—Míralos —prosiguió Deidara, orgulloso del logro—. Creen que si me enfado voy a liberar al demonio o algo así.

Los vendedores estaban muy posiblemente enojados por haberles espantado la clientela, pero ni se atrevían a manifestarlo. Uno pensaría que después de tantos años ya se habrían acostumbrado. Deidara pensó que ese no era su problema, y como era alguien que aprovechaba las oportunidades que la vida le presentaba, se acercó a uno de los kioscos en el que ya no había cola y tomó una lata de bebida energética. A su lado, Kurotsuchi echaba un vistazo al resto de cosas a la venta.

—Al menos es útil. Y gracioso, a su manera es gracioso —comentó ella.

—¿No acabas de decir que querías proteger la aldea? —preguntó Deidara, sacando dinero de la bolsa de cuero en su cinturón para pagar su refresco.

—Eso no quita que los encuentre estúpidos. Ser débil te hace cobarde, pero si tuvieran dos dedos de frente comprenderían que no hay nada que temer —explicó la chica, tomando una bolsa de papas.

La vendedora, una mujer joven se veía nerviosa, con una sonrisa forzada en su cara.

—¡Gracias por la compra, que tengan un buen día, vuelvan otra vez! —dijo, intentando no temblar.

—Eso podría ser, aunque no garantizo la seguridad de nadie —bromeó Deidara, ignorando a la mujer, esas reacciones a su presencia ya le daban igual.

Un poco de la bebida burbujeante se derramó cuando abrió la lata para darle un par de tragos.

—Deidara-nii... ¿Te diste cuenta? Le diste menos de lo que costaba.

—¿Cómo que le di menos? Le di cinco ryo, siempre me ha costado eso.

—Valía seis, lo ponía en el cartel. Se veía como a punto de decírtelo, pero al final no dijo nada y aceptó lo que le dabas.

Normalmente prestaba atención a esas cosas, pero al ser una tarea tan rutinaria y banal, lo había hecho en piloto automático. Deidara se encogió de hombros, pensando que si la tipa no se atrevió a hablar, entonces se merecía esa moneda de menos.

—Al final, resultó ser más útil de lo que parecía el infundir miedo.

Kurotsuchi abrió su bolsa de papas y se comió un puñado.

—¿No vas a volver a darle el resto? —preguntó con la boca llena.

—Nah, ya quedó muy atrás. Además, tengo hambre —dijo intentando meter la mano en la bolsa de papas antes de que la chica las apartase de su alcance y le diese un fuerte codazo en el brazo.

—¡Tu comportamiento está lejos de ser ejemplar, Deidara-nii!

Él rodó los ojos.

—Ya hablas exactamente como tu abuelo. Como sea, no soy yo quien quiere ser Tsuchikage, mi comportamiento no tiene por qué ser ejemplar, hm.

—Y aunque lo quisieras, deberías hacerte a un lado porque obviamente soy yo quien lo será —replicó ella sin perder ni un segundo.

—Muy bien, todo para ti. No necesito ni el respeto ni la aprobación de nadie, ya tengo suficiente con soportar que nadie aquí entienda mi arte.

Kurotsuchi le dio una enérgica palmada en la espalda, Deidara que estaba a punto de dar otro trago a la bebida, suspiró aliviado por la recién evitada tragedia.

—No digas eso, todos sabemos que eres muy fuerte.

En respuesta, él se cruzó de brazos.

—Ven el poder de la explosión, pero no aprecian su belleza que es lo más importante, no creas que no lo sé, hm. Tal vez un día me enfade y pase lo que todo el mundo teme. ¿Quién sabe?

Ya estaban llegando al restaurante favorito de Deidara, Kurotsuchi se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Nos vemos mañana, Deidara-nii. No mates demasiada gente en nombre del arte.

—No prometo nada.

—¡Y mantente seguro! ¡Al abuelo no le gusta que vayas por ahí solo sin protección! ¡Si te pillan desprevenido y por tu cuenta no podremos hacer nada, bobo!

—¡Yo nunca estoy desprevenido, enana! —gritó para que lo oyera, pues ya estaba demasiado alejada.

Después de tantos años, los dueños de su local favorito ya no se estremecían ante su presencia, tampoco los clientes habituales. Tras comprar su almuerzo, Deidara desobedeció las órdenes del Kazekage, mordió un pedazo de arcilla con una de sus manos y creó una nube en la cual se montó y voló hasta la cumbre más alta. Estaba totalmente convencido que Akatsuki tarde o temprano iría a por él y quería evitar a toda costa la catástrofe de Suna. Si la batalla tenía lugar fuera de la villa, entonces no tendría por qué contener el poder de su arte. Deidara hacía mucho que no se enfrentaba en una batalla de verdad, contra un enemigo de verdad y casi no podía esperar a que esos criminales fueran a por él, así que decidió usarse de cebo para atraerlos.

Poniéndose en su lugar, Deidara dedujo que deberían estar trazando una estrategia para infiltrarse en la villa y llevárselo, así que muy posiblemente hubiera algún espía tomando nota de todos sus movimientos y su rutina, observándolo para sopesar cual era el momento de mayor vulnerabilidad y más propicio para pasar a la acción. Pensó, que si establecía un hábito diario en el que se mostrase aparentemente desprotegido, al final irían a por él. Su sensei no aprobaría, ni como sensei ni como Tsuchikage, pero a él no le importaba. Quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

Sacó el pergamino y lo desenvolvió. Alguien en esa lista iba a hacer katsu muy pronto y él no podía esperar a que eso pasase. El primero de la lista, era Itachi Uchiha. Su contexto de sobra conocido hasta por los niños de la academia. Según la ficha, era excepcionalmente bueno en genjustu. Su especialidad, el Tsukuyomi, había dejado con secuelas psicológicas a muchos de sus oponentes. Sin problema, le pediría lecciones de resistencia a genjustu a Ai de las Bakuha Butai. Kisame Hoshigaki también había traicionado a los suyos y robado una poderosa reliquia de Kirigakure. Un experto en ninjutsu con unas reservas de chakra inhumanas y un interesante uso de técnicas senjutsu cuyo abuso en el pasado lo debió dejar con mutaciones permanentes en su cuerpo. Sería una batalla interesante que él estaba seguro de poder ganar.

Akasuna no Sasori. Un sanguinario ex jonin de Sunagakure que dejó su aldea debido a la desaprobación popular de sus nauseabundas técnicas consistentes en matar ninjas poderosos y agregarlos a su ejército personal. Su abuela desveló información sobre él antes de fallecer para salvar al quinto Kazekage, con la esperanza de que dichos datos fueran usados para vencerlo. Él fue el responsable de la reciente masacre en Suna. Parecía ser un luchador muy versátil y artero.

Del resto, no se sabía demasiado. Un ex asesino a sueldo de Takigakure. Había bastante información sobre su contexto, pero poco de sus habilidades. ¿Atentado fallido contra el primer Hokage? Genial. Otro abuelo. Tal vez hubiera podido ser incluso amigo de juventud de Onoki-sensei. Él y su compañero habían sido vistos merodeando por Kumo, y se les atribuía el secuestro de Yugito. El otro portaba una extraña guadaña triple de grandes dimensiones. ¿Era esa si quiera un arma efectiva en la batalla? Parecía ser demasiado pesada y poco conveniente, pero debía tener una explicación.

En días posteriores, Onoki agregó las conclusiones de lo que encontraron en las ruinas de la pagoda de Han. A juzgar por la evidencia hallada, Kisame Hoshigaki era el que muy probablemente luchase contra su compañero Jinchuuriki.

Deidara siguió con su rutina de comer en aquella cumbre en soledad, día tras día, esperando la visita de Akatsuki, hasta que por fin, una mañana soleada, vio una sombra proyectadas en el suelo a sus espaldas a la par que un chakra desconocido. El artista no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado por la idea de poder sacar todo su arsenal a relucir en la pelea. Habían venido a por él.

—¡Huy, Sasori-sama! Este debe ser el Jinchuuriki del una, dos, tres... ¡Cuatro colas!

Su primera impresión de los supuestos criminales, fue decepción. Se había estudiado bien la información disponible sobre el ninja renegado de Suna, el cual parecía ser el tipo jorobado, medio calvo y con una puntiaguda cola de hierro. No conocía al de la máscara naranja de la voz chillona que contaba usando sus dedos, pero Deidara sabía mejor que nadie el no subestimar a un shinobi aunque luciera como un incompetente. Después de todo, él también estaba tratando de engañarlos a ellos haciéndoles creer que sólo estaba tomando un agradable almuerzo al sol.

—Ya hemos llegado. Bájate de encima de mí —dijo Sasori con voz grave y ronca.

El otro tipo estaba sentado sobre su espalda de piernas cruzadas. Era lo más patético que había visto nunca.

—Tobi está cansado de subir la montaña y necesita reponer fuerzas. Este Jinchuuriki nos lo puso tan difícil viniendo a un lugar tan remoto.

Y hablaba como un crío con problemas mentales. Esto no podía ser real. ¿Qué hacía en Akatsuki alguien así? Deidara observó su discusión, sin poder creerlo del todo.

—No me gusta tener que repetir las cosas, Tobi.

—¡Auch!

Con un grito, el tal Tobi se bajó de su espalda dando un salto, mientras se frotaba el trasero, acción que fue interrumpida cuando tuvo que esquivar, escondiéndose en la tierra, un golpe de la cola de Sasori, cuya punta se clavó en el suelo justo donde su compañero había desaparecido. ¿Estaban tratando de matarse entre ellos delante de él?

Deidara se rascó la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

—¿Ha llegado el circo a Iwagakure, hm? ¿Dónde se compran las entradas?

Sintió el chakra del idiota de la máscara a sus espaldas. Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, saltó en el aire sólo para ver que estaba a punto de agarrarle las piernas. Una maniobra de distracción, una muy patética y más digna de un mocoso de la academia que de un supuesto criminal de rango S. Al caer, se paró en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, que quedó aplastada contra el suelo. Se agachó sobre él para ejercer más presión. Con un poco de suerte se asfixiaría, pero una ráfaga de agujas senbon procedente de Sasori lo obligó a volver a saltar.

—¡Cuidado con ese veneno! —dijo el otro, al ver que varias agujas se habían clavado en el suelo muy cerca de su cabeza.

Deidara estaba sorprendido, la pelea acababa de empezar a una velocidad que no se esperaba. Sasori no debía ser de los que les gustaba perder el tiempo, debía estar desesperado por atraparlo. El Akatsuki giró en su dirección, la ráfaga de agujas persiguiéndolo allá donde fuera hasta que decidió crear la nube de arcilla, montarse en ella y elevarse. No tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a moldear figuras C1 y lanzarlas. Sasori las golpeó con la cola de hierro, con movimientos sorprendentemente rápidos para alguien de aspecto tan voluminoso. Las bombas explotaron lejos de su objetivo, haciendo que Tobi se cubriera los oídos con los brazos. Ambos dejaron de atacar, observándose atentamente el uno al otro, Deidara dejó varios murciélagos de arcilla volando alrededor de su nube, mientras que la cola de Sasori semejante a la de un escorpión quedó en posición defensiva. Si atacaba de nuevo, él volvería a desviar sus bombas. Sasori posiblemente estuviese pensando en una forma de ahorrar material. Esas agujas senbon no eran ilimitadas.

—¡Sasori-samaaaa! ¡Dijimos que sería Tobi quien pelearía!

—Debería dejarte. No me sirves para nada así que cuanto antes mueras mejor. Vete a dar un paseo y no estorbes más, Tobi. Esta pelea es mía ahora. El yonbi dice ser un artista, así que su último oponente seré yo.

Deidara a penas pudo contener la risa, pero que el tipo dijera ser un artista, lo hacía todo más interesante. Lo derrotaría sólo usando sus bombas. Ahora tenía más ganas de pelear que antes.

—¡Querrás decir que tu último oponente seré yo porque no vas a salir de esta montaña entero, hm!

El rostro de Sasori no se inmutó. Se quitó el sombrero cónico y la túnica de Akatsuki, para revelar un cuerpo de madera, con una cara demoniaca y sonriente a la espalda de cuya boca salía la cola del escorpión.

—Qué confiado. Has de saber que he venido preparado y sé a quien me enfrento. Conozco tanto tus habilidades como tu estilo de lucha. Yo sin embargo nunca muestro todas mis cartas, aunque tuvieras información sobre mí eso es sólo sería la punta del iceberg. Hay muchas, muchas cosas que nadie excepto yo sabe de mí. Y por eso vas a perder.

—¡Pero recuerda no matarlo, Sasori-sama! ¡Jefe-sama lo necesita vivo!

Sasori ignoró a su compañero mientras se iba correteando cuesta abajo. Una bomba potente debería bastar para matarlo. Sasori podría tener muchas armas ocultas, pero si subía lo suficiente y lanzaba un C3, no le daría tiempo a apartarse para esquivar la explosión. Sí. Haría eso. Le llevaría un rato tener listo el C3, así que mientras debía distraerlo.

—Así que un artista como yo. Y dígame señor artista, ¿de qué tipo de arte estamos hablando? —dijo con tono sarcástico, mandando a revolotear sus murciélagos alrededor de él solo para verlo intentar espantarlos con la cola.

—Arte de verdad. Hermoso, eterno y letal. Es estúpido proclamar que el arte es efímero, pues todo en este mundo lo es. El verdadero mérito, lo que muy pocos pueden conseguir, está en cambiar la naturaleza de las cosas en hacerlas dejar de ser breves y conservar su belleza por siempre, por eso aunque tú te proclames artista, yo no te considero uno —Una vena se marcó en la frente de Deidara—. Deja que un verdadero artista te ilumine.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? -gritó, y sus las manos temblorosas por la rabia se juntaron con demasiada fuerza para formar el sello del carnero.

Se elevó un poco más, esquivando llamaradas y desviando enormes ráfagas de agujas senbon con ayuda del bō que siempre llevaba en la espalda. Gruñendo como un animal rabioso, tomó la bomba cuando estuvo lista, y echó el brazo hacia atrás para lanzarla con más fuerzas hacia su objetivo. Sasori fue a desviar su trayectoria como hizo con las otras, pero en ese momento, la figura se agrandó. El suelo bajo sus pies explotó, haciendo temblar la montaña entera. Fragmentos de roca y árboles salieron volando en todas direcciones. Respiró hondo, en calma ahora, paradójicamente el aire se sentía más puro tras una explosión. El olor a quemado y a pólvora encendida era mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Lo ponía de buen humor de inmediato. Eso, eso era arte.

Sacó la lente de su bolsa y la ajustó sobre su ojo. El humo lo ponía nervioso, no le dejaba ver lo que había más allá. ¿Habría acabado con Sasori? Bueno, era improbable que hubiera salido vivo de una explosión de ese calibre, la mitad de la montaña había acabado hecha arenita. Con un poco de suerte también podría haber acabado con el otro Akatsuki.

Mientras el humo se disipaba, siguió observando. No podía encontrarlos, y ya estaba a punto de volverse a la aldea y darlos por muertos cuando vió a un tercer Akatsuki aproximarse. Tenía el cabello rojo y jamás lo había visto antes. Bueno, eso no importaba, iba a mandarlo a volar también a él. Tanto tiempo sin pelear... No iba a quejarse aunque le vinieran todos los de la organización uno detrás de otro.

—Vaya, me hiciste salir de mi coraza. Hacía años que no pasaba.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos. ¿Era en verdad Sasori?

—Eres afortunado por seguir vivo, hm.

—Tanto tiempo sin mostrar mi verdadera apariencia... Iba a decir que felicidades, pero mejor te doy mis condolencias, porque no lo vas a pasar tan bien ahora. Pensaba envenenarte y administrarte pequeñas dósis de antídoto para mantenerte con vida hasta la extracción del biju, no quería dañar mucho tu cuerpo porque tenía planes para él. La organización ganaría mucho con tu habilidad en mi poder... Pero no soy un hombre paciente.

—Dime, ¿por qué tan desesperados por reunirnos?

Ignoró la fanfarronería del ninja de Suna. Tenía curiosidad por el propósito, aunque dudaba que el otro le dijese algo útil. Sasori extrajo un pergamino del interior de su túnica y comenzó a abrirlo.

—Yo tampoco sé demasiado, sólo cumplo órdenes. Estando en Akatsuki puedo seguir investigando y ampliando mi colección de marionetas tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparme por ser perseguido. Esta es solo mi forma de devolverles el favor.

Deidara se puso de nuevo en guardia cuando vio aparecer a la marioneta de cabello añil y ojos amarillos. Llenó sus bocas extra de arcilla y creó unas cuantas figuras más. No atacaría hasta que no viera el funcionamiento de la marioneta y pudiera pensar en un contraataque. Si usase el poder de Son Goku, podría acabar con la pelea en ese mismo instante, pero quería que su arte le cerrase la boca. Cientos de manos salieron de la manga de la marioneta en dirección hacia su nube, eran rápidas, pero no lo suficiente.

—¡KATSU!

Consiguió pulverizar algunas de ellas pero no todas. Algunas manos contenían un agujero en la palma del que salía gas venenoso, otras tenían dedos afilados como cuchillas. Podía ver a Sasori manejándolas desde abajo con sus hilos de chakra, haciendo los larguísimos brazos rodear la nube para atacarla desde todas partes. Deidara debía acabar con el problema de raíz. Envió algunos escarabajos de arcilla abajo, cuyo objetivo era explotar al entrar en contacto con los hilos de chakra y romper el contacto. Lo consiguió, pero el aire había quedado ya muy contaminado. Tuvo que ascender un poco más para asegurarse que no respiraba el veneno. Los brazos cayeron al suelo, abriéndose y liberando aún más gas venenoso.

Ahora Sasori estaría protegido, pero era a lo que se arriesgaba cuando lo dejó atacar primero para observar. Su oponente era en realidad perligroso. No iba a poder ser derrotarlo sólo con bombas. Usaría su elemento lava. Iba a destruír a todas sus marionetas de golpe, incluyéndolo a él.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, se echó un pedazo de arcilla a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo para infundirlo no sólo con el poder de la explosión, sino el kekkei genkai que obtuvo junto con Son Goku. Sasori había cambiado de estrategia. Una lanza negra de forma cambiante atravesó la nube, casi atravesándolo. La lanza se transformó en una enorme cuchilla que intentó cercenar su brazo. Deidara la esquivó por muy poco.

—¡Te necesitamos vivo, pero nadie dijo que tuvieras que estar entero! —oyó decir a Sasori, que por su risa parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho.

¿Qué mierda era eso de todos modos? Parecía arena, pero era negra y más espesa. Para ese entonces ya debería haber comprobado que su punto fuerte eran las manos, así que estaba intentando cortarlas. Iba a llevarse una decepción. Una de las lanzas de arena negra pasó otra vez tan cerca de su hombro que lo derribó, y justo cuando intentaba levantarse, la vio cayendo en picado sobre él. Rodó hacia un lado, haciendo que se clavase en la nube donde se desintegró y se mezcló con la arcilla.

La nube estaba perdiendo altura. Sasori estaba intentando hacerlo caer al veneno. No tenía mucho tiempo. El manto rojizo del cuatro colas comenzó a envolverlo. Era hora de sellar la energía en su creación.

Tigre, caballo, jabalí, serpiente. Todo listo. Sacó la arcilla de su boca, que había quedado tallada en forma de cono decorado con motivos animales. Hizo a su nube descender a gran velocidad, sosteniendo el cono en alto, cuando fue a entrar a la nube de veneno, aguantó la respiración y lo lanzó a la tierra introduciéndose en ella. La arena negra lo atrapó como si fuera un lazo, pero él ya no intentó soltarse. Había ganado. Él también tenía secretos.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!?

Si no hubiera sido porque estaba aguantando la respiración, Deidara le habría contestado algo hiriente.

El suelo comenzó a temblar cada vez más fuerte. Al verse puesto en una situación desconocida y peligrosa. Sasori lo soltó y emprendió la retirada y Deidara no pudo evitar arrancarle la cabeza de una patada alta antes de montar en la nube y ver mientras ascendía el suelo estallar en lava, consumiéndolo todo a su paso, incluído el cuerpo de Sasori que siguió corriendo sin cabeza unos metros más hasta quedar sepultado en el mar de roca en estado líquido. Comenzó a hacer mucho calor, pero seguro en las alturas, Deidara pudo por fin respirar. Había sido una buena pelea. Le hubiera gustado vencer con su arte, pero tal vez tendría que conformarse con hacer al tal Tobi experimentar la belleza de sus explosiones en primera persona. ¿Dónde estaba, de todos modos?

Diez minutos después lo encontró tranquilamente sentado al borde de un barranco cercano con vistas a un impresionante cañón.

—Eh, tú. Te traje un regalo, hm —dijo Deidara, tirándole la cabeza de Sasori a la espalda.

Al girarse, la cabeza de la marioneta chocó contra su máscara. Tobi la agarró del pelo y la observó con atención, sus ojos muy abiertos fijos en ninguna parte, algo en esa inexpresividad le daba escalofríos.

—Sasori-san. ¿Cómo va la pelea?

Deidara soltó una carcajada, el tipo tenía su gracia, incluso para hacer el papel de idiota para que tu rival te subestime, uno tenía que tener agudeza mental. Tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer sus técnicas.

—Ahora vas tú.

Lo vio ponerse nervioso, pero ello no le hizo bajar la guardia, visto que antes intentó tomarlo por sorpresa.

—¡Tobi no quiere pelear! ¡Él es pacifista!

—Entonces mejor, quédate ahí quieto, estoy moldeando una bomba justo para ti.

—Pero... Antes de eso, déjame advertirte amistosamente que te conviene venir con Tobi sin oponer resistencia ahora mismo, de otra manera, algo muy, muy malo va a pasarte.

¿Qué mierda fumaban en Akatsuki para pensar que iba a aceptar morir sólo para que ellos pudieran tener un biju más?

—Pues yo creo... Que algo muy, muy malo te va a pasar a ti. ¡Katsu! —dijo, justo cuando lanzó la bomba.

No lo había matado. Antes de que la explosión y el humo llenaran el espacio donde el enmascarado había estado antes, pudo ver cómo se escondió en la tierra. Tiró un par de bombas más, sólo por si acaso, hasta que vio a través de su lente, a las Bakuha Butai al completo corriendo al lugar. Se acabó su aventura. Esta vez, Onoki-sensei sí que lo iba a encadenar en la mazmorra.

* * *

 **Creo que Son Goku le ha hecho bien a Dei. Está más tranquilo aquí, sólo un poco jaja, y le tiene un poco más de lealtad a su aldea. Al menos porque sabe que no va a poder lucirse con su arte si la pelea le pilla entre las murallas. En mi headcanon, fue el robo del kinjustu lo que detonó que él se fuera, debido al rechazo de sus compañeros y su sensei, pero como aquí lo aceptaron desde el principio, Deidara no necesita irse para sentirse minimamente apreciado, aunque no tanto como a él le gustaría.**

 **Como a penas hay personajes de Iwa, me veré obligada a mencionar unos cuantos personajes originales. No tendrán protagonismo, y es sólo para darle más dimensión a la forma de trabajar de Iwagakure.**

 **Sobre la pelea con Sasori, como Dei ya no era parte de Akatsuki sino que es la presa aquí, fue él mismo quien se infiltró en Suna, él es de allí después de todo. Gaara pudo proteger a su pueblo del C3, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el veneno antes de que muchas personas estuvieran ya afectadas. Sasori no tiene paciencia con Tobi. No sé cómo no lo mató ya jajaj. Quería sacarlo luchando desde hace mucho, y no pude evitar ponerlo aquí, aunque fuera un poco. Ya lo pondré luchando en otra ocasión. Una en la que gane. xD**

 **¿Opiniones? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Llovía a cántaros, en esa época del año no era algo que se viera a menudo. Deidara estaba harto de aquellas conversaciones de anciano que eran las quejas sobre el clima.

Desde el incidente con Akatsuki, sus libertades se habían reducido considerablemente. No entendía por qué. Sabía que en Konoha, el tal Naruto, portador del kyubi, había estado yendo a misiones y no envuelto en algodón como lo tenían a él. La tensión con el País del Fuego se había reducido un tanto gracias a la organización criminal, cuando ambas aldeas se comprometieron a intercambiar información sobre el caso con el objetivo de proteger mejor a sus respectivos Jinchuuriki. No todos estaban dispuestos a perdonar, especialmente los seres queridos de los caídos en la tercera guerra que aún se escandalizaban ante la alianza temporal, pero a pesar de las protestas, el Tsuchikage dio el visto bueno a una investigación conjunta.

A Deidara eso no lo consolaba. Tampoco que el quinto Kazekage hubiera ido en persona a Iwa a entregarle la recompensa por la eliminación de Akasuna no Sasori. Le gustaba contar con amistades tan influyentes, y que su juventud no fuera de la aprobación de Onoki como para ejercer tal cargo (Gaara-sama era tres años menor que él) sólo mejoraba todo. En ese momento, Deidara estaba demasiado irritado como para que eso lo pusiera de buen humor.

Tenía a Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi pegados a él todo el día, controlando todo lo que hacía. Akatsuchi no era problema, su compañero de equipo hacía además de asistente personal de Onoki, ayudándolo con tareas simples cuando los achaques de su cuerpo se lo impedían. Kurotsuchi por su parte era su sombra. Y no sólo eso, un par de personas aparecieron en su vida cotidiana de la nada y Deidara sospechaba que eran ANBU en una misión de incógnito para mantenerlo vigilado. El chico, Itomaru, se hacía pasar por un genin recién graduado de la edad de Kurotsuchi que decía admirarlo. Tamae, una chica un par de años mayor que él, había comenzado a trabajar recientemente en la cafetería donde él y su madre desayunaban varias mañanas a la semana. El chico no parecía ser muy fuerte, y era bastante pesado. La chica era sospechosamente simpática e incluso coqueta. Decía venir del distrito comercial, abajo en la falda de la montaña donde los comerciantes y sus familias solían instalarse para desempeñar sus obligaciones con más agilidad. Varias veces había tratado de asustarla contándole anécdotas, la mayoría de ellas inventadas, sobre el poder de Son Goku, pero ella no perdía la compostura.

No. Onoki al final no lo encadenó en una mazmorra por su propia seguridad, pero Deidara se sentía igual de atrapado. No había podido escaparse para irse a casa solo. Ni siquiera pensaba intentar usarse de cebo para sus perseguidores otra vez. ¿Por qué no podían confiar más en él?

—No tienes por qué acompañarme a casa hoy. ¿A dónde crees que me iría con esta lluvia?

Su compañera estaba resguardada bajo un paraguas blanco y negro con orejas de oso panda. Él llevaba puesta una vieja chaqueta larga y marrón con gorro pero no era impermeable y pronto se empaparía. Cualquiera que no lo conociese podría pensar que era un viajero mendigo buscando un lugar donde refugiarse.

—Ja, eso es exactamente lo que querrías que pensase si planeases irte por ahí a hacerte el héroe otra vez.

—¡No quiero irme por ahí, sólo necesito espacio! Además, si quisiera irme lo podría hacer ahora mismo incluso, aquí tengo mi arcilla, me iré volando y tú no podrás seguirme, hm.

—¿Con esta lluvia? —Kurotsuchi no parecía impresionada, y en verdad, era un buen punto...— Además, aunque no estuviera lloviendo no te daría tiempo a escapar, te dejaría pegado al suelo y avisaría al abuelo de que estás siendo un chico travieso.

—¡Eso está por ver! —replicó él.

El caudal de los diversos ríos y riachuelos que atravesaban la villa había crecido un tanto. Siempre pasaba cuando llovía lo suficiente, haciendo que una de las muchas cascadas cercanas salpicase más agua de la normal sobre el puente. La parte alta de Iwagakure estaba llena de puentes, uniendo los desniveles del terreno entre sí. En el puente de camino al pequeño barrio donde vivía, vieron a una chica con un paraguas lavanda, llevaba un abrigo grueso de color blanco, hecho de piel. Deidara se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ahí parada mojándose con el agua de la cascada. Al pasar por su lado, se giró hacia ellos.

—Disculpen... Estoy en un problema y me preguntaba si podrían indicarme una posada cercana donde pueda alojarme.

Tanto Kurotsuchi como él examinaron a la extraña. El extremo de una trenza de cabello moreno sobresalía del gorro de su abrigo y sus ojos tras unas gafas ovaladas eran verdes. Deidara intentó recordar si conocía alguna kunoichi con esas características, aquello le olía raro y estaba seguro que no era un encuentro fortuito sino alguien enviado de incógnito por el viejo. Por si dos espías ya no fueran suficiente. Bueno, no es que tuviera pruebas de que lo fueran pero eran demasiadas casualidades.

—¿Qué haces aquí parada en medio de la lluvia? —preguntó Deidara.

A veces su curiosidad se imponía a su cortesía.

—Sólo caminaba por aquí, vi la cascada crecida por la lluvia y me pareció algo tan bello que no pude evitar quedarme mirando.

Todos en Iwa estaban acostumbrados a que eso pasase, pero a los viajeros siempre les sorprendía. Era en realidad un espectáculo atrapante y que no duraría mucho, y esa era la razón por la que la respuesta le gustó. Por supuesto, de conocerlo previamente, un espía sabría que esa sería una respuesta de su agrado.

—¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó Kurotsuchi.

—Iba a hospedarme en el nivel inferior, pero todas las posadas están completas y me enviaron aquí. Es mi primera vez en la parte alta de Iwa y no he sido capaz de encontrar un sitio aún. ¿Podrían indicarme un lugar barato donde pueda quedarme?

—¿No hay una en tu barrio, Deidara-nii? —dijo Kurotsuchi.

—Hay un hostal no muy lejos de aquí, es fácil de encontrar, sólo hay que... —comenzó a decir hasta que su compañera lo interrumpió.

—¡Pero acompáñala! ¡Qué maleducado! —exclamó su compañera.

Cada vez tenía más claro que era una conversación ensayada. Poniéndose en la situación de Onoki, dedujo que su objetivo sería que uno de los espías se convirtiera en un amigo cercano suyo para tener más acceso a sus intenciones.

—No lo veo necesario, hm. El sitio es muy fácil de encontrar y con esta lluvia lo único que quiero hacer es irme a mi casa.

Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño, y disculpándose con la chica, lo arrastró de la manga hasta un extremo del puente.

—Deidara-nii, siempre te estás quejando porque todo el mundo aquí te tiene miedo, es tu oportunidad para invitar a una chica a tomar algo contigo. ¡Ella no sabe que eres un Jinchuuriki!

—¿Te ha pedido el viejo que me intentes endosar a un espía? ¡Ya basta, me está comenzando a hartar tanto control!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—¡No te hagas la inocente! ¡Y para tu información, yo no me quejo porque la gente me tenga miedo!

Su compañera apretó su agarre, clavándole las uñas en el brazo.

—¡Sí que te quejas!

Deidara rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, a veces me quejo pero eso no significa que quiera que se de la situación contraria, sólo me molesta lo cerrados de mente que son.

—Estoy tratando de arreglar tu vida social. ¡Eres un idiota, Deidara-nii! ¡Por eso no le gustas a las chicas! —Dijo, soltándolo y alejándose.

—¡Y tú eres una cría sin idea de nada!

Ella se giró un momento para enseñarle el dedo corazón antes de seguir caminando. Bueno, se había librado de ella, eso era bueno. Podría tomarse un respiro al fin.

A veces se había preguntado, qué se sentía al salir con alguien. La mayoría de chicos de su edad ya habían tenido al menos un par de novias, aunque sólo era una curiosidad pasajera, porque aunque como artista apreciaba la belleza femenina, no es que le atrajese demasiado. Jamás se había enamorado ni encaprichado de nadie. A veces pensaba que era un efecto secundario de ser un Jinchuuriki. No es que hubiera visto al desparecido Han o al difunto Roshi tener pareja o familia. Se preguntó si Gaara o Naruto también eran así. Bueno, si ser Jinchuuriki te arruinaba la vida amorosa, ser Kazekage definitivamente la arreglaba. Deidara estaba seguro que el ex portador del ichibi no tendría problemas ahora. Sobre el portador del kyubi no tenía nada que decir. No lo conocía, pero tal vez en el futuro próximo lo hiciera. La idea de entablar amistad con otros como él lo hacía sentirse como parte de un club exclusivo.

—Eh... Disculpa, pero me gustaría su puede ser, llegar a un sitio seco y caliente cuanto antes. Llevo todo el día mojándome.

Miró a la chica intentando contener su expresión hastiada. ¿Y si era una viajera de verdad? Pero no... No podía ser, demasiadas coincidencias. Igual, sólo por si no lo era, decidió ceder.

—Sígueme —dijo.

—Gracias, eres muy amable —contestó ella.

No pudo evitar ceder a la tentación de divertirse un poco. Quería saber cómo iba a salir del lío la espía si le ponía las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Amable? No mucha gente piensa que lo soy, hm.

—Pues a mí sí me lo pareces. ¿Por que iría a pensar lo contrario?

—Oh, es sólo que tener un demonio malvado y furioso sellado en el cuerpo no te convierte en la persona más popular. A veces me enojo, el demonio me posee y... Cosas malas pasan. Por eso la gente trata de tener mucho cuidado con lo que dice o hace delante de mí.

A Son Goku no le gustaría verlo mentir sobre él, pero no pudo evitar la travesura. Observó su reacción. La chica se veía perpleja, pero no asustada.

—Mmm... Ya veo.

—¿No tienes miedo?

Ya estaba cien por cien seguro que la chica no era quien decía ser.

—Si fueras peligroso de verdad estarías encerrado. Eso es lo que creo.

Evitó fruncir el ceño al ver que ella había salvado la situación de forma hábil, qué conveniente.

—Eso es cierto, hace mucho que no mato a nadie, así que me dan más libertad.

Eso al menos debería impresionarla.

—Es inevitable cuando uno es un shinobi —contestó.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera, hm —dijo Deidara.

—Bueno, es cierto que no tienes una bandana, pero tienes el símbolo de la aldea en el cinturón, además, casi todo el mundo en el nivel superior de Iwa lo es.

Deidara estaba cada vez más irritado, al no poder encontrar un pretexto para descubrir a la espía.

—Es cierto, lo soy, pareces saber demasiado para ser de fuera —dijo, con la esperanza de dejarla sin salida esta vez.

—Me he informado bien sobre la vida en Iwa antes de venir. Quizá tenga que quedarme aquí un tiempo.

Cuando llegaron frente a la casa de huéspedes, Deidara se detuvo.

—Aquí es —dijo, señalando el edificio—. Disfruta de tu estancia en Iwagakure, hm.

Presentía que ella iba a intentar hacer que se quedase. No se equivocó.

—¡Estupendo! Me gustaría convidarte a un té como agradecimiento. ¿Qué te parece?

La chica lo miraba casi suplicándole. Él le devolvió la mirada entrecerrando los ojos, no era lo más cortés pero tenía la sensación de que la chica le consentiría bastante. Si tenía una misión que cumplir, y Deidara estaba seguro que ese objetivo era convertirse en alguien cercano a él, no iba a ofenderse por su evidente irritación.

—No, gracias.

Se volteó para alejarse, pero la chica le cortó el paso.

—¡Por favor! Además, ya que voy a quedarme aquí un tiempo, me gustaría hacer amigos. Es deprimente estar lejos de casa mucho tiempo y en el lugar de donde vengo, la tradición de mostrar gratitud es importante.

¿Se metería en problemas si perdiera el control del todo y le gritase cuatro verdades y ella resultase ser una civil común y corriente? Con total seguridad, sí. Y tal vez ni siquiera la predilección del Tsuchikage por él le salvaría. Con mala cara, accedió a dejarse llevar por la extraña hasta la casa de té junto al hostal. Era buena fingiendo, Deidara podía garantizar eso, pasó cinco minutos mirando la carta e informándose sobre los diferentes tipos de té típicos de aquella región del País de la Tierra. A esas alturas, la situación le daba ya igual. Casi.

Una vez servidos y sentados frente a la mesa baja, se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ellos, que la chica intentó salvar haciendo comentarios dobre el sabor de su té.

—¿Qué te trae por Iwagakure, por cierto? —dijo, decidido a seguir indagando qué tan preparado tenía su acto.

—Un tío mío falleció recientemente y nos dejó a mí y a mi hermana unas tierras en herencia muy cerca de aquí. Ya que no podemos hacernos cargo de ellas, decidimos venderlas y repartirnos el dinero.

La historia era tan razonable y sencilla que Deidara se preguntó si no estaría siendo paranoico. Pero era más que obvio que tarde o temprano la pregunta saldría y la hubiera pensado bien de antemano.

—Mis condolencias.

—Gracias, pero estamos bien. A penas lo conocíamos, pero nosotras éramos sus únicos parientes vivos —como perdida en sus pensamientos, la chica miró a través de la ventana la lluvia que seguía cayendo de forma constante—. Parece que escogimos un mal día para iniciar los trámites de la venta.

—Cosas que pasan —respondió Deidara—. ¿Dónde está tu hermana?

Había asumido que viajaba sola, y ahora que lo pensaba no llevaba nada de equipaje lo cual era raro si pensaba quedarse allí tanto tiempo.

—Se quedó abajo cuidando de nuestras cosas y los caballos. No quería hacerla subir en caso de que mi búsqueda resultase infructuosa.

Mierda. Era una excusa razonable también.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hm?

La conversación no fluía de forma natural. Se sentía como si la estuviera interrogando, más que teniendo una charla casual normal. Quizá la falta de práctica, o e hecho de que no conseguía relajarse ni un poco. Estaba alerta, analizando cada una de sus palabras.

—Chiba Minami, puedes llamarme Minami. Tú te llamas Deidara, ¿cierto? Así te llamó la chica de antes. ¿Es tu hermana?

Le hubiera gustado darle un nombre falso, de no ser por ese detalle.

—Algo así. Es nieta de mi sensei, el Sandaime Tsuchikage y también mi compañera de equipo. Además su padre está en las Bakuha Butai, al igual que yo.

Ahora era ella la que quería sacarle información, pero nada de lo que le había dicho era un secreto, así que no importaba. Mientras le explicaba más sobre las fuerzas de élite y como llegaron a aceptarlo, convirtiéndos en el shinobi más joven de la historia en entrar en ellas, la chica lo miraba interesada, asintiendo y elogiando lo fuerte que debía ser. No le podía decir que no a un cumplido, incluso si viniera de una espía interpretando un papel. Deidara era consciente de que posiblemente ella ya supiera ese dato de antemano, y tan sólo estuviese dándole lo que quería. Peo aún así, iba a tomarlo.

—¿Me enseñarás la aldea cuando el tiempo mejore? —dijo cuando el tema concluyó, inclinándose sobre la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

Ya tardaba en intentar asegurar un segundo encuentro. Deidara no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediese, siempre podía irse en su nube, o saltando de tejado en tejado. Una civil no podría seguirle la pista, y de ser una kunoichi de incógnito e intentarlo se descubriría de inmediato.

—Claro. Con un poco de suerte mañana habrá mejorado y podrás ocuparte mejor de tus asuntos.

Decidió que le preguntaría más sobre su origen, para ver qué tan elaborado era el resto de su historia. La tal Minami le contó que vivía en un pueblo al oeste del País del Fuego, cerca de la frontera. Su vida no era nada fuera de lo común, la vida tranquila sin dramas ni sobresaltos propia de una zona pacífica, una chica que se dedicaba a cultivar plantas y hierbas medicinales para hacer jabón artesanal. Casualidad que se dedicase a algo artístico que despertase su interés. Habían pensado en todo. Le aseguró que otro día le enseñaría sus diseños cuando ella y su hermana estuvieran instaladas allí.

Una campanada grave y vibrante se escuchó en la distancia procedente del templo. Dos más seguirían a esa, en intervalos de veinte segundos. Acababan de dar las cinco de la tarde y los monjes recordaban que el templo estaba abierto a visitas. Debería irse. Había una cantidad determinada de tiempo que estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar en seguirle el juego a su propia espía. Dio las gracias educadamente por el té, y tomó su chaqueta fría y empapada. Cuando salió a la calle ya no llovía, y ahí estaba Minami de nuevo.

—Dijiste que me enseñarías la aldea cuando hiciera mejor tiempo —dijo, juntando las manos frente a su cuerpo con entusiasmo.

—Eso dije, pero no pensé que el tiempo mejoraría tan pronto, hm —contestó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin detenerse, Deidara emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

—¡Por favor! ¡Muéstrame el templo, me gustaría tanto verlo...! Debe ser bonito.

Si la chica seguía insistiendo así, le iban a dar igual las consecuencias. Su paciencia se había agotado e iba a explotar de un momento a otro como una de sus bombas. Viendo que no dejaba de seguirlo, Deidara cambió de dirección, no para acceder a su peticion sino porque no quería a aquella tipa cerca de su casa en el caso de que fuese una civil. Ya podía verla al día siguiente entablando amistad con su madre, la cual ya había empezado a preguntarle cuándo era que iba a tener una novia. La chica estaba dispuesta a meterse en su vida como fuera y él ató cabos entre esos dos supuestos, sintiéndose asfixiado.

No.

Tras pasar unas cuantas calles a paso ligero con la chica intentando convencerlo para ir juntos al templo, Deidara se paró en seco y se giró para encararla.

—¡Basta de tonterías! —gritó, pillándola desprevenida—. Sé quien eres y sé lo que estás haciendo, así que detén esta farsa antes de que me cabree.

Minami dio un paso atrás, claramente nerviosa, miró a todos lados, como buscando a alguien más que pudiese ir a socorrerla, pero la calle estaba desierta. Mucha gente se metía en sus casas al verlo pasar, y definitivamente no irían a salir a enfrentarse a él en auxilio de una extraña.

—¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo...

Él respiró hondo para no alterarse más. ¿En serio creía que haciéndose la tonta a esas alturas él se lo iba a tragar?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero. ¡Estoy harto de ustedes, hm! —dio un puñetazo instintivo a la pared, dejando una grieta en ella.

Ella retrocedió aún más, y algo en su expresión cambió, haciendo a Deidara saber que la farsa había llegado a su fin y ella estaba a punto de confesar. Pero no pasó como él imaginó. Pequeñas hojitas de papel cuadriculado se desprendieron de la cara y el cabello negro y largo de la chica, mostrando una apariencia totalmente distinta. Pelo corto color azul violáceo con una rosa blanca en él, ojos de un vivaz tono ámbar. Su ropa también cambió al despegarse las hojas de papel de su cuerpo,revelando la túnica negra con nubes rojas perteneciente a Akatsuki. Deidara siempre alardeaba de reflejos rápidos, pero los de la chica eran aún mejores y pronto, su cuerpo estaba apretado y firmemente envuelto entre papeles.

—¿¡Qué clase de jutsu es este!? —gritó, antes de que un papel le cubriese la boca.

El Akatsuki llamado Tobi apareció en la escena. Ni siquiera lo vio llegar.

—¡Horror, estamos en mitad del pueblo! —dijo a la chica con su estúpida voz cantarina, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Era este el mejor sitio que pudiste encontrar?

—Intenté llevarlo a las afueras, pero me descubrió y tuve que actuar antes de lo planeado. Aún no sé como lo hizo.

—Vaya, Konan-chan, tu plan no era tan bueno como tú pensabas —se burló.

—Los planes arriesgados no salen del todo como uno los espera. Pero estará bien si actuamos rápido. Date prisa con él.

Sin replicar, el enmascarado se puso frente a él. Deidara no podía moverse, su cuerpo había perdido la fuerza encerrado en aquellos papeles, los cuales también estaban bloqueando sus canales de chakra para impedir que fluyera como debía hacerlo. Jamás había visto una técnica así. Se veía como un ninjustu complicado y versátil, no sólo hacía las funciones de genjustu, el chakra puro era moldeado para que tomase la apariencia de pequeños papeles. Y él estaba seguro que esa era sólo una de sus muchas funciones. El miedo y la impotencia por estar inmóvil habrían desembocado ya en descontrol si no fuera por la interferencia del papel que lo envolvía.

 _"Deidara, relájate"_ era la voz de Son Goku, hablando en su cabeza. _"Concéntrate con todas tus fuerzas en canalizar mi chakra mejor, el empuje será más poderoso que su resistencia y podremos librarnos, pero tienes que colaborar."_

Intentó hacerle caso. Era difícil mantener la mente en blanco y la cabeza fría en una situación así, sobre todo él, cuya especialidad era desatarse y volarlo todo por los aires. Pero había recibido clases al respecto, además de entrenamiento para mantener la compostura y no entrar en pánico aunque la situación se viera muy desfavorable. Un shinobi aterrado no sirve. Justo cuando creía estar lográndolo, un destello rojo apareció en el único agujero ubicado en el centro de la espiral de la máscara naranja. El iris escarlata adornado con tres tomoe envolviendo la pupila negra del ojo de su enemigo. Sabía muy bien lo que era, a pesar de que el clan Uchiha estaba casi extinto, no había shinobi sobre la Tierra que no conociese las propiedades del casi extinto Sharingan.

¿Itachi Uchiha? Se preguntó cual sería la razón por la que no daba la cara, o por la que seguía actuando como idiota.

Deidara perdió la concentración momentaneamente al sentir el influjo del sharingan interferir con la misma. El tipo muy posiblemente había adivinado lo que se proponía y trataba de impedirlo. Cerró los ojos, fijando su mente en hacer pasar la energía de Son Goku por sus obstruídos canales de chakra. Era una acción dolorosa, y cuanto más empujaba, más dolía todo su cuerpo, pero Deidara siguió intentándolo.

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Monito malo.

El mundo a su alrededor pareció plegarse en un extraño centrifugado. Deidara gritó tan fuerte como la mordaza se lo permitía, empujando el chakra con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del dolor excruciante. El dibujo en el sharingan del Uchiha había cambiado, ya no eran tres tomoe sino un diseño semejante al de las aspas de un molino. Una visión estremecedora, aquel orbe rojo suspendido en el negror del agujero de la máscara naranja que parecía intentar absorberlo. No. No lo parecía, estaba absorbiéndolo. ¿Era eso si quiera posible?

Poco a poco, notó la resistencia impuesta ceder, pero el tiempo se le acababa. Resistirse a ser absorbido y a la vez intentar liberar su sistema de chakra usando la fuerza bruta no era lo más ideal. Se estaba mareando, del dolor y el plegado del entorno alrededor de él, hasta que súbitamente lo último cesó. Deidara vio un kunai salir inexplicablemente del pecho del tipo y clavarse en su hombro derecho. El dolor físico lo distrajo momentáneamente del otro tipo de dolor, dándole fuerzas, para su sorpresa, para seguir concentrándose. La chica vestida de camarera de la cual sospechaba era uno de sus espías, estaba ahí. El tipo que se hacía llamar Tobi, pero que en realidad parecía ser Itachi, se volteó para mirarla. Tamae se veía tremendamente confundida, pero como un shinobi entrenado nunca debe dejar que un resultado inesperado y aparentemente inexplicable le afecte demasiado, pronto se repuso y sonrió a Deidara.

—Sí. Mi misión era vigilarte. Pero eso tú ya lo sabías —dijo, esquivando con presteza una ráfaga de aviones de papel de la Akatsuki llamada Konan que se fueron clavando en el suelo uno tras otro mientras ella retrocedía—. Itomaru ya fue a dar el aviso. No te preocupes, no te llevarán mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

El enmascarado tomó el kunai clavado en su hombro y se preparó para enfrentarse a la recién descubierta ANBU de incógnito. Ella realizó unos sellos a gran velocidad que hizo aparecer una pared entre ellos justo cuando su oponente le lanzaba el kunai. Deidara estaba canalizando el chakra con tanta violencia que algunos de los papeles comenzaron a arder. Konan intentó reemplazarlos pero el manto del cuatro colas estaba comenzando a envolver su cuerpo, y los papeles se iban desintegrando conforme lo iban tocando.

Vio al Uchiha atravesar la pared como si de un fantasma se tratase. Decenas de hilos repletos de etiquetas explosivas envolvieron el muro y detonaron, creando una llamarada cuya onda expansiva los sacudió a ambos. Supo en ese instante, que Tamae no habría tenido tiempo de escapar, que había decidido sacrificarse para matar al enemigo. Una táctica tan sorpresiva como eficaz para deshacerse de una vez por todas de un oponente peligroso y cuyo equipamiento para llevarla a cabo era estándar entre ciertos tipos de ANBU. La angustiosa culpabilidad que sintió, junto con las renovadas fuerzas por haber presenciado tal acto de valentía, le permitieron terminar de liberarse. Civiles de todas las edades huían del lugar y él estaba seguro que había más gente atrapada bajo las casas derribadas.

Un grito de guerra escapó de su garganta antes de cargar al ataque.

La Akatsuki llamada Konan trató de usar el humo para camuflarse y escapar. Debió haber sentido que quedarse tras la muerte de su compañero no era lo más inteligente. Deidara la persiguió guiado por el rastro de su chakra y la repentina sed de sangre consecuencia de la transformación. Las burbujas de energía compacta brotaban de su cuerpo, explotando al llegar a la superficie del manto rojizo que lo envolvía, su concentración fijada por completo en alcanzar y eliminar a Konan, a pesar de los aliados que se le acercaban intentando hablarle. Llegaban demasiado tarde. Sus pies envueltos en chakra causaban destrozos en los tejados en los que se apoyaba, hasta que la chica, viendo que no tenía escapatoria, moldeó las hojas de papel para crear unas alas y echó a volar.

Deidara aumentó su velocidad para impedir que escapara. La persecución se alargó fuera de la aldea, hasta el bosque al norte de la misma, ella sobrevolando los árboles y él propulsándose de rama en rama, muchas de las cuales se partían bajo su peso. Llegado a un punto, Konan descendió y cuando lo hizo, Deidara se dio cuenta que en realidad ella estaba preparando su siguiente movimiento. La etiqueta explosiva en su mano no era normal, el sello era distinto y estaba escrito con letras doradas. A su alrededor, en los árboles había más, y reaccionaron a la de su mano multiplicándose, formando un cilindro que los encerró a ambos.

—Esto no te matará —dijo entre jadeos, cansada por el derroche de chakra—. Sólo te debilitará.

—¿Piensas atacarme con explosiones? ¿¡A mí!?

La ira hizo que las burbujas de energía brotasen de él con más violencia. Cargó hacia ella para asestarle un puñetazo y la chica se disolvió en papeles, materializándose justo arriba del cilindro a la vez que juntaba las manos para realizar sellos. Deidara saltó, sintiendo que la energía de Son Goku empezaba a transformarlo. Sus brazos aumentaron de tamaño, haciéndose demasiado grandes en proporción por su cuerpo. Su conexión con el biju le dictaba lo que él quería que hiciera. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos mientras ascendía, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza. La temperatura en ellos aumentó de golpe y al mirarlos pudo ver cómo se encendían. Parecían estar hechos de lava. La chica estaba frente a él. Era el momento. Bajó los brazos con violencia y la lanzó al suelo, dejando caer su peso en ella para rematarla. Sintió como Konan comenzaba a deshacerse con su técnica. Con un poco de suerte, el ataque la alcanzaría antes. Al golpear el suelo, este se encendió, y de las grietas que se crearon salieron chorros de lava que se elevaban varios metros en el aire. No pudo discernir con claridad si la mató o no. A Akasuna no Sasori sí lo vio hundirse en el lago de roca fundida, pero las posibilidades de que no hubiera podido escapar de la ola de destrucción eran altas.

Deidara rió a carcajadas, producto de la inmensa euforia que sentía. Su cuerpo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y el cansancio comenzaba a pesarle demasiado.

—¡No pueden conmigo, Akatsuki! ¡No pueden conmigo! —dijo, rodeado de ascuas y maleza carbonizada.

Había ganado otra vez, no importaba que la chica hubiera sobrevivido, iba a imposibilitarla un tiempo.

Luego el manto se desvaneció, y él a penas alcanzó a salir a una zona segura, luchando contra la pesadez de su cuerpo y la visión que se oscurecía antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 _Konan consiguió materializarse en Amegakure, horas después del suceso. Su túnica quedó hecha jirones, su frente sangraba y tenía una gran quemadura sangrante en la parte izquierda del rostro que se extendía a su cuello, hombro y brazo. Por el camino pensó que su chakra se agotaría antes de llegar, pero gracias a su mente previsora, pudo llegar habiendo dejado figuras de origami escondidas por el camino de vuelta las cuales reabsorbió para reponer fuerzas. La lluvia fría calmó el dolor de sus heridas un tanto. Fue así, tirada en el suelo donde Tendo, el camino Deva de Nagato la encontró._

 _Sonrió, dando las gracias al cielo porque la hubiera encontrado él y no Madara. De lo contrario, tal vez no hubiera vivido por demasiado tiempo más. Él no era una persona compasiva con aquellos que no estaban a la altura.  
_

 _—He fallado..._ _—dijo avergonzada, sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara._

 _—La próxima vez no lo haremos_ _—le aseguró._

 _Sintió cómo él la tomaba en brazos y se adentraba en la torre. Su mareo y debilidad le impedían hacerse una idea de a dónde la estaba llevando._

 _—Madara no va a estar contento._

 _—Madara no está al cargo, yo lo estoy. Y la nueva era de paz que estamos intentando crear sucederá contigo en ella. Esa es mi voluntad y así se hará._

 _Aún en su estado, Konan pudo comprender que era peligroso decir esas palabras sin saber si el Uchiha estaba escuchando. Él siempre les habló de todos los sacrificios que hizo en favor del plan y esperaban que ellos también los hicieran. Konan se sintió feliz, pero también sintió miedo al saber que Nagato no estaba dispuesto a incluirla en la lista de sacrificios que estaba dispuesto a hacer para lograr el sueño que una vez perteneció a Yahiko._

 _Al entrar en la habitación donde el verdadero cuerpo de Nagato se ubicaba, oyó un grito ahogado._

 _—¡Mi señora! ¡Konan-sama! ¿¡Quién le hizo eso!?_

 _Era la voz de Ajisai, su más fiel seguidora. La chica había probado ser de una lealtad extrema, si bien sus habilidades no le alcanzaban para un lugar en Akatsuki, según Madara, su fervor hizo que se ganara el puesto como su ayudante personal._

 _Sin fuerzas para contestarle, Konan cerró los ojos. Las quemaduras le dolían demasiado, pero pronto el dolor se fue, quedando de nuevo en calma, ya no se sentía como si fuera a desmayarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a Jigokudo, el cuerpo del camino Naraka, junto a ella, sus manos emitiendo el resplandor verde de la técnica de la palma mística. Estaba curada, aunque seguía sintiéndose débil por la falta de chakra y desmoralizada por la derrota._

 _—El yonbi se nos está resistiendo más de lo esperado, pero lo obtendremos. Tengamos fe_ _—oyó decir al verdadero Nagato al fondo de la sala._

 _Sus fuerzas sólo alcanzaron para girar la cabeza y asentir en su dirección, mirando a su amigo de la infancia_ _ _en la creación robótica que lo unía al resto de sus cuerpos a través de los transmisores.__

 _ _—_ Ajisai, cuida de ella hasta que se recupere ___—_ ordenó Tendo a la chica._

 _ _—_ ¡Así haré! ___—_ contestó ella, seria y determinada._

 _El camino Deva volvió a tomarla en brazos para llevarla a su cama y Ajisai los siguió. Konan pudo sentir la tenue intención homicida que desprendía la chica. Hablaría con ella al respecto más tarde. El odio es malo. Guiar, corregir y educar es la respuesta._

* * *

 **No pensarían que iba a matar a Konan en un fic de regalo de cumpleaños. Nooo. Pero casi. XD**

 **Ajisai es un personaje que aparece muy poco en el manga, en el anime aparece un poco más en el relleno de los exámenes de chuunin de Suna. Es una completa devota del poder de Konan y muy entregada a la causa. No la veo tan fiel a Akatsuki ni a su objetivo como lo es de Konan. Obito no tenía uso de ella, así que convenció a Nagato para que no la dejara entrar. Tal vez en el Akatsuki que debió formar Yahiko ella sí habría estado. Más tarde en el manga accede a morir para que su cadáver sea usado como reemplazo de Chikushodo, el camino animal que Jiraiya eliminó.**

 **Konan es tan previsora y astuta, me gustó mucho escribirla.**

 **¡Gaara fue a Iwa! Saquen las cámaras de fotos. Qué diferencia ron respecto al canon donde Deidara se le sienta encima estando muertito y aquí se hacen amix. Me gustó la idea de que conozca a Naruto también. Tal vez lo saque un poco. :D**

 **Como ven se me alargó más de lo que calculé.**

 **Pero eso es bueno.**

 **Itomaru y Tamae sí son personajes originales, no saldrán mucho. De hecho Tamae no saldrá más. Necesitaba matarla para dejar claro la lealtad de un ANBU a su aldea y su misión, incluso con su vida misma. Akatsuki es un blanco prioritario e Iwa va a ir contra ellos con todo.**

 **¡Hasta la siguiente actualización!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Si Obito al menos hubiera conseguido sacar al yonbi de ahí, perder a Konan no le habría importado en absoluto, pero frente a la élite de Iwa estaba en desventaja. La explosión le reveló el lugar de la batalla, pero también llamó la atención de las Fuerzas Explosivas, los cuales no contaban con una técnica de teletransporte pero conocían el terreno como la palma de su mano. Por desgracia, a él le costaba mucho más desplazarse a un lugar en el que nunca había estado. Los sitios conocidos no eran problema alguno para él, así que para cuando tuvo al yonbi a la vista, sus compañeros ya habían llegado a él. Obito decidió observar sus movimientos desde la distancia, tal vez no todo estaba perdido y pudiera encontrar un momento de descuido en el que absorber al Jinchuuriki con su kamui y salir huyendo. Era improbable, porque no podía volverse intangible cuando usaba ese poder, pero algo en él se negaba a dar a su presa por perdida después de emplear tanta paciencia y esfuerzo en llegar hasta ahí. No después de que ese nuevo ataque casi le cuesta a otro de sus recursos más poderosos._

 _Tuvo que escapar muy a su pesar cuando se vio descubierto por el segundo al mando de las Bakuha Butai, un shinobi conocido como Inu no Kodachi. Nunca se había enfrentado al tipo, pero había oído historias sobre él, fue una de las jóvenes promesas de la línea de fuego durante la tercera guerra, cuando a penas llegaba a la veintena. Sabía también que llegó a enfrentarse al mismo Minato en una ocasión, y si bien no estuvo a su altura, lo entretuvo lo suficiente como para que una aldea campesina fronteriza pudiese ser evacuada con éxito. Pasó un tiempo en prisión cuando eso significó desobedecer órdenes directas del por aquel entonces tsuchikage Mu, quien decidió dejarlos a su suerte para ahorrar en manutención a la vez que utilizarlos de señuelo para una emboscada._

 _De niño le había gustado la historia, a pesar de tratarse de un enemigo. Se enteró por su sensei quien les contó todos los detalles, pues a Konoha la noticia llegó distorsionada. El enemigo no podía ser visto como alguien noble._

 _Qué hipócrita. El rayo de Konoha, el héroe de la aldea había estado tan lleno de mierda como el que más. Si la misión consistía en matar civiles del bando enemigo o quemar sus cosechas por orden del Hokage, él no tenía objeción ninguna en mancharse las manos con sangre inocente por razones tácticas. Esas eran precisamente las razones por las que el mundo lo necesitaba a él y al proyecto._

 _Pero ellos no iban a entenderlo._

 _En cuanto vio al shinobi frente a él dispuesto a atacar, no perdió tiempo en teletransportarse a la guarida otra vez. Podría haberse quedado, luchado un rato contra ellos antes de dejarlos con la miel en los labios, pero no estaba de humor._

 _El yonbi le estaba saliendo caro, y no podía permitirse invertir más recursos en él, de momento. Pero sin él no podría extraer a los otros biju. El gobi y el nanabi ya estaban esperando en una mazmorra a que el cuatro colas estuviera sellado. El rokubi pronto se uniría a ellos. De nada le servía capturar a uno de los otros dos si aún no tenían al biju de las cuatro colas._

 _Apareció en su habitación en la guarida de Akatsuki, lo primero que hizo fue golpear tan fuerte un escritorio que lo redujo a una pila de tablas y astillas. A Obito no le gustaba estar enojado. Las emociones no lo hacían sentir impersonal y no podía permitir que interfieran en sus decisiones._

 _Cuando se le presentaba un problema, él nunca perdía los nervios. Simplemente, analizaba la situación y replanteaba su estrategia. Lo hizo cuando Yahiko rechazó su oferta, y cuando Chojuro y Mei Terumi lo descubrieron manipulando al Mizukage, y creyó haberlo logrado también tras el fracaso de Sasori. Ninguno de los miembros de Akatsuki tenía otra idea, Zetsu vigiló pacientemente al Jinchuuriki por semanas y raro era el momento en que no estaba escoltado por sus compañeros de equipo o por algún miembro de las Bakuha Butai. No consiguieron encontrar un patrón en el que su guardia estuviera baja, ningún momento vulnerable._

 _Entonces, según los informes de Zetsu, Konan notó que el chico cada vez estaba más y más molesto por no poder quitarse a sus guardaespaldas de encima. Ella sugirió esperar a que su frustración alcanzase un punto crítico para infiltratse en Iwa y convencerlo para dar un paseo, arrastrarlo a las afueras de la aldea y secuestrarlo sin llamar la atención. El jutsu de día lluvioso sirvió para eliminar todos los testigos posibles, y Konan estaba convencida que un cambio en la rutina agradaría al chico. Que su compañera de equipo se hubiera ido enojada tras discutir con él simplificaba las cosas. Si no conseguían quitársela de encima, el plan incluía ganarse su confianza también y eliminarla cuando llegase el momento de secuestrar al Jinchuuriki. Pero él no manifestó tener ganas de aventura, a pesar de haberse librado del marcaje que tanto le molestaba. Nunca confió en el personaje que Konan creó._

 _Obito se moría por saber cómo les había descubierto. Esa fue la primera cosa que fue mal. La segunda era no haber previsto que a parte de la vigilancia de su equipo, había una ANBU vestida de civil vigilándolo que incluso escapó al cuidadoso espionaje de Zetsu. No podía tampoco castigarlos por haber cometido un error. Más bien, no debió subestimar al Tsuchikage. Su mente seguía igual de ágil, a pesar de su edad._

 _Cuando capturase al cuatro colas, ya le preguntaría cómo fue que los descubrió. No mandaría más gente a Iwa sin la certeza de que iban a tener éxito. Después de este segundo ataque, el yonbi iba a estar más vigilado que nunca. Tenía que utilizar una estrategia distinta, como por ejemplo recurrir a algún truco sucio. No había tenido pensado revelarse a menos que algún Jinchuuriki se le resistiera demasiado. Jamás imaginó que sería el cuatro colas el que lo pusiera contra las cuerdas, siempre creyó que de tener problemas con alguno, sería con el kyubi y tal vez con el hachibi._

 _Cuando antes lo tuviese en su poder, antes podría relajarse y olvidarse de esa obsesión que lo agitaba hasta el punto de hacerlo perder horas de sueño. Antes podría volver a ser nadie. Porque era cuando Obito olvidaba ese mantra suyo, cuando las cosas le salían mal. Lo hicieron cuando después de esperar por meses a que Kushina se pusiera de parto para poder robar al zorro de nueve colas, sucumbió al deseo de liberarlo un momento para hacer a Konoha probar su propia medicina._

 _Nunca debió dejarse llevar por el rencor._

 _Nunca debió olvidar que él no era nadie._

 _No lo olvidaría ahora tampoco. Una vez Itachi estuviera fuera de la escena tendría más margen de maniobra. El yonbi caería muy pronto._

 _¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar Iwa involucrada en todo lo que le iba mal?_

* * *

Los intentos por entablar conversación del ninja médico que lo atendía no le impresionaban, y su servicialidad condescendiente tampoco.

—Quién fuera jinchuuriki para curarse así de rápido. Tu hombro está como nuevo. ¿Quieres adivinar cuanto habrías tardado en curarte en condiciones normales?

—Lo mismo —replicó él, sentado en la camilla—. Porque en cuanto hubiera llegado aquí me habrían curado con la palma mística.

Deidara pretendía parecer antipático, pero el chico chasqueó los dedos con una sonrisa más grande aún.

—¡Respuesta correcta! Eres el primero que lo hace bien. ¿De qué sabor quieres tu caramelo?

—Oye, ¿Cuándo puedo irme de aquí?

—Qué impaciente. Te lo daré de piña —el tipo tomó su pantalón y metió el caramelo en el bolsillo antes de pasárselo junto al resto de su ropa—. Te están esperando afuera, mejor date prisa.

Deidara estaba demasiado estresado como para contestar al tipo. Tuvo que pasar la noche en el hospital a pesar de que después de despertarse ya se encontraba casi como siempre, excepto por su sistema de chakra. Aún sentía algo de dolor si intentaba usar su energía. Su madre fue a verlo en cuanto regresó del nivel inferior y Deidara tuvo que convencerla para que se fuese a casa a dormir, siendo que él estaba bien y sólo lo habían ingresado por precaución. Odiaba preocupar a los demás y a Akatsuki por ponerlo en esa situación. El ninja médico cuyo nombre no se molestó en aprender le dijo adiós cuando salió por la puerta. Él lo ignoró deliberadamente.

Afuera, esperando bajo un árbol estaba el Tsuchikage, su equipo y tres miembros de las fuerzas explosivas. Akatsuchi corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto lo vio sin poder aguantar las lágrimas. Era tan corpulento como emocional, pero no se esperaba ver a Kurotsuchi a punto de hacerlo también.

—Es mi culpa —la chica apretó los puños, como sintiéndose culpable por estar reaccionando así—. Tuve que haber visto a través de la farsa. Fui demasiado confiada.

—No empieces otra vez con eso, ya te dijimos todos que no es tu culpa —contestó Deidara.

No había llevado bien que hubiera habido civiles heridos, algunos de ellos de gravedad. Por suerte, ninguno había muerto, pero ya veía el desdén de los aldeanos aumentar.

—Kurotsuchi, la intuición para ese tipo de cosas se adquiere con la experiencia —dijo su padre—. Tienes catorce años, ninguno de nosotros habría sospechado nada a tu edad.

—¡Pero no cumplí las instrucciones del abuelo! Podría haber muerto más gente.

—Si lo hubieras hecho, habrías acabado expuesta a dos ninjas criminales de rango S para los que no estás preparada. Tu vida habría corrido mucho peligro —intervino Ai.

Era una suerte que todo hubiese sucedido así en realidad. El Tsuchikage comenzó a levitar a un metro del suelo.

—Tenemos cosas que discutir, pero no aquí. Vayamos a mi oficina.

Por el camino, fue respondiendo preguntas sobre su estado físico. La piel de su hombro ya estaba intacta, pero tendría que esperar un par de días antes de volver a usar ninjutsu. Al verlo pasar, otros ninjas se acercaban a él con curiosidad a preguntarle sobre el incidente, aunque se iban igual de rápido al ser espantados por los tres integrantes de las Bakuha Butai que iban con él. Existía algo de tensión en el ambiente y Deidara lo único que quería hacer era tomarse el día libre y pasarlo buscando ideas para nuevos diseños, pero como miembro de la élite y blanco del ataque además de principal testigo del mismo, tendría muchas cosas que explicar y desgraciadamente, su deber iba primero.

Así que una vez llegaron a la oficina del Tsuchikage, Deidara relató detalladamente el ataque. Sus últimas memorias se sentían confusas. No podía saber con seguridad si mató a la Akatsuki llamada Konan o consiguió vivir. Su técnica consistente en deshacer su cuerpo en hojas de papel podría haberla salvado. Los papeles deberían haber ardido, pero quizá pudieran aguantar la combustión de alguna forma.

—¿Qué hay del enmascarado? —preguntó Kodachi.

—Lo atrapó el ataque kamikaze de la ANBU a la que mandaron a espiarme.

A Deidara le hubiera gustado agregar que si lo hubieran informado, tal vez no hubiera tenido que sacar conclusiones erróneas y todo se podría haber evitado, pero se contuvo.

—Imposible. Yo lo descubrí merodeando en lugar en el que pediste el conocimiento. Se desvaneció delante de mis ojos y tanto su rastro como su chakra desaparecieron.

No le pilló por sorpresa a decir verdad.

—La ANBU arrojó el kunai a un punto vital pero lo atravesó, y ahí fue cuando se clavó en mi hombro. Podría ser que las explosiones también pudieran atravesarlo, hm.

Kurotsuchi se veía entre confusa y curiosa.

—Abuelo, ¿existe algún jutsu así?

—Visto que parece ser un Uchiha, o en su defecto alguien que adquirió un Mangekyo Sharingan por otros medios, podría estar valiéndose de su poder. Pero es una técnica que causa un gran deterioro en el cuerpo de quien la realiza. Nada que deba ser abusado como ese Akatsuki parecía hacerlo —contestó el Tsuchikage.

—Sandaime, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —preguntó Kitsuchi.

—Lo primero es informar a la población sobre el riesgo de un nuevo ataque y anunciar que Iwagakure va a luchar activamente contra Akatsuki. No nos quedaremos a esperar una tercera vez, los rastrearemos y los eliminaremos.

No se lo iban a tomar bien. Vio su popularidad subir un poco tras la visita del Kazekage y la noticia de que había acabado él solo con el autor de la masacre de Suna. Deidara podía imaginar incluso gente exigiendo que lo entregasen a Akatsuki, como si la única amenaza del mundo fuera él que había aprendido a pelear y sobrevivir desde que entró a la academia y a hacerlo por aquellos que jamás se iban a molestar en aprender.

—Quiero formar parte de las misiones contra Akatsuki —dijo Deidara.

Desde que lo marcaron como blanco, venían tratándolo como si fuera un chuunin inutil. Siempre alardeaba que había estado tan poco tiempo en la categoría de genin, que sólo le había dado tiempo a hacer tres misiones de rango D. Ahora tenía una más en la lista. Era vergonzoso.

—No —espetó Kodachi—. No podemos exponerte así, recuerda que es a ti a quien buscan.

Jamás le había caído bien, y el desdén era mutuo. Deidara no podía soportar sus aires de superioridad moral. Por el bien de la convivencia, solía contenerse en ocasiones, y esta vez le resultó especialmente difícil. Pero sabía que si conservaba los nervios, el otro se enojaría más. Después de un intenso duelo de miradas, suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Creo que he demostrado mi poder más que de sobra, y ni siquiera debería tener que hacerlo dado que soy un jonin de élite. ¿En serio piensan prescindir de mí para luchar contra Akatsuki? Buena suerte, hm.

—¿¡Quieres entregarte a ellos en bandeja de plata!? No seas ridículo, Deidara —contestó el segundo al mando de las Bakuha Butai, alzando la voz.

—Dile eso a la godaime Hokage, Naruto ni siquiera ha desplegado una mínima parte de su potencial como Jinchuuriki y a él lo dejan pelear. En todo caso, la decisión no depende de ti sino del Tsuchikage, hm.

Deidara rezó porque el viejo no lo decepcionase. Todos en la sala tenían la mirada puesta en él, esperando a que dijera algo.

—Al principio, yo también pensé que lo más sensato era proteger a Deidara. Pero contra un enemigo de este calibre, no podemos prescindir de su poder. A veces un sensei olvida que sus alumnos ya no son genin dependientes de los mayores. Mi equipo al completo se sumará a la lucha contra Akatsuki.

Los tres alumnos del Tsuchikage celebraron su victoria chocándose los puños. Kodachi tendría que aceptar la decisión. No sería propio de él no hacerlo, era difícil pensar en una lealtad más firme que la suya. Si el mismo Onoki estaba colocando a su nieta en el equipo y Kitsuchi lo aprobaba, nadie más tenía razón para quejarse.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente, sandaime? —preguntó Kitsuchi.

—Analizar la información disponible. Reunan los informes de todos los que acudieron, mas los testimonios de los civiles involucrados. Hoy mismo revisaré todo antes de comunicarles los pasos a seguir. Tienen permiso para volver a sus funciones habituales, necesito hablar con Deidara a solas.

El anciano estaba levitando de piernas cruzadas a medio metro de la silla. No solía usarla a menudo, ya que su cabeza a penas asomaba por el borde de la mesa. El resto de presentes se despidieron antes de irse y en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras el último de ellos, Onoki se aclaró la garganta.

—Quiero que dediques el día de hoy a escribir un informe sobre todo lo que recuerdes. No dejes nada afuera, muy por insignificante que parezca, especialmente lo que tenga que ver con el Akatsuki enmascarado. Hablaremos sobre las conclusiones en la noche.

Aunque Deidara quisiera pasar a la acción ya, necesitaba un poco más de reposo.

—Eso haré. Pero, Onoki-sensei.

—¿Sí?

—No vuelvas a colocar espías para que controlen todos mis movimientos. ¿No te basta con mi palabra de que no voy a actuar por mi cuenta?

Su maestro lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, y Deidara lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que no estaba complacido con su petición.

—Deidara. ¿Crees que coloqué a esos dos ANBU ahí por ti? Lo hice por Akatsuki. Estaban ahí para tu protección, no para vigilarte. Tengo razones para pensar que hay un espía infiltrado en Iwagakure, así que debí hacerlos pasar por gente inofensiva. No informarte de ello era necesario, aunque ahora vi que trajo sus consecuencias. No toda estrategia viene sin sus riesgos.

Por supuesto, ese movimiento por parte de Akatsuki necesitaba conocimiento relacionado con su rutina diaria, ya se le ocurrió cuando se escapaba todos los días a comer a su lugar habitual, pero no pensó que encerrado en los confines de la aldea pudieran llegar hasta él.

—¿Qué se sabe del espía, hm?

—Aún no sabemos cómo está operando. Estamos hablando de Akatsuki aquí, sea cual sea el método que estén empleando para obtener información sobre nosotros, es bueno.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

—¡Sandaime-sama! ¡Mensaje de Konohagakure! —dijo el jonin que los interrumpió, pasando a la oficina con una pequeña babosa blanca y azul en la mano.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

La babosa fue depositada en la mesa, reptando hasta quedar cerca del Tsuchikage.

—Tsunade-sama solicita la ayuda de Iwa para asistir en combate contra dos miembros de Akatsuki.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar, Deidara se apoyó con fuerza en la mesa, asustando a la invocación.

—¡Envíanos a nosotros! —exclamó.

Ese era su momento para probarles a todos que podía hacerlo. Se recuperaría por el camino y estaría en plena forma para luchar. No podía fallarle después de todo lo que había dicho. Si se negaba, Deidara no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

—Dile a la Godaime Hokage que envíe las coordenadas y ahí estaremos —dijo, sacando su pipa del bolsillo y limpiando el interior sobre el cenicero—. Deja de reaccionar así, iba a hacerlo, es una pena que tengas tan poca fe en mí. Partirás mañana por la mañana con Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi.

Deidara quería celebrar su triunfo, pero como a su sensei no le hubiera gustado el despliegue de emociones y como no quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión, sólo asintió. No sólo había conseguido un voto de confianza para luchar contra la organización de ninjas renegados, también estaría al mando de la expedición. Era mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir de él, y por eso se marchó a escribir su informe con renovado buen humor.

* * *

.

* * *

Les costó encontrar el lugar y llegaron un poco tarde. Uno de los miembros de Akatsuki ya había sido derrotado. Por suerte, Naruto también venía con retraso y pudieron patear unos cuantos traseros. El golem de piedra de Akatsuchi hacía las veces de escudo para los shinobi más vulnerables.

Pensándolo bien, no era fácil reunir a los ninjas renegados más fuertes en un solo lugar y hacerlos colaborar. El tal Kakuzu, ex ninja de Takigakure no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera, según lo que le explicaron, poseía una extensa experiencia en el campo de batalla, así como unas agudas habilidades de observación. Usaba las hebras que brotaban de su cuerpo con una maestría aterradora. Era experto en los cinco elementos de ninjustu y cuando notó que tres ninjas de Iwa se habían unido a los demás, no tardó en enviarles al demonio elementale de rayo que habitaba en su cuerpo, el cual Akatsuchi logró distraer con su golem lo suficiente como para que Kurotsuchi sellase la máscara con su ataque corrosivo de cal viva.

Deidara quería ser él quien le diese el golpe de gracia al tipo, pero Naruto parecía tener exactamente esas mismas intenciones. Lo primero que le sorprendió de él, fue su uso del Kage Bunshin no Justu. Sin haber tenido tiempo para conocerse fuera de la pelea, una extraña competición surgió entre ellos, que terminó con ambos poniéndose de acuerdo para lanzar el ataque final a la vez. El chico de Konoha con su recién aprendido rasenshuriken que se moría por estrenar, y él una bola de lava que causó un seísmo al golpear la tierra. El fuego quedó avivado por el elemento viento arrasando con lo poco que quedaba de terreno intacto, que ya venía maltratado por el inicio de la pelea. Ese era el segundo bosque que quedaba parcialmente destruído en menos de una semana, decidió atribuirse el mérito a pesar de que no era todo suyo.

El enemigo estaba irreconocible una vez terminaron con él, les costó un rato reunir los derecho pedazos carbonizados que formaron su cuerpo de entre la tierra humeante y apestosa a quemado, pero Konoha decidió guardar sus restos para practicarles una autopsia y ver qué secretos podían obtener del Akatsuki fallecido.

El ánimo de los combatientes se notaba alto después de haberle ganado otra batalla a Akatsuki, a pesar del cansancio, la falta de chakra y las heridas. Kurotsuchi entabló amistad con los tres chuunin cuyo sensei había sido asesinado por la pareja de criminales, mientras que él estaba más interesado en Naruto.

Mientras los dos jonin de Konoha terminaban de empacar al Akatsuki en una caja de madera creada por uno de ellos y la tal Ino curaba a los heridos, Deidara caminó hacia el árbol muerto bajo el cual estaba sentado bebiendo agua de una botella.

—¿Cansado, hm? —dijo sentándose frente a él.

Naruto rió con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

—Era la primera vez que usaba mi técnica secreta ttebayo... Aún me tiemblan los brazos, mira —dijo, poniendo las manos frente a su cuerpo para que él pudiera observar mejor el incesante temblor.

—¿Es eso normal? —dijo observándolos de cerca.

—Mmm... Tal vez con el tiempo mejore. Lo importante es que nos deshicimos de ellos.

Deidara podía identificarse con eso, tras usar el poder de Son Goku, siempre se fatigaba de más. Era como si su cuerpo no estuviera hecho para ese tipo de fuerza.

—No estuvo nada mal esa técnica secreta tuya, hm. Se complementó bastante bien con mi ataque. Te lo dice un artista, fue una explosión de calidad. Un breve momento de hermosa destrucción.

Quizá de haberlo planeado mejor, Deidara hubiera usado más sus esculturas para dar a conocer su arte a los de Konoha. Pero también quería impresionar a Naruto como Jinchuuriki.

—Oh sí, eres muy fuerte —dijo Naruto, y él estaba a punto de darle las gracias con falsa modestia cuando señalándose a sí mismo agregó—: Pero... yo ayudé más, dattebayo.

Una vena se marcó en su frente. ¿Aún estaba pensando en la competición? Deidara quería pensar que él era el maduro de los dos y le había dejado de importar eso, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—¿¡Cómo sabes eso!? ¡En verdad yo llegué antes que tú así que yo ayudé más, hm!

—¡Pero yo engañé a la bola de pelo con mis clones dos veces!

—¡Y mis creaciones acabaron con uno de sus demonios!

Ya no estaba seguro si le caía tan bien...

—Te gustan demasiado las explosiones —le recriminó Naruto.

—Eso es porque son hermosas. Son arte. Puro arte —dijo, obligándose a sí mismo a no continuar con el tema, posiblemente no lo entendería, Naruto parecía pensativo, quizá tratando de imaginarse una explosión en su cabeza—. Veamos, ¿qué es lo que te gusta a ti entonces?

—Me gusta el ramen —contestó sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Hmmm... A mí también me gusta el ramen. Pero eso no es arte. ¡El arte es fugaz!

—El ramen se debe de comer muy rápido y recién hecho, sino pierde su sabor —explicó Naruto.

—¡El arte es una explosión, hm! —exclamó para enfatizar más su punto.

—¡De sabor! —Y casi sonaba más convencido que él—. ¡Y cuando pruebes el de Ichiraku, tú también pensarás así!

No podía creerlo. Era la conversación de arte más rara que había tenido en su vida, pero no encontró tampoco ningún argumento para rebatirlo. Seguía sin parecerle arte, pero comer era otro de los placeres de la vida. No todos tenían la habilidad de convencerlo así de rápido. Era molesto, pero también fascinante a su manera.

—¡Cuando vaya a Konoha lo primero que haré será ir a ver a ese Ichiraku, y más te vale que sea cierto!

—Lo es —fue lo único que dijo, muy seguro de sí mismo, aunque justo después, se rascó el brazo con nerviosismo—. Y estaba bromeando cuando dije que yo ayudé más ttebayo... Esa técnica de la bola de lava fue demasiado. ¿La adquiriste con el yonbi?

 _"Son Goku. Me llamo Son Goku"_ lo oyó decir en su cabeza.

—Son Goku —no pudo evitar decir—. Se llama Son Goku y así es. Es su técnica.

—No imagino al kyubi prestándome su poder así.

 _"Kurama."_

—¡Cállate un minuto! —gritó Deidara, haciendo que Naruto lo mirase confuso—. Tú no, él.

 _"Deidara, déjame hablar con este cachorro insolente que cree que merece el poder de Kurama sin ganárselo primero."_

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Vas a asutarlo! ¡No es culpa suya que no le hayan explicado las cosas debidamente!

 _"¡Tú ya lo estás haciendo!"_

Incapaz de llevar dos conversaciones a la vez, Deidara gruñó, sintiendo que se iba a volver loco.

—¿¡Eres amigo del yon— eh- Son Goku!? ¿¡Cómo lo hiciste!?

—Escucha, Naruto. Son Goku me ha dado un mensaje para ti. Si quieres el poder de Kurama...

—¿Quién es Kurama? —preguntó, aún más confuso que antes.

 _"¿¡Ha sido su Jinchuuriki todos estos años y ni siquiera se ha molestado en aprenderse su nombre!? Y luego ustedes se preguntan por qué los detestamos, si nos van tratando así. Robándonos nuestro poder y anulándonos como si no fuéramos nada más que una oportunidad de chakra extra... Como si no tuviéramos sentimientos ni derechos. ¡Humanos opresores!"_

Deidara escuchó toda su queja con una paciencia que no supo de dónde sacó.

—Kurama es el nombre del biju de nueve colas.

—¿¡Tiene nombre!?

Más que sorprendido, el chico parecía asustado. Quizá no estaba listo para eso.

—Todos ellos lo tienen. Y Son Goku quiere decirte que si quieres desplegar todo tu potencial como Jinchuuriki deberás ganarte su respeto primero y dejar de utilizarlo como una herramienta.

Naruto agachó la cabeza.

—Eso no es tan fácil como suena... En Konoha mucha gente aún teme a Kurama. Era Kurama, ¿cierto? Es tan extraño pensar que se llama así dattebayo... Bueno, ya debes saberlo. Kurama arrasó la aldea el día que yo nací, y aún hay mucha gente que recuerda. Nunca lo van a ver como algo que no sea un demonio que les arruinó la vida.

Y ahí estaba el problema. Había resentimiento por ambas partes. Deidara no supo qué contestar, porque aunque le hubiese gustado verlo fortalecerse, su situación no había sido la misma. Son Goku no era un biju tan hostil como lo era Kurama y aún así en Iwa muchos civiles lo temían. Para Naruto debió ser mucho más duro.

—¿No tienes oportunidad de hablar con él?

—El sello no lo permite. Sólo cuando estoy muy débil o enojado, él cobra fuerza. Pero siempre que eso ocurre, algo malo pasa y acabo haciendo daño a la gente.

—Ese Kurama es un imbécil, hm.

Ni siquiera Son Goku podía estar en desacuerdo. A Naruto le habían dado el más fuerte, pero también el más difícil de todos. Bueno, supuso que era lo justo. Tal vez. Quizá con un poco de voluntad por ambas partes, podrían conectar. Pero Deidara no lo veía pasando pronto vista la etapa en la que estaban. Para levantar los ánimos al chico, cambió de tema. Buscó en una de sus bolsas de arcilla y sacó un pergamino.

—De todos modos, aquí tengo información para ustedes de parte del Tsuchikage —dijo, Naruto fue a agarrarlo, pero él lo apartó de su alcance—. Tengo órdenes de entregarlo a quien esté al mando.

—Oh, ese es Kakasensei. ¡Pero quiero ver qué pone! ¿No puedo mirar aunque sea un poco? —le pidió.

—Hmmm... No —pero como a Deidara le encantaba tergiversar las reglas, lo abrió igual, y sin entregárselo lo dejó mirar—. Pero nadie me dijo que no pudiera hacer esto. Los dibujos están hechos por mí, por cierto.

Tal vez incluso le caía algún halago. Naruto examinó el pergamino desplegado con curiosidad.

—Una chica... Y ese poder se ve temible... ¿Y quién es el tipo de la piruleta en la cara? ¿Y por qué tiene un sharingan? ¿Es Itachi?

—Está todo explicado ahí. Los Uchiha eran de Konoha. Quizá ustedes tengan más información al respecto, hm.

—Pero Itachi...

—Lo sé —lo cortó Deidara, sabiendo bien lo que él iba a decir—. Pero se puede tener un sharingan sin ser un Uchiha, ¿no es cierto?

Deidara casi pudo ver la bombilla encenderse sobre su cabeza.

—¡Cierto! ¡Kakasensei tiene uno! —Naruto se volteó hacia el otro grupo de ninjas y comenzó a agitar el brazo—. ¡Hey, Kakasensei! ¡Mira esto!

—Sabes que se supone que no debí enseñarte, ¿no? —le recordó Deidara molesto.

A su llamada, el ninja copión se unió a ellos, y ahora él podría meterse en problemas, solo porque el crío no podía estarse callado.

—¿Discutiendo información confidencial en mitad del campo? —les dijo a modo de saludo, aunque no sonaba enojado, incluso parecía que le hacía gracia.

—Kakasensei, tú tienes un sharingan.

—Correcto.

—Entonces verás que ya no eres el único porque este Akatsuki de aquí...

El ninja copión tomó el pergamino y lo examinó por un rato. Deidara quiso saber qué es lo que estaba pensando. Detestaba no poder leer a la gente. Tras pasar un rato sumido en la lectura, Kakashi echó un vistazo a los alrededores.

—Mejor guardemos esto para discutirlo con la godaime Hokage en un lugar más seguro, Naruto —dijo al fin, enrollando de nuevo el pergamino y guardándolo en el bolsillo.

—De acuerdo, dattebayo. Pero ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos dijiste cómo conseguiste el sharingan —contestó Naruto.

Deidara también estaba interesado en esa información. Aún le parecía demasiado increíble todo ese asunto del transplante de dojustus.

—No tiene demasiado misterio. Me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños.

El pañuelo le impedía verlo, pero Deidara supo que estaba sonriendo. El tipo les estaba tomando el pelo. Naruto y él intercambiaron miradas de decepción.

—¡Kakasensei, esto es serio!

—¡No estoy mintiendo, es verdad! —dijo el tipo frotándose la nuca.

—Oye Naruto, tu sensei es...

—Lo sé, lo sé...

A ninguno de los dos le importó que el aludido estuviera delante.

A pesar de no haber resultado ser como lo imaginaba, Deidara estaba contento por haber conocido a un compañero Jinchuuriki, y aunque no lo admitiese, sintió nostalgia al despedirse del grupo para volver a Iwa con sus compañeros. Naruto prometió que le pediría a la "abuela Tsunade" un Katsuyu para poder enviarse mensajes con él y mantenerse avisados sobre Akatsuki. Según el chico, cuanto antes los derrotasen, antes podría visitarlo para ir a Ichiraku. Tal vez para entonces ya habría algún progreso con Kurama.

Deidara volvió a Iwa e hizo algunos cambios drásticos en su vida, siendo el primero de ellos mudarse temporalmente al cuartel general de las Bakuha Butai. Algunos de los integrantes vivían en él. No sabía hasta donde llegaban los poderes del sharingan, así que mejor no jugársela. No sabía si podían colarse en su cuarto en mitad de la noche a llevárselo, pero no iba a darles la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Estaba en su cuarto haciendo la maleta. Ya había oscurecido y la luz no era mucha. Había planeado hacerlo durante el día pero no había tenido ganas y no había tenido más remedio que echar todos sus útiles de arte en el desorden de sus uniformes y prendas varias. Mientras cerraba la cremallera, una sombra tras él se proyectó en su futón y él casi por instinto retrocedió a la pared, su corazón latía súbitamente a mil por hora, y no necesitó ver la espiral anaranjada que cubría el rostro del tal Tobi para preparar una ofensiva. Su mano derecha comenzó a masticar el pedazo de arcilla que desde hacía unos días llevaba siempre ahí.

—Hola, Jinchuuriki. Tobi está triste porque lo vas a dejar sin amigos con los que jugar a este paso.

Deidara le arrojó varios pájaros de arcilla. No pensó en que estaba a punto de destruir su propia casa hasta que no lo hubo lanzado. Bueno, mala suerte. Al menos la explosión alertaría a los refuerzos.

—¡Katsu!

Pero esa vez, la explosión no se produjo. Sus creaciones ya no estaban. El sharingan las absorbió, y ahora ese ojo rojo suspendido en el negro agujero de la máscara lo miraba. Pocas cosas le habían dado miedo a Deidara en su vida. Pero eso lo hacía. Sintiéndose acorralado, desenfundó el bō y lo blandió frente a su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes. No vine a por ti. Hoy no, al menos. Considéralo tu premio por ser tan escurridizo —su voz cambió a una menos estúpida, más profunda y adulta, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba a Deidara.

—Así que puedes entrar hasta aquí. ¿¡Cómo!?

No sabía cómo lo había hecho, pero no iba a dejar que se lo llevase. Tenía una teoría con respecto a su intangibilidad, y es que no podía usarla a la misma vez que la otra técnica de absorción. Se dio cuenta cuando tuvo que parar para dejar que el kunai lo atravesase. De lo contrario no le hubiera importado que lo estuvieran atacando. Como último recurso, aún tenía un poco de arcilla en la mano izquierda. Haría volar la pared y se escaparía.

—Tengo mis métodos. Definitivamente ayudó que te marchases unos días con tus nuevos amigos de Konoha —dijo, Deidara lo notó algo resentido, pero no supo deducir por qué.

El tipo parecía saber todo de él, la teoría de Onoki sobre el infiltrado cobraba más fuerza.

—Entonces, si no has venido a por mí, ¿qué es lo que quieres, hm?

—Hablar —dijo, caminando hasta la ventana y sentándose en ella y apoyando en el marco uno de sus pies.

Perfecto, se había sentado a bloquear su única salida posible. Deidara no bajó la guardia. A cada rato rastreaba por signos de alguna otra presencia de chakra. Akatsuki parecía actuar por parejas. No podía dar por hecho que había venido solo.

—Detesto tener que hacer las cosas así —a pesar de su nueva posición, el sharingan seguía apuntando hacia él—. Pero de veras me has puesto en un aprieto.

—Je. Te he dejado sin gente, ¿verdad?

—Has mermado nuestras fuerzas, pero no pienses ni por un momento que Akatsuki está acabado. No esperaba esa fiera resistencia del Jinchuuriki del yonbi, y con todos tan suspicaces, no creo poder conseguirte por la fuerza.

—¿Es eso de lo que quieres hablar?

—Así es. Vine a pedirte que vengas conmigo. De veras necesito ese biju que llevas sellado, pero ya que las consecuencias de extraerlo incluyen tu muerte, es de esperar que no lo hagas voluntariamente y sin oponer resistencia. Pero tal vez si te hago comprender la importancia de nuestro cometido, cambies de opinión.

Entrecerró los ojos. Tobi parecía creer que algo de lo que le iba a decir podría convencerlo.

—Estás muy mal de la cabeza si crees que cualquier cosa que digas va a hacerme colaborar contigo.

—¿Y si te digo que este proyecto es mucho más grande que tu insignificante vida? Mucho más grande que la mía. Mucho más grande que la de todos ustedes Jinchuuriki puestos en fila y que cualquier daño colateral que se derive del proceso. Es en realidad un acto altruista al que he dedicado mi vida entera y no pienso morir hasta verlo realizado.

No se esperaba esa contestación, todos habían dado por hecho que lo que Akatsuki buscaba era controlar el mercado armamentístico a través de los biju.

—Sigues estando muy mal de la cabeza. ¿Crees que voy a fiarme de un charlatán con la cara cubierta que hasta hace unos minutos fingía ser un idiota?

—Mi identidad es lo que menos importa de todo esto, te basta con saber que no voy a fracasar. Pero si quieres un nombre, déjame dártelo. Madara Uchiha.

—A mí tampoco me interesaba saberlo, Tobi o Madara, hm. Estaba claro que no eras Itachi.

—No te veo demasiado impresionado. ¿No te ha hablado tu sensei de mí? ¿No te ha contado de aquella vez en que lo hice besar el suelo cuando éramos jóvenes?

Jóvenes... ¿Exactamente qué edad tenía Madara? No era más que una vieja gloria que seguramente había perdido la cabeza al ver su poder en declive. Una alarmante cantidad de personas en la vida de Deidara se empeñaban en aferrarse a la vida de formas poco naturales.

—Lo único que puedo decir a eso es que eres afortunado por tener esa habilidad de teletransporte. Si hubieras tenido que escalar hasta aquí tres veces ya te habrías quedado por el camino —dijo, le hubiera gustado ver la cara del Uchiha—. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres el bastón? Tal vez a ti te haga más falta que a mí, hm.

Madara lo observó en silencio unos segundos.

—Qué atrevida es la ignorancia. Estás privando a la humanidad de la única ocasión que tendrá de vivir en paz para siempre e ir hacia un camino sin guerras, ni muerte, ni sufrimiento.

—¡Me importa una mierda el bien común, hm! ¿¡En qué estabas pensando cuando viniste aquí a pedirme tal cosa!?

—Hablas como alguien que no sabe lo que es una guerra de verdad y lo mucho que se sufre en ella. La vida ha sido amable contigo, pronto aprenderás.

Deidara apretaba el bō con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que lo iría a partir.

—¡Nunca me tendrás, Uchiha!

—Al contrario, cuatro colas. Ya te he ganado por una razón muy sencilla.

—¿Dijiste algo, Deidara?

La voz de su madre desde la sala de estar lo distrajo. Deidara fijó la vista en la puerta corrediza, rezando porque a su madre no se le ocurriera entrar en ese momento. Pasan unos eternos segundos de silencio aterrador. Estaba congelado, su mandíbula firmemente apretada, todos sus músculos en tensión. Si tan solo pudiera decirle que se fuera de allí.

—¡No, mamá! —gritó antes de volver su atención de nuevo hacia el Akatsuki.

—Vínculos afectivos. Ese por eso que yo ya gané. Yo hace mucho que aprendí esa lección, por eso no los tengo. ¿No crees que es triste? Uno cree que es feliz teniendo amigos, familia, dejando que otras personas lleguen a ser importantes para luego sufrir cuando desaparecen para siempre. Supervivientes que son obligados a seguir adelante, con secuelas físicas y psicológicas. Es eso lo que la guerra ha traído a la humanidad desde su mismo comienzo.

—No le harás nada —masculló, intentando no gritar.

El Akatsuki saltó de nuevo al suelo.

—Veo que lo empiezas a entender. Todo depende de ti. ¿Quieres seguir resistiéndote a mí y dejar que esta aldea que te teme y te rechaza conozca lo que es el dolor de la guerra para que yo al final acabe atrapándote de todos modos?

Deidara prefería volarse los sesos ahí mismo antes de que Akatsuki lo capturase. Estaba a punto de lanzar su otra bomba a la pared y escapar cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Te dejaré dos días para pensar si prefieres venir conmigo sin armar alboroto o por el contrario prefieres que borre a Iwa del mapa.

—¡No pierdas el tiempo, hm! ¡La respuesta es NO!

—Esperaré en caso de que recapacites. Yo soy el primero al que no le gustaría llegar a la segunda opción —cuando lo vio caminar hacia él, Deidara lo atravesó con el bastón de madera—. En dos días a esta misma hora volveré y tú vendrás conmigo. De lo contrario, esta aldea conocerá lo que es el dolor de la guerra. Tus seres queridos sufrirán e incluso podrían morir. Y será tu culpa.

—¿¡Mi culpa!? ¡Tú eres el que habla de atacarnos! —gritó, arremetiendo contra él una y otra vez a pesar de que sabía que era inutil.

—Puedes ir a decirles a tus nuevos amigos de Konoha lo que Madara Uchiha piensa hacer —dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz mientras retrocedía fuera de su alcance, persiguiéndolo a la vez que agitaba el Deidara notó que había perdido la exasperante calma que había conservado durante toda la conversación—. Esto será un recordatorio de lo que va a pasarles si no entregan al kyubi. No te engañes pensando que te van a durar mucho. Iwa y Konoha han sido enemigos desde la era de los clanes, y así continuará siendo.

Deidara lo persiguió agitando el bō sin descanso. Era lo único que podía hacer. Tal vez su intangibilidad tenía un límite. Viendo que no iba a parar, el viejo arrugado cambió de táctica, usando el sharingan para esquivar sus golpes hasta que pudo encontrar un intervalo de tiempo lo suficientemente amplio como para desaparecer, dejándolo de nuevo a solas, jadeando, desprendiendo una intención homicida que jamás en su vida había sido tan intensa.

—Voy a matarte, Madara Uchiha —susurró.

Tenía dos días para pensar como.

* * *

 **Sí. Iba a ser más sencillo y más directo al punto. Pero quería aprovechar para hablar de otras facetas de Deidara como Jinchuuriki, ya que no será algo de lo que pueda hablar a menudo. Espero que no les importe este pequeño desvío. Sé que parece imposible, porque uno quiere matar al otro pero habrá Obidei *-*.**

 **Quería a Dei colaborando con Konoha para enojar aún más a Obito. Y para que Deidara estuviera involucrado en la muerte de Kakuzu también. Además, quería que conociera a Naruto :DD los imaginé llevándose bien, aunque compitiendo. Y wow, el poder evangelizador de Naruto is over 9000! Ha terminado convenciendo a Dei de que el ramen es arte. ajajaja**

 **En cuanto a la última escena, Obito optó por una medida drástica, presentándose como Madara antes de tiempo para intimidarlo y diciéndole que su aldea lo desprecia y los lazos afectivos son la fuente de todo mal en el mundo. Creo que Obito no ha conseguido "ser nadie" en esa maniobra. Lo ha intentado, pero de nuevo sus traumas tienden a salir por alguna parte. Si aún se seguía acordando que años después Gai ni tomaba en cuenta su presencia, la roca que le cayó la tiene mucho más. Quiere paz, pero odia la idea de que Iwa y Konoha por fin se lleven mejor, cosa que no había pasado en años.**

 **También me gustó hablar de Onoki, en verdad siente debilidad por Dei hahah, creo que a nadie más lo consentiría como a su alumno predilecto. Ni siquiera a Kurotsuchi.**

 **Espero que les guste, en especial a Lybra a quien este fic va dedicado. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

No había estado de tan mal humor en mucho tiempo y no conseguía calmarse a pesar de los intentos. Ya no era sólo el problema del yonbi sino todo lo que se derivaba de él, y el mismo hecho de que anímicamente le estuviera afectando tanto sólo lo enfurecía más aún. Llevaba más de dos horas sentado en su nuevo escritorio, codos en la mesa y manos entrelazadas bajo su mentón, desprendiendo tanta intención homicida que a veces se preguntaba cómo de amplio estaría siendo el radio de alcance.

—Tooobiiii —canturreó el Zetsu blanco saliendo del suelo. Había mandado al negro a hacer la ronda rutinaria de espionaje de los tres objetivos restantes, por lo que en ese momento estaban separados—. ¿Y cuándo dijiste que iba a ser el sellado del yonbi? Tengo que organizar mi agenda.

Obito no le contestó. Era cierto, antes de partir con Konan hacia Iwa le dijo a Zetsu que no hiciera planes para los próximos tres días, que era más o menos lo que les llevaría extraerlo dados los pocos integrantes que quedaban. Ahora, aquel comentario había quedado como una bravuconada sin fundamento que sólo dañaba la credibilidad que había ganado haciéndose pasar por el Uchiha legendario.

Zetsu desapareció de nuevo en el suelo y apareció sobre la mesa frente a él.

—Vamos Tobi, no te lo tomes así. En realidad sólo hay dos caminos a seguir, o viene con nosotros sin rechistar o invadimos Iwa y nos lo llevamos igual.

—Se piensa que puede escapar de mí —murmuró con enojo, más un pensamiento en voz alta que parte de la conversación con Zetsu.

El ser blanquecino chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Me estás escuchando o le estoy hablando a la pared? ¡Pruébale que se equivoca! ¿O a caso lo estás dudando, To-bi?

—No vuelvas a decir algo así delante de mí otra vez —dijo sin mirarlo.

Zetsu blanco y Guruguru lo cuidaron todos esos meses tras su accidente, ayudándolo a ejercitarse y rehabilitarse. Por aquel entonces, los consideraba amigos suyos, hasta que se dio cuenta que no lo ayudaron por amabilidad o cariño. Zetsu blanco era un ser caótico, no estaba interesado en hacer el bien, aunque tampoco el mal. A veces obedecía con entusiasmo, otras hasta al autoritario y solemne Zetsu negro le costaba manejarlo. Obito nunca encontró un patrón o un desencadenante para esos cambios, lo cual era altamente exasperante.

—Como quieras, sólo dime cuanto de verdad hay en lo que digo.

Ese era uno de los días en los que Zetsu se ponía difícil. Obito había tenido dudas, no quería pensar mucho en ello debido al asco que le producía el pensar que tal vez podría no lograrlo. No tenía sentido dudar. El yonbi había tenido un enorme golpe de suerte al notar que el kamui no era multitarea, pero Iwa no tenía información sobre el funcionamiento del rinnegan y los seis caminos. En caso de negarse, la partida habría acabado para él de la forma difícil.

—Ve a avisar a Pein para que se prepare para un posible ataque en caso de que el yonbi se niegue a colaborar.

—¡Sí, jefe! —exclamó Zetsu haciendo el saludo militar.

Necesitaba un momento de silencio y soledad. Obito se pellizcó con fuerza el puente de la nariz. Se negaba a admitir que podría encontrarse en un callejón sin salida. ¿Qué iba a hacer si fracasaba en eso también? Cada vez estaba más desesperado, e intentar calmarse pensando racionalmente no funcionaba del todo. Tantos años reuniendo a los ninjas renegados más capacitados, actuando por el bien común sin importar lo bajo que debió caer, todo el esfuerzo pendiendo de un hilo por culpa del Jinchuuriki del yonbi. Si tan sólo la gente comprendiera lo mucho que iban a ganar y lo proporcionalmente bajo que era el precio a pagar en comparación...

Una frase de Danzo Shimura se le vino a la mente: _"Los habitantes de Konoha son como niños que lloran cuando sus padres les lavan la cara."_ Rebelarse contra algo que era bueno para ellos, eso era lo que estaba pasando.

Tuvo que contenerse para no romper la mesa otra vez en un nuevo y repentino brote de ira. Se sentía físicamente mal, como si tuviera el estómago revuelto, no le había pasado en años.

Zetsu blanco reapareció en la mesa con mirada de alarma, hombros encogidos y brazos frente a su cuerpo.

—Esto... Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.

—¿Qué? —escupió.

Podía ver otro contratiempo sumarse a los ya existentes.

—De acuerdo, te lo diré... ¡Pero recuerda que yo soy tan sólo un humilde mensajero!

—Zetsu —lo advirtió.

—Allá va... Nagato dice que se niega a ir a Iwa y desperdiciar su poder en el insignificante cuatro colas, que tú deberías ser capaz de tener la situación bajo control y que sólo aceptará ir a Kumo o Konoha.

Apretó los puños hasta que las manos le dolieron.

—Maldito sea él también...

Nagato estaba completamente convencido de que él era un dios. Con el tiempo, Obito había aprendido a manejarlo. No era alguien a quien le gustase recibir órdenes, así que debía hacerlo de otra manera, guiándolo por el camino que él quería que tomase a través de consejos, comentarios e indirectas. Eran esas veces en las que se ponía obstinado cuando se convertía en un dolor de cabeza. Se negaba a que Iwa lo tomase por un charlatán que no cumple sus amenazas. Si la posibilidad de invasión no era posible, entonces no le quedaba otra que sacar él mismo al yonbi de allí, por las buenas o por las malas.

Estaba en un callejón sin salida, y Pein iba a pagarlo cuando su utilidad llegase a su fin también.

Dos días. La aldea completa estaría en esos momentos ideando una emboscada para hacerlo caer, según sus cálculos. Enfocar su atención en matarlo a él en su próxima visita los mantendría ocupados, y él aparecería donde ellos menos lo esperaban.

* * *

 _"Deidara, hay algo que debes saber."_

—Habla entonces —contestó, revisando el clon de sí mismo que había creado.

 _"Al principio, yo era parte de otro ser. Yo y el resto de biju lo éramos. A partir de ese ser, nuestro padre nos creó, nos dio apariencias, personalidades y un nombre."_

Deidara asintió.

—Conozco la leyenda, hm.

 _"No es una leyenda. Así fue como ocurrió. Si te hubieras interesado alguna vez por mi pasado, lo habrías aprendido."_

Guardó silencio, concentrado tanto en la información como en lo que hacía. Después de ver al Akatsuki entrar así como así a su casa, no iba dejar a su madre allí. La llevó al edificio para hospedar visitantes importantes muy cerca de la torre del Tsuchikage. Era caro, pero tras recibir la recompensa de Suna podía permitírselo. Lo difícil iba a ser convencerla para dejar el trabajo en el taller de cerámica hasta que acabasen con Akatsuki, eso también podían permitírselo, su queja era dejar al aire las necesidades de los clientes. Eso y quién iba a alimentar a las gallinas. Si Akatsuki supiera lo consentidas que vivían, considerarían tomarlas de rehén. Bueno, las gallinas tendrían que buscarse sus propios gusanos por un par de días. Iban a estar bien.

—Por norma general los pasados de la gente no me interesan. No te lo tomes personalmente.

 _"Imagino que si lo hicieras, conocerías sobre Madara Uchiha."_

—Tampoco le veo sentido a aprenderme los nombres de toooodos los ninjas que alguna vez hicieron algo medianamente impactante en el mundo.

 _"La pelea entre él y Hashirama Senju se considera uno de los acontecimientos más grandes del siglo. Sus estatuas siguen ahí, en el Valle del Fin."_

—Aah... Me hubieras dicho antes que era él tipo de la estatua. ¿No se supone que perdió y murió en esa misma pelea? Hm.

Deidara comenzó a darle vueltas al tema. Algo le decía que creer a un tipo con una máscara que decía ser Madara Uchiha no era muy razonable. Por otro lado, ese Mangekyo Sharingan no era algo que se pudiera obtener así como así. Si el sharingan ya era de por sí un bien escaso, esos mucho más aún. Pero Tobi o Madara, tal vez la identidad del tipo fuera lo de menos. Lo importante es que era peligroso y Deidara se resistía a que ese fuera su final. Estaban hablando con un gran artista, el shinobi más joven de Iwa en ingresar a la élite, cualquiera que lo tratase como un mero envoltorio que desechar una vez extraído el biju de su interior iba a pagarlo.

 _"¿Crees que vas a engañar a Madara Uchiha con un clon?"_

—No. Voy a matar a Madara Uchiha con mi creación más perfecta. Este no será un clon normal hecho sólo de chakra, al estar compuesto de materia física, será más fuerte y menos frágil.

Ese clon tendría parte de su chakra, y dado que el Sharingan podía ver el flujo del mismo, había imitado también los canales conductores del cuerpo humano. Su inspiración fue la técnica Kage Bunshin de Naruto, considerada la técnica creadora de clones más perfecta de todas. No tenía tiempo para aprenderla, pero entendía cómo funcionaba y podía crear su propia versión.

 _"Sabes que él sabe que lo estás esperando, por supuesto ya habrá tenido en cuenta que puedas estar preparando una emboscada."_

—Por eso llevé a mi madre a un lugar seguro. Estará bien vigilada. Si planea tomar un rehén, le va a costar. Por lo demás, tengo un último recurso contra él, en caso de que me consiga atrapar.

 _"¡No, eso sí que no!"_

Son Goku de repente sonaba nervioso.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Prefieres volver a ser parte del jubi y perder el control sobre tu consciencia, hm?¿Prefieres que Madara acabe siendo el Jinchuuriki supremo y no haya nadie en el mundo que pueda derrotarlo?

 _"¡Odio estar muerto. Es aburrido y ser reinvocado es muy desagradable!"_

Deidara tomó un poco de arcilla en su mano izquierda. Mientras la masticaba, sintió su chakra drenarse significativamente. No durmió nada en toda la noche tras reunirse de forma urgente con Onoki, que se presentó en pijama en la oficina y haber estado recopilando información en el archivo de la torre. Después, comenzó a trabajar en el clon. Deidara no tenía sueño, estaba más alerta que nunca y no pensó que podría dormir aunque quisiera. Mejor aprovechar el tiempo.

—No te preocupes, me gustaría probar otras posibilidades antes de considerar volarme por los aires, hm.

La boca en su mano izquierda escupió un sonriente corazón de arcilla. Cuando lo incrustó en el pecho del clon, este tomó color y cobró vida. A primera vista, era como estar mirándose a un espejo. Podría engañar a Madara aunque fuera por un momento. Sólo un instante era suficiente.

—Hmm... ¿Con quién podríamos probarlo? Seguro Onoki muerde el anzuelo —dijo Deidara, frotando su mentón.

—¿Con Kurotsuchi? Debería haber comenzado a entrenar ya —sugirió el clon.

Miró hacia la ventana. Ya había amanecido y Deidara había perdido la noción del tiempo mientras trabajaba en su creación, pero Kurotsuchi comenzaba su sesión diaria de calentamiento y taijutsu muy temprano en la mañana.

—¡Buena idea, hm! Ve al campo de entrenamiento. Estaré espiando desde algún lado —dijo, abriendo la ventana y saltando hasta un tejado cercano.

Tenía que asistir más tarde a una reunión de emergencia, pero hasta entonces, podría probar su creación.

Mientras se columpiaba entre cables y saltaba por los tejados rumbo al lunar, Deidara sintió un cosquilleo en la baja espalda.

—Mierda... —dijo entre dientes.

Le estaba pasando otra vez. Cuando abusaba del chakra del yonbi, a veces le crecía una cola de mono. Le había pasado varias veces en la vida y era molesto y doloroso tener que cortarla. Al menos esta vez era solo una. Deidara la dejó salir del pantalón. Ese era el menor de sus problemas, teniendo en cuenta que Akatsuki estaba más que decidido a capturarlo.

Oyó la risa burlona de Son Goku en su cabeza.

—¡No tiene gracia! —protestó.

 _"Te ves mas mono así, no lo niegues."_

—Tsk, mereces el infierno sólo por ese chiste tan malo. Al menos eso hará que sienta menos remordimientos cuando use mi C0 y me cargue a todos los Akatsuki de golpe, hm.

 _"¡Pensé que ese punto ya estaba claro!"_

Ahora era el turno de él para reír. Son Goku estaba nervioso, podía sentirlo. Ambos lo estaban, Deidara no podía esperar a probar su clon y ver cuenta gente caía en el engaño.

 _"Hey cachorro. ¿No le vas a decir al Tsuchikage sobre tu plan? Pensé que no ibas a volver a actuar por tu cuenta."_

Cachorro. Sí, el yonbi estaba molesto y lo estaba tratando de molestar a él.

—No voy a decirle a nadie de momento. Sabemos que Akatsuki está infiltrado en la aldea. Aún no sabemos cómo, hm. Pero no se puede descartar la hipótesis de un agente doble.

Deidara no quería jugársela, y si había un infiltrado en el círculo más inmediato al Tsuchikage, debía ser discreto. Onoki le había dicho que confiaba en la élite al completo, pero que por precaución, actuarían poniéndose en la peor de las situaciones. Deidara podría soportar la supuesta traición de alguno de ellos, pero le costaría mucho asimilar la de otros. Una caza de brujas no era lo que les convenía, era lo que su sensei había dicho. Para luchar contra Akatsuki, debían permanecer unidos, un conflicto interno sólo los perjudicaría.

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento, vio a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi preparándose para empezar el día. Se escondió en la maleza y observó sus movimientos. El clon no tardó en aparecer, y tras acecharla un rato, la atacó por la espalda y sin avisar. Desde que Kurotsuchi aprendió las técnicas de taijutsu más básicas, su objetivo siempre fue vencerlo en una pelea. Al principio era gracioso ver a la niña intentando pegarle. Deidara podía predecir sus movimientos fácilmente y los bloqueaba todos burlándose de ella. Solía jugar sucio, atacando por la espalda para tomar la iniciativa para suplir su falta de técnica. Con el paso del tiempo, la diferencia entre ellos disminuyó. A veces a Deidara lo ponía en un aprieto. Para mantener su marcador imbatible, comenzó a atacarla por sorpresa de vez en cuando. En verdad, el juego que se traían entre menos era un buen entrenamiento. Tanto ella como él se acostumbraron a estar siempre en alerta.

Kurotsuchi detuvo con su brazo el primer ataque del clon, girándose súbitamente. Sin perder una fracción de segundo, contraatacó con una patada alta directa a su cabeza. A Deidara le costaba admitir que muy pronto le ganaría en velocidad. Tenía mejores reflejos que algunos de sus compañeros. Para suplir la diferencia de peso, Kurotsuchi solía concentrar su chakra en los brazos. Un puñetazo suyo podía estar doliéndole un par de horas. Tenía que tener cuidado, las memorias del clon acabarían llegando a él, y eso incluía el dolor. Al final consiguió agarrarle el brazo y hacerle una llave que lo derribó al suelo de espaldas, de inmediato la chica saltó sobre él para darle un rodillazo en el estómago. Agarrándola de la pierna, el clon de Deidara la lanzó al aire. Onoki solía decir que el taijutsu no era su fuerte, pero observándose a sí mismo, podía ver que no lo hacía tan mal. Era una buena pelea de entrenamiento, ambos estaban bien entrenados. Deidara se estaba entreteniendo bastante, hasta que ella paró diciendo que debía ir a una misión de rango C en breve y no podía llegar tarde. Bueno, parecía que ella sí se lo había tragado tal vez más gente también lo hiciera. ¿Quién podía ser la siguiente víctima? Tal vez Onoki-sensei. Deidara llamó a su clon para que se reuniera con él.

—Ve a buscar al Tsuchikage. Veamos lo bueno que eres, hm. O mejor dicho, lo bueno que soy.

* * *

El clon de Deidara era consciente de su condición. Al ser una copia exacta de él, sus decisiones no le sorprendieron. Era en realidad un trabajo magnífico e inigualable. Hacía tiempo que el artista estaba trabajando en mejorar el clon, que inicialmente formaba parte del repertorio de su C1 pero que ahora había pasado a ser algo más, después de ver el detalle que le había puesto al mismo, mucho más complejo que el resto de figuras. Aún no estaba perfeccionada del todo, pero Deidara determinó que poseía la calidad mínima para poder funcionar bien y él pensaba probarle que eso era así.

No encontró al Tsuchikage en su puesto, y recordando que algunas mañanas pasaba una hora en las aguas termales para aliviar su dolor de espalda, ahí fue donde se encaminó, tras acordar con el Deidara original que ya se encontrarían más tarde, pues debía encontrarse con Kitsuchi para preparar los temas a tratar de la reunión de emergencia, ambos se separaron. Ya sabría como acabó todo tarde o temprano, cuando tras deshacerse sus memorias llegasen a él.

El clon saltó de un puente al agua del río, y corrió sobre su superficie cascada abajo. Las mejores aguas termales de la aldea, aquellas que el Tsuchikage solía frecuentar, estaban en el nivel intermedio.

Mientras corría por la superficie del agua, algo fuera de lo común en su visión periférica le llamó la atención. Lo vio durante la duración de un parpadeo, pero cuando fue a fijarse en la figura humana que salía del suelo, ya se había ido, haciéndolo dudar sobre si había visto algo o no. Aquello lo alarmó, pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello, porque ni diez segundos después, Madara se materializó delante de él, el inquietante brillo rojizo del sharingan resaltando en el centro del agujero de su máscara.

Su aparición repentina casi lo hizo perder la concentración y acabar hundido en el agua. Sacó el bastón que Deidara se había molestado en moldear también y lo atravesó con él. La muerte de aquella ANBU no iba a ser en vano. Si no llega a ser por ese kunai, Deidara no habría podido formular la teoría de que ambas técnicas no podían ser usadas simultáneamente. Por un lado, Madara no podría absorberlo en esa técnica si estaba usando lo que quiera que fuera para mantenerse intangible, y por el otro, el único momento en que podría dañarlo, sería cuando él estuviera usando la técnica de absorción. Pero para lograrlo debía ser muy, muy rápido. Si lograba adivinar más sobre su forma de actuar antes de deshacerse, tal vez eso le serviría a su creador.

Pero en el más optimista de los supuestos, Madara iría a morir ahora mismo. El clon tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Se acabó el tiempo, yonbi. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta, vendrás conmigo pacíficamente, o quieres antes de eso ver morir a tus seres queridos uno tras otro?

—¿Te has adelantado un día o es que estás senil y has perdido la noción del tiempo, abuelo? ¡Pensé que me dejarías dos días para pensarlo, hm! —dijo para hacer tiempo.

Estaba claro que se la iba a jugar. No le pilló de sorpresa.

—He cambiado de opinión. Deberías haber tenido ya tiempo suficiente para hacerte una idea. No serás tan egoísta como para poner en peligro a los que te importan.

—¡No le pienso hacer caso a un viejo decrépito que ni siquiera se digna a mostrar su cara!

—¿Es esa tu respuesta? ¿En serio? Me decepcionas. Pensé que serías más solidario.

—Aunque me vaya contigo, no tengo garantía de que nadie más en esta aldea vaya a sufrir daño alguno. Por norma general desconfío de la gente que usa guantes... Siempre tienen algo que ocultar.

El Akatsuki bajó la vista para mirar su propia mano, tras lo cual lo miró de nuevo.

—Ya veo. Pero te recuerdo que confíes en mí o no, la invasión en caso de negarte, será un hecho.

—¡Entonces aquí te esperamos, a ti y a todos los tuyos! ¡Esa es mi respuesta!

Madara sacudió la cabeza.

—Qué arrogante. No tienes ni idea de lo que les espera, mono estúpido —escupió con rabia. Tras eso dio un paso hacia atrás, saliendo del alcance del bō—. He decidido que voy a atraparte ya, y destruiré tu aldea igual por haberme desafiado así.

Vio el dibujo del mangekyo sharingan comenzar a girar, y supo entonces que iba en serio. No encontró otra solución más rápida para escapar del vórtice que dejar de concentrar chakra en sus pies y dejarse hundir en el río.

Aprovechando que no necesitaba respirar y que desde ese ángulo el sharingan no podía leer sus movimientos, nadó hasta quedar bajo Madara y se agarró a su pie, de cuya sandalia asomaban unos dedos de uñas azul turquesa. Era tangible. No era un genjustu, Madara tenía un cuerpo que podía tocarse. A Deidara le iba a encantar comprobar su hipótesis. No se veía como el pie de un viejo centenario, pero ese detalle no era importante en ese momento. Dejándose llevar por el momento de euforia, le dio un triple mordisco al sentir que el otro intentaba saltar. Pudo sentir la sangre brotar, el sabor de la misma llenar su boca mientras la mancha roja se extendía en el agua. Madara no tardó en volverse intangible, y sus dientes traspadaron su pie.

Quizá no fue un movimiento calculado, o tal vez Madara no sabía que eso le pasaría, pero la ley de la gravedad le marcó un tanto al Uchiha legendario, que acabó en el agua junto a él. La túnica de Akatsuki se expandió al entrar en contacto con el medio acuoso, cubriendo su cara. Viéndolo en apuros, Deidara se pegó a él, enroscando las piernas en su cintura y tratando de darle un puñetazo en la máscara. Él se cubrió con sus brazos como pudo, la falta de oxígeno comenzando a pasarle factura. Irónico que siendo él un miembro de las Fuerzas Explosivas, fuera a matar a su oponente por ahogamiento. Qué final tan anticlimático y poco artístico. El clon de Deidara, asegurándose que el otro no podía ver, dirigió su siguiente puñetazo cargado de chakra al estómago de Madara, obligándolo a doblarse. El siguiente, usando su técnica del puño de lava, fue a su cara. La máscara se hizo pedazos. El Uchiha no paraba de moverse, y ambos salieron a flote, aún forcejeando.

—¡Voy a sacarte ese ojo! —gritó enojado cuando tuvo la ocasión. La mitad del rostro del tipo estaba al descubierto, y no era un anciano, se veía de hecho bastante joven, su cara estaba llena de pliegues pero se asemejaban más a cicatrices que a arrugas propias de la vejez—. ¿¡Quién mierda eres, hm!? ¡No eres Madara Uchiha!

Paró con facilidad la mano que se dirigía a su rostro dispuesta a arañarlo y morderlo entero.

—¡Serás mío hoy mismo! —respondió, su único ojo visible más abierto de lo normal, dándole un aspecto demente—. ¡De esta no te escapas, jinchuuriki!

El Uchiha desconocido le dio un puñetazo en el pecho que dejó su brazo hundido en la arcilla blandeada por el medio acuático. Bueno, la farsa se había destapado. Hora de comenzar con lo divertido.

—Eres un... —comenzó a decir, cuando se dio cuenta que él se la había jugado.

El clon activó el mecanismo de autodestrucción, su cuerpo bien pegado al del Uchiha mientras se hinchaba, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Sorpresa, bastardo! ¡Así es, soy un clon, y estoy a punto de transformarte en algo hermoso de verdad!

Rió y rió, triplicando su tamaño normal. Y más y más. Incluso cuando el tipo volvió a hacerse intangible y desapareció de nuevo, él no se detuvo. Madara no era nada comparado con la grandeza de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

—¡El arte es una jodida explosión!

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de detonar.

* * *

—...el búnker construido durante la tercera guerra puede habilitarse —decía Kitsuchi—. Con unos cuantos arreglos y aprovisionamiento podemos refugiar ahí a todos los civiles en...

Una estrepitosa explosión en la lejanía lo interrumpió. Todos los miembros de las Bakuha Butai se acercaron a la ventana. Podía verse una columna de humo en la distancia que ascendía desde el nivel intermedio de Iwa.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Ai abriendo la ventana.

Con la rapidez propia de un shinobi entrenado, todos fueron saltando hacia afuera. Todos menos Deidara a quien una ligera sensación de mareo lo obligó a sentarse, sujetándose la frente con una mano. Las memorias estaban volviendo.

Y vaya si era interesante lo que traían. Había sido en verdad una hermosa explosión.

* * *

 **Lo sé. Minato Namikaze, un HOKAGE, tardó un rato en encontrar el punto débil del kamui y lo contrarrestó con su gran velocidad y otra técnica de teleporte. Digamos, que no tenía tiempo de eso aquí. Por eso lo del kunai. Mientras escribía me preguntaba si la intangibilidad le hubiera funcionado en el agua. Creo que sí, pero con la falta de oxígeno no podía hacerlo bien. El sharingan ve lo que ve. Si Deidara está en un ángulo ciego, entonces Obito no puede verlo. A Obito le está saliendo todo mal, pobre (nah, sufre). Y Dei ya le ha dejado dientecitos de recuerdo *-* al menos hasta que las células senju lo curen. Ay pobre, está en un apuro. Y el plan ya peligra mucho :D ¿Qué hará? ¿Cómo lo vieron?**


	6. Chapter 6

Los finos hilos carmesí aún brotaban de las mordidas del yonbi, deslizándose por su piel y goteando hasta el suelo de su dimensión personal desde su pie tembloroso. Aquellos dientes de animal rabioso traspasaron incluso la sandalia y lo hicieron sangrar. Nadie había conseguido tocarlo desde Minato-sensei y no sólo lo había tocado, le había herido, engañado, se había enganchado a su cuerpo como el mono que era y le había gritado en la cara que lo iba a matar.

El dolor físico, sin embargo, no era nada comparado con la tormenta emocional que sucedía por dentro y que en la soledad de su Tsukuyomi, Obito se permitió expresar. La herida sanaría muy pronto, pero la humillación y la pérdida de la credibilidad que tanto le había costado ganarse, eso no. Lo comprendió mientras cojeaba buscando un cubo lo suficientemente pequeño como para servirle de asiento, dejando un rastro de gotas de sangre tras de sí después de huír por los pelos de una explosión que lo hubiera matado de haberse quedado unos segundos más. Había sido una suerte que no se lo hubiera llevado y el clon hubiera explotado en medio de la guarida.

Todos y cada uno de los intentos de secuestro fracasaron, y estando Iwa ahora en modo defensivo, llegar a él iba a ser más difícil que nunca. La angustia casi le impedía respirar cuando pensaba en salir ahí fuera a dar explicaciones de su fracaso a Zetsu. Ahí estaría seguro, pero al final tendría que volver al mundo real. Ojalá pudiera quedarse ahí para siempre y desaparecer de un universo que conspiraba en su contra.

Definitivamente había nacido maldito. Nada de lo que le pasaba le servía para desmentir esa afirmación, y no estaba hablando de la famosa maldición de odio, sino de algo que a parte del lastre que suponía pertenecer a ese clan, sólo lo había afectado a él. No sólo todo le salía mal, sino que se desarrollaba de la peor manera posible. Si los muy estúpidos comprendieran que todo lo que estaba haciendo era por su bien, que no iban a sufrir nunca más tal vez comprenderían que el precio a pagar era insignificante.

 _¿Por qué no lo hacían...? ¿Por qué mierda no lo hacían...?_

Obito recordó que su máscara se había roto. Se llevó una mano al rostro, pasando los dedos de arriba a abajo por la parte dañada, absorto en su propio miedo, el cual surgió cuando su cara quedó al descubierto ante un enemigo por primera vez. El yonbi lo había visto, y en cuanto se supiera su verdadera cara, la información llegaría a Konoha. Kakashi lo reconocería y no podría salir de ese callejón sin salida en el que ya parecía estar metido. Las responsabilidades de todo lo que había hecho le caerían de golpe, y estaría sin aliados. Obito no se dio cuenta inmediatamente que estaba clavándose los dedos en la cara, incluso cuando comenzó a sentir dolor. Temblando, se arrancó el último pedazo de máscara que quedó pegado a su cara, en un repentino subidón de rabia lo hizo añicos cerrando con fuerza la mano y tiró los fragmentos al suelo con un fuerte gruñido de frustración, dejando todo sembrado de pequeños fragmentos anaranjados.

Hacerse otra máscara no sería problema, pero tal vez no tenía sentido hacerlo cuando ya lo habían visto. Esa alianza entre Iwa y Konoha tenía que acabar. Ambas aldeas eran enemigos naturales. No se le ocurría ninguna idea inmediata para devolver las cosas a su estado, pero quizá debía posponer el reunir a los Jinchuuriki que faltaban hasta que no hubiera arreglado ese inconveniente. Divididos, serían una amenaza menor y podría evitar que su verdadera identidad se divulgara. Quizá ni siquiera los seis caminos de Pein pudieran vencer a ambas aldeas juntas.

Se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en eso. Respiró hondo. Ese nuevo objetivo haría que se sacase al cuatro colas de la cabeza por un rato. Hacía días que no podía dormir bien pensando en él y Obito daba las gracias a que sus únicas necesidades nutricionales eran beber agua de vez en cuando, porque estaba seguro que habría perdido el apetito de haber seguido teniéndolo. Necesitaba ese cambio de planes, evadirse del problema y afrontarlo desde otro ángulo. Su turbulento estado emocional cesaría una vez lo tuviera en su poder.

No tendría que dedicarle otro más de sus pensamientos una vez le hubiese extraído el biju.

Uno de los cubos se iluminó, mostrando una escena. Perfecto. Justo cuando comenzaba a calmarse un poco. Su yo de once años estaba ahí, también Minato-sensei, e Hiruzen Sarutobi.

—¡No...! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie al saber muy bien de qué iba aquello. Ni en su propia cabeza estaba a salvo. Aunque pensándolo bien, ese era el lugar menos seguro de todos.

 _"¡Está usted ante su sucesor en el puesto, honorable Sandaime!"_ dijo con una sonrisa el joven Obito.

El contemporáneo comenzó a alejarse del cubo, ya no le dolía tanto caminar pero aún cojeaba. Cuando la imagen fue persiguiéndolo de cubo en cubo, no encontró otra solución que cerrar su único ojo y cubrirse los oídos. Minato lo hizo pelear con Kakashi para mostrar sus progresos en taijustu al Hokage. Se empleó como nunca para impresionarlo... Y perdió. No tenía que volver a oír la conversación, la tenía grabada en su cabeza. Kakashi explicando cómo él siempre no sólo pensaba como su rival, sino que tenía en cuenta también las ideas que su rival debería estar considerando sobre su siguiente movimiento y salía con algo totalmente inesperado. Anticiparse a las anticipaciones. Era eso lo que el yonbi había hecho cuando lo intentó pillar por sorpresa. Hasta alguien con diez años de experiencia menos le había ganado con ese principio y lo había sobrepasado. Nunca iba a poder quitarse ese sabor amargo de la boca.

La vivencia pasó y él volvió a sentarse a examinar su pie, dándose cuenta ahí que la impotencia y la rabia hizo que se le saltasen unas cuantas lágrimas. La herida se había curado ya, pero las marcas de los dientes de las tres bocas del Jinchuuriki seguían ahí. Obito se preguntó si se le curarían con el tiempo, o quedarían en su cuerpo como otro recordatorio más de sus fracasos.

* * *

La pila de quejas de los aldeanos del nivel intermedio rivalizaba en altura con el mismo Tsuchikage. Aunque eso, pensó Deidara, no es que fuera un logro demasiado difícil. El barrio entero quedó inundado por el cambio de curso del río que colapsó el sistema de drenaje y llenó las calles de agua. Consiguieron controlar de nuevo el caudal sin complicaciones, usando técnicas doton para modificar el paisaje y devolverlo a la normalidad en la medida de lo posible. Aún así, la gente estaba furiosa.

—"¡Que Akatsuki se lleve al demonio ya antes de que ocurra una desgracia mayor!" —leyó Kurotsuchi de una de las notas, con voz burlona.

Deidara le arrebató la nota de las manos.

—¡Ignorantes! ¿¡Prefieren a un Jinchuuriki con todo el poder de todos los biju reunidos antes que a mí! —le gritó a la nota antes de romperla en pedazos y tirarlos al aire como si fueran confeti—. Basura.

—¡Cálmate de una vez! No es como si fuéramos a hacerles caso. Déjalos que digan lo que quieran —le recordó Kurotsuchi.

—Dejaste un clon explosivo suelto por la aldea —espetó Kodachi.

Él gruñó, sabiendo que su compañero en las Fuerzas Explosivas no le dejaba pasar una.

—¿Cómo querías que supiera que el Akatsuki se iba a presentar en ese momento? ¡No es como si lo hubiera hecho a posta!

—¡Dejaste un clon explosivo suelto por la aldea, sin supervisión! —repitió, haciendo que Deidara se tapase los oídos y alzase la voz sobre la del otro—. ¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?

—¡Si hubiera sido adivino no lo habría hecho! ¡Ya te lo he dicho tres veces! Se siente bien saber que se preocupan tanto por mí, hm. Como podría haber acabado secuestrado —dijo a la vez que el otro sin poder evitar el tono sarcástico.

—¡El punto es que un clon explosivo no se puede dejar sin supervisión!

El Tsuchikage agarró el brazo de Kodachi para indicarle que se calmase, luego miró a Deidara.

—No quiero oír ninguna palabra más del tema de ninguno de los dos. Los daños se están arreglando y pronto los afectados volverán a la normalidad. Si no me equivoco, hay información nueva sobre Akatsuki. Deidara, ¿Puedes explicarnos?

Él decidió darse por satisfecho con ver a su insoportable compañero ser regañado.

—Vi al espía. Me pareció ver a alguien sobresaliendo de la tierra y luego esconderse usando Mogurakure no jutsu. También tengo información sobre la cara del Uchiha de la máscara. No es Madara, sino alguien haciéndose pasar por él.

—¿Estás seguro, Deidara? —preguntó, Kitsuchi—. ¿Por qué haría alguien algo así?

—Eso es lo que vio mi clon, hm.

Onoki dio un suspiro.

—Presentarse como Madara causaría más impacto que presentarse como un don nadie. Él sabría que la gente le creería, siendo que sólo hay dos Uchiha vivos en este momento y sólo uno de ellos posee el Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero sabemos que el aspecto de cada ojo es único con respecto a cada usuario del mismo, y el de Itachi Uchiha no coincide según la información disponible en el libro bingo.

—¿De dónde sale ese ojo entonces? —preguntó Kurotsuchi.

El Tsuchikage se veía profundamente concentrado en formar una teoría.

—O bien es un Uchiha que escapó a la masacre de alguna forma, o... Podría ser Madara Uchiha de verdad.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos gruñendo exasperado.

—Le toqué el pie, le mordí el pie y era auténtico y real, definitivamente no era el pie de alguien con un millón de años de edad.

Las memorias que le habían llegado del clon eran de primera calidad. Pudo sentir todo lo que percibió por los sentidos, incluido el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, algo que lo había dejado con una rara sensación que no podía describir con exactitud.

—¿Estás seguro que no era un genjutsu? —preguntó Onoki—. Es una de las especialidades del Mangekyo Sharingan.

—¿Has olvidado ya que desde que supimos que tiene uno de esos ojos he estado entrenando en resistencia contra genjutsu? ¡No es tan fácil engañarme así, hm!

Con seguridad el clon también la tendría. Además ¿Cuál era el punto de llevar máscara cuando uno es tan bueno en genjutsu y podía esconder su identidad de forma menos sospechosa?

—Akatsuki se está desesperando —comentó Ai—. Este nuevo ataque... Se nota improvisado. Ni siquiera se pararon a comprobar si era el Deidara auténtico. ¿Tan seguros estaban de que nos tomarían por sorpresa?

—En realidad nos tomaron por sorpresa —contestó el líder de las Bakuha Butai—. Fue un enorme golpe de suerte que Deidara estuviera probando el clon en ese preciso momento. Somos afortunados.

—Tch... No le habría dejado atraparme de haber sido yo.

Deidara se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y apoyó un pie en el borde del escritorio del Tsuchikage, balanceándose hacia adelante y atrás. Kodachi lo observaba como reprimiendo sus ganas de decirle que dejase de hacerlo, pero si Onoki no lo hacía, no se atrevería. Sonrió con suficiencia.

El clon había actuado sabiendo lo que era. El verdadero Deidara habría actuado con mucha más cautela, puesto que si Akatsuki acababa llevándose a su doble, habría explotado en medio de su escondrijo. Lo cual no habría estado mal. El Uchiha misterioso habría sobrevivido pero al menos algún daño les habría causado. El verdadero Deidara, aún considerándose impulsivo y temerario, habría actuado con más cautela y menos seguridad. No habría acabado desafiándolo así, mordiendo su pie. La escena no abandonaba su cabeza, habiéndole impactado tanto al recibir las memorias del clon, su falta de miedo incluida. Cuando se descuidaba, su mente acababa volviendo al sabor de su sangre. Lo explicó al pensar que jamás había vivido algo así antes.

La reunión acabó pronto, tras planear los pasos a seguir para una posible evacuaron. Deidara se fue a su nueva habitación en el cuartel de la élite tras encargar una misión de rango S para que algún genin fuera a su casa a regar las plantas y atender los animales. El Tsuchikage le había mandado a él su propia tarea: dibujar al Uchiha en un pergamino para agregarlo al libro bingo del País de la Tierra cuya edición actualizada se publicaba una vez al mes.

Lo que más le había impactado a Deidara había sido su mirada perturbada. Cuando el clon se agarró a su cuerpo, quedó muy cerca de su cara. Podía ver hasta el relieve de cada uno de los pliegues en su piel. Por muy absurdo que pareciese, a penas podía creer que su perseguidor tuviera un rostro, y que fuera así. Deidara se dio un minuto para recordar todos sus detalles y su forma antes de comenzar a dibujar los primeros trazos. Luego apoyó la punta del lápiz en el papel e hizo un círculo y el esbozo de lo que sería la parte inferior del rostro. Dibujar no era su tipo de arte, a menos que se tratase de dibujar los sellos de las etiquetas explosivas, pero hasta que no pudiera tirarle un C3 encima al Uchiha, tendría que ser así. Entregar el dibujo significaría que alguien más podría quitarle a su objetivo, y no quería eso.

Aunque a la vez, confiaba en que no cualquier persona pudiera vencer al tipo. Él iba a hacerlo, estaba en su derecho.

Justo cuando estaba trazando las líneas horizontales para ayudarse con las proporciones del rostro, alguien llamó a la puerta. Deidara dejó caer el lápiz, suspirando pesadamente.

—Qué difícil es ser artista en un mundo que no lo aprecia —se quejó en voz baja—. ¿¡Qué pasa!?

La puerta se abrió y al girarse, Deidara vio a Kurotsuchi asomar la cabeza a la habitación.

—Vine a incordiar, Deidara-nii.

—No hace falta que lo digas, hm.

Estaba molesto, aunque no era por eso solamente.

—No pensé que dejaran pasar a mocosas que aún no entran en las Fuerzas Explosivas.

—Nunca dije que me dejaran —contestó ella con indiferencia—. Así que el de esta mañana no eras tú. Debería darte una tunda por usarme de sujeto de experimentos pero lo dejaré pasar.

Deidara soltó un bufido.

—¿Cómo iba a saber si era veraz o no sino, hm? De todos modos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?. Estoy ocupado por si no lo ves.

Ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en el escritorio justo a su lado.

—Precisamente, quiero ver cómo dibujas. Quiero ver como se ve el tipo antes que nadie.

—Oh, así que sólo quieres el chisme en primicia.

—Por supuesto. Te creía más hábil.

El viejo debió haberlo dicho en su presencia. Deidara no quería tener una audiencia. No le importaba tener gente mirando mientras esculpía. De hecho, le gustaba. Su confianza estaba al máximo. Pero el dibujo era distinto. Tenía que concentrarse más y tener público evitaba que se metiese del todo en la mentalidad que él buscaba.

—Bueno, el nuevo libro bingo aún no sale, así que no hay prisa. No estoy tan inspirado hoy de todos modos, hm.

La chica se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo decepcionada y Deidara deseó que se fuera pronto y lo dejase solo. No estaba de humor.

—¡No es justo! Dime al menos como era, no me digas que me colé aquí para nada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres la recompensa?

Al parecer el Tsuchikage iba a ser generoso.

—No estaría mal. Pero de momento me conformo con el chisme en primicia —dijo riendo—. Vamos Deidara-nii, no seas cruel. Si me lo dices me iré y te dejaré en paz. ¡Me lo debes por engañarme antes!

—¡Yo no te debo nada, mocosa! ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Cuando me digas como es.

—Pues entonces vas a cansarte de esperar, hm.

—Una pena que pienses así, podrías haberte librado de mí rápido. Pensé que querías estar solo... Pero no tengo más por hacer hoy, no me importa quedarme aquí un poco más.

Inmersos en un duelo de miradas, Deidara no quería dar su brazo a torcer.

—Me da igual —contestó.

—De acuerdo.

Pero los segundos pasaban y él comenzó a preguntarse si no debía satisfacer su curiosidad y quitársela de encima de una vez. No era alguien paciente, pero le gustaba tener la última palabra. A Kurotsuchi también él ya lo sabía, pero a diferencia de él, ella sí era paciente.

Un minuto después, viendo que Deidara comenzaba a inquietarse, Kurotsuchi sonrió. Le estaba ganando el pulso y ella lo sabía. La dejaría ganar, sólo por estar por fin en paz, pero dejaría de hablarle un par de días por pesada.

—Ven aquí, hm.

Tomó el lápiz de nuevo. Si tenía que ponerse a pensar en el tipo otra vez, mejor terminar el retrato y quitarse esa tarea de encima de una vez.

Riendo, Kurotsuchi se puso a su lado, sin perderse detalle de los movimientos del lápiz sobre el papel.

—Sólo vi uno de sus ojos, el único pedazo de máscara que quedó intacto fue el lado superior derecho de su rostro —dijo, dibujando su ojo derecho y esmerándose especialmente en la forma de su Mangekyo Sharingan—. Su máscara sólo tiene un agujero. Tal vez sólo tenga un ojo, hm.

¿Cuál sería el punto de perder la visibilidad en uno de sus lados con una máscara de un solo agujero? Seguro el tipo no podía ser tan arrogante como para sólo utilizar un ojo teniendo dos. Deidara ya le había dado demasiadas vueltas.

En una esquina, dibujó un retrato rápido del Akatsuki con la máscara intacta y el sharingan activado, no se preocupó mucho por las proporciones pero aún así le quedó medianamente bien. La forma en que Kurotsuchi miraba el garabato le decía que estaba algo intimidada.

—Parece como si fuera a absorbente por ese agujero... —murmuró.

—¿Te da miedo, hm? —dijo para molestarla.

Su expresión cambió a ofendida en el transcurso de medio segundo.

—¡Más quisieras! ¡Si acaso, ahora tengo más ganas que antes de patearle el culo! Entrenaré todo el día si es necesario —dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

Kurotsuchi aprendía rápido, y en unos años se iba a convertir en una de las más fuertes de la aldea, pero no dejaría que se lo quitara. Claro que, era algo que no podía decirle. Cuanto menos supiera el Tsuchikage de ese plan suyo, mejor. Fue por eso que decidió no discutirle por esa afirmación y para dejar el tema a un lado, prosiguió con su dibujo.

Hizo el pedazo de máscara que quedó en su cara, bajo ella tal vez había una cicatriz, una cuenca vacía cosida o un parche... Pero como no lo sabía con certeza, decidió dejarlo así. Siguió con su nariz y su oreja derecha. Para dibujar sus labios tubo que hacer memoria. No estaban intactos. Tenían cicatrices impresas en un lado y al labio inferior le faltaba un pedacito de carne que había dejado una hendidura. El clon había estado tan cerca de su cara que cada pequeño detalle quedó grabado en su memoria con la misma intensidad que si lo hubiera vivido de primera mano. De no ser por esas cicatrices el tipo habría tenido un rostro hermoso, más aún. Porque mientras dibujaba los surcos en su piel, pensó que le daban un peculiar atractivo. Al menos, su perseguidor era guapo. Le daría un extra de satisfacción convertirlo en arte verdadero. Siempre era más gratificante hacer explotar algo hermoso.

—¿Sólo tenía esas marcas en un lado de la cara? —oyó decir a Kurotsuchi, sumido en su trabajo—. Hey ¿Por qué sonríes?

—Pienso en el día en que el tipo haga ¡Katsu! —contestó, aún pensando en los detalles de su gran obra.

—Hmmm... Debí deducir que pensabas en explosiones. ¿No tienes otra cosa en la cabeza?

—Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero eso es lo más relevante. De todos modos, sí... Sólo una parte de su cara tenía las marcas.

Deidara comenzó a dibujar su cabello, visualizándolo en su mente. La memoria tenía tanta calidad que recordaba hasta las pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de cada mechón de su flequillo. También recordaba cada movimiento desesperado de su cuerpo inmovilizado por el suyo para evitar deshacerse de él. Deidara comenzó a notar un repentino cambio de temperatura en su rostro. Perturbado por la idea de lo que lo había provocado, se enfureció consigo mismo. Mientras coloreaba el pelo, la punta del lápiz se partió.

—¿Estás bien, Deidara-nii? Tienes mala cara. ¿Quieres que abra la ventana? —preguntó Kurotsuchi.

-No. Y ya que has visto al Akatsuki deberías irte antes de que alguien te descubra.

Aunque Deidara pensaba que de suceder, no se metería en un lío demasiado gordo. Ese tipo de traspasos eran considerados como una prueba de habilidad y usados para mejorar más los fallos. Kurotsuchi asintió haciendo una educada reverencia.

—Gracias por dejarme ver a ese tipo en exclusiva.

—No es como si me dejases mucha opción, hm.

Cuando Kurotsuchi se fue, se preparó para darse un relajante baño. No había nadie a esa hora en la tina común, Deidara agradeció que no tendría que entablar conversación forzada con nadie más y podría concentrarse en analizar sus propios problemas. Porque cada vez que el tipo volvía a su cabeza y pensaba en lo cerca que lo había tenido, en como sabía su sangre o en el aliento húmedo en su cara mientras le decía que iba a ser suyo. Otra oleada de calor le sacudió el cuerpo entero, y Deidara se sumergió en el agua hasta que la falta de oxígeno se volvió insoportable.

¿Tan desesperado estaba? Podría ser que sí. Debía ser el único chico de su edad que aún no había besado a nadie. Culpa de Son Goku. Quizá debería intercambiar anécdotas con Naruto o Gaara acerca de cómo les habían arruinado sus respectivos biju la vida sentimental. Al imaginarse hablando con ellos de esas tonterías, Deidara volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua. El sentimiento le era casi desconocido a pesar de que el contacto físico no lo era. Ai se había autoproclamado la kunoichi más hermosa de la villa oculta entre las rocas, y todo el mundo parecía estar de acuerdo en eso. Si entrenar en cuerpo a cuerpo con ella, si dejar que con su genjustu confundiera su mente para desarrollar resistencia no despertaba en él lo que el Akatsuki estaba despertando, Deidara no sabía qué explicación dar a ese hecho. Tal vez pudiera, si insistiese más en por qué su cuerpo encontraba atractivo a su enemigo, pero no es como si quisiera. No le serviría para nada. Quizá incluso debía agradecerlo, ahora tenía otra razón más para quitarlo de en medio.

No tendría que dedicarle otro más de sus pensamientos una vez lo hubiese matado.

Ya estaba decidido. Lo iba a matar él. Iba a tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo en acabar el retrato. Cuanto más tiempo tardase, cuanto más tuvieran que posponer el enviarlo a Konoha y Suna para sus respectivos libros bingo, mejor.

* * *

 **Hola holita.**

 **El Obidei ya empieza a surgir, yay! El estrés es la reacción al mecanismo lucha-huída que surge al estar frente a una amenaza y bla bla bla. Al ser un clon y creerse seguro, el Deidara de arcilla no sintió estrés al estar frente a Obito, y a Deidara le llegó la información del clon despojada de ese otro sentimiento de angustia que habría estado ahí si hubiese sido el Deidara auténtico en su lugar. No sé si habría saltado la chispa de haber sido él, tal vez sí, tal vez no. xD Pero no lo fue y bueno... Ahí quedó :D**

 **Lo emo es fuerte en Obito, no es culpa mía sino suya. xD**

 **En cuanto a Kodachi y Ai, al primero lo imagino con el pelo parecido a Itachi, moreno lacio y en una coleta, una mirada mucho más intensa, ojos grises y muy fiel al Tsuchikage. No le cae bien Deidara, creo que es porque huele que en otro universo paralelo él traiciona a Iwa. xD Pero no haría nada contra él porque siempre mira por el bien de la aldea. Lo imagino de unos 35-36 años. Especialidades, ninjustu, inteligencia y rastreo. Ai es alta, pelo largo blanco recogido en una coleta, ojos amarillos y un cuerpo exuberante que no le importa insinuar. De unos 26-27 años y su campo es el genjustu, su técnica más famosa es "Hisa na itami no justu" ,que es algo así como la maldición crucio de Harry Potter, engaña a los nervios para que envíen estímulos de dolor excruciante al cerebro (sí, esa es la razón en mi headcanon por la que Deidara pierde los brazos y reacciona como #posok, en Iwa los jonin se someten a sesiones de este genjustu para resistir mejor en la batalla). En las Bakuha Butai no es fácil entrar, siempre es gente con unos años de experiencia a sus espaldas, el caso de Deidara es extraordinario.**

 **En Japón cuando alguien entra a una habitación o casa ajena es común decir "ojama shimasu" que se traduce como "Voy a causarte molestias", aunque el significado con el que lo dice Kurotsuchi es menos formal y más insolente xD**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente y gracias por leer!**


	7. Chapter 7

_El yonbi se agarró a su cuerpo con piernas y brazos. Cegado momentáneamente por la túnica hinchada por el agua del río, Obito no vio el puñetazo reforzado con elemento lava que hizo pedazos su máscara._

 _Un miedo más fuerte de lo que jamás sintió bloqueó su cuerpo. Su cara al descubierto. Era un contratiempo importante. Podría hacer incluso fallar el plan. No quedaba otra, tenía que atraparlo ahí y en ese momento para que no acabase divulgando su verdadero aspecto, a pesar del poderoso impulso que lo instaba a desaparecer otra vez, se obligó a quedarse. Estaba nervioso y el dolor en su pie lo distraía. Ese dolor punzante de una herida, hacía tantos años que no lo sentía que le molestaba el haber dejado que sucediera._

 _Cuando ambos salieron a flote, el Jinchuuriki se acercó mucho a su cara, mirándola con atención, mientras se relamía los labios en los cuales había quedado un rastro de su sangre._

 _—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sorprendido, una leve sonrisa de picardía en sus labios—. No eres Madara Uchiha. Te ves demasiado guapo para ser un viejo centenario._

 _Obito recordaba vagamente que tenía un objetivo, pero tras la inesperada respuesta que él le dio, perdió la capacidad de pensar. Su índice recorrió de abajo arriba su mejilla derecha._

 _—¿Te estás sonrojando por mí, hm?_

 _A su cuerpo parecía gustarle más de la cuenta el tenerlo así pegado. No tenía sentido ya negarlo. No pasaba nada si se divertía un poco._

 _—Puedes comprobarlo si quieres_ —r _espondió él acercando sus labios a su oído._

 _Su presa pareció tomar el desafío. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras colocaba una mano en la nuca de Obito y acercaba su rostro al suyo. Él lo imitó, su párpado cayendo, sus labios separándose un poco para recibir los suyos..._

Obito abrió los ojos, exhalando profundamente. Estaba acostumbrado a las pesadillas, aunque era la primera vez que tenía una de ese tipo. Esos días, se había concentrado en estudiar la opinión de los habitantes de Iwa y Konoha sobre la alianza entre ambas aldeas. Descubrió, que entre los veteranos y aquellos que perdieron seres queridos en la tercera guerra, la reacción a la asociación había sido cautela e incluso rechazo. No confiaban plenamente los unos en los otros. Si Danzo tenía algo en mente, Obito estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle su apoyo. Sentía su sangre hervir en sus venas cada vez que pensaba en ambas aldeas trabajando juntas.

Pero no era un asunto personal. Ya no. Sólo era lo que más beneficiaba al plan, dividirlos y luego aplastarlos. Ellos mismos se harían el suficiente daño mutuamente como para allanarle el camino a los Jinchuuriki.

Obito se incorporó en su futón y alargó el brazo para tomar su máscara, pero sólo agarró aire. Cierto, el yonbi la destruyó. Ah, no él otra vez. Armar su nuevo plan auxiliar le había servido para quitárselo de la cabeza de día. Aunque ya iban dos veces soñando con él desde aquel día. La primera vez, fue que se hacía explotar en un ataque suicida y él se veía obligado a esperar varios años para poder reinvocarlo.

No se tranquilizó hasta que no envió a Zetsu a verificar que no le había pasado nada.

Se forzó a dejarlo de lado de nuevo para poder centrarse en lo importante: su campaña propagandística para crear alarma social y desconfianza.

Sabiendo que sería incapaz de volver a dormirse, se vistió y se sentó en su escritorio. Al abrir el primer cajón, encontró papel de pergamino y material de escritura. Extrajo una hoja y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"No olvidemos el pasado. Basta de abrir las puertas al enemigo."

Le faltaba algo de sentimiento pero sólo era una lluvia de ideas.

"Rechacemos alianzas con traidores antes de que sea tarde."

—Hmmm... —murmuró para sí, pensando qué incluir en el discurso. La gran ofensa que era para los que lo dieron todo para proteger la aldea durante la tercera guerra. Obito podría pasar horas hablando de eso, lo consideraba una afrenta personal incluso. Lo mucho que iba contra los principios de la voluntad de fuego. La seguridad de los más vulnerables... Ese último era un punto clave, era demasiado fácil manipular a la gente a través de sus lazos afectivos.

Distraídamente, Obito rascaba las cicatrices en su cara con el índice. No se acostumbraba a no llevar la máscara y lo ponía de mal humor sentir cómo las yemas de sus dedos tomaban nota de todos sus defectos faciales. Odiaba recordar que estaban ahí.

Además, había un inusual cosquilleo bajo su piel, se había despertado con él, como ya tuviera memorias de antemano de la mano del yonbi rozando su mejilla derecha. Todo volvía de nuevo al sueño, y Obito se negaba a darle vueltas. Era normal que una pesadilla le afectase, después de todo, hasta que uno no despertaba no notaba que no era real y a veces las sensaciones eran demasiado reales.

Obito deslizó su dedo hasta sus labios. El cosquilleo también estaba ahí, a pesar de que por fortuna, no habían llegado a tocarse. Consciente de a donde habían ido a parar sus pensamientos de nuevo, retiró la mano. No. No tenía ni la menor curiosidad en saber como se sentía un beso, ni siquiera en sueños, y mucho menos con el Jinchuuriki al que tenía que capturar. Aunque por supuesto, de haber pasado no habría significado absolutamente nada porque no era real. Su subconsciente debía estar reflejando su enojo por haber sido herido de forma humillante y su preocupación porque al yonbi le pase algo antes de que ellos pudieran atraparlo. Fin.

Incapaz de resistirse más, se puso en pie y fue a buscar su nueva máscara, sabía que tal vez la pintura no estaba seca del todo, pero no le importó en ese momento. Se supone que Zetsu blanco debía hacerla igual a la otra, usando la madera de aquel árbol de células Senju endurecidas, pero desde que la tomó entre sus manos notó que le iba a costar adaptarse a las diferencias. Era más gruesa, y los surcos de la espiral más pronunciados. El color tampoco era el mismo, un tono de naranja menos vivaz, más apagado; desprendía un olor acrílico que saturaba sus fosas nasales y estaba más apretada, aplastando su nariz contra el material. Le resultaría incómodo al cabo de un rato. Genial. Zetsu tendría que repetir su trabajo, pero mientras tanto, mejor eso que tener que soportar el tacto de su cara. La culpa era del yonbi.

Él otra vez. No. No. Obito no quería perder los nervios otra vez. Se quitó de nuevo la máscara, asfixiado por el olor a pintura cuando trató de respirar hondo. Intentó escribir otra vez, pero incapaz de centrarse, la mayoría de las hojas acabaron en la papelera hechas una bola.

Quizá debería irse a dormir otra vez, reponer fuerzas y volver a su deber con energía renovada; pero un momento. Eso también era una mala idea. Se estaba arriesgando a volver a soñar eso. El yonbi otra vez en su subconsciente, sus piernas restringiendo su cuerpo, sus dedos rozando la piel de su cara, sus labios sobre los suyos... Por una fracción de segundo, la imaginación de Obito permitió que sucediese ese beso. Espantado por sus propios pensamientos, se obligó una vez más a dejarlos de lado. Se preguntó si un baño frío ayudaría a encauzar sus ideas, podría ir a uno de los ríos del norte del continente. Tampoco. Mierda, el río también le recordaba al yonbi.

Obito detestaba sentirse tan frustrado. Pero por mucho que pensase, no podía imaginarse qué hacer para volver a pensar a derechas y seguir con el propósito de su existencia. La única solución que se le ocurría era dejar la mente en blanco y esperar a que las locuras se esfumasen de su cabeza, la cual, llevaba un rato deseando que estallase y parase de torturarlo así.

* * *

Pasaron varios días y Akatsuki no daba señales de vida. Más información sobre la organización había sido descubierta. Al parecer, se originó en Kirigakure, y uno de los primeros ninjas renegados en ser reclutados fue Kisame Hoshigaki, aunque por aquel entonces, no se hacía llamar Akatsuki. Konoha tenía una red de inteligencia excelente para haber sido capaz de averiguar un dato clave en tan poco tiempo. Un grupo de ninjas de ambas aldeas había acudido a una reunión con la godaime Mizukage. En tiempos de Yagura, una figura enmascarada se dejó ver de vez en cuando junto al por aquel entonces Mizukage. Los avistamientos no eran frecuentes, porque según los testigos, el individuo a veces parecía tener la habilidad de desvanecerse en la niebla, lo cual encajaba con la descripción de Tobi, el falso Madara Uchiha.

Las relaciones con Kirigakure habían sido tras la paz, aún peores que con Konoha. Mientras que los últimos habían sido enemigos, Kirigakure eran aliados hasta que en un escuadrón conjunto en el frente contra Kumo, los de Iwa decidieron traicionar al resto para adueñarse del botín. A cambio de su colaboración, Mei Terumi había pedido una disculpa oficial, que Onoki estaba dispuesto a otorgar, así como la devolución de los objetos personales de las víctimas de la traición.

Otra aldea más cuyas tiranteces con Iwa desaparecían. Habría que darle las gracias a Akatsuki, quizá era ese el plan de la paz mundial del que hablaba el muy tarado. Si no era su intención, estaba funcionando. Deidara no pudo evitar reír frente al espejo mientras se amarraba el pelo en la forma en que siempre lo hacía. Tras eso se alejó un poco dando un cuarto de vuelta. Agitó la cola en el aire sin saber muy bien lo que hacer con ella. Si tenía que vérselas con Akatsuki otra vez, las posibilidades de que volviera a crecer eran altas. No serviría de nada. Al final, optó por enrollarla alrededor de su cintura. Los días anteriores entrenó en taijustu y resistencia a genjustu con el resto de la élite. Onoki-sensei les planeó a todos un entrenamiento intensivo, de cara a enfrentarse al potencial bélico que calculaban tenía el enemigo.

Ese día, Deidara estaba decidido a experimentar con su arte, y en eso nadie podía ayudarle porque sus técnicas eran únicas. Reservó uno de los dojos disponibles para las Bakuha Butai y se encerró en ella con varios kilos de arcilla, una bolsa de bananas para aplacar los caprichos alimenticios heredados de Son Goku y sus herramientas de arte. No era el mejor lugar para probar un justu experimental, menos uno que de salir bien rivalizaría con el poder destructivo de su C0, con la única diferencia de que viviría para verlo. Era gracias al chakra de Son Goku que eso sería posible.

Deidara sentía un extraño entusiasmo al trabajar en la línea de lo inaceptable. Si borraba la aldea del mapa, al menos no quedaría nadie vivo para juzgarlo. Pero confiaba en sus habilidades y no era como si ya pudiese refrenar sus necesidades creativas. Eso nunca. No es como si fuera a fallar. Era la primera vez que iba a trabajar con algo que no fuera sólo arcilla.

Primero esculpió un pájaro. Una alondra, como las que cantaban en el árbol del patio trasero de su casa por las mañanas y al atardecer. El ave destacaba por su pequeña cresta en lo alto de la cabeza. En lugar de hacer huecos por ojos, como acostumbraba a hacer con sus figuras C1, Deidara moldeó ojos saltones e inexpresivos, y una boca sonriente en lugar de pico. Esa era una técnica a parte y no quería que se confundiera con sus otras creaciones. Al terminar, la tomó y la metió en una jaula donde comenzó a cantar y dar saltitos de una barra a otra.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Colocándose unos guantes de goma blanca, Deidara tomó un saco de tela y lo dejó sobre su mesa. El interior estaba lleno de un mineral cristalizado de un intenso color amarillo verdoso. El leve destello que emitían era de su agrado, y lo sería aún más cuando liberase toda la energía contenida en una explosión que ni él mismo sería capaz de superar. El Uchiha podía estar contento de haberlo inspirado así. Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía tantas ganas de superarse a sí mismo.

Había aprendido la técnica hace años, no era tan difícil concentrar carbón en una pastilla pequeña pero que diera fuego por días. Se enseñaba a todos los nuevos chuunin como parte del temario de técnicas de supervivencia. Durante la tercera guerra, Iwa ganó batallas en pleno invierno gracias a algo tan simple como mantenerse caliente sin gastar demasiado chakra. Jamás la había probado con otra cosa, ese mineral descubierto hace unos años, que recibió el nombre del dios Fujin por su color y características, tenía propiedades interesantes que prometían ser mucho más eficaces que las del carbón, pero era más laborioso de extraer y las investigaciones al respecto no avanzaban.

Deidara se colocó una mascarilla blanca tapando su nariz y su boca y unas gafas protectoras. Tras poner un puñado de los cristales sobre su mesa de trabajo y formar el sello de la rata con sus manos. El humo amarillento comenzó a manar de los cristales y él ya sentía que iba a necesitar mucho chakra para lograr lo que quería. Le tomaría tal vez un par de semanas. Mientras seguía compactando el material, se preguntó si de veras tenía tiempo. Akatsuki parecía estar tranquilo, pero esa quietud era ennervante y era obvio que planeaban golpear por donde menos se lo esperaban.

El pájaro alborotaba, cantando y saltando dentro de la jaula. Sería una tragedia artística tener que presentar al mundo su creación inacabada. Lo bautizó como K1.

* * *

Un día después, la paciencia de Obito se había terminado de agotar. Debía escribir un mensaje anónimo a Danzo Shimura y las palabras no fluían, no podía concentrarse. No conseguía mantener al Jinchuuriki del yonbi fuera de sus pensamientos por más de cinco minutos.

Lo peor era, que no se trataba ya de la simple angustia provocada por la incertidumbre de no poder atraparlo con éxito; la escena del río volvía a él de forma recurrente, las sensaciones que vivió cuando se vio obligado a usar su intangibilidad para librarse de sus dientes y que lo hicieron caer al río mezclándose con las vividas en el sueño. El dolor en su pie, el agua fría, su cuerpo restringido, los dedos trazando una línea vertical en los surcos de su cara. Ese no-beso que se quedó en el tenue y cálido roce de su aliento contra sus labios no dejaba de torturarlo y lo imaginaba ocurriendo cada vez con más frecuencia y descaro. Los baños de agua helada no funcionaban, el yoga tampoco.

—¡Vamos, escribe! —lo apremió Zetsu blanco.

El ojo circular de un amarillo luminoso de la parte negra estaba fijo en él, observando su lenguaje corporal sin perderse detalle. Obito estaba haciendo un buen trabajo encubriendo su nerviosismo, gracias a que tenía su nueva máscara puesta.

—Estoy pensando, deja de distraerme —le contestó, esforzándose por mantener su fachada de sosiego.

Lo oyó suspirar.

—Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte. ¿Sabes? —se quejó—. Nosotros ya hemos cumplido con nuestros deberes hoy, pudimos ver el concierto del hachibi sin pagar entrada, Konoha se muestra cautelosa y el kyubi ha dejado de verse en público tan a menudo, el yonbi debería estar a punto de terminar su entrenamiento e irse al cuartel de las Bakuha Butai.

Deseó que dejara de nombrarlo.

—No estás sacando el máximo partido de nuestros brillantes esfuerzos, Tobi —agregó Zetsu negro—. Madara puso su esperanza en ti. ¿Vas a decepcionarlo a él también?

Obito había deseado más de una vez haberse quedado bajo aquella roca, maldiciendo al hombre que lo salvó. El Uchiha legendario no significaba nada para él. Se dio cuenta ahí, que el estrés le estaba pasando factura. No sólo necesitaba un descanso de la operación para capturar al yonbi, sino uno del proyecto Tsuki no Me al completo. De otro modo la cordura no iba a volver a él nunca.

—Antes de mañana tendrás tu asquerosa carta —escupió exasperado—. Y deja de distraerme, Zetsu. Segundo aviso.

—Tobi —dijo el blanco con voz suavizada—. No tienes por qué ponerte así, no lo decíamos con mala intención. Sólo tratamos de motivarte.

Sintiendo que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, Obito se puso en pie, feliz por tener una excusa para desaparecer de allí.

—Si no van a irse, seré yo el que se mude a otro lugar para poder trabajar en paz. Ya les dije que tendrán su carta sin falta. ¿Cuándo les he decepcionado antes?

—El otro día —lo informó el Zetsu negro.

Su mano se apretó en un puño tembloroso, arrugando el papel del pergamino. Obito lo hizo una bola y la tiró al piso con fuerza. Sin darle más explicaciones, activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y desapareció hacia su dimensión personal. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hablarle así?

Caminando hacia el cubo más cercano, se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en él, sujetándose la cabeza. El enojo con su cómplice quedó en segundo plano al lado de sus otros pensamientos. Parecía como si hubiese algo en su torrente sanguíneo que hiciera que su cuerpo se sintiera... Bien, poseído por un agradable y cálido hormigueo que aparecía de vez en cuando y un sentimiento de euforia que no era bienvenido. Llevaba días pasando, pero con cada uno que pasaba la intoxicación era más fuerte.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Obito fue consciente que a ese paso iba a quedarse sentado en el cubo mucho tiempo con la mirada perdida y la mente no tan en blanco como a él le gustaría. En la realidad, el yonbi lo mataría sin miramientos, no debía olvidar eso, pero ahí estaba en su imaginación, susurrando palabras seductoras en su oído. Su espalda se fue deslizando pared abajo, hasta quedar en una extraña e incómoda postura que lo obligó a voltearse y tirarse al piso.

Respiró hondo. Estúpido yonbi y su estúpido erotismo.

Obito tenía una definición para lo que le estaba pasando, pero le aterraba pensar en ella. Qué primitivo, qué irracional estaba siendo. Hace muchos años había querido besar a Rin. Luego ella murió y él se juró serle fiel a esos sentimientos de su viejo yo. Era especialmente deprimente ver como eso cambiaba, fue el único propósito en su vida cuya fortaleza nunca dudó. Hasta ahora.

¿Podría ser que estuviera bajo el efecto de algún genjustu? Obito confiaba en su habilidad para detectarlos, aunque últimamente ya no le tenía fe ni a las cosas en las que siempre creyó ser bueno. ¿A caso pensaba el monito que se iba a librar de su destino con ese truco? Tal vez con otra persona funcionaría, pero no con él. Era sospechoso pensándolo bien, que la chispa hubiera saltado tan repentina, tan intensa, totalmente de la nada. Era imposible que él estuviera sintiéndose así. No debería. Pero era molesto, muy molesto sentirse así, y si todo iba en aumento no sabía lo que iba a ser de él. Se iba a volver loco, lo único que le iba a quedar sería ese anhelo por tocarlo otra vez, esa necesidad por tener una vez más su cuerpo aferrado al suyo...

Sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentar más y con eso, se retorció en el suelo por la impotencia tirándose del pelo, antes de incorporarse, gruñendo de rabia.

—¡Basta! —estaba jadeando, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Según Zetsu, el yonbi estaba por terminar su entrenamiento. Lo iría a buscar, y le obligaría a revertir lo que quiera que le hubiera hecho. Obito sacudió la cabeza. No. Estaba a punto de actuar con impulsividad otra vez, pero ya lo había intentado todo. Sólo quería que parase. Volver a la normalidad, a su oscuro agujero desde el que poder seguir odiando el cruel y depravado mundo actual. Estaba harto de fallar.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo por el error que estaba a punto de cometer, volvió al mundo exterior dispuesto a acabar con aquello.

* * *

Sin que le diera tiempo a poder asimilar lo que estaba pasando, la espalda de Deidara chocó contra la pared del edificio. El terror hizo acto de presencia cuando se encontró de nuevo sin poder apartar la vista del ojo escarlata que abierto de par en par estaba clavado en él. Mierda. No pensó que se atrevería a atacarlo ahí mismo en el centro de la aldea, un lugar a rebosar de ninjas experimentados y con la torre del Tsuchikage justo al lado. Viendo que sus muñecas estaban firmemente sujetas contra la pared, Deidara se agitó intentando soltarse, pero no consiguió moverlas ni un ápice.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho, maldito!? —susurró con furia el Uchiha, que al parecer estaba estrenando máscara nueva, por su voz y su forma de actuar, parecía estar enojado.

—¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando!?

—¡No te hagas el tonto ahora! —dijo sacudiéndolo.

La intención homicida de Deidara aumentó, había gastado mucho chakra entrenando y no pensó que lo necesitaría, pero tal vez... Tal vez podía concentrarse en hacer aparecer el manto, de esa manera le ganaría en fuerza física. Forcejeó con más fuerza aún, dándole patadas en las piernas y rodillazos en el estómago. El otro las aguantó estoicamente, pero sólo consiguió hacerlo usar su cuerpo para aprisionarlo aún más contra la pared y dejarlo sin espacio de maniobra.

—Deshazlo —le ordenó.

Deidara no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba hablando. Algo le había pasado al Akatsuki, y estaba convencido de que él era el causante. Quizá podía usar eso a su favor.

—¡Deshazlo! —gritó.

Él sonrió algo nervioso. El miedo aceleraba su pulso y estar en una posición tan vulnerable lo incitaba a ser atrevido. El otro podía llevárselo en cualquier momento y no iba a consentirlo. Sin poder usar sus manos, tendría que sacar sus otras armas.

—¿Quieres que lo deshaga, hm? Dame un momento —dijo, a la vez que hacía uso pleno del chakra de Son Goku—. Ya mismo te ayudo a deshacerlo...

El manto anaranjado envolvió su cuerpo, encrespó su cabello y alargó sus colmillos.

—¡Esta vez no te romperé sólo la máscara, hm!

Con fuerzas renovadas, Deidara ganó el pulso contra el tipo y liberó sus brazos. No perdió tiempo en saltar sobre él, pensando que estaría obligando al otro a usar su técnica de intangibilidad para que no pudiera absorberlo. Pero contra su pronóstico, no lo hizo y por la inercia acabó cayendo al suelo sobre él. Quizá estaba cambiando de táctica, sabiendo que no podía usarlas a la vez debió pensar que soportar el dolor valdría la pena si es que quería soñar con absorberlo. El puñetazo directo a su cabeza fue esquivado sin problemas, dejando un agujero junto a la misma. Maldito sharingan.

Su oponente no estaba tan ágil como de costumbre. Era evidente que algo le había pasado. Lo que fuera, sólo le facilitaba las cosas. No podría ser la pelea que tenía en mente, pero Deidara pensó que le gustaría desintegrarlo con su puño de lava mientras veía su enigmático rostro una última vez. Sólo así podría sentirse como si estuviese haciendo arte. Se inclinó sobre él y tomó el borde de su máscara. Al sentirlo, el Akatsuki se puso aún más nervioso e intentó en vano quitárselo de encima.

—¡No! —gritó a la desesperada, apoyando la mano en su pecho y tratando de apartarlo de él.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, Deidara consiguió agarrar el borde y dar un tirón. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, mirándose por un par de segundos que parecieron ser eternos, sentía una curiosidad terrible por aquel hombre que tan amenazante se había mostrado hasta el momento para ahora lucir casi en estado de pánico. Cuando ambos por fin pudieron reaccionar, él alzó sus manos entrelazadas por encima de su cabeza sin poder dejar de mirarlo, y el Akatsuki desapareció, dejándolo tirado en el piso. Cobarde, otra vez le hizo lo msimo, Deidara ya se estaba empezando a cansar. Ya había visto que no podía con él. ¿Por qué seguía viniendo? Aunque el propósito de esa nueva visita había sido diferente. No vino a llevárselo y él no podía entender por qué estaba tan desesperado.

El manto desapareció y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad, excepto por una segunda cola que le había salido. Se sentía exhausto y con tanta hambre que podría comerse un jabalí de monte a la brasa entero. Tomó la máscara naranja que había dejado atrás y la observó mientras a su alrededor, los ANBU por fin lo descubrían y le hacían preguntas que él contestaba en piloto automático, antes de llevarlo con el Tsuchikage.

* * *

 **¿Acabo de escribir a Deidara enriqueciendo uranio con chakra? Sí, así es. Todo en orden. No puedo evitar que se meta en líos de dudosa legalidad en nombre del arte.**

 **Como ven, ambos están llevando su atracción mutua de forma distinta. A Obito le ha dado más fuerte pero está en negación xD, Deidara reconoció y aceptó en seguida, pero decidió usarlo como motivación extra para que haga katsu del malo. Creo que como Obito es ahí el cazador por así decirlo, puede permitir recrearse más, mientras que Deidara va a estar siempre pensando en si vino a llevárselo.**

 **Fue divertido de escribir. Esperé tanto este momento...**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente. Gracias por leer. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

—Deidara, mañana mismo volveré a casa. Ya llevo demasiado tiempo así, la competencia me va a robar a todos mis clientes.

Quería mantener a su madre segura, y ese era el mejor sitio. Pero visto lo atrevido que se estaba volviendo el Uchiha, apareciendo en el mismo centro de la aldea a plena luz del día, tal vez con contratar un par de ANBU como guardaespaldas ella podría volver al taller. Se vio en la obligación de recordarle el peligro que corría. Deidara se sentía extraño en esas raras ocasiones en que era más responsable que los demás, pero como artista entendía esa necesidad creadora que le venía de familia.

—Si Akatsuki decide llevarte ¿cómo vas a oponer resistencia?. Ellos ganarían poder con un rehén en sus manos.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Eso lo comprendo, Deidara. Pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso para volver a casa, te estoy informando que lo voy a hacer. Ya empaqué mis cosas y todo. ¿Podrías ir a dejar allí estas maletas? Debo ir a avisar a mis proveedores de que vuelvo al oficio. Si me capturan sé lo que hacer para no ser un estorbo para ti o la aldea.

Deidara se llevó la mano a la cara. Al parecer, esa falta de miedo a la muerte que caracterizaba a los ninjas de Iwa también se contagiaba a civiles. Bueno, no era como si él le tuviera miedo, pero le perturbaba oírla hablar así.

—Agh... ¡Mamá! ¿Tanto quieres volver al trabajo? Pensé que apreciarías mejor estas vacaciones, hm.

—Quiero seguir haciendo mi vida sin miedo. Pero tampoco quiero perjudicarte, así que asumo el riesgo. No voy a dejar que me usen para chantajear a mi niño —dijo mientras pellizcaba sus mejillas para hacerlo inclinarse y besar su frente—. Sólo... No te dejes atrapar. Sé lo que va a pasarte.

Le dedicó una última mirada cargada de preocupación antes de irse. Deidara se aguantó las ganas de protestar, por la muestra de afecto en público. Miró a su alrededor, pero nadie parecía estar prestándole atención. Mejor. Tomando una maleta en cada mano y comenzó a caminar.

¿Qué estaría tramando el Akatsuki ahora? Deidara necesitaba aplastarlo cuanto antes mejor, ya estaba hartándose porque su cuerpo reaccionase así al contacto con el suyo. Como él se enterase de esa debilidad suya, iba a sacarle provecho y no estaba dispuesto a darle ese inmenso poder sobre él.

Se culpó a sí mismo por andar tan necesitado. No es como si lo hubiera visto venir ese apetito se le despertó de golpe. A Deidara le encantaría saber si eso era normal y era algo que solía pasar con la gente o no. Consideró la idea de pedirle salir a alguien si es que no salían huyendo de él. Todos lo conocían ahí en Iwa pero podría ser que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente abierto de mente como para aceptarlo, si buscaba bien. Sentía como si se estuviera perdiendo algo importante. Deidara ya no pensaba en que debiese ser una chica, el Uchiha no lo era y cuando consiguió aceptar qué era lo que le estaba pasando con exactitud, llegó a la conclusión de que entre un cuerpo femenino y curvilíneo y uno masculino y varonil, le parecía mucho más atractivo y apetecible ese último.

Mirando en retrospectiva, siempre encontró más atrayente ver a hombres sin camisa, aunque en principio lo atribuyó a apreciación por el esfuerzo invertido en el entrenamiento. Era la primera vez que sentía fijación por alguien en particular, pero entre la élite, era normal no tener vida amorosa. Kitsuchi era el único casado, y sólo porque su clan y el de su esposa así lo acordaron. Ai siempre decía que estaba casada con la aldea, así como Kodachi, que dejó a su prometida para entrar en las Bakuha Butai. Rodeado de gente que escoge la soltería en favor del deber, a Deidara no le sorprendió haber normalizado esa tendencia y no haber sentido si quiera curiosidad por explorar su vida amorosa.

Y ahora le venía todo de golpe, prisas incluídas.

Estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus preferencias, él pensó que era cuestión de gustos al fin y al cabo. No confiaba en nadie para hablar del asunto, pero no necesitaba a nadie que le aconsejase tampoco. Lo que más le costaba aceptar no eran sus gustos, era que su perseguidor fuese la persona detrás de todas esas nuevas sensaciones. A veces sentía ganas de tirarle mil bombas de golpe, y otras las cosas que quería hacerle eran algo completamente distinto. Lo cual no iba a ayudar a su supervivencia. Porque Deidara no tenía problema alguno separando sus fantasías de la realidad, y más cuando su vida y la de los suyos estaba en juego. Pero la última vez que se vieron, el Akatsuki se comportó de forma extraña, y ni él ni el resto de shinobi a los que les contó el encuentro discrepaban en que esa nueva visita no había sido parte de una táctica que desembocase en su captura.

Deidara estaba mareado de tanto darle vueltas.

* * *

...

* * *

Ya se había acostumbrado, más o menos, a la sensación de calidez burbujeante en su estómago que aparecía cada vez que pensaba en él. Lo cual ocupaba la mayor parte de su día. Obito aún estaba enojado consigo mismo por no poder hacer que se fuera. Ahora incluso, no sólo se había adueñado de su cabeza, sino también condicionaba sus actos.

Por eso estaba ahí, escondido dentro de un establo, observando al yonbi. Llevaba haciéndolo desde su último encuentro. Aquella vez, no supo realmente por qué fue a abordarlo. Sabía que no era una buena idea incluso antes de haberlo hecho. Fue una locura, aparecer tan cerca de la torre del Tsuchikage y arriesgarse a que su kekkei tota lo pulverizase. Acabar en el suelo con él sentado a horcajadas sobre él hizo que no fuera en vano, ni aún perdiendo la privacidad total de su cara.

Pero Obito necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba conocer la razón tras lo que estaba sintiendo, de lo contrario no podría seguir con su vida en paz. No podía atrapar al yonbi, porque sabía que si lo hacía y extraía al biju de él, nunca podría superar aquello. Jamás tendría el por qué y le aterraba que eso le persiguiese por siempre, ya arrastaba demasiados asuntos inconclusos. Hasta que no lo comprendiera, lo observaría.

Quizá estaba desperdiciando un tiempo valioso que podría estar aprovechando para el plan, pero él mismo, como recurso ejecutor del mismo no estaba en la mejor forma. Ocuparse en arreglar eso era en realidad invertir en el plan.

Deidara. Así era como se llamaba. Obito no había querido interesarse por ese dato. No le había importado el nombre de ninguno de los recipientes portadores de bijus. Pero mientras pensaba, algo contrariado, que era un bello nombre, suspiró hondo. Deidara... Su presencia llamaba a la suya sin que pudiera ponerle remedio. Seguirlo desde las sombras era adictivo. Solía seguir a Rin también a veces. Obito pensaba que sólo así se podía ver una faceta oculta de la gente. Cuando alguien estaba solo actuaba distinto de cuando estaba acompañado, y esa actitud variaba siempre dependiendo de la compañía. Esa era la mejor manera de conocer a una persona en todas sus facetas.

La primera vez que su cabeza asoció a la chica que había amado toda su vida y al yonbi, Obito se negó a admitir la semejanza. No era lo mismo ni tenía nada que ver.

No.

Ahí estaba él, ajeno a su presencia, hablando con su madre. Con el sharingan activado, trataba de leer sus labios, pero era una habilidad que aún no había dominado. Zetsu la estuvo siguiendo también a ella para averiguar su rutina en caso de que necesitaran usarla para extorsionado. No debió darle pistas de sus intenciones, pero no se veía capaz de llevar eso a cabo de momento.

Mientras conversaba con su hijo, analizó sus rasgos, curioso por encontrar alguna semejanza física entre ambos. Su cabello era largo, atado cerca de las puntas, de color castaño claro, o tal vez rubio oscuro, no creía tener la diferencia tan clara. Ambos tenían los ojos azules pero los de ella eran almendrados en lugar de rasgados. Esa mirada felina que Deidara poseía había hecho arder su cuerpo entero el día que le quitó la máscara en el callejón.

Algo dio un tirón de su brazo. Al girarse, Obito encontró una vaca tratando de comerse su manga. Dio un par de tirones para liberarse, activando su intangibilidad para evitar que los animales del establo lo usasen de aperitivo. La vaca parecía confusa intentando morder su ropa otra vez, pero ya no era algo que le importase demasiado. Cuando volvió a prestar atención al Jinchuuriki, él y su madre se estaban yendo cada uno hacia un lado. Él llevaba en sus manos un par de maletas. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Lo iba a enviar Onoki a otro lugar fuera de su alcance? Imposible. No iba a librarse de él tan fácilmente.

Usando su kamui, se teleportó hasta un árbol por el que él iba a pasar, después de agudizar su sentido sensor para evitar a los ANBU en las sombras. Al verlo pasar desde las ramas, Obito pensó que esas maletas se veían pesadas, y sintió la urgencia de ofrecerse a ayudarlo. Se sintió estúpido, al recordarse que eran enemigos. No era como si él fuera a aceptar, qué tontería más grande.

Cuando ya estaba bastante alejado del árbol, Obito se teleportó a otro. Dos civiles de mediana edad vestidos de campesinos venían del lado contrario. Notó que conforme el Jinchuuriki se acercaba a ellos, se pegaron mucho a la orilla opuesta del camino. Obito centró su atención en ellos y en la reacción que les provocaba. Deidara ni siquiera se fijó en que no le quitaban el ojo de encima, el nerviosismo bastante evidente en su lenguaje corporal. No se relajaron hasta que no lo vieron alejarse. Se inclinó aún más en la rama para oír mejor lo que murmuraban mientras reanudaban su camino.

 _"Demonio mono"_ fue lo único que entendió.

Con el amargo desdén que lo hizo fruncir el ceño y apretar sus manos en puños, Obito sí que estaba familiarizado, aunque la razón tanto de eso como de la leve intención homicida que desprendía mientras los veía alejarse, lo pillaron por sorpresa. Giró la cabeza de nuevo hacia el yonbi, cuando vio que se había detenido para mirar hacia atrás, a Obito le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Mierda —masculló, debió haberse controlado más.

Se refugió en el tsukuyomi más rápido de lo que lo había hecho antes en su vida, su pulso disparándose tan súbitamente que creyó que le iba a dar un infarto. Estuvo muy cerca de descubrirlo. Esperó a que su respiración se normalizase para poder seguir pensando con claridad, o al menos con toda la claridad que pudo reunir y que no era demasiada.

Tras tomar aire despacio y exhalar varias veces, Obito se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba volver a verlo. Ya ni siquiera trataba de resistirse a ello. Pensó en el ascetismo de los monjes de templos remotos, apartados de la sociedad en busca de la iluminación. En teoría, si ellos podían evitar dejarse controlar por los deseos de su cuerpo, él debería poder también. Pero sabía bien que no iba a lograrlo. Su estómago se encogió dolorosamente, después de tenerlo encima de él en un par de ocasiones, acecharlo le sabía a poco. Quizá podría volver a él y provocarlo, no sería algo difícil de lograr y desaparecer cuando lo tuviera encima dispuesto a matarlo.

Era un plan patético y desesperado, pero Obito, habiéndose resignado hace mucho al calificativo, prefería vivir con sus complejos tras haberlo conseguido tocar otra vez, que con sus complejos a secas. No era como si pudiera aspirar a nada más. Al menos Rin lo apreciaba como amigo. Deidara tenía razones para querer odiarlo y matarlo, y esas razones eran culpa suya. Pero en el fondo, eso sólo hacía las cosas más fáciles. Una vida amorosa no era lo que le convenía. Además, se debía a Rin. No quería olvidarla. Se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad. Que ella hubiese muerto amando a alguien más no era un detalle relevante, le sería fiel por siempre. La simple idea de dejar atrás la única cosa bonita que había sido una constante en su vida lo angustiaba.

Pero de vuelta a Deidara... Así es... De vuelta a él... Tal vez era seguro salir ya. Obito sintió la culpa aflorar en él al pensar en el voto de fidelidad que acababa de reforzar. Necesitaba verlo y sabía que luchar contra la idea sólo haría que su anhelo se volviese más intenso. Ya se moría de ganas de estar frente a él. Quería interactuar con él, conocerlo mejor, pero no podía simplemente aparecerse delante de él con un ramo de flores e invitarlo a cenar después de haberle dicho que iba a extraerle al yonbi, tomar a sus seres queridos de rehenes y atacar su aldea.

Mierda, eso no sonaba en absoluto como si fuera a mantenerse fuerte.

Necesitaba una excusa. ¿Cómo podía aparecer así delante de él? Había estado tan acostumbrado a llevar la cara cubierta que sin ella era muy fácil de descifrar, y su nueva máscara...

Eso es, podía pedírsela de vuelta si es que aún la tenía.

Obito se alisó la túnica con nerviosismo y se tomó un momento para peinar su cabello con los dedos. Tragó saliva con dificultad, temblando por el cóctel de emociones que sacudían su cuerpo entero. ¿Se había acordado de cepillarse los dientes en la mañana? Hizo memoria y creyó recordar que sí, pero tal vez debería ir a echarse colonia ... O tal vez desodorante y ponerse ropa limpia porque estaba sudando como hace mucho no lo hacía. O tal vez no debería ir a buscarlo, qué idea tan estúpida había tenido.

No... Tenía que verlo. Y tenía que verlo ya. No necesitaba vestirse de gala para ir a pedirle de vuelta la maldita máscara.

Volvió al árbol desde el cual había estado acechándolo. Deidara ya había seguido su camino, lo buscó de nuevo, cambiando de escondite cada vez que lo requería. Así descubrió que en realidad estaba yendo a su casa. Le alivió saber que no se iba a ir de la aldea. Obito lo observó abrir la puerta y pasar al interior. Bien, no tendría que estar preocupándose por los shinobi patrullando las calles, tendrían privacidad.

Aún estaba a tiempo de echarse atrás...

Pero era una oportunidad única. El chico ahí solo sin poder tirarle bombas sin destrozar su propia casa. Demasiado tentador. En un arrebato de valentía, buscó su chakra y usó su kamui para aparecerse frente a él mientras intentaba no pensar en las secuelas que sus actos irían a tener.

* * *

Por un segundo, le pareció detectar su chakra, pero tal vez sólo lo había imaginado. Otra cosa de la que no estaba seguro del todo, como tantas últimamente. Se concentró en rastrearlo, pero no encontró ningún vestigio en el ambiente de la energía que ya le empezaba a resultar familiar.

Quizá esa atracción física frustrada estaba haciendo que se obsesionase e imaginase cosas. Por si acaso, no bajaría la guardia. Estaba solo y a simple vista parecía un blanco fácil, pero él siempre tenía su arcilla lista, y en el peor de los casos, escapar a salvo. Eso si es que el Uchiha de verdad estaba ahí, quizá al verlo alerta pensase que no merecía la pena un nuevo ataque, ya que habría perdido el elemento sorpresa.

Algo no cuadraba, al parecer, Akatsuki solía enviar a otro individuo, uno de cabello verde y cara bicolor. Desde que su clon lo vio, algunos shinobi de la aldea también experimentaron avistamientos con el enigmático ser cuyo chakra parecía ser nulo. Deidara no podía comprender como dejar de usar a alguien prácticamente indetectable para espiarlo era una buena idea para sus planes y durante todo el trayecto permaneció en vano intentando captar algo inusual en el aire...

Nada.

Abrió la puerta y recogió el correo acumulado en el suelo para dejarlo en la mesa de la cocina junto con las maletas. Luego se aseguró que los genin que contrató en la misión de rango D estaban alimentando bien a los animales. Pudo ver a las gallinas tomando el sol pacíficamente en el patio de atrás. Todo en orden. Cuando entró al taller vio que todo tenía un poco de polvo, haría un poco de limpieza antes de irse. Un taller nunca debía lucir tan descuidado. Si su madre iba a volver a casa, tal vez él también debería mudarse de vuelta. Prefería estar ahí con todo y los peligros antes que en la aséptica habitación del cuartel. Hablaría con Onoki para convencerlo, así también podría protegerla mejor.

Deidara volvió a sentir el chakra del Uchiha mucho más claramente que antes. Se giró sobre sí mismo para ver como el aire se ondulaba en una espiral cuyo centro nacía de su ojo derecho. La causa de su insomnio estaba ahí frente a él otra vez, con la cara al descubierto pues la última vez huyó dejándola atrás. La boca en su mano izquierda comenzó a trabajar de inmediato en el pedazo de arcilla de emergencia.

El otro no se movió, ni dijo palabra alguna. Deidara no le quitaba el ojo de encima, listo para reaccionar a cualquier cosa y memorizando cuanto detalle de su cara podía, desde su labio inferior partido en dos en una esquina, hasta el número exacto de cicatrices en la parte derecha de su cara. Él no solía mostrar interés por el pasado de nadie, pero en ese momento decidió que quería conocer la historia detrás de ese hombre, de esas marcas y de su ideología. El subidón de adrenalina aumentó su pulso y agudizó sus sentidos. Los segundos se hacían eternos. El Uchiha tomó aire.

—No vine a por ti esta vez —dijo apartando la vista por un breve momento.

La frase avivó su caos emocional interior. Se relajó un tanto, pero aún no se fiaba de él.

—Ja. Como si fuera a dejarte hacerlo —le contestó. Esperó a su respuesta, pero el Akatsuki sólo emitió un suave bufido acompañado de una sonrisa sardónica—. ¿Qué se te perdió por aquí entonces, hm?

Frunció el ceño y Deidara lo imitó. Tantas pausas lo estaban poniendo nervioso aún. Con demasiada lentitud, el tipo se llevó el puño a los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

—Mi máscara —dijo al fin, extendiendo el brazo con la palma hacia arriba.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero mi máscara de vuelta —explicó.

A Deidara le costaba creerlo. Había intentado secuestrarlo varias veces, amenazó a su familia, a su aldea, lo intentó engañar con un trato que él mismo propuso... ¿Y aún tenía el descaro de aparecer ante él pidiendo su máscara? No pensaba dársela.

—Que te jodan. Cómprate otra.

—No puedo. Está hecha a med- eh, dámela.

Dio un paso al frente, y él retrocedió varios, desenfundando el _bō._ _  
_

—Vuelve a tu agujero. No sé como te atreves si quiera a venir aquí a pedirme favores... ¿También la necesitas para tu estúpido mundo feliz libre de guerras?

—Esa arma tuya no funcionará conmigo, ya deberías haberlo comprobado. Dame la máscara y me iré.

—Debería matarte aquí mismo, hm.

Siguió avanzando y él retrocediendo a la par, el bastón de madera atravesaba su estómago y sobresalía de su espalda. Era la única forma que tenía de sentirse seguro ante un posible secuestro.

—¿Dónde la tienes?

Su espalda chocó contra el borde de la mesa de trabajo. Tenerlo tan cerca de él le cortó la respiración, pero rápidamente se recompuso para que el otro no notase lo mucho que le estaba afectando.

—¿Por qué no vienes tú a quitármela?

O pensándolo bien, la llevaba en una de sus bolsas de arcilla, Deidara prácticamente lo estaba invitando a llegar hasta su material. Antes de que pudiera contestarle a eso, habló de nuevo.

—Dime quién eres y tal vez te la devuelva, hm —murmuró, en un desesperado intento por sacarle información.

—Mi identidad no es relevante.

—Ya veo que no te interesa recuperarla tanto como dices —dijo Deidara—. Y sí, en eso te doy la razón, no es relevante porque pronto estarás muerto.

El tipo apoyó las manos en el borde de la mesa a cada lado de su cuerpo. Odió ver cómo sus rodillas comenzaron a temblar. Trató de olvidar que lo tenía tan cerca. Sobre todo porque no quería comenzar a sonrojarse.

—Dame mi máscara, Deidara —comenzó a decir con firmeza—. No me hagas tener que repetirlo otra vez.

Mierda, mierda, mierda... Oír su nombre pronunciado en esa voz, no iba a ser bueno, la vibración de sus tímpanos le pareció más placentera que con el sonido de sus explosiones, el vello de sus brazos se estaba erizando. No soportaba más la situación. De golpe toda la sangre subió a su cara. Debía hacer algo rápido o el se daría cuenta y estaría perdido. Pero cuando se aproximó a él y estampó sus labios contra los del Uchiha, supo exactamente por qué lo hacía. Le apetecía, símplemente eso. Ya era hora de que conociera lo que era un beso. Además, quería provocar una reacción de escándalo en el otro. La pequeña travesura sería una buena anécdota que se convertiría en un chiste privado consigo mismo. No todo el mundo podría decir que había besado a su enemigo.

Esperaba que el Uchiha lo empujase lejos de él, o le gritase qué es lo que creía que estaba haciendo, quizá incluso desapareciera como ya lo había hecho otras veces tras una humillación. Lo que menos se esperaba, era que le respondiese al beso. Deidara no encontró palabras para describir su estado emocional en ese preciso momento, justo cuando se dio cuenta que los labios ajenos se movían despacio, al ritmo de los suyos. Se separó un par de centímetros en un acto reflejo, no sabía cómo iba a salir de la difícil situación en la que él mismo se había metido, no sabía si seguir, o quitárselo de encima, o gritar hasta quedarse afónico. Mientras decidía, pasó la lengua por sus labios, tomando nota del nuevo sabor en ellos tanto como su afectado cerebro le permitía. Tan apartado de la realidad estaba que no vio venir el siguiente movimiento del otro hombre hasta que su nariz y la de él chocaron con suavidad, sus labios se unieron de nuevo y el beso continuó, lento y sosegado.

A falta de un plan mejor, Deidara se dejó llevar. Sus párpados cayeron y aunque con culpabilidad, se permitió bajar la guardia para disfrutarlo mejor. El arma resbaló de sus manos, golpeando el suelo. Ese fue el único sonido que se atrevió a romper el silencio de la estancia a parte de los húmedos chasquidos de sus labios y el trémulo aliento de ambos, cálido y provocativo. Se moría por saber en qué estaba pensando el tipo, pero no tenía valor a separarse de él. Parecía como si ambos hubieran caído en un hechizo o un mundo paralelo en el que ya no eran enemigos y que volverían a la realidad cuando se rompiese.

Pero al final, el hechizo acabó. Deidara sintió sus brazos rodear su cintura y atraer su cuerpo al suyo. Inmediatamente, se sintió atrapado y vulnerable. Se revolvió violentamente, empujando su torso hacia atrás a la vez que él mismo escapaba lejos de su alcance y recogiendo su arma en el proceso. Su mano produjo una araña. Sostuvo su brazo en alto, listo para lanzarla, con el bastón frente a su cuerpo para más protección. El Akatsuki lucía desconcertado e incluso contrariado, su cara había enrojecido. La de él debía estar igual y nada de lo que pudiera hacer justificaría su acto.

—¿¡Q-qué...!? ¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces, hm!? ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?

El Akatsuki abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma.

—¡Fuiste t-tú quien empezó! —consiguió decir, señalándolo con nerviosismo.

¿Este tipo era real? ¿Era eso real?

—¡Aún voy a matarte! —gritó Deidara, sin pensar si quiera lo que estaba diciendo.

Se sentía acorralado, superado por la situación.

—Bien. ¡Porque la próxima vez que vuelva aquí te capturaré de verdad! ¡Y extraeré t-tu biju!

—¡Eso mismo dijiste todas las otras veces! ¡Hablas mucho, y cumples muy poco! ¡Ya te han perdido el respeto en Iwa hasta los niños de la academia, hm!

—¡Es tu decisión creerme o no, es exactamente lo que va a pasar!

Y desapareció.

Deidara quería destrozar algo, pero no ahí en el taller. Casi que quería ser él mismo quien explotase. Fue hasta el lavabo y se echó agua fría en la cara para bajarse la temperatura, después caminó de un lado a otro sin rumbo ni propósito, incapaz de pensar con normalidad. Necesitaría tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado y lo que implicaba, pero no sabía cuando iría a recuperarse, y no podía salir a la calle en ese estado.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el tipo volvió. Él se puso alerta otra vez. Dijo que la próxima vez lo capturaría... Pero no se esperaba verlo aparecer tan pronto. Al parecer, no le importaba jugar sucio.

—Devuélveme mi máscara.

Metió su mano en la bolsa en la que estaba y la agarró sin extraerla.

—¿Volviste para esto? —preguntó, aprovechando que el objeto le daba algo de poder sobre él—. ¿Quién eres?

—No puedo decirlo.

Estaba comenzando a frustrarse no obtener respuestas.

—Da igual. Muy pronto tu identidad saldrá a la luz —dijo.

Él frunció el ceño, claramente alarmado.

—¿Vas a ir a acusarme con Konoha?

—No estás bien de la cabeza si piensas que voy a defenderte, hm. Tu objetivo somos nosotros. Naruto es mi amigo.

Exhaló con pesadez. Deidara se preguntó que era lo que estaría pensando.

—Así que amigos... Déjame darte un consejo sobre eso que llamas amistad.

—No necesito consejos de amistad de alguien que no entiende lo que es. Y cállate si quieres que te devuelva tu máscara.

El tipo calló y él no podía creerse lo efectiva que estaba siendo su orden. Debía estar realmente desesperado por ocultar de nuevo su cara. Su curiosidad hacia él sólo aumentaba.

—La entiendo demasiado bien —murmuró al fin—. No quiero hacerte nada. No podría...

Deidara no sabía si creerlo, estaba apretando las uñas tanto al borde de la mesa que creyó que se partiría de un momento a otro.

—Hace cinco minutos dijiste justo lo contrario. ¿Qué será de tu mundo feliz?

—No lo sé.

—Explícate —le exigió, mirándolo con recelo.

—Llevo muchos años planeando esto. Pero... —hubo una pausa demasiado larga, deseó gritarle que se diera prisa en terminar su frase—. Necesito verte otra vez.

—¿¡Q-!? —Deidara se atragantó con su propia saliva, el tipo se le estaba declarando si no estaba imaginando cosas y el color de su cara le decía que bien podía decir la verdad, pero él no podía hablar porque estaba aún más nervioso y cada vez le costaba más seguir aparentando lo contrario— ¿Eso era lo que te pasaba el otro día, hm? ¿Por eso me besaste?

En su rostro apareció una mueca de indignación.

—¡Tú lo hiciste! —exclamó alzando la voz.

—¡Y tú no te apartaste, hm!

—¡Y a ti... Seguro que te gustó! ¡Deberías mirar lo rojo estás, te gustó!

—¡Tú sí que estás rojo, seguro quieres hacerlo otra vez! —contraatacó Deidara.

—¡No tanto como tú pareces estar insinuando querer hacerlo otra vez! —dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de suficiencia. ¿Y él era el criminal más buscado del mundo?

—¡Y como no lo hagas ahora mismo voy a mandar tu máscara a volar!

Deidara sentía que estaba desvariando pero no le apetecía recuperar la razón. Especialmente no cuando él invadió su espacio personal y tomó de sus labios un nuevo beso. El cuerpo le pedía hacerlo con más pasión, sentía deseos de morder, de usar su lengua para explorar su boca entera, pero se contuvo. Ambos parecían estar reprimiéndose, pues cuando se separó, se veía como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo.

—Dijiste que la próxima vez que vinieras ibas a... —susurró.

—A veces digo estupideces —lo cortó, Deidara le pasó la máscara y él se agarró a la misma como si de un salvavidas se tratase—. Y a veces también hago estupideces.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —contestó, algo decepcionado a pesar de su situación.

—No. A otras estupideces que espero no sean demasiado tarde para remediar.

Esa fue su despedida. Unos segundos después, su presencia y su chakra desaparecieron de la habitación, dejándolo de nuevo solo.

* * *

 **Esto no fue como yo tenía planeado. Juzguen ustedes. Al final Deidara sí que le dio #justoenlohomo.**


	9. Chapter 9

Ese era el primer movimiento en contra de su propio plan.

Las dudas de Obito duraron un tiempo más. Aunque en el mundo real sólo pasaron unos tres días, dentro de su tsukuyomi las horas transcurrían más lentas, dándole más tiempo para esclarecer sus pensamientos. Se dijo que no haría nada a Deidara hasta que no analizase mejor su inesperada obsesión por él, pero para seguir adelante necesitaba al yonbi. Puede que ese fuera otro obstáculo más que la vida le ponía, volver a sentir algo por alguien, y no por cualquier persona sino por uno de los Jinchuuriki, algo totalmente incompatible con su plan. Era terriblemente irónico, pero por una vez no se sentía mal por estar fracasando.

Días atrás, Obito intentó aferrarse a su odio y seguir adelante, pero no pudo encontrarlo. Esos nuevos sentimientos lo habían hecho desaparecer igual que la oscuridad desaparece de la habitación cuando alguien enciende las luces. No hubo a penas transición, el cambio fue radical. Era más feliz que nunca pensando en Deidara. No sabía aún a donde lo iba a llevar aquel beso que él le dio pero necesitaba averiguarlo momento a momento, y por eso no haría nada que fuera perjudicial para él. Aún con miedo porque volver a amar y que la historia se repitiese, lo protegería.

Obito no había vuelto a visitarlo después de aquel día, aunque sí lo siguió acechando. Le asustaba la posibilidad que todo hubiera sido un malentendido, pero un cambio en el comportamiento de Deidara disipó un poco sus dudas. Él solía estar siempre alerta, totalmente consciente del entorno y listo para reaccionar a un ataque o una presencia hostil inesperada. Desde entonces, se permitía bajar la guardia más a menudo y su lenguaje corporal no era tan tenso. A veces, lo veía girar sobre sí mismo, examinando cualquier posible escondite. ¿Estaría buscándolo a él? La idea lo hacía sonreír como un bobo, haciéndole sentir una cálida y agradable presión en su pecho. Hacía décadas que no ocurría y aún le parecía tan raro...

Escondido tras un tanque de agua en la terraza de torre Hokage, Obito se cuidaba de no ser detectado. No le sería difícil, llevaba años espiando Konoha. Era un lugar poco transitado y perfecto para hacerse una idea de cuantos shinobi había a su alrededor, sus posiciones y su poder aproximado.

Le había dicho a Zetsu que le iba a entregar la carta a Danzo Shimura en la que le ofrecería su ayuda en favor de la conspiración contra la alianza Iwa-Konoha. Esa carta estaba ya bien quemada, pero sería el mismo Danzo una vez más el protagonista del pergamino con documentos confidenciales que llevaba en el bolsillo. Adiós Kotoamatsukami. Obito ya no lo necesitaba. Dejar el plan significaría que la muerte de su sensei y Kushina había sido en vano. Esos meses previos al ataque cuando pensaba en ellos y momentos felices junto a su equipo volvían a su cabeza, se repitió cientos de veces que ya no le importaba nada, que ya no le importaba nadie. Sólo tenía que pensar en Rin tirada en un charco de su propia sangre para que el odio volviera de nuevo a él más fuerte que nunca. A penas podía escapar ya de sus propios remordimientos, si el sistema shinobi sólo traía desgracia a la gente, era basura como esa en la que él se había convertido.

Quizá jamás pudiera hacer algo lo suficientemente grande como para enmendar su error por completo, ahora que había tanta sangre en sus manos, pero empezaría por ahí, sacando a relucir los trapos sucios de Danzo. En sus manos también había demasiada sangre.

El cerdito mascota de la godaime Hokage dormía plácidamente panza arriba, tumbado al sol sobre un parterre lleno de tulipanes. Obito activó el Mangekyo, se teleportó a su lado y lo tomó en brazos antes de volver a su dimensión personal. No tardó ni dos segundos en despertarse y empezar a chillar asustado, dificultando su labor de atar el pergamino a su cuerpo.

El animal perteneció una vez a Nawaki Senju, hermano pequeño de Tsunade, y había superado ya la esperanza de vida de su propia especie al menos por una década, probablemente más. Todo el mundo tenía su mecanismo para sobrellevar la pérdida, aunque ese, comparado con el suyo, era bastante inofensivo.

—¡Quédate quieto! —le ordenó, usando su sharingan para lanzarle un sencillo genjutsu que distorsionaría sus memorias.

Los Yamanaka eran expertos en manipulación mental, no se arriesgaría a que le extrayesen las memorias y lo vieran. Tampoco a acabar con los brazos llenos de arañazos. El animal se tranquilizó en seguida y con una fina cuerda, pudo atarle el grueso pergamino antes de devolverlo al lugar en el que estaba.

Suspiró, sintiendo como se le iba un enorme peso de encima. Lo había eso también podría ganar algo de tiempo, Konoha se mantendría ocupada con sus asuntos internos y él podría encargarse mejor de desmantelar Akatsuki.

Ahora lo que quería hacer era ver a Deidara. No sólo espiarlo, también estar con él, estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos, besarlo una vez más. Ya no podía aguantarse sin verlo, le haría una visita de inmediato. El chico había vuelto a su casa, así que sería mejor llegar a él. Al aparecer junto a su hogar, confirmó por la posición de su chakra que se encontraba en su habitación. Su madre estaba abajo, en el taller. Estuvo unos cinco minutos tratando de percibir algún cambio en sus posiciones, hasta que se puso demasiado impaciente y sus ganas por ver a Deidara fueron más poderosas que todo lo demás.

* * *

Ya no podía poner más excusas para la entrega del retrato para el libro bingo. Por suerte, pudo trazar un plan. Cambió un poco la forma de su cara y sus facciones de forma que pareciera una persona totalmente diferente, pero que a la vez no fuese muy distinta de la descripción que ya había dado. Kurotsuchi era la única que vio el dibujo pero siempre podía alegar que era nada más que un esbozo y su presencia como ya le dijo lo estaba desconcentrando. Diría que la segunda vez pudo verlo mejor y tomar nota de los detalles de su rostro con más atención. El resultado fue la cara de un hombre de más o menos unos cuarenta años, más alargada, de nariz algo más ancha, barbilla afilada y ojos saltones. Le hizo menos cicatrices en su mejilla derecha, y dibujó un parche en el ojo izquierdo del cual sobresalía una cicatriz que en realidad no estaba ahí. Konoha iba a tener problemas para encontrar un miembro de su clan de esas características. Deidara deseó que el misterioso shinobi no cambiase de opinión, le pareció entender de sus palabras que iba a rectificar sus acciones contra él, por eso decidió actuar en consecuencia. La curiosidad que sentía por él era difícil de resistir. Lo único molesto del asunto era no tener un lugar donde buscarlo. Era él quien se le aparecía cuando le daba la gana, él quien sabía siempre dónde encontrarlo. Qué injusto.

Como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera llamado, vio el aire plegarse en la usual forma espiral previa a la materialización del Akatsuki. Una sonrisa que no pudo contener se instaló en su cara nada más verlo. Deseó que no llevase puesta esa tonta máscara.

—Hola Deidara —dijo con voz profunda, en un forzado tono que intentaba sonar seductor mientras apoyaba una mano en la pared cerca de su cara.

Él trató de contenerse la risa, pero no lo logró. Claramente, no era su forma normal de actuar y no le quedaba natural. Era adorable a su manera.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso, si se puede saber?

Se inclinó más sobre él, pasando un dedo enguantado por su mejilla. Deidara tomó el borde inferior de la máscara y la levantó hasta dejarla en lo alto de su cabeza.

—No estás demasiado acostumbrado a actuar así, ¿Verdad, hm? —susurró mirando la sonrisa y el leve sonrojo que el otro trataba de ocultar sin conseguirlo.

Saber que él era la causa de ello fue el mejor halago que recibió últimamente e hizo que la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentase. El Uchiha atrapó su cintura entre sus brazos y él se enganchó a su cuello atrayéndolo hacia sí, embriagándose en el roce de sus cuerpos. No sabía dónde fue a parar aquel ojo rojo que lo miraba amenazante, pero le gustaba el cambio.

—¿Algún problema con mis técnicas de seducción? —preguntó, el aliento cálido de cada palabra contra la piel de su mejilla iba a hacerlo perder la cabeza—. Yo creo que están funcionando.

Deidara no sabía si eso era cierto o ya venía así de antes, pero ya no aguantaba más tiempo sin besarlo, y esa vez no iba a reprimirse. Fueron demasiados días esperando para poder seguir explorando. Se giró, y al ver la mirada entre hambrienta y curiosa que el Uchiha le estaba dedicando, sus niveles de adrenalina se dispararon y lo besó con rudeza. Deidara cerró los puños cuando sintió que las lenguas de sus manos se estaban descontrolando y habían comenzado a lamer la nuca del Akatsuki. No sabía si él lo iba a encontrar grotesco o asqueroso y no pensaba espantarlo y que lo dejase sin su beso. Las notaba empujando contra el interior de los nudillos, pero esperaba mantenerlas controladas. No comprendía por qué estaban tan exaltadas.

Experimentando, abrió la boca más que de costumbre y mordió sus labios con suavidad.

—Mmm —al otro parecía habérsele escapado eso, pero el pequeño acto de valentía lo llevó a imitarlo y morderlo también.

Deidara se atrevió a usar su lengua para lamer la superficie áspera por las cicatrices del labio inferior del Uchiha. A partir de ahí, la fuerza del beso aumentó, él no tenía tiempo ni para asimilar las nuevas sensaciones, pero no quería separarse de él. Sintió la punta de la lengua ajena rozarse con la suya, su sabor y textura resbaladiza y ligeramente rugosa no era como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Pronto se acostumbró, dándose cuenta de lo adictivo que era y lo increíble que lo hacía sentir. Sus bocas completamente unidas mientras ambas lenguas daban vueltas, la una alrededor de la otra. Se estaba quedando sin aire, e hizo una pausa para respirar que fue interrumpida cuando el otro hombre lo besó con hambre de nuevo, mordiendo su labio inferior demasiado fuerte. Sin pretenderlo, soltó un gruñido en señal de protesta.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Deidara—. ¡Déjame tomar oxígeno al menos, hm!

—Lo siento.

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras, se quedó petrificado. Deidara alzó una ceja, notó que la disculpa no quedaba bien del todo con él y, parecía que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. El Akatsuki miró al suelo, pensativo.

—En realidad —agregó, sonriendo casi imperceptiblemente—... En realidad no lo siento.

Captó su mirada voraz una fracción de segundo antes de que él volviera a morder sus labios más fuerte que antes, sus manos subiendo y bajando por su espalda lo volvían loco. En represalia, Deidara hizo lo propio. El beso amenazaba con transformarse en un concurso de mordidas, hasta que...

—Deidara, ¿con quién hablas? —oyó decir a su madre.

—Mierda... —susurró nervioso de repente, intentando apartarlo de él sin éxito pues el Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a detenerse y bajó a besar la línea de su mandíbula en dirección a su cuello—. ¡Con nadie, mamá!

—Acabo de oírte gritar algo hace un momento.

Tragó saliva, preparándose para responderle con la voz firme, cosa difícil cuando se sentía a punto de derretirse.

—¡Debiste imaginarlo! —gritó demasiado fuerte. Lo empujó con fuerza, hasta lograr separarse de él—. Tienes que esconderte ya.

Deidara abrió la puerta del armario y lo empujó hacia el interior. Si lo pillaba así no sabría ni qué decirle.

—¡Hey, no me empujes! —susurró el otro, indignado.

—¡Quédate ahí un momento! —respondió antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo.

Pasó un rato, pero no parecía que su madre fuera a entrar. Estaba a punto de decirle que podía salir cuando la puerta del armario se abrió y una mano provista de guante agarró su brazo.

—¿Dónde crees que vas? —lo oyó decir desde el interior.

—A ninguna parte, sólo iba a...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase, porque de un tirón, acabó él también metido en el closet encima del Uchiha y envuelto en su propia ropa colgada de las perchas.

—¿Y a dónde se fue mi beso? —dijo en su oído.

Justo en sus revolucionadas hormonas. Desde esa posición era incluso peor que antes. Estaba recostado sobre él, piernas encogidas por la estrechez del lugar, y la oscuridad impidiéndole ver qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Él continuó besando su cuello y un jadeo escapó de sus labios justo en el instante en que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió.

—¿Deidara? —dijo su madre afuera.

El Akatsuki no tardó ni un segundo en desaparecer, dejándolo ahí con demasiadas explicaciones que dar, con ganas de más y enredado en toda la ropa guardada. El muy maldito...

—¡Estoy aquí! —exclamó para no preocuparla.

La luz se hizo de nuevo cuando su madre abrió la puerta del closet, con expresión desconcertada.

—Hijo... ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo ahí dentro?

—Buscando mis zapatos,hm ¿dónde mierda los puse ayer? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente antes de volverlo a dejar ahí a oscuras.

* * *

Lo primero que pensó Obito nada más reaparecer en su habitación de la guarida de Akatsuki con el corazón palpitando a mil, fue que había sido divertido salir huyendo y dejar a Deidara en medio de aquel lío. Le hubiera gustado oír la explicación que él le daba a su madre cuando lo descubriera metido en el closet.

Obito puso la máscara en su lugar. No sería bueno si Zetsu lo descubría sonriendo así tendría que darle también explicaciones pero eso sí que no sería gracioso. Así, con la cara cubierta podría hacerlo cuanto quisiera y nadie nunca se enteraría.

Cuando el subidón de adrenalina se hubo pasado, Obito comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Estaría Deidara enfadado con él? Su opinión ahora le importaba y tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de ir a disculparse. Estaría ahora en mitad de su entrenamiento, era un riesgo muy grande dejarse ver en esa parte de Iwa esas horas. En su lugar, comenzó a pensar en el tipo de vínculo que se había forjado entre ellos. La atracción física fue apareciendo entre ellos encuentro tras encuentro, pero a penas sabían nada el uno del otro. Le preocupaba que todo quedase ahí, en encuentros esporádicos dictados por dicha atracción mutua. Besarlo fue lo mejor que hizo en la vida. Nada antes lo hizo sentir tan bien, pero no era como él quería hacer las cosas. Le gustaría pasar más tiempo con él, tener una conversación, saber más de él, contarle más detalles sobre su identidad... El chico ni siquiera sabía su nombre verdadero. Aunque a veces pensaba que era mejor así.

Esa tarde cuando terminase de entrenar lo visitaría y le pediría una cita. Quizá era una idea idiota teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de ambos, pero pensaría en como convertirla en algo viable. Seguro que había una manera.

Sólo con imaginarse a él y a Deidara juntos por ahí, la sonrisa de bobo volvía a su cara. Lo que no sabía es como iba a pedírselo y qué haría en caso de que le dijera que no, o no se fiase de él. Lo cual sería lo más lógico del mundo, Obito se recordó, su ánimo cayendo en picado.

Pero esa vez estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Probar a esa vocecita en su cabeza que siempre le susurraba lo cobarde que era que podía hacerlo.

—Deidara... —comenzó a decir, pero se quedó en blanco—. Ven conmigo, te prometo que no voy a secuestrarte...

Muy posiblemente lo echase de su casa si le dijera eso. Bueno, sólo era una lluvia de ideas, seguro se le ocurría alguna buena frase. Primero tenía que planear qué hacer y a donde llevarlo. Debía ser un sitio o actividad que él disfrutase, no quería que se aburriera. En una ciudad grande habría muchas cosas por hacer, podría llevarlo a ver un kabuki o un museo... A él le daba igual, sólo buscaba estar con él, disfrutar de su compañía y conocer mejor al chico en el que no podía dejar de pensar ni un segundo del día.

Obito se quitó la túnica de Akatsuki y se teletransportó a la capital del País de la Tierra, el lugar donde residía el gobierno y el daimyô. En la tercera ciudad más grande del continente, ellos dos podrían pasar desapercibidos, nadie sabría que en realidad son un Jinchuuriki y un ninja fugitivo entre tanta gente pintoresca. Podría llevarlo a un kabuki. Obito siempre había querido ir a uno cuando era niño. Deidara era un artista, seguro que apreciaba las obras de teatro. Se sentarían juntos y tal vez él se dejaría caer en su brazo y Obito pasaría el brazo por su espalda para estar más pegados aún... Sintió que su cara ardía, y tuvo que quitarse la máscara para abanicarse con ella hasta que se le pasó. No debería dejar que su imaginación se descontrolase en público.

Pensó en llevarle un regalo. Descartó las flores tras ver en una plaza una caravana llena de ellas. Las flores le recordaban a Rin. A cementerios y muerte. Al ramo de rosas que tiró a la basura cuando pensó que ella le estaba pidiendo una cita cuando en realidad quería planear una fiesta sorpresa para Kakashi. Jamás le regalaría flores a Deidara. Por su parte, los chocolates no tenían ningún mal recuerdo asociados a ellos. Podrían comerlos juntos, o quizá él dejaría que Deidara probase uno y él lo besaría para probarlo en sus labios. Otra vez estaba con el mismo problema... Chocar de frente contra un tipo enorme lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—¡Disculpe! —dijo siguiendo su camino mientras el otro lo amenazaba con romperle la mandíbula de un puñetazo. Si sólo supiera con quien estaba hablando... Ya había llamado demasiado la atención y estaba de tan buen humor que le perdonaría la miserable vida. Eso sí, Obito debía dejar de soñar despierto en público. Suspirando por enésima vez ese día, siguió su camino.

Se dirigió al mercado, directo al puesto de unos comerciantes de dulces y comenzó a curiosear el género. Tenían varios tipos de cajas de chocolates de diferentes formas. La que tenía forma de corazón le llamó la atención desde el principio, pero quizá era demasiado evidente. ¿No sería mejor algo más neutro como una caja redonda o una cuadrada? ¿Se asustaría Deidara si lo viera aparecer con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón.

Cinco minutos después, aún estaba decidiendo. Tomaba una, pero cuando creía que se había decidido e iba a ir a pagar, volvía a dejarla y seguir pensando.

—Llévale el corazón —dijo una voz a su lado. Al girar la vista, vio a un hombre de pelo canoso sonriéndole amablemente. Después de años dedicados íntegramente al plan, Obito no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de intercambios tan amistosos con otros seres humanos. Las veces en las que había ido a una tienda se contaban con los dedos de una mano. El hombre se aclaró la garganta, tal vez incómodo por su silencio prolongado—. Siento haberme entrometido. Llevo tanto tiempo en el negocio que desarrollé un sexto sentido para esos dilemas. Llévale esa, seguro que a ella le gusta.

Obito a veces no comprendía como alguien que había vivido en el mundo tanto tiempo aún tenía energía para sonreír así. El problema de ese bienintencionado consejo, era que Deidara no era "ella" sino "él", y puede que no apreciase el gesto tan bien como él esperaba.

—Temo que no llegue a apreciarlo, no es alguien que destaque por su feminidad —dijo, preocupado por sonar demasiado formal, años ensayando para interpretar a un shinobi de otra época como lo era Madara, hicieron que adoptase sin querer ese lenguaje educado y ligeramente anticuado. El hábito afloraba en ocasiones.

—Eso no importa. A todo el mundo le gusta sentirse apreciado.

—Tal vez sea cierto —murmuró.

Le llevaría la caja redonda. Ya estaba harto de darle vueltas.

—¿Puedo entrometerme de nuevo y preguntar... Cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

Juntos... Qué concepto tan extraño. Él y alguien más estando juntos. Obito no sabía si él y Deidara estaban juntos, a penas se habían visto un par de veces desde que decidieron no matarse el uno al otro y adoptar un nuevo... enfoque a su relación. Sin querer, se le escapó una risilla al recordar el momento en que lo arrastró con él al interior de aquel armario y el chico le cayó encima. Entonces notó que el dueño de la tienda aún lo estaba mirando y recuperó la compostura.

—Em... Tres días...

—¿Tres días? —repitió él. Rápidamente, el hombre tomó la caja con forma de corazón y la puso en sus manos—. No hay más que hablar. Le llevarás esta.

—Pero ¿Y si...?

—No se admiten devoluciones —dijo interrumpiéndolo.

—¡Pero aún no he pagado!

—Y le pondremos un bonito lazo rojo. Sin coste adicional.

Obito perdió las fuerzas para seguir protestando. En última instancia, siempre podía comérselos él.

* * *

"¿A qué juegas, Deidara?"

Ahí estaba otra vez Son Goku, insistiendo. Si sólo pudiese ignorarlo más a menudo...

—No es tu asunto, hm.

"Pues yo creo que sí lo es. Alguien quiere fusionarme de nuevo al biju de diez colas y tú lo andas defendiendo."

El entrenamiento fue bien, la entrega del retrato también. Onoki no sospechó y se cuidó de darle el dibujo cuando Kodachi no estuviera delante. Su compañero en la élite tenía un don especial para detectar asuntos turbios.

—Ah y no me gusta que estés mirando lo que hago.

"Tu cuerpo es también mi cuerpo por si lo has olvidado."

Deidara no tenía experiencia en la materia. Pero sabía que el Uchiha estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Antes de aquel primer beso ya le atraía, y él no hubiese tenido problemas en matarlo. Pero así, con ambos dispuestos a seguir adelante con lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo, no podía.

—No me puedo creer que el legendario rey mono tenga miedo. Está todo bajo control, hm.

Deidara abrió la puerta de su casa. Su madre aún no había llegado de su puesto en el mercado del nivel inferior. Tras pasar a la cocina a beber agua, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

"La próxima vez que venga, dile que se vaya y no vuelva. O mejor, mátalo ahí mismo."

Al pasar a su habitación, Deidara se lo encontró junto a la ventana. El Akatsuki se dio la vuelta rápidamente, ambas manos en su espalda. Él no sabía si estaba feliz por verlo o enojado porque lo metió en un lío y lo dejó afrontar las consecuencias solo. Aunque la verdad, eso había sido mejor que ser descubierto con él dentro de un closet.

—¡Espero que vengas a disculparte, hm! —vocifeó acercándose a él.

—¡A eso vine! —dijo, dejándolo sin argumentos para seguir discutiendo—. Vine a disculparme y a... Pedirte algo.

Curioso, Deidara alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas para hablar?

Él bajó la cabeza, el agujero de su máscara apuntando al suelo.

—Verás había pensado que nosotros... Si tú pudieras... Y quisieras por supuesto... Y yo también quisiera... B-bueno... Yo sí que quiero... —tartamudeó.

Con cada palabra, el rostro de Deidara se ponía más y más rojo. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que le estaba pidiendo? Dio un paso atrás, sus ojos abriéndose mucho. No estaba listo aún para una petición así, estaba yendo demasiado deprisa.

—¡Por favor, no te pongas nervioso! —agregó, usando una mano para indicarle que se calmase al verlo retroceder un par de pasos—. Ya te dije que no te haría daño.

Su sonrojo y agitación empeoraron más aún, a pesar de sentirse extrañamente halagado. Al sentir la gotita de sangre resbalar por su nariz, Deidara se cubrió la parte inferior de su cara con una mano.

—¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿¡Eso es lo que viniste a pedirme!? ¡No imaginé que también fueras un pervertido!

—¿Pervertido? ¿Yo? —murmuró, asimilando su reacción hasta que por fin ató cabos—. ¡OH! ¡N-no, no no! ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba pensando en...! ¡Yo no...! —el Uchiha sacó su otro brazo de la espalda, señalándolo con una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón—. ¡Un minuto! ¡Tú fuiste quien sacó conclusiones precipitadas, tú eres el pervertido! ¡Yo sólo quería pedirte una cita!—hubo una pausa de unos cuantos segundos, oyó al Akatsuki suspirar mientras se encogía de hombros—. Bueno, ya lo dije. ¡E-eso era!

Deidara se quedó mirando la caja extendida hacia él, luego a la máscara y luego otra vez a la caja. El tipo parecía haberse quedado petrificado.

—Esto es para ti.

Y él también lo estaba. Rápidamente, sacó un pañuelo de una de sus bolsas de arcilla para limpiarse la nariz y examinó de cerca la caja, cuidadosamente envuelta en un lazo.

—Pero si no lo quieres no pasa nada. Me los comeré yo. Hace mucho que no...

Reaccionando al fin, Deidara tomó la caja de las manos del otro, sin saber muy bien qué decirle, y eso que no era fácil dejarlo sin palabras. Era la primera vez que le regalaban algo así y no lo vio venir. Que le estuviera regalando dulces alguien que hace menos de una semana quería secuestrarlo y realizarle una extracción que lo mataría... Aún le costaba de creer. Casi tanto como que él sintiera algo parecido a la emoción cuando pensaba en esa invitación a salir.

—La culpa es tuya por dar tantos rodeos —dijo, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa—. Si me lo hubieras pedido claramente yo te habría dicho que sí y todo estaría ya arreglado, hm.

—Es complicado no darlos cuando tú podrías pensar que intento secuestrarte.

Tirando de un extremo del lazo, Deidara lo deshizo. Buen punto.

—Lo hubieras hecho ya, de haber querido —contestó echándose un par de chocolates a la boca, se tomó un momento para saborear mejor el dulzor del cacao y las almendras—. Gracias por esto, están buenos.

—Me gustaría conocerte mejor.

—Eso debería decirlo yo, hm. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. ¿Cuándo piensas decírmelo? —dijo, intentando sacarle algo de información.

—Puedes llamarme Tobi.

Deidara negó con la cabeza, comiendo más chocolates, en verdad estaban deliciosos.

—Ese nombre es falso. Quiero el real.

—Es peligroso que lo sepas —contestó casi en un susurro—. Si esa información llegase a Konoha...

—Entonces no quiero ninguno —lo cortó, algo decepcionado por haber decidido darle un voto de confianza que no era recíproco—. Si vamos a salir juntos deberás contarme más de ti, hm.

Había demasiados interrogantes detrás de aquel hombre, pero él los iba a despejar todos.

—De acuerdo. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo?

—Qué impaciente —se burló Deidara, a pesar de que él también lo estaba—. Acabo de llegar de entrenar y necesito cambiarme.

—¡Cámbiate! Te prometo que no miraré.

El Akatsuki tenía las palmas de sus manos juntas frente a su máscara. Deidara dio las gracias por haber decidido ducharse en el cuartel de las Bakuha Butai antes de volver a casa. No sabía donde lo iría a llevar o como iba a solventar el problema de que era el más buscado en la aldea, pero tenía curiosidad por averiguar eso también. Dejó la caja de chocolates sobre una silla y caminó hacia el armario.

—Puedes probarlos. ¡Y no mires, hm!

—¡No lo haré!

Rió un poco cuando lo vio girarse y cubrirse la máscara con las manos. Las suyas temblaban por la intriga y los nervios. Le hubiera gustado tener más tiempo para planear su vestuario pero no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de descubrir más de él. Sacó una camiseta de red roja y la colgó de la puerta antes de comenzar a desvestirse. No se perdía detalle de la reacción del otro, ver si intentaba echar una miradita o no, pero no parecía con intención de hacerlo. Deidara estaba incluso algo decepcionado.

Tras ponerse la camiseta, un pantalón gris, traje verde mar con cinturón dorado y sandalias limpias, se deshizo la coleta y fue al baño a peinarse y echarse colonia. Lo vio en la misma posición en la que lo dejó cuando entró de nuevo a su cuarto, era mono en realidad. Al sentir que lo agarraba del brazo, el Uchiha se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Dónde vas a llevarme, hm?

Tras la máscara, lo oyó suspirar otra vez. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver su expresión, tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de quitarle la estúpida máscara. Varios segundos pasaron antes de obtener respuesta.

—Primero yo también debo cambiarme.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? —preguntó Deidara, a quien no le agradaba la idea de esperar más.

—Tal vez decías que no. ¡Pero será rápido!

Vio el Sharingan reaparecer en el agujero de la máscara y la habitación desapareció en una espiral para dar paso a un extraño escenario lleno de cubos blancos. No saber qué había pasado o donde estaban lo hizo sentirse intimidado.

—¿¡Dónde estamos!? —dijo alarmado, separándose de él.

El Uchiha echó a correr tras uno de los cubos.

—¡Espérame ahí, luego te explico! ¡Y no mires!

Bueno, tendría que añadir esa pregunta también a la lista de las ya existentes. Una pena que el otro hubiera cumplido su palabra sobre lo de no mirar, Deidara no estaba por la labor de hacerle caso. Él quería ver. Lo siguió de puntillas, pero pronto volvió se paró en seco. El lugar parecía ser enorme. ¿Y si se perdía? Al pensar de nuevo en la posibilidad de conocer más en profundidad su cuerpo se dijo a sí mismo que merecía la pena.

Ni bien reanudó la marcha, uno de los cubos a su lado se iluminó. Curioso por descubrir como funcionaba aquel lugar, observó como en la superficie comenzaba a formarse una escena. Entrecerró los ojos al ver al niño de unos once años, que ataviado con un delantal y un pañuelo en la cabeza, limpiaba aquel ornamentado salón al son de una conocida canción de rock que sonaba por la radio. ¿Era él? ¿Qué era exactamente aquel lugar? ¿Por qué le mostraba eso?

Examinó la escena sin perderse detalle. El chico cantaba, más ocupado en su interpretación que en limpiar. A veces simulaba que la escoba era una guitarra eléctrica subido a la mesa de té que luego debía volver a limpiar. Su cara estaba intacta, y casi podía sentir su felicidad desde ahí. Pensar que ese niño tan alegre acabase siendo ese hombre tan complicado lo dejó con una amarga sensación. Tal y como vino, la imagen se fue. La música también. Deidara puso la mano en el cubo, sin poder decidir de qué material estaría hecho.

El Uchiha no tardó demasiado en llegar, sin máscara, con un yukata azul oscuro y oliendo a alguna fragancia almizclada y fresca. De no haber estado tan desconcertado por la visión, posiblemente habría sangrado por la nariz otra vez.

—Gracias por aceptar mi invitación —dijo sonriendo. Deidara tenía la sensación de que cada vez lo conocía menos—. Podemos irnos.

Sin poder apartar la mirada de él, asintió. Por el momento, decidió que no le contaría sobre la peculiar visión.

* * *

 **Fluff. Básicamente. *-* Pero no podía desaprovechar esta fase de enamoramiento inicial en la que está Obito ahora. A pesar de ser un mundo basado en otra época, tienen aparatos eléctricos. Imagino que al ser un unvierso distinto el autor se dio libertad para ciertas cosas. No sé si tienen guitarras eléctricas en Naruto, pero por si acaso, en mi versión sí las tienen. Las inventaron en Kumo, que es la aldea digamos más occidental de todas. Seguro que Bee tiene una :D**

 **Lo del closet no era un juego de palabras, o tal vez sí. xD**

 **¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

Le estaba agarrando la mano. Sentía por fin el tacto de la misma en la suya. El cuerpo y la mente de Obito estaban tan alterados por las nuevas sensaciones que olvidó donde se suponía que tenía que ir cuando ya tenía el kamui activado, haciéndolos aparecer en un lugar diferente. Fue consciente de inmediato que la elección no era al azar, estaban en medio de un bosque y él lo reconoció de inmediato. Fue la primera vez que salió de la aldea en una misión de rango C con su equipo. A Rin le había encantado aquel lugar y tenía recuerdos bonitos con su equipo asociado al mismo. No tenía ese lugar en particular en mente mientras se teletransportaba, así que podría ser que su subconsciente tuviese algo que ver. Siempre quiso volver con ella ahí, sin Kakashi ni Minato, convertirlo en su sitio especial.

Sintió un amargo brote de culpabilidad, la estaba olvidando tan rápido y reemplazando por otra persona. Obito dudaba merecer lo que le estaba pasando, pero un sólo vistazo a Deidara le hacía olvidar eso. Quería estar con él, aunque no se sintiera merecedor del todo de esa felicidad.

—¿Un bosque? Qué inhóspito —dijo Deidara—. Interesante elección, hm.

Algo suave y húmedo empujó contra la palma de su mano antes de que pudiera contestar. Al ser consciente de que era su lengua, un cálido hormigueo sacudió su cuerpo entero.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

La expresión de Deidara cambió. De repente de veía avergonzado. Dio un tirón a su mano para soltarse de él, pero Obito lo agarró fuerte, impidiéndoselo.

—¡Te juro que no soy yo! —dijo, dando unos cuantos tirones más.

—¡No! ¡Está bien! Está bien, de verdad, no me importa —respondió, la lengua no se detenía.

—No sé qué le pasa, normalmente las tengo bajo control.

—Ya dije que no me importa —murmuró apartando de su cara un mechón de pelo rubio.

—¿No lo encuentras asqueroso?

Obito sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose como podría parecerle asqueroso.

—No.

Le dio la vuelta a la mano de Deidara para observar mejor la lengua en su palma.

—Te quitaste los guantes —dijo Deidara, la solicitud de una explicación implícita en su tono.

—Dijiste que no confías en la gente con guantes porque siempre tienen algo que ocultar. Quiero que confíes en mí —dijo, mientras su pulgar jugueteaba con la punta de la lengua en la mano de Deidara.

El burbujeo que sentía en el estómago escaló a un nuevo récord. Al fijarse en Deidara, lo vio mirando lo que estaba haciendo sin parpadear, un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tragó saliva, pensando en lo arrebatadoramente bello que era.

—¿Te diviertes, hm?

—Es un curioso kinjutsu, quería examinarlo más de cerca.

No estaba mintiendo, pero no vio venir que escalaría a algo más íntimo.

—Sí, claro —se burló, y Obito se sintió avergonzado—. ¿Y por qué un bosque? ¿Quieres que tengamos intimidad?

—En verdad, yo quería llevarte a la capital. Tenía pensadas algunas cosas que podríamos hacer... Lo que aún no comprendo yo mismo es por qué tenía este lugar en la cabeza.

—¿No puedes controlar tu propia técnica de teletransporte? Eso no suena bien.

—¡Es la primera vez que me pasa en muchos años! Un jutsu de espacio-tiempo requiere más concentración que cualquier otra técnica y...

Deidara pegó su cuerpo al suyo agarrándolo de los brazos para apoyarse en él.

—¿Significa eso que te pongo nervioso, hm? -dijo con una sonrisa de picardía.

—Eh, b-bueno, puede ser... —respondió avergonzado—. Pero tú tampoco puedes controlar bien esas lenguas en tus manos. Tal vez yo también te ponga nervioso a ti.

Por ese comentario, recibió un codazo de Deidara y él rió. Obito estaba feliz por ver que a ambos tenían reacciones parecidas el uno con el otro.

—De todos modos. ¿Sabes donde estamos? ¿Has estado aquí antes?

—Sólo puedo desplazarme a lugares en los que ya he estado. Vine aquí una vez, hace muchos años. Siempre quise volver pero nunca encontré la ocasión. Estamos en un bosque al norte del País del Fuego.

Sí, tenía buenas memorias asociadas a ese lugar, eso debió provocar el desplazamiento involuntario.

—Hm... Entonces quedémonos un rato. Vayamos a dar un paseo —dijo tomándolo de la mano de nuevo.

La lengua se había escondido de nuevo en el interior de la palma de su mano, y Obito se preguntó si Deidara se estaba concentrando en mantenerla bajo control. Él estaba feliz por agarrarlo de la mano, con lengua o sin ella. E incluso, quizá fuera mejor sin ella en el fondo. El malentendido de antes sobre sus intenciones podría volverse más cierto de lo que parecía en un principio. Obito jamás había anhhelado a nadie de esa manera.

Sentir deseo por alguien era prácticamente nuevo para él. Podía sentirlo en la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a su ausencia, su proximidad y su roce. Y se sorprendió llegando a la humillante conclusión que ya no era un crío inocente de trece años al que nunca le explicaron como se hacen los bebés. Fue Guruguru quien se encargó de esa tarea junto a Zetsu blanco durante esa etapa de recuperación que pasó junto a Madara, antes de la muerte de Rin. Por supuesto, Obito no le había creído, lo que contaba era muy asqueroso. No fue hasta años después cuando descubrió que estaba diciendo la verdad, pero para ese entonces ya no importaba, ni le interesaba pensar en ello, puede que la roca le hubiera privado también de la capacidad de sentir deseo.

Luego el maldito Kakashi comenzó a leer groserías usando el sharingan para avanzar más rápido. El texto a veces aparecía escrito en los cubos de su mundo interior. Muros y muros llenos de guarradas a donde quiera que mirase, a veces incluso impresos en el suelo por lo que no le daba tiempo a mirar a otro lado antes de que determinadas escenas quedasen grabadas en su retina. Obito tenía planeado reprocharle lo de los libros eróticos si algún día sus caminos llegaban a cruzarse. No era para eso que le dio uno de sus ojos.

Pero desde que comenzó a sentir aquello por Deidara, descubrió que la roca no lo había dañado en ese sentido. Se sorprendió pensando que era un alivio, ya demasiadas cosas en su cuerpo ya no funcionaban como deberían. Aunque también lo avergonzaba terriblemente pensar que lo veía como un pervertido. Quizá debería dejar de darle vueltas. Si era un pervertido era sólo por culpa de Kakashi, como siempre. Leer tanto porno con su ojo seguro habría afectado a su subconsciente. Sí, era sólo culpa de él. Se esforzaría porque Deidara no pensase eso de él en el futuro.

Obito oyó a Deidara tararear una canción que hizo que dejara sus preocupaciones de lado. Esa melodía precisamente le traía memorias agradables de tardes de verano en Konoha, jugando al escondite con sus primos pequeños. Les solía decir que cuando se convirtiera en hokage haría que la tocasen el día de la ceremonia cuando se presentase a toda la aldea por primera ataviado con el sombrero y el uniforme. Qué épico se imaginó siempre ese momento.

—¿Te gusta esa canción? A mí me encanta. Fue mi favorita.

Deidara dejó de tararear.

—¿Fue?

—Bueno... No es como si me hubiese estado preocupando por eso estos últimos años —respondió con amargura—. ¿Cómo es que la estabas cantando?

—La escuché antes, tal vez en algún puesto de comida por el que pasé al ir a casa, hm —hizo una pausa para observarlo, Obito se preguntó por qué—. ¿Así que te gusta? Debe tener por lo menos veinte años. Mi madre siempre menciona que le recuerda a su juventud.

¿Lo estaba llamando viejo?

—Es un clásico. Los clásicos nunca pasan de moda —dijo a la defensiva, antes de notar si quiera que lo estaba—. Sólo me pareció una coincidencia curiosa que estuvieses cantando precisamente esa. Quizá sea una señal.

—¿Señal? Quien iba a decir que el que vino a mi casa a hablarme sobre como los vínculos son el punto débil de uno creía en las señales.

Obito se entristreció.

—Por favor no hablemos de eso.

Pasaron por un puente colgante hecho de cuerdas y tablas y Deidara miró hacia abajo, al río de agua verdosa que corría bajo ellos.

—Alguna vez tendremos que hacerlo, hm.

—De acuerdo, pero no ahora. Sólo quiero que nos lo pasemos bien.

Siguieron por el sendero que les esperaba al otro lado.

—... ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —prosiguió—. Hay muchos bosques cerca de Iwa, quizá lo encuentras aburrido.

—Es cierto que hay muchos bosques, pero son muy diferentes a este. Los del País de la Tierra son más secos, hay más pinos, más matorrales... —Deidara se distrajo un momento, mirando a lo lejos una cierva con sus dos cervatillos que salieron huyendo al oírlos hablar—. Ni siquiera sé el nombre de muchos de estos árboles.

Obito sí los sabía, le hicieron estudiar la fauna y la flora del país en la academia, pero no quería quedar como un sabelotodo. ¿Era eso de lo que se hablaba en una cita? La idea de que podría impresionar a Deidara con su conocimiento sonaba idiota. Se dio cuenta que estaba de nuevo dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Esa fue la razón por la que nunca se le declaró a Rin.

—No me dijiste si te estás aburriendo —insistió.

—Nah... Hace mucho que no doy un paseo, hm —lo miró con una media sonrisa que a él se le contagió—. Aunque prefiero volar. Otro día podemos ir en mi nube si no te da miedo.

—¡Claro que no me da!

A él no le importaba ir en nube, o caminando. Lo único relevante en la frase era que Deidara estaba planeando algo más para hacer juntos. Pero primero debía hacer que esa cita fuera bien. Enmendar sus errores con él, hacer que se relajase del todo, ya que a veces sentía que estaba demasiado alerta, como si el miedo a ser capturado no se hubiera ido del todo. Era por su culpa, pero no le gustaba que fuera así.

—Déjame ver qué hay más allá.

Deidara se soltó de su mano, dirigiéndose a la orilla del sendero.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, mientras lo veía trepar con agilidad a un árbol.

—Ya me cansé de seguir el camino, hm. ¿Por qué no vamos por aquí?

Saltando de rama en rama, pronto desapareció de su visión y comenzó a localizarlo a través de la posición de su chakra. Para ser un ninja de Iwa, se movía bien a través del bosque, lo cual era una especialidad de los ninjas de Konoha. Se preguntó si ser el jinchuuriki del yonbi tendría algo que ver, pero es algo que jamás le preguntaría por temor a ofenderlo. De un salto, Obito se posó sobre una rama, agarrándose a la misma al aterrizar para estabilizar más rápido su equilibrio. No tardó mucho en empezar a seguirlo, esforzándose en ponerse a su altura para que viera que podía seguirle el ritmo.

Acabaron convirtiéndolo en una competición amistosa, cada uno intentando sobrepasar al otro usando todo tipo de trucos, incluído el kamui a pesar de las protestas de Deidara por hacer trampa, que usó su fuerza extra para propulsarse, rompiendo en el proceso unas cuantas ramas. Más adelante, el terreno comenzó a elevarse, haciendo más difícil la carrera. Obito desapareció unas ramas por encima para avanzar y cortarle el paso a Deidara por el frente cuando vio un edificio en la cima de la cuesta.

—¡Hey! ¡Vayamos en esa dirección, he visto algo interesante.

Deidara cambió de rumbo y cuando el bosque dio paso a un claro, ambos bajaron de nuevo al suelo. Frente a ellos se erigía el característico portal rojo de un templo shinto, aunque a juzgar por las enredaderas que trepaban por el mismo y el aspecto podrido de la madera, debía llevar años abandonado.

—Desde luego sí pinta interesante, vamos a ver qué hay más allá, hm.

Tuvo que evitar emocionarse cuando Deidara lo tomó de la mano de nuevo, guiándolo hacia las escaleras de piedra erosionadas y llenas de musgo que había más allá del portal. El sol acababa de ponerse y la luz estaba comenzando a decaer dándole al entorno un aspecto más solemne. Pasaron por un pequeño y descuidado cementerio y varias estatuas de buda también manchadas por el musgo y la humedad antes de llegar al edificio el cual estaba cerrado, malas hierbas creciendo sin control por todas partes. Se adelantó para examinarlo más de cerca mientras Deidara se entretenía con las esculturas. En la pared de madera, decenas de parejas habían dejado su nombre dentro de un corazón. Una inscripción dejada por alguien hace mucho tiempo decía que daba buena suerte. Aunque sólo pareciese una excusa para vandalizar un lugar sagrado, Obito sintió ganas de hacerlo, era el tipo de cursilada que a su viejo yo le habría gustado, si eso no significase tener que revelar su nombre. Antes de que Deidara lo leyese, saltó al techo y se sentó en él.

—Este parece un buen sitio en el que parar un rato. ¿No quieres subir y sentarte...? —la mano de Obito se congeló en el aire, a medio camino de las tejas junto a él, pero se le ocurrió una idea mejor, le daba vergüenza expresarla, sería un nuevo récord de atrevimiento y puede que Deidara aceptase. Su mano se retractó, posándose en su pierna con una media sonrisa— ¿...aquí?

La falta de luz camuflaría su sonrojo. Deidara alzó una ceja, y él se regañó a sí mismo en su interior. Si se le sentaba encima iba a acabarse en los pantalones en dos segundos o menos. Una parte de él rezó porque no le hiciera caso, y la otra porque sí, pero ambas partes se averiaron en cuanto Deidara saltó al tejado y se sentó sobre sus piernas, agarrándose a su cuello para mantenerse estable.

—Hola, hm.

Le hubiese gustado contestar algo seductor a eso, si tuviera idea alguna de como seducir.

Aunque quizá, no necesitase decir nada, Obito se armó de valor y rodeó su cintura con un brazo, colocando la mano libre en la rodilla del chico. Por suerte su predicción no se cumplió, pero debía tener cuidado para que Deidara no notase una erección que ya comenzaba a cobrar peso y vigor. Con disimulo, la plegó entre sus piernas mientras lo besaba para distraerlo. Podría soportar las molestias si eso significaba no alarmarlo y ahorrarse pasar más vergüenza. Cuando Deidara apoyó todo su peso en su cuerpo, ambos casi caen hacia atrás, pero logró mantenerse estable a duras penas. Tras hacer una pausa para apartar unos mechones de cabello rubio que se habían colado entre ambos. Deidara comenzó a reír, y él lo calló uniendo sus labios otra vez. Fue un beso menos torpe que los anteriores, también más calmado. A él le pareció perfecto y su mano fue moviéndose de su rodilla arriba de su pierna, estrujándola un poco para obligarse a detenerse ahí.

Ambos tomaron aire, tras lo cual Deidara apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Su mentón quedó rozando su suave cabello suelto. Obito no podría haberse sentido más feliz en ese momento. Se preguntó si no estaría teniendo el mismo problema que él, aunque con la túnica holgada que había elegido para la ocasión era difícil de decir. Como fuera, quizá mejor no saberlo, no había pensado aún cómo actuar, ni quería que Deidara volviese a sentir que estaban yendo demasiado deprisa.

Así estaba bien. Deidara descansando sobre él, sintiendo su pecho subir y bajar con cara exhalación, siendo consciente de cada movimiento en su cuerpo, por pequeño que fuera. Sí. Así era inmejorable.

—Pregúntame algo —dijo Obito luego de un rato.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Lo que tú quieras. Decías que querías saber más de mí.

Obito quería volver a aprender a confiar en alguien, así como ganarse la confianza de Deidara. Había llegado el momento de darle esa información que tanto quería. También estaba intrigado por saber lo que Deidara iría a preguntar primero.

Cambiando ligeramente de posición, el chico se irguió para mirarlo y acariciar la parte derecha de su rostro.

—¿Qué te pasó en la cara, hm?

Pensó que iría a preguntar por su nombre, pero al parecer, había sido más astuto, un nombre no significaba tanto comparado con un fragmento de su pasado, Obito había tenido ya demasiados nombres y Deidara ya sabía que eran falsos. Preguntar eso era una manera de entenderlo mejor. Conmovido, decidió responder con honestidad.

—Tuve un accidente hace muchos años, durante la tercera guerra. Estaba intentando proteger a mi compañero de equipo de un desprendimiento en una cueva. Lo empujé y el techo cayó sobre mí —dijo.

Su párpado se cerró, los dedos de Deidara aún recorrían los desperfectos de su cara, su toque ligero y superficial. La sensibilidad en algunas zonas era demiasiada, en otras demasiado poca.

—Eso fue algo muy noble —Deidara ahora lo miraba con más curiosidad que antes—. ¿Fue por eso que cambiaste así?

—No. Eso fue sólo el comienzo. Debí haber muerto aquel día. A veces deseé que hubiera sido así, al menos habría muerto siendo un bobo bienintencionado. Jamás me habría convertido en una persona despreciable. Y aún seguiría pensando así de no ser por ti.

Respiró hondo, dándose cuenta que estaba apretando a Deidara con demasiada fuerza a pesar de que el otro no se quejó. Deseó que el otro no insistiera en el tema, aunque si seguía preguntando se sentiría en el deber de responderle.

—¿Qué es lo que hice exactamente? ¿Tan buen besador soy? Es bueno descubrir que tengo nuevos talentos, hm —bromeó.

Descubrir... Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente. ¿Fue ese el primer beso para ambos? Obito no podía creer que nadie más hubiera puesto sus ojos antes en alguien tan bello. A penas había luz ya, así que Obito podía sonrojarse con tranquilidad de no ser visto. No habló de nuevo hasta que no se aseguró que no iría a tartamudear.

—Deidara, por años no me importó nada ni nadie. Planeaba crear un mundo nuevo, así que traté a este y a todos los que lo conformaban como si hubiera acabado ya. No merecía la pena preocuparse por algo que iba muy pronto a dejar de existir, ni moverse para hacer sanar algo cuya cura no existía y cuyo reemplazo estaba por ocurrir. Pensé que podría hacer cualquier sacrificio... Pero admitirme a mí mismo que me importas hizo que todo lo anterior perdiera el sentido. No sólo porque no estaba dispuesto a extraer al biju de ti, sino porque es la primera vez que pienso en años que este mundo podrido tiene algo bueno, y que tal vez merezca la pena luchar por él sin tener que borrarlo y comenzar una nueva era.

Él volvió a cambiar de postura, dándole otra vez la espalda, en silencio. Obito lo dejó meditar, abrazándose a su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Deidara que era todo color, cabello dorado, ojos de cielo, explosiones, locuras y él tan apagado, tan marcado por los recuerdos mental y físicamente, apagado como los restos carbonizados de una hoguera extinta. Lo abrazó más fuerte.

Los destellos de decenas de luciérnagas brillaban abajo. Poco a poco, Deidara colocó una mano sobre las suyas, entrelazadas frente a su cuerpo.

Obito se sintió en calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por muy extraño que fuera, nada lo estaba angustiando. Ni el futuro y lo que haría con Akatsuki, ni el pasado y todo el horror que vivió y provocó, ni el presente y lo que Deidara pensase de él. Quería volver a ser feliz más que nunca, y en ese momento estuvo convencido de que lo había logrado.

Inclinándose sobre él, besó su cuello justo al lado del nacimiento del pelo. Tuvo que contenerse para no seguir, a pesar de que nada en ese momento le apetecía más.

—Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo lo que te hice pasar.

—No estaría aquí si aún te guardase rencor. ¿No crees?

—Puede. Pero debía dejar ese punto saldado. En otra ocasión te contaré cómo acabé abrazando esa ideología—. No sabía si sería capaz de seguir hablando del asunto en ese momento—. De momento, sabes un poco más de mí. También esperaré que tú también me cuentes algo.

—Yo no soy tan complicado, hm. Lo que ves es lo que hay.

—Eso suena demasiado simple. No me lo creo.

La orquesta de grillos hacía rato que comenzó a sonar, de vez en cuando Obito podía sentir el revoloteo de algún murciélago o buho cerca de ellos. Siempre supo que aquel bosque sería especial para él, aunque si le hubieran dicho por qué en ese entonces, jamás lo habría creído.

—De todos modos, podríamos ir ahora al lugar donde pensabas llevarme. ¿No tienes hambre, hm?

—No. ¿Tú sí?

A Obito hasta se le había olvidado la hora que sería.

—¡Claro que tengo! Me pasé el día entrenando y llegaste antes de que tuviera tiempo de cenar.

—Entonces Deidara, déjame que te lleve a cenar.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, cuando Deidara se volteó para contestar al Uchiha, lo único que podía ver era el destello rojo del sharingan que acababa de activarse, iluminando de forma casi siniestra las cicatrices bajo su ojo y sobre el mismo. Los tres tomoe mutaron con el diseño del Mangekyo Sharingan y sintiendo lo que se avecinaba, Deidara se agarró con fuerza a él antes de que el mundo comenzase a distorsionarse por la espiral procedente del ojo.

Luces demasiado intensas para su ojo acostumbrado a la oscuridad aparecieron de repente. La temperatura y humedad también cambiaron. Era sin duda la capital del País de la Tierra siendo llevado en brazos. Lo reconfortó poder verlo con claridad de nuevo y más aún cuando vio el sharingan desaparecer.

—Oh, te funcionó esta vez la técnica. Debe ser que estoy perdiendo mi toque, hm —bromeó.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? —replicó él—. Quizá soy yo quien tiene mayor resistencia a tus encantos.

—¿Vas a bajarme al suelo o no?

—No lo sé, me gusta llevarte en brazos.

Ahí donde estaban, en una calle perpendicular a una avenida, nadie parecía haber reparado en ellos aún, aunque no es como si le importase dar la nota. Como ya pensó, al salir de ahí alguna gente se le quedó mirando, pero como no temía ser reconocido, Deidara sólo les sacaba la lengua de vez en cuando mientras decidían qué es lo que cenarían. Unos pinchos de unagi fue lo elegido. Podrían caminar tranquilamente mientras cenaban y no necesitarían platos.

La ciudad estaba realmente animada a esa hora con todo el mundo dándose un respiro después del duro día. Deidara se preocupó por un segundo ante la idea de que hubieran descubierto su ausencia y lo estuviesen buscando pero no quería irse a su casa aún, si estaban alarmados ya daba igual cuanto tardase. Caminaron un trecho en silencio mientras comían, y justo al terminar, Deidara olfateó el aire, habiendo detectado un olor dulce y delicioso que parecía provenir de un carrito de venta de algodón de azúcar.

—¿Te apetecería comer uno o ya te saciaste? —le dijo el Uchiha, que se había dado cuenta de inmediato de a dónde miraba.

—Eres demasiado educado a veces —comentó, encontrando innecesariamente formal su elección de palabras—. Ni Onoki-sensei habla así.

—Recuerda que me preparé todos esos años para hacer creer al mundo que yo era Madara. Él sí que hablaba así.

No recordó haberle dicho que quería un algodón de azúcar, pero él se había acercado al carrito igual. Deidara estaba intrigado por ese nuevo tema de conversación y decidió no discutirle.

—¿Entonces, conociste al viejo?

—Fue él quien me rescató, de hecho. Tras su muerte decidí adoptar su identidad por motivos tácticos. Tras dejar la aldea, perdí todos mis objetos personales. Todo lo que tengo es suyo. Este traje era suyo, mis sandalias también, así como la colonia que llevo puesta. Pero él cuidaba mucho de sus cosas, así que todo está en buen estado.

Mientras pedía, Deidara lo observó de arriba a abajo. Ahora entendía muchas cosas.

—Ya veo por qué desprendes ese aura anticuada, hm —dijo una vez hubieron partido con el algodón de azúcar, antes de que pudiera probarlo, él le robó un pedazo.

—¡Eh! No es anticuada, es clásica. El clan Uchiha era prestigioso, sólo usaban ropa de calidad.

—Bueno, el traje me gusta. Y creo que te sienta bien, y me gusta su textura —dijo, notando divertido cómo el otro se sonrojaba—. Podrías vender eso a un museo y comprarte algo moderno.

—Pero acabas de decir que te gusta, creo que merece la pena quedármelo.

Deidara no encontró una forma válida de quejarse, divisó un karaoke, e imaginando que sería divertido verlo cantar otra vez, lo tomó del brazo para guiarlo hasta la entrada. Él se paró en seco cuando se dio cuenta a donde se dirigían.

—¡No canto bien!

—Nadie canta bien en un karaoke, el punto es divertirse, hm.

—No creo estar listo para esto —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

Volvió a tirar de su brazo.

—Oh... No me vengas con esas. Quiero hacerte hacer algo que te de miedo. ¡Prueba que no eres un anciano anticuado en cuerpo de joven!

No supo si se resignó o lo convenció, pero se dejó arrastrar por él al interior del karaoke. Sabía muy bien qué canción iba a pedir, la que le oyó cantar en cubo de aquella extraña dimensión. Si su teoría era correcta, un estado de ánimo positivo desencadenaba recuerdos agradables. Esa fue una de las razones por las que la confianza en él fue en aumento. Cuando la canción comenzó a sonar, ambos la cantaron juntos, compartiendo micrófono. Tener sus labios tan cerca y obligarse a no besarlos fue difícil, ya lo haría después cuando estuvieran a solas. Aquel tipo lo volvía loco de una manera que jamás esperó de nadie. Yendo pasados de copas, varios desconocidos se unieron a ellos, gritando y desafinando. Ambos se miraron riendo, y él supo que al final se lo estaba pasando bien. Se quedaron por un par de canciones más antes de salir otra vez a la calle. Algunas tiendas estaban comenzando a cerrar. Era gracioso porque en Iwa a las cinco y media casi todo estaba ya cerrado. La vida en la capital era tan diferente...

—Supongo que es hora de que te acompañe a casa. Aún tengo que pensar en una historia de por qué no pude hacer lo que se supone que debía para atraparte.

Deidara decidió que no le gustaba demasiado viajar en kamui, pero ya estaba resignado a tener que acostumbrarse. Pronto harían las cosas a su manera. Aparecieron en su habitación, y fue consciente ahí de que se iba a ir de un momento a otro. Para alargar su estancia un poco más, se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. Sí, la textura de aquel traje le agradaba. Era cómoda, suave y caliente. Podría quedarse así una hora y no cansarse.

—Gracias por aceptar venir conmigo hoy —susurró, respondiendo a su abrazo—. Jamás me lo pasé tan bien.

Él aún no quería soltarlo. Fue mejor de lo que él imaginó que sería, pero aún no podía parar de darle vueltas a una cosa.

—¿Aún no vas a decirme tu maldito nombre, hm?

Silencio. Deidara empezó a pensar, que no se lo iba a decir ese día tampoco. Ya iba a soltarse algo ofendido cuando él habló.

—Cuando sepas mi nombre, tendrás un poder inmenso sobre mí. Podrías ir ahora mismo a Konoha y decírselo a la godaime y ese sería el fin de todo. Podrías extorsionarme con divulgarlo y manejarme a tu antojo...

—¡No me interesa nada de eso! Sólo quiero saber quién eres -exclamó, y recordó que su madre debería estar en casa a esa hora y no debería gritar así. Ya debería haber aprendido.

—...no me dejaste terminar. Confio en ti y quiero que lo sepas. Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha.

El nombre no le decía mucho, pero apreció el gesto y le alegró no tener que llevarse una decepción.

—Ya era hora, Obito Uchiha, hm.

—¿Mejor? —dijo, tomando su barbilla—. Eres la primera persona en muchos años en llamarme así.

Cuando lo besó, Deidara se negaba aún a dejarlo ir. Apoyó la mano en su estómago, sintiendo los duros abdominales que había bajo la tela. Quería verlos. Un ruido procedente de abajo los alarmó, haciéndolos parar.

—Duerme bien, Deidara —susurró, sus frentes aún unidas.

—No me extrañes demasiado, hm.

Aún estaba agarrado a su manga cuando desapareció en la espiral. Deidara no podía dejar de tararear aquella canción.

* * *

 **Qué bonito es el primer amor aw. :3 Y qué boniito fue escribir este. Me hizo feliz. Sí. En ese mundo hay karaokes, una vez Yamato y Kakashi fueron a uno. Ah, están enamoradísimos, no puedo asjflkjl. No pasó demasiado, pero hubo muchas confesiones.**

 **¡Saludos y gracias por leer!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso de plis, y tal vez plas. El plos lo dejamos para otro día. :D En otras palabras, este fic cambia su rating a M.**

* * *

Deidara no pudo dormir mucho, tampoco es que pudiera borrarse la sonrisa de la cara al recordar como le había ido el día. Sabía que podía aguantar, en ciertos entrenamientos de supervivencia a veces requería aguantar más días de vigilia. Su récord fueron tres. El problema era que a Deidara le gustaba respetar sus horas de sueño, y solía estar de mal humor en días así. Aunque esa vez, estaba seguro que nada podría cabrearlo, al menos por unas cuantas horas más.

La tenue luz del nuevo día comenzaba a colarse a través de la ventana cuando se despertó, acompañada por las discusiones que los gallos de los vecinos tenían cada mañana, contestándose los unos a los otros en cuanto el cielo cambiaba de negro a añil. Se quedó ahí unas horas más, deseando que Obito apareciese y se quedase un rato con él. Se preguntó a donde iba él cada vez que desaparecía. Debía estar aún en donde quiera que Akatsuki se reuniese, junto a aquel espía que vio una vez, la kunoichi llamada Konan, Itachi Uchiha y el ninja renegado de Kirigakure que vino a llevarse a Han junto con Itachi. Dijo que tenía que inventarse algunas excusas. Le pediría más información sobre eso, pero ya no le tenía tanto miedo a Akatsuki. Si él estaba ahí para defenderlo, pronto sería un problema del pasado y él quería que su nuevo K1 lo ayudara a resolver el problema. Lo creó especialmente para Obito, pero Deidara no era de los que malgastaban una obra de arte, o la ocasión de verla en todo su esplendor. El conflicto con la organización no estaba resuelto, tendría ocasiones de verla explotar.

También le frustraba querer ver a Obito y no saber ni donde encontrarlo ni cual sería la próxima vez que lo vería. Para distraerse de eso, se acabó levantando y bajó a desayunar aún con el pijama puesto.

Su madre hacía rato que había empezado el día, la pudo oír desde el futón trabajando o hablando con los vecinos. Estaba en el patio trasero, junto a la puerta de la cocina moldeando lo que parecía ser un jarrón en el torno el cual había sacado a la calle como solía hacer cuando estaba soleado.

—Buenos días, hm.

—Dejaste el baño desordenado ayer y te fuiste —le dijo a modo de saludo, sin interrumpir su tarea de estrechar y alargar el cuello del jarrón para darle forma cóncava.

Deidara entrecerró los ojos, mientras elegía una mandarina del frutero. Recordó que así había sido. No tuvo tiempo de colocar las cosas en su sitio por haber estado impaciente.

—Luego lo limpio —dijo, comenzando a quitarle la piel.

—Lo harás antes de irte, Deidara. ¡¿Cuántas veces tenemos que tener esta conversación?!

—¡Iba a hacerlo antes de todos modos, hm!

Mejor seguirle la corriente antes de que empezase el monólogo sin fin que no pararía hasta que el baño estuviese ordenado otra vez. Deidara estaba seguro que no era para tanto.

—Ah, y la ropa debe estar seca ya. ¿Puedes plancharla también antes de irte?

Planchar era la tarea doméstica menos favorita de Deidara. Todas lo eran en realidad, pero esa la detestaba especialmente. Tras dejar las cáscaras en el cubo de basura, Deidara se comió la mandarina entera.

—Hm.

Hasta que no terminase de masticar, eso tendría que pasar por un sí.

Fue al patio trasero y comenzó a quitar de las cuerdas todo lo que había. La tabla de planchar ya estaba montada, con la plancha enchufada y calentándose. Al parecer, Deidara no hubiera podido librarse aunque lo intentase. Dejó el montón de ropa sobre la mesa y tomó uno de sus uniformes, colocándolo y alisándolo sobre la tabla antes de pasar el acero incandescente por la tela.

—Kurotsuchi vino a buscarte ayer, estaba ansiosa por hablar contigo y se decepcionó mucho al no encontrarte. ¿Dónde estuviste? —preguntó su madre después de un rato de silencio.

Su brazo se paralizó por la sorpresa. No planeó salir, así que no tenía lista ninguna coartada ni excusas. Pero eso era malo. Deidara ya podía imaginarse a una partida de ninjas pasando la noche en vela para buscarlo por ahí pensando que lo habían secuestrado mientras él se lo pasaba bien.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —dijo intentando sonar casual y no alarmado como en realidad estaba.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

—Me pasé por el hospital a que me cortasen las colas —contestó, no era mentira del todo pues estuvo ahí en la mañana—. ¿No le fue a decir nada al Tsuchikage, verdad?

—Le dije que seguro estabas bien y se tranquilizó.

Deidara suspiró aliviado, pero en el futuro tendrían que tener más cuidado si es que pensaba escaparse por ahí unas horas.

—¿Para qué me buscaba, hm? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Quería darte una noticia, pero no creo que fuera mala. No parecía preocupada.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Ya le preguntaré, voy a verla más tarde.

¿Qué sería? ¿Habrá encontrado algo Kodachi? No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se fue, y le parecía demasiada eficiencia que ya hubiesen obtenido resultados. Sólo esperó que no fuera sobre Obito, pero haberlos mandado tras una pista falsa lo mantendría seguro. El resto de la organización le daba igual.

—Deidara... ¿Quién es la chica con la que te fuiste ayer?

Levantó la visita, alzando una ceja en desconcierto. El torno estaba quieto y su madre estaba limpiándose los brazos en una toalla húmeda. Estaba sonriendo.

—¿Chica? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

La plancha ya había comenzado a humear demasiado, por suerte la sábana no se quemó. Deidara se volcó en la tarea para ocultar su inquietud.

—No lo niegues. Vi los chocolates ayer cuando fui a avisarte, y tú nunca sales a ninguna parte —acercándose a él, su sonrisa se amplió, las manos de Deidara habían comenzado a sudar—. Tienes novia, ¿verdad?

—¡No! —gritó sin pensar.

Dobló mal la sábana y la dejó sobre la mesa, sin controlar muy bien sus movimientos. Agarró otro pantalón y bajó la plancha sin alisarlo del todo, dejando una doblez. Chasqueó la lengua, frustrado por la falta de cuidado.

—¿Quién es? ¿Es de la aldea? ¿La conozco?

Una chica. Ay, como iba a decepcionarse si supiera. A Deidara no le costó demasiado asimilar que estaba encontrando atractivo a un chico y no una chica. Nadie dijo que debiera ser así. Él no iba a dejarse acomplejar por sus preferencias, y le pesaba no poder mostrarlas con orgullo.

—No te hagas ilusiones —le advirtió—. No es como tú piensas, hm.

—Ya veo, así que sólo es algo efímero como tu visión del arte. ¿En serio lo tienes que aplicar a todo? ¡Espero que no la hagas llorar!

—No lo aplico a todo. Y no se te ocurra decir nada a nadie de esto —dijo, le hacía algo de gracia que su madre ya estuviera preocupándose de su supuesta novia.

—¿Por qué tanto secreto? No tiene nada de malo... —hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño—. No te habrá prohibido el Tsuchikage salir con chicas... ¿Verdad?

—¿Crees que le haría caso si lo hiciera, hm?

Deidara no quería más preguntas, pero tampoco se le ocurría nada sobre como evitarlas.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema...? ¡¿No estarás teniendo una aventura con una mujer casada?! —exclamó escandalizada—. ¡Deidara, dime que no!

—¡Agh, mamá! ¡Basta de teorías absurdas sobre mi vida amorosa! ¡Estoy tratando de terminar esto a tiempo para poder seguir desayunando y ordenar el baño antes de que se me haga tarde! Te contaré, si es que quieres escucharme, pero no ahora.

No quería ver la expresión consternada con la que la había dejado, así que bajó la cabeza.

—¿De verdad estarás bien?

—Espero que sí.

Ella se alejó, poniendo un poco más de barro húmedo en el torno.

—Cada respuesta que me das me deja más preocupada. Espero que no estés metiéndote en un lío.

—Tal vez lo esté. ¿Quién sabe?

Al final, Deidara acabó encontrando divertido el dejarla intrigada. Mientas estuviera tras la pista de que había una chica en su vida, jamás se le ocurriría que el involucrado era el mismo que apareció semanas atrás queriendo capturarlo. Podía sentir en el aire que ella no se había quedado conforme, no lo haría hasta que no le dijese la verdad. Quizá comprendiese... Le daba igual en realidad, pero si comprendía las cosas serían más fáciles.

Por supuesto hasta que no desmantelasen Akatsuki, eso no pasaría.

Y aún así... Deberían llevarlo en secreto para siempre y que nadie les descubriera. Sobre todo no ahora. ¿Qué haría si todo salía a la luz? Una aventura con una mujer casada quedaría hasta como algo insignificante en comparación con una con un criminal buscado internacionalmente del que todos los demás estaban intentando protegerlo. No podría quedarse en Iwa si todo se sabía. No. Onoki no podría saberlo, Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, Ai, Kodachi, ninguno podía saberlo.

—No digas nada —repitió.

Su madre detuvo el torno, su preocupación en aumento, debió haber detectado la gravedad del asunto en su tono de voz.

—Deidara sabes que no haría eso si tú me lo pides así. Ser un shinobi ya trae consigo suficientes problemas... Es algo que acepté hace tiempo. No te busques aún más.

La verdad era que Deidara no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a lo que estaba surgiendo sólo para no meterse en problemas. Siempre sintió esa atracción irremediable por lo prohibido y lo que estaba fuera de su alcance, ya fuera un kinjutsu, el cielo o las restricciones del Tsuchikage.

Tras terminar todas sus tareas (el baño no estaba tan desordenado) y prepararse, vio la caja de chocolates donde la dejó ayer. Fue un grave error no haberla guardado. La tomó sin poder evitar sonreír. Era una cursilada, pero era la primera cursilada de su vida. Aquel bobo...

—¡Buenos días, Deidara-nii!

Reaccionando con la rapidez de un shinobi, Deidara corrió la cortina en cuanto vio la cara de Kurotsuchi asomarse a la ventana. Abrió el primer cajón que vio y cubrió la caja de chocolates con ropa doblada.

—¿¡Por qué no puedes llamar a la puerta como las personas normales!? ¡No está bien que la futura yondaime Tsuchikage no respete la privacidad de la gente!

—¿Y? Nunca te importó. No me digas que te asusté.

—Hay una banda de criminales que quiere matarme suelta por ahí que me obliga a estar en alerta constante y reaccionar por instinto, no querrás llevarte una bomba de las mías por error, hm.

—Estás bien protegido aquí. ¡No exageres!

—¡Eso lo dices porque no eres tú a por quien van! —exclamó, aún no estaba tranquilo por lo que ella habría podido ver, la lógica le decía que de haber visto los chocolates ya habría dicho algo. Deseó que Obito hubiese escogido la caja con una forma menos obvia—. ¿Viste algo cuando irrumpiste en mi ventana?

La oyó soltar un bufido.

—Como si me interesara verte sin ropa. ¡Te faltan músculos, Deidara-nii!

—¡Oye! —gritó, examinando sus bíceps y pectorales, aunque algo ofendido, eso significaba que todo estaba bien—. ¡No hay nada malo con mis músculos, mocosa! ¡Voy a patearte el culo hoy en el entrenamiento!

—No te enfades —dijo riendo—. Vamos sal de ahí. Tengo una noticia bomba que contarte desde ayer.

Deidara volvió a retirar la cortina, sólo por haber usado la palabra bomba ya tenía toda su atención.

—Vamos, me cuentas por el camino.

Saltó por la ventana, y Kurotsuchi, que estaba sentada en el borde de la misma también saltó al suelo. Deidara prefería las ventanas a las puertas. También ir al entrenamiento saltando por los tejados, pero no cuando iba acompañado. Esperó que las noticias valiesen la pena.

—Bueno. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme?

Ella se animó de repente, conteniendo a penas la risa.

—¡Dos cosas! —dijo, mostrando dos dedos—. Primero la menos importante. Se ha formado un buen escándalo en Konoha. ¡No vas a creerlo!

A Deidara le alarmó escuchar eso. Pero no pensó que fuera algo demasiado malo, sino no estaría sonriendo.

—¿Tiene que ver con Akatsuki? ¿Está Naruto bien?

—En parte y sí, todos están bien. ¿Recuerdas el asunto de la masacre Uchiha?

Uchiha... Ese apellido lo oía demasiado a menudo últimamente. Definitivamente era cosa de Obito. ¿Cómo es que no le había dicho nada?

—¿Qué hay con eso? —preguntó, su pulso acelerado, temiendo cualquier cosa.

—¡Ha salido a la luz que no fue Itachi Uchiha quien lo hizo! Bueno... Él fue el ejecutor pero cumplía órdenes de sus superiores, al investigar eso se han descubierto más y más cosas. ¡Ya han sido todos detenidos!

Deidara no sabía qué decir, todo lo que siempre había creído sobre el acontecimiento resultó ser falso. Y eso cambiaba todo, Itachi Uchiha podría por fin limpiar su nombre si es que no era el asesino sanguinario que todos creían que era.

—¿Entonces por qué Itachi no lo delató? ¿Por qué aceptó hacer algo así y se unió a Akatsuki?

—Al parecer los Uchiha estaban conspirando contra el Hokage. No sé demasiado —agregó con desdén—. El abuelo me obligó a irme cuando Katsuyu envió el mensaje, pero me quedé afuera con el oído pegado a la puerta... Hasta que se dieron cuenta que estaba ahí y sellaron la habitación con una técnica fuuinjutsu que no deja pasar el sonido. Ai dijo que puede que lo manipulasen por ser joven, haciéndole creer que estaba haciendo algo bueno. La godaime Hokage lo busca para tomar su declaración. Puede que lo pusieran contra la espada y la pared, pero Akatsuki sigue siendo la organización criminal con la que está asociado. Imagino que todo depende de la respuesta que les de.

—Esto es muy raro —murmuró—. ¿Por qué crees que ha salido todo esto a la luz precisamente ahora?

—Hay varias teorías, pero como acaba de pasar no se ha investigado mucho aún.

Él guardó silencio, concentrado en analizar lo que Kurotsuchi la acaba de decir. Obito estaba detrás de eso, no había duda. Por un lado, eso desestabilizaba Konoha, pero por otro Akatsuki perdía a uno de los miembros clave. Lo que fuera a pasar ahora con él, Deidara no lo sabía, pero estaba claro que eso marcaría un antes y un después en su pertenencia a la organización. Obito estaba haciendo lo que le dijo, desmantelar Akatsuki. Le gustó ver la prueba ahí de lo que le aseguró. Aún prefería que se lo hubiera dicho, pero ya tendría tiempo de pedirle detalles la próxima vez que apareciese. Kurotsuchi le dio un codazo, ahí se dio cuenta que estaba sonriendo.

—Deidara-nii, no me has preguntado cuál es la otra cosa.

—¿Cuál es la otra cosa, hm? —repitió, rodando los ojos.

La vio sacar una carta de su bolsillo y con una amplia sonrisa se la entregó.

—¡Estás invitado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños! Por si te interesa, me gustan los shuriken de adamantita de nueve puntas si puede ser.

—¿Eso era lo importante? ¿Una fiesta?

—No una fiesta, mi fiesta. Tendré quince ahora y tú tendrás que dejar de llamarme mocosa.

—Ni sueñes con eso, hm.

Le gustaban las fiestas, podría comer hasta hartarse y los genin recién graduados se quedarían de piedra al ver sus fuegos artificiales.

—Habrá represalias cuando sea yondaime Tsuchikage, yo me lo pensaría bien —dijo con descaro.

—Ah... Eso suena feo. Sobre todo porque ningún castigo que me impongas podrá acabar con ese hecho, doña Tsuchikage.

Por ese comentario, Deidara se llevó una patada en la pierna.

—¿A eso llamas patada? —se burló aguantando el dolor—. Sólo me das la razón.

Esquivó la siguiente patada de la chica riendo, pero no el puñetazo a su brazo.

—¡Auch!

—Te lo mereces —contestó ella, calmándose al fin.

—Tendré que pensar como voy a vengarme, hm —gruñó.

Le podía decir adiós a sus estúpidos shuriken de adamantita. Deidara hacía tiempo que había desistido en interesarla por la senda del arte verdadero.

Nada más llegar, Akatsuchi avisó a Deidara que debía ir a ver al sandaime antes de entrenar. Dejó a su equipo allí comenzando el calentamiento mientras iba a ver lo que quería su sensei. Resultó que era exactamente lo mismo que le había dicho Kurotsuchi y él no era bueno en fingir que estaba sorprendido. Aún así mereció la pena, porque le dijo varias cosas interesantes que seguro su compañera no sabía, como que Kodachi y Jiraiya, el sannin de Konoha, se habían infiltrado con éxito en Amegakure, el lugar de donde se rumoreaba, procedía el líder de Akatsuki. Se sintió culpable al hacerlos arriesgar su vida por algo que podría averiguar fácilmente preguntándole a Obito. Pero tampoco tenía como justificar dicho conocimiento sin que resultase sospechoso, así que por mucho que detestase al pesado de Kodachi, no le quedaba más que esperar porque la misión fuera un éxito.

Ya no estaba tan preocupado, tras conseguir más información de la cúpula y eliminarlos, Akatsuki estaría prácticamente acabado. Deidara no podía sino ser optimista.

Ese día, fue más inflexible al pelear y ensayar formaciones tácticas, estaba motivado. Kurotsuchi también lo fue, y un par de veces consiguió clavarle un shuriken, cuya herida se cerraba igualmente en menos de cinco minutos.

En mitad de su entrenamiento, justo al comenzar el descanso y cuando se dirigía a comer y echarse una siesta en algún lugar solitario de la arboleda, Tobi apareció. Debió haberlo estado espiando desde antes. Deidara estuvo especialmente atento todo el día, listo para detectar su ahora familiar y más que bienvenido chakra. Aunque no lo podían ver desde el campo de entrenamiento, a Deidara le preocupó que pudiera ser detectado.

—¿Me extrañabas, hm? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí acechando?

—Un ratito nada más. Y sí, te extrañaba —dijo apoyado en el tronco de un árbol inclinándose tanto que la máscara casi tocaba su nariz.

Sin esperar respuesta Deidara, se le colgó a su cuello y dio un salto, obligándolo a sostenerlo en brazos.

—¿Cuándo me ibas a contar lo de Itachi Uchiha? —dijo, trazando círculos con su dedo en su pecho.

—Ayer... En serio. Sólo me lo estaba pasando tan bien que se me olvidó. Podemos vernos hoy otra vez, te contaré más en detalle.

Deidara rodó los ojos. Se irguió y usó sus brazos y piernas para rodearlo sin bajarse de él colgarse de su espalda. Agarrado a su cintura con las piernas y a su cuello con los brazos, apoyó el mentón en su hombro.

—Mmm... ¿Por qué no? No tengo planes para hoy. Ven a mi casa cuando termine de entrenar.

Obito giró la cabeza hacia él.

—¿Qué es lo que tramas, Deidara?

—Nada —dijo con tono inocente junto a su oído—. Los viernes me quedo solo más de lo habitual. Podremos hablar con tranquilidad y pensar en lo que vamos a hacer. Ven sobre las seis y media.

Él tardó en contestar, pero que hubiera mantenido la compostura estaba sorprendiendo a Deidara, quien quería ponerlo más nervioso. Con la máscara puesta, Obito ganaba tanta confianza que a ratos parecía otra persona.

—A mí me parece que tú ya tienes algo pensado.

—Mmm... No sé de qué hablas. ¿Vas a venir o no?

—Allí estaré. De momento mejor me voy antes de que alguien me vea. Y mejor que dejes de usarme de árbol, imagina que tengo que irme urgentemente. No quiero que te des con el culito contra el suelo...

—Eres tú quien decidió aparecer aquí. Si alguien te descubre diré que he conseguido capturarte, hm.

Al verlo activar el sharingan, Deidara bajó al suelo.

—Yo creo que ya me has capturado. Nos vemos más tarde, Deidara.

Acarició su mejilla con el pulgar antes de desaparecer.

El recuerdo de la breve presión de su dedo en la piel quedó ahí unos minutos más, mientras Deidara seguía su camino. Por una vez estaba demasiado en las nubes como para asustar a los civiles intimidados por su presencia.

* * *

Era la hora. Sus sentidos estaban alerta, tratando de detectar su chakra, la espiral que de un momento a otro iría a formarse en el aire. Finalmente la vio aparecer, y su corazón dio un vuelco. Obito seguía vestido con la habitual túnica de Akatsuki con la que lo había visto antes. Estaba comenzando a gustarle aquel atuendo y el aire enigmático que solía darle escalofríos ahora le producía otro tipo de sensaciones y una urgente necesidad de verlo quitarse algo. La máscara, los guantes, la túnica o más cosas, él no se opondría.

Se aproximó a él, no pudiendo aguantar más estar sin contacto físico. En sus manos, las lenguas estaban inquietas otra vez.

—Iba a ir a comprarme ropa nueva, pero no quería llegar tarde. Y no sabía si te gustaría verme con la ropa de Madara.

Cuando estuvo junto a él, Obito colocó la mano en su hombro, luego fue bajando por su brazo hasta llegar al codo. El gesto no ayudó a apaciguarlo, si acaso, lo encendió más aún.

—¿Bromeas? Me gusta verte con la ropa de ese tipo, seguro él no aprobaría que te vistieras así para mí, hm —dijo, pegándose a su cuerpo y colocando una mano en su pecho con cuidado de no dejar salir la lengua inquieta.

Quería ver lo que Obito escondía bajo aquella ropa. Él envolvió sus hombros con sus cálidos brazos, haciendo que sus rodillas se debilitasen.

—Veo que cambias de opinión ¿Qué es lo que querías que hiciéramos hoy?

En lugar de contestar, Deidara sonrió y dio un salto para abrazarse con las piernas a su cintura, tal y como hizo en la tarde, Obito sujetó sus nalgas para darle un soporte adicional. De un tirón, la máscara acabó otra vez en el suelo. Un segundo más tarde ambos se estaban besando con un salvajismo voraz que ni ellos mismos habían esperado. Sus bocas chocaron, desesperadas por sentir otra vez el sabor del otro, la mezcla del aliento de ambos al encontrarse, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una torpe pero caliente danza. Deidara sentía los dedos de Obito clavarse en sus nalgas.

Aquello era tortura.

Le estaba agarrando el cabello tan fuerte, que Deidara pensó que el otro se quejaría, pero no lo hizo, y cuando oyó que se le escapaba un jadeo, sintió como si el aumento repentino de calor de su cuerpo fuera a sofocarlo. Pero tampoco le apetecía parar, aceptándolo de mala gana cuando Obito lo dejó de nuevo en el suelo, ambos jadeando. Sus labios dolían un poco y veía que los de él estaban rojos, húmedos y más apetecibles que nunca. Agarrándolo de la túnica y tirando de él, Deidara consiguió prolongar el beso un poco más.

—Espera —susurró, respirando hondo para calmarse—. Hace un poco de calor aquí, ¿no?

Obito se abanicaba con una mano.

—Quítate algo, hm —contestó Deidara.

Haciéndole caso, se desabrochó la túnica y la dejó sobre una silla. Con más valentía que antes, Deidara apoyó una mano en su pecho, bajándola mientras tomaba nota de la dureza y consistencia del mismo. Se mordió el labio inferior al comprobar una vez más lo marcados que estaban los músculos de su abdomen.

—Me haces cosquillas —sus manos, aún enguantadas se aferraron a sus caderas y de ahí, sutilmente se movieron a su trasero—. Pero me gusta.

Deidara cerró los ojos, disfrutando del movimiento de sus dedos amasando la piel de sus nalgas. Ahora tenía más ganas de seguir que antes.

—Estaremos... —susurró, hizo una pausa para tragar saliva mientras señalaba el futón— estaremos más cómodos ahí.

Al ver a Obito sonrojarse, su sonrisa se amplió.

—Ah... Wow —balbuceó, riendo nerviosamente—. Quiero decir... Deidara... ¿Esto va en serio...?

—No quiero parar, hm.

No sabía en realidad cómo a dónde quería llegar ni qué es lo que iría a pasar. Pero le gustaba ese sentimiento de aventura y novedad lo suficiente como para no querer ponerle freno.

—Yo tampoco. Pero tal vez debamos.

—No veo por qué.

—Quizá estamos yendo demasiado rápido. Si te arrepientes... Si luego lo piensas mejor yo... Además tal vez... Tal vez te acabes dando cuenta que no te gusto tanto como crees. Hay mucho de mí que aún no has visto. Debo avisarte que mi cuerpo no es una visión agradable, también quedó muy dañado tras el accidente del que te hablé.

Deidara no era de los que pensaban en arrepentirse de sus decisiones, se visualizaba más bien arrepintiéndose de lo que no hacer las cosas por inseguridades o miedo. En resumen, prefería hacer algo que le apetecía antes que no hacerlo. Si resultaba ser mala idea, al menos le quedaría el recuerdo. Aunque esa vez, no se le ocurría ninguna razón para no seguir adelante.

—De momento me gusta, hm —susurró, sonriendo con descaro mientras seguía acariciando su pecho lentamente, arriba y abajo.

Sintió a Obito respirar hondo.

—Por eso digo, que tal vez luego no —lo besó en la frente, haciéndolo sentir insatisfecho—. Piénsalo bien Deidara, no quiero verte arrepentirte.

Él sacudió la cabeza. Esa no era la actitud que a él le gustaba. Si sólo estaba preocupado por cosas que aún no habían pasado y posiblemente ni siquiera pasasen, entonces Deidara no tenía ninguna razón para no continuar. Estaba incluso más curioso que antes.

—Vamos a ponernos cómodos, ya veremos qué pasa después.

Se sentó sobre el edredón, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Esperó a que Obito estuviese sentado a su lado antes de abrazarse a su cuello y obligarlo a recostarse, cayendo sobre él.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? —preguntó Obito quitándose los guantes.

—Tal vez un par de horas. No hay prisa —susurró, reclinándose sobre su pecho para besarlo.

Esa vez fue más tranquilo. Desde aquel beso en el taller, cosas que jamás antes había sentido se acumulaban en su interior y sólo podía dejarlas salir cuando estaba cerca de él tocándolo, abrazándolo y besándolo... Obito rodeó su cintura con los brazos y girándose un cuarto de vuelta, lo dejó sobre el edredón, provocándole un jadeo cuando su mano comenzó a subir siguiendo la línea de su columna. Agarrado a su hombro, Deidara apretó sus dedos aún más mientras él pasaba a besar su mentón, luego su cuello. No estando acostumbrado a dejarse llevar, quiso reprimir los sonidos que a pesar de sus esfuerzos salían de su garganta. Lo que le estaba haciendo le gustaba más que cualquier otra cosa que había hecho en su vida, y para no quedarse atrás, introdujo una mano dentro de su suéter y comenzó a tocar también. La lengua salió, Obito no parecía tener intenciones de quejarse así que no trató de impedirlo.

—Deidara... —jadeó con suavidad contra su cuello.

Siguió tocando y lamiendo con su mano los músculos de su abdomen que ya se moría por ver y comprobar por qué el otro tenía tan mala opinión de él. Nadie jamás había pronunciado su nombre con ese tono de voz, sin querer, mordió con fuerza los labios de Obito pero a él tampoco pareció importarle eso. Sintió su mano bajar de nuevo, entre sus omoplatos, rumbo a su cintura, caderas y finalmente sus nalgas donde apretó para atraerlo a él más aún.

Deidara aún no se sentía cómodo dejando que el otro sintiera la erección que desde hace rato empujaba contra la tela de su pantalón. Echó las caderas ligeramente hacia atrás sólo para asegurarse.

—Quítate el suéter, mmm... Quiero verte sin él —le pidió.

La mano en su trasero apretó más aún y Obito pareció quedarse petrificado.

* * *

Sabía que Deidara se lo pediría y Obito temía que eso pasase. Conociéndolo, tan sólo habría avivado su curiosidad al decirle aquello. Se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca si quiera. La mano seguía en el interior de su suéter, acariciando y lamiendo con lentitud causándole entre cosquillas y deseo que se unían a su preocupación en una extraña y contradictoria mezcla. Varios segundos pasaron, en los cuales pensó qué le podría contestar, pero no encontraba las palabras.

—No va a gustarte lo que hay.

—Necesito verte sin él ahora mismo.

Deidara sacó la mano, agarró el borde de su suéter y comenzó a subirlo. Obito lo detuvo, irguiéndose. Estiró el brazo hacia atrás para agarrar la tela y dar un tirón hacia arriba. No se descubrió de esa manera ante nadie desde los días de su rehabilitación con Zetsu y Guruguru, los cuales ni siquiera eran humanos normales.

Y ahí estaba, sin camisa, con las piernas encogidas para ocultar su erección y con Deidara mirándolo de hito en hito, sus ojos azules abiertos como nunca.

—Debería enojarme contigo —dijo, la mano de nuevo en su pecho—. Me hiciste pensar que debajo de la ropa tenías algo grotesco.

Cuanto más tocaba, más lo abandonaban las fuerzas. Obito tragó saliva. No podía apartar la vista de los dedos que recorrían sus pectorales, del pálido color de su piel en un lado y blancos como la nieve en otro.

—Mírame bien, estoy hecho una ruina. A veces ni siquiera me siento del todo humano.

—Te miro bien, y opino que no es para tanto, hm. Eres un exagerado —dijo, y él sintió un pequeño subidón de adrenalina cuando Deidara lo empujó al futón y se apoyó en su pecho, la lengua en su mano lamiendo la línea vertical que lo dividía—. Ayer dijiste que estas te daban igual, créete cuando te digo que a mí tampoco me importa, porque no voy a volver a intentar convencerte.

Aún así, Obito se debatía entre frenarse o dejarse llevar por el calentón e ignorar lo poco acostumbrado que estaba a la escasez de ropa en presencia de alguien más. El problema, o tal vez no era un problema, era que Deidara ya estaba sobre él, apoyado en su pecho, la lengua en su mano dejando un rastro húmedo tras de sí. Su párpado cayó un instante sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—Sigue —le susurró tras tomar aire con dificultad.

—¿Te gusta? —dijo Deidara, una sonrisa se estaba formando en sus labios, Obito no podía dejar de mirarlo, labios entreabiertos, cabello ligeramente revuelto y esos ojos azules que le devolvían una mirada curiosa con matices primitivos. Su piel, más sensible que nunca, amplificaba al máximo toda sensación.

Obito asintió, otra vez tenía la garganta seca como para poder hablar, y cuando la lengua llegó a su pezón izquierdo y los dientes se cerraron sobre el mismo, dio un pequeño sobresalto, ahogando un jadeo. Deidara ahora reía, bastante entretenido con su reacción. Poco a poco, se inclinó hacia su oído.

—Te voy a recorrer entero con esta lengua, de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo. Con todas ellas, hm.

Escucharlo hablar así hizo que el cosquilleo ardiente en su entrepierna se avivase. Pero también fue consciente que no podía dejar a aquel monito hacer lo que le diera la gana con él, si estaba en lo cierto la experiencia era nueva para ambos. Tomó los bordes de su camiseta de red y comenzó a levantarla despacio.

—Yo también quiero verte sin esto puesto.

Deidara lo ayudó, levantando los brazos para que ambas prendas salieran más fácil. El tatuaje en el lado derecho de su pecho quedó expuesto y él lo deseó más que nunca, como jamás antes había deseado algo en toda su vida. ¿Cómo podía ese cuerpo tonificado y atlético resultarle tan atrayente? Sin poder evitarlo, rodeó su cintura con un brazo y lo echó sobre él, anhelaba el contacto total de su cuerpo con el de Deidara, sentir su peso, conocer su textura. Lo apretó contra él, usando ambos brazos y mientras que una de sus manos fue subiendo, la otra bajó en dirección a sus nalgas. La cara de Obito quedó a la altura del hombro de Deidara. Armándose de valor, lo besó, rozándolo con sus dientes a la vez que la mano que trazaba la curva de su culito lo empujaba hacia él...

Y ahí fue cuando sintió algo duro chocar contra su cadera.

Ambos reaccionaron por instinto. Deidara se apartó con una adorable expresión de vergüenza, y se dio la vuelta. Obito se quedó pensando que era la primera vez que sentía la prueba de que ambos estaban pasando por lo mismo y que él a pesar de que le costaba creerlo decía la verdad, algo así era imposible de fingir. Deidara lo encontraba atractivo. Podía sentir el palpitar de su corazón más fuerte que nunca, pero era una buena sensación, al menos no le había pasado a él. Se asomó por encima del hombro de Deidara y vio que estaba completamente rojo.

—¡H-hey! ¡Está bien! —dijo para quitarle importancia, no sabía qué más agregar, sólo estaba feliz porque hubiera pasado, no podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar de estar preocupado porque él pensase que se estaba burlando.

—¡Fue un accidente, hm! —contestó Deidara.

Obito suspiró, acariciando su espalda. Así es que ahí era donde tenía el sello del yonbi, era un buen lugar.

—No... No te avergüences —dijo, a pesar de que sabía que en su situación quizá hubiera reaccionado peor, debía calmarlo con algo, lo que fuera—. A mí también me ha pasado.

Lo agregó susurrando, como si no se atreviera del todo a decirlo. De hecho, quizá no debió decir eso. Cada segundo le pareció eterno mientras esperaba por su respuesta.

—¿Te ha pasado? —dijo mirando hacia atrás, ahora con más curiosidad que vergüenza, Obito se alegró que al menos su difícil confesión había funcionado.

—Lleva así desde que te me subiste encima —dijo pasando una vez más el brazo por su cintura, debía intentar encender los ánimos otra vez, se acercó a su oído y lo soltó antes de que pudiera pensarlo con más detenimiento y echarse atrás—. ¿Quieres... Comprobarlo?

Él asintió en respuesta, haciendo que su erección se endureciera más, restringida dolorosamente por el pantalón. Despacio, fue echando las caderas hacia adelante, mientras que a la vez empujaba hacia atrás el cuerpo de Deidara. Su mano temblaba de expectación, y el puso todo su empeño en que no se notase, hasta que al fin, la dureza en su entrepierna presionó contra una de las blanditas nalgas del chico. Obito no podía si quiera describir lo que aquel contacto le estaba haciendo sentir, demasiado complejo, demasiado inmenso como para ponerlo en palabras.

Puede que fuera cierto que estaban yendo demasiado deprisa, pero si Deidara no quería parar, él estaba contento con dejarlo marcar el ritmo.

Deidara movió las caderas para reacomodarse, pero para Obito ese pequeño movimiento tuvo un efecto enorme. Un gemido se originó en su garganta cuando todas sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraron con un calor electrizante. Ahora se había clavado aún más en su nalga rechoncha. Pudo sentir como empezaba a sudar y temblar. Pero antes de que pudiera echarse hacia atrás, Deidara se movió otra vez.

—No sabía que podías llegar a sonar tan bien, hm.

Otro gruñido lascivo se le escapó.

—Basta —dijo, se sentía a punto de explotar, no ayudaba que Deidara lo observase mientras se mordía su enrojecido y carnoso labio inferior.

Se obligó a salir de aquel hechizo, sino no aguantaría demasiado. Con esfuerzo, tomó a Deidara entre sus brazos y lo arrastró hasta colocarlo sobre él mirando hacia arriba.

—¡Hey! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

—¿Pensaste que iba a dejar que te comportases como un monito travieso? —le susurró, antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja.

Deidara parecía que estaba a punto de rebelarse y protestar, pero sólo gimió cuando Obito apartó su cabello y le dio un suave mordisco en el cuello. Puede que fuera inexperto pero quería hacerlo bien, no podía permitirse estar nervioso.

Llenó su cuello de pequeñas mordidas mientras su mano bajaba de su cuerpo a su muslo, Deidara le estaba clavando las uñas en la cadera, jadeando con una sensualidad que lo volvía loco. Sentía que estaba a punto de perder el control. Porque al sorprenderse a sí mismo pensando cual era el siguiente paso, él mismo se respondió. Quería verlo retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos, pero no sabía si estaba transgrediendo algún límite. O tal vez ya lo había transgredido. No lo tenía del todo claro.

Decidió preguntarle.

—Deidara... —comenzó a decir entre besos y mordidas, no muy seguro sobre cómo seguir. Frotándose contra su cuerpo, Deidara tampoco se lo estaba poniendo fácil—. Quiero... ¿Puedo...? ¿...Tocar?

Lo oyó reír con dificultad.

—¿Acaso no estás tocando ya? —se burló.

Su mano bajó de la parte interior de su muslo hasta su rodilla. Quizá eso era una forma amable de decirle que no. Comenzó a sentirse cohibido, hasta que Deidara habló de nuevo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tocar, hm?

Pero cuando intentó voltearse todo lo que Obito le permitía, vio que estaba sonriendo. De acuerdo, tal vez sólo le estaba gastando una broma. Obito no se atrevía a decir claramente lo que de verdad quería, se sentía ridículo al imaginarse hablando sucio.

—Todo —volvió a subir la mano, con algo menos de miedo.

—¿Mmm... Todo?

Deidara giró la cabeza como pudo para besarlo en los labios una única vez, su mano agarrando la muñeca derecha de Obito, guiándolo hacia arriba.

—Todo —susurró, y su mano se desvió por fin hacia su entrepierna abultada.

—¡Ah! ¡Nnnhh...!

Deidara trató de contenerse en vano, y a Obito le pareció lo más sexy que había escuchado en la vida. El cuerpo del chico se contraía y retorcía, aplastándose contra su propia erección, haciendo que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se concentrase en un solo lugar, o eso le pareció, porque comenzaba a marearse de lo caliente que estaba. Nunca pensó que tocaría en su vida a alguien tan íntimamente, menos aún a otro hombre, pero escuchar los sonidos que Deidara profería eran más que suficiente para que él dedicase todo su empeño en seguir haciéndolo.

Tras frotar el bulto en el pantalón con la palma de su mano, Obito agarró su miembro sobre la tela, subiendo y bajando, con algo más de cuidado que en las raras ocasiones en las que él se lo hacía a sí mismo. No sabía cómo le gustaba a él, pero ya lo aprendería. De vez en cuando, estrujaba con suavidad la punta, cuya tela que la cubría ya se estaba humedeciendo, antes de volver a bajar y subir con ritmo lento.

No cambiaría nada de la perfección de aquel momento.

—Me gusta que hagas eso —dijo, ni siquiera él estaba muy seguro de por qué.

—¿Qué es... ah... lo que te gusta?

—Me gusta sentirte retorcerte sobre mí.

Una pequeña parte de él quería huír bien lejos por haber dicho eso, en un acto reflejo, dio un bocadito a la base del cuello de Deidara y comenzó a succionar, perdiéndose en aquellos gemidos que súbitamente ganaron en intensidad.

—¡Mmmmhh...! ¡Aahhhh...! ¡No! ¡Mierda...! ¡Nnnh...! ¡Para...! ¡Para...!

—¡Deidara! —Se incorporó alarmado al oírlo gritar y sentir su cuerpo convulsionarse—. ¿¡Qué te ha...!?

Comprendió justo ahí, mientras observaba su cara enrojecida, brillante por el sudor, su boca entreabierta tragando aire a la desesperada. Comprendió pero aún no podía creer que estuviera pasando. Lo había hecho correrse en los pantalones, sólo con frotarlo un poco.

—Mierda...

Deidara rodó sobre sí mismo, quedando a un lado del futón mientras se tapaba la cara.

—Hey, está bien —dijo Obito, una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Lo agarró del hombro e intentó darle la vuelta, pero él se resistió—. Deidara, mírame.

Insistió con algo más de fuerza, hasta que por fin consiguió dejarlo boca arriba. Deidara se veía furioso y adorable a la vez.

—No te burles, hm —dijo él apartando la vista.

—No me estoy riendo de ti. Ven —lo envolvió entre sus brazos, atrayéndolo a su pecho. Deidara se dejó hacer—. En realidad no sé como no me ha pasado a mí también. Me vuelves loco.

—Pero no te ha pasado.

Acarició su cabello para calmarlo.

—Quizá fui yo el que se excedió —murmuró—. No le des tanta importancia.

—Mierda —repitió Deidara—, se está expandiendo.

Soltándose de su abrazo, se levantó. Obito lo siguió con la mirada mientras iba a su armario y sacaba del mismo un pantalón limpio y un boxer. Era cierto que la mancha de humedad ya se había extendido hasta la parte de atrás. Deidara salió de la habitación en dirección al baño. A pesar de la ligera culpa, eso no le impidió sentirse feliz por haber logrado por primera vez que se corriese así de rápido. Seguro lo había disfrutado aunque no sucediera como él imaginase. Por su parte, Obito estaba más que satisfecho y eso que no era él quien había acabado. Aunque seguía sin entender nada, no le daría demasiadas vueltas, es lo que pensó mientras observaba su mano en busca de algún tipo de talento oculto.

Deidara volvió limpio y cambiado unos minutos después. Se arrodilló junto al futón y dejó con fuerza en el suelo un rollo de papel higiénico.

—¿Qué hiciste con la ropa? —preguntó Obito.

—La enjuagué a mano, y luego la escondí en la lavadora —respondió, su mano aún descansaba sobre el rollo—. Ahora es tu turno.

Obito no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando comprendió la frase.

—Está bien, Deidara. No tenemos por qué hacerlo. No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene —dijo acercándose más a él—. Yo nunca dejo un katsu incompleto, hm.

—Pero ya no estoy tan —dijo, tomando una pausa para señalar entre sus piernas y buscar las palabras adecuadas, se sentía tan expuesto—... No creas que estoy pensando que me dejas a medias. Mira, se está bajando ya. ¿V-ves? En unos minutos volverá a la normalidad.

Sin escuchar ni una palabra de lo que estaba diciendo, Deidara se le sentó en las piernas a horcajadas, abrazándose a su cuello. El contacto total con su piel tibia avivó de nuevo el deseo en él.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo.

Se frotó con suavidad contra su cuerpo. Ni diez segundos después, Obito estaba completamente duro de nuevo. Al besarlo, Deidara mordió su labio inferior y de ahí fue bajando a su mentón y su cuello.

—Pero sólo... Mmmh... Sólo si no te sientes obligado —dijo Obito, tener a Deidara sentado en su entrepierna le dificultaba el habla.

—No quiero tu permiso. Quiero que me lo pidas.

—Dei... Deidara...

Se aferró con más fuerza a su espalda. Deidara se estaba esmerando en calentarlo como nunca antes, su cuello hiper sensible al roce de sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, una mano en su pecho, lamiendo cuanto encontraba a su paso y la otra en sus abdominales, negándose a ir más lejos. A pesar de quererlo con creciente desesperación, a Obito le avergonzaba tener que pedirlo, pero iba a estallar si no lo hacía. A Deidara parecía encantarle hacerle hacer y decir cosas que estaban a kilómetros de su zona de confort.

—H-hazlo —dijo como pudo, al fin.

—¿Hacer el qué, hm? —dijo, empujándolo para obligarlo a acostarse en el futón otra vez.

Lo deseaba. Pero no podía superar la vergüenza de se obligado a ser más específico.

—¡Quiero sentir tus manos... En...!

Los dientes en la mano de Deidara se cerraron sobre su pezón, haciéndolo gemir.

—¿En dónde dices que las quieres, Obito? Ya te dije antes que deberías ser más específico.

Desde arriba, Deidara lo miraba con una cruel media sonrisa. Esa mezcla de deseo y vergüenza lo iba a volver loco.

—Condenado monito... Como te encanta... ah... ponérmelo más difícil aún —contestó, en respuesta Deidara le sonrió más ampliamente, Obito quería hacérselo pagar, se apoyó en el futón con los codos y lo tomó del mentón para obligarlo a mirarle a los ojos—. Mastúrbame. Quiero esas manos, esas lenguas en mi verga. Quiero... —su mano libre trazó el contorno de su cuerpo y acabó en sus nalgas, apretó una de ellas sin medir su fuerza, tomó aire para renovar su flaqueante valentía—. Quiero ver hasta la última gota de semen que tenga derramada sobre tus manos, sobre este futón en el que duermes cada noche... ¿He sido específico ahora?

Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más, mientras Deidara llevaba las manos a su cinturón para desabrocharlo junto con el botón del pantalón y la cremallera. Obito no concebía que esas palabras tan sucias acabaran de salir de sus labios, sólo había querido contraatacar las burlas de Deidara. Él no había querido, y se le pasó por la cabeza incluso disculparse, pero por otra parte, parecía que habían funcionado. Ya no sabía lo que pensar.

—Creo que sí, hm.

Si tocar íntimamente a otro hombre le resultó extraño, que lo hicieran con él lo era más aún, pero en cuanto la mano entró en su pantalón, Obito comprendió cómo Deidara había acabado tan rápido. Podría incluso terminar por la mera expectación de lo que estaba por venir. El chico se estaba tomando su tiempo, curioseando, probando diferentes ritmos sobre la tela de su ropa interior. Obito intentó reprimir sus jadeos cuanto pudo, pero desistió cuando el placer se volvió más poderoso que la cordura. Al ver a Deidara dar un tirón a su boxer, se obligó a mirar. Nadie jamás lo había visto así antes, y volvió a sentirse expuesto, dudando sobre si no estaban precipitándose. Pero era tarde para analizar esas cosas. Porque su miembro erecto y una mata de vello negro y rizado ya se entreveían por el hueco de su pantalón desabrochado... Y la mano de Deidara, con la lengua bien afuera ya estaba sobre él.

Se moría por saber qué es lo que estaría pensando Deidara, que no estaba haciendo ningún comentario, pero que miraba su erección sin perderse detalle. La lengua comenzó a humedecer su glande, antes de envolverla con los dedos y comenzar a subir y bajar, de la base a la punta.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó Deidara.

—M-más que bien...

Entre gemidos, a Obito le resultaba complicado hablar. Iba a durar muy poco, muy, muy poco si seguía mirando aquella mano subir y bajar. La lengua lamiéndolo entero, de la base a la punta mientras la mano libre lamía su muslo. El calor se acumulaba preocupantemente rápido en su vientre, tensándolo, haciendo que se sintiera a punto de desbordarse. Quiso retrasar el momento cuanto pudo, aferrándose a cualquier pensamiento que le quedase intacto, pero Deidara aumentó la velocidad de su muñeca sin piedad. Sus codos cedieron, demasiado débiles como para sujetar su cuerpo, cuando el placer acumulado por fin lo sacudió entero, derramando chorro tras chorro de semen sobre las manos de Deidara.

Exhausto, con la mente en blanco y la respiración agitada, Obito decidió quedarse recostado un poco más, no se arrepentía de nada. Ahora sabía que no. Lo sacó de aquel estado el oír a Deidara rasgar un pedazo de papel higiénico. Alargó la mano y la posó sobre su pierna, mientras lo observaba limpiarse las manos. Ambos se sonrieron y Obito respiró hondo. Resultó que también había manchado el edredón, su pantalón y su estómago, pero Deidara limpió todo, dejando una pila de papel arrugado junto al futón.

Tras limpiar todo y abrochar de nuevo su pantalón, Deidara se recostó a su lado, admirando su arrebatadora belleza más que nunca.

—Ha sido un buen katsu —dijo Obito, adoptando su forma de llamarlo.

—Un katsu siempre es bueno, hm. Créeme.

Obito lo abrazó, sin poder resistirse al impulso.

—Ya no quiero hablar de Akatsuki —susurró.

Se supone que iría a contarle sus planes, antes de dejarse llevar por lo que sea que los poseyera.

—Bah... Yo tampoco. Sólo quiero dormir. Casi no lo hice anoche.

—Deidara. No podemos dormirnos, sabes que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Él bostezó, y luego cerró los ojos.

—Se está cómodo aquí así... Abrazado a ti... Hm...

—Me alegra que digas eso. Pero ese no es el punto.

—Hm...

—Deidara...

Ya no obtuvo más respuestas. Obito se preocupó. No quería despertarlo. Era inmensamente feliz viéndolo dormir en sus brazos. Pero tampoco quería que los descubrieran. Bueno. Aún estaban solos. Hizo desaparecer los papeles con el kamui y lo reacomodó en su pecho. Debería mantenerse alerta, y en cuanto sintiera el chakra, arropar bien a Deidara para que pareciese que está durmiendo la siesta y desaparecer.

Cada vez más, detestaba la idea de separarse de él, pero hasta entonces, tenía un poco de tiempo, y pensaba velar por su sueño hasta el último segundo.

* * *

 **Estoy de vacaciones, y pensé que me tomaría menos terminar el capítulo. Pero le di demasiadas vueltas. :D XD Bueno, aquí está el primer acercamiento de Tobi y Dei al sexo. Como es la primera vez para ambos, tienen mucho que descubrir. Pero todo se hará a su debido tiempo. Ya dije, que es la primera vez que escribo a Deidara siendo virgen, y es divertido, él es muy curioso y valiente xDDD pero se da cuenta demasiado tarde que tal vez ha mordido más de lo que puede masticar. Obito es más reservado, pero ya no es un crío, es una persona adulta y me parecía normal que tomase la iniciativa, aunque al final se la fueron turnando.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado^^**

 **Por cierto, estoy traduciendo unos fics que Rediskiez hizo para la Obidei Week del año pasado. No los estoy subiendo a fanfiction sino a otra web. La URL es la siguiente: archiveofourown (punto) org / works /13324251 todo junto. Solo he subido uno de momento, pero subiré más conforme los traduzca en esa misma cuenta de AO3.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	12. Chapter 12

—Se me está agotando la paciencia, Madara.

A Obito no le hacía gracia la falta de respeto con la que Nagato se dirigía a él, y la leve intención homicida que emanaba del que se creía líder de Akatsuki lo obligaba a permanecer alerta.

—¿Y eso debería preocuparme por...? —respondió Obito, tras pensar qué es lo que Madara diría.

—No sólo no me traes resultados. Las cosas parecen ir a peor cada vez. Primero perdimos a Sasori, luego a Hidan y Kakuzu, y ahora resultaba que Itachi todo este tiempo podría haber sido un espía.

—Ah. No sabía que me culpabas por todo eso. Qué equivocado estás. Aún está por ver que Itachi sea un espía. Habría que escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

—No hay nada que escuchar, ha huído —le respondió el camino Deva de Nagato, su rinnegan más abiertos que nunca—. Ese es un detalle que yo debería haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo. Que me lo haya ocultado deliberadamente y ahora corra a ocultarse es sospechoso. Ya no me fío de él. Hay que matarlo.

Entonces, Nagato había decidido prescindir de Itachi. Eso era bueno, aunque para mantener su farsa no podía mostrarse muy complacido por el tema.

—Comprendo el tema de la falta de confianza, pero creo que primero deberíamos escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Perder a otro miembro más sin darle una oportunidad a defenderse no nos conviene.

—Ya he mandado a Zetsu y a dos de mis caminos a buscarlo, devorarlo y traerme su anillo. Konan está revisando libros bingo en busca de ninjas renegados que quieran unirse a nuestra causa de cara a las invasiones venideras. ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú? Pensé que nuestro objetivo era el mismo.

 _"Pasando un inmejorable momento en el futón jinchuuriki del yonbi."_

—Y lo es. Y probablemente tenga más interés que tú en ejecutarlo.

Tendo Pein se alejó de él, observando la lluvia que caía a mantas sobre los sombríos edificios de Amegakure.

—Eso es lo que tú dices.

Obito no podía permitirse perder la confianza de Nagato. Era verdad que en los últimos tiempos todos sus planes habían salido mal. Deliberadamente mal. Pero le costaría menos desmantelar la organización desde donde estaba en lugar de como enemigo.

—Te recuerdo que este proyecto era mío antes que tuyo. Espero que sea la última vez que te oigo dudar de mí así —lo advirtió Obito.

—Entonces, cumple las espectativas que tengo en ti, tráeme al yonbi. ¿A qué esperas? No me hagas tener que ir yo mismo a invadir Iwa. Kumo y Konoha van a costarnos... Y por lo que veo... Se nos han colado dos ratas. Puedo sentirlas. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte por ahora, estaremos en contacto.

El camino Deva de Nagato saltó al vacío. Tras la máscara, Obito frunció el ceño, pensando en a por quién iba a ir después. Si estaba en lo correcto, ese par de intrusos que Nagato había sentido a través del justu de la lluvia perpetua eran la misión conjunta de Iwa y Konoha. Sin Konan y cuatro de los seis caminos a los que enfrentarse, deberían estar bien. Obito llegó a la conclusión de que ayudarlos era riesgoso si pensaba mantenerse como aliado de Nagato. Tendrían que arreglárselas solos. Él por su parte, iba a estar demasiado ocupado planeando quién iba a ser la siguiente baja.

O pensando en Deidara.

Sonreía feliz, satisfecho porque nadie tuviese ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando al otro lado de la máscara mientras rememoraba una y otra vez lo que había vivido en el futón del chico que se supone debía capturar en la cara del mismo Pein-sama. No sabría decir exactamente por qué, pero ese detalle le daba a la situación un irresistible toque extra. A Obito le hubiera gustado haber estado un poco menos nervioso, pero se consolaba pensando que Deidara también lo había estado y era una situación nueva también para él. Lo había hecho bien para ser un virgen de treinta y un años de edad. Suspiro, sonrisa, recuerdos del día. Así era como había asistido al informe diario de Zetsu, asintiendo en piloto automático, ajeno a lo que le explicaba el compinche cuya traición estaba orquestando.

Se trasladó con el kamui a su dimensión personal. Los grises cubos se estaban volviendo de un color más blanco que antes. A Obito le desconcertaban los cambios. Lo consideraba un lugar impredecible, a pesar de que teóricamente, debería poder moldearlo a su antojo, así como Itachi hacía. Lo que no le extrañó, teniendo en la cabeza los últimos acontecimientos con Deidara, fue que el texto de uno de los libros de la colección Icha Icha Paradise apareciera en el cubo. Estaba todo ahí, impreso a fuego, de tantas veces que Kakashi debió haber leído esos libros mientras trabajaba. A diferencia de otras veces, Obito no apartó la mirada esa vez. Quizá podía encontrar algo útil en aquel texto, algo que le permitiera hacer disfrutar más a Deidara...

Tuvo que quitarse la máscara cuando se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aire. Su cara estaba ardiendo.

 _"...tomó uno de sus pechos en la mano y acarició con el pulgar el apretado pezón. Kaori gimió de placer..."_

Y la realidad cayó sobre él como una pesada losa. Chico y chica. De eso iba el libro. Buscó otros capítulos con la esperanza de ver a dos chicos, pero en todos la combinación era la misma, en las más variopintas posturas y escenarios. Obito ni siquiera estaba de humor para seguir sonrojándose o avergonzándose por el erotismo de las escenas. Si hubiera conocido a Deidara por otros medios, si esa roca nunca le hubiera caído encima y se hubieran encontrado como jonins de sus respectivas aldeas, era evidente que también iban a tener eso en contra. En esa situación, no solo era un criminal buscado, también eran dos hombres. Por supuesto que el rechazo iba a ser mucho mayor. Por cada nuevo capítulo que pasaba, más decaía su ánimo. Pero él no quería a una chica, quería a Deidara, sólo a él. Se negaba a reprimir sus sentimientos. Estar enamorado de él lo hacía sentir mejor que nunca, no podía ser algo malo.

Casi estaba a punto de llorar de rabia cuando llegó al último de los relatos.

La historia se llamaba símplemente "Kuro", por el nombre protagonista y estaba narrada en primera persona. Obito ojeó el texto que aparecía en el cubo sin demasiadas esperanzas, pero prestó más atención a la historia cuando se dio cuenta que el narrador era otro hombre. Darse cuenta que el relato estaba ambientado en la tercera guerra ninja hizo que inmediatamente apartase la vista, dolido, detestaba leer de ese tema. Apretó el puño frustrado. Sólo quería conocerse mejor, y ahí estaba la respuesta a sus dudas que posiblemente no encontraría en ninguna otra parte. Pero no sabía si podría soportarlo. Aún estaba indeciso cuando volvió a girarse hacia el cubo para seguir leyendo. Ambos protagonistas estaban atrapados en una cueva, incapaces de salir debido a una tormenta de arena que ya había durado dos días. Ambos pertenecían a la villa menor oculta entre la hierba, subcontratada por Suna para defender las fronteras, pero su desconocimiento de la geografía hizo que acabasen perdidos. Compartieron sus provisiones y se curaron las heridas el uno al otro, pensaron que iban a morir juntos. Obito comenzó a preocuparse por ambos personajes, y a desear que ambos saliesen de ahí sanos y salvos.

Leyó como ambos compartían sus secretos, y miraban hacia afuera con la esperanza de que la tormenta pasase, y a fuerza de conocerse mejor, y tener que dormir pegados para conservar el calor, Kuro comenzó a sentirse atraído por Yukichi, el cual era quien estaba en peores condiciones. Obito se sintió otra vez tentado por dejar de leer y dejar de sufrir por ellos. Se sintió estúpido, puesto que no eran más que personajes ficticios. Fue el tercer día al anochecer cuanado todo paró. A pesar del dolor de cabeza y el mareo propio de la falta de agua, Kuro salió de ahí cargando a su compañero que a ratos perdía el conocimiento. Iban a morir ahí, en medio del desierto y pensando que el otro no lo oiría por estar inconsciente, Kuro le confesó lo que sentía por él, le dijo que no lo dejaría mientras estuviera con vida, aunque eso lo retrasase y lo matase.

 _"Tonto. Déjame aquí y sálvate."_

Obito quería llorar cuando Kuro se sonrojó y le contestó que antes muerto que dejar a un amigo abandonado. Así era como él solía pensar, quería ser cínico y pensar que era estúpido. Que en las historias todo se pintaba de color rosa, cuando la realidad era cruel. Una de las cosas que más le molestaban era ver a alguien creyendo en sus viejos ideales. Las ganas de mover hilos para ver como se derrumbaban por su propio peso eran casi irresistibles. Pero siguieron adelante, alumbrándose con una linterna, hasta vieron su salvación frente a ellos. Un círculo de maleza, arbustos y palmeras rodeando un lago.

Qué conveniente, pensó Obito aunque no sin cierta culpabilidad, que apareciera frente a ellos justo lo que necesitaban. Quizá Deidara era su propio oasis, quizá él nunca debió haber perdido la esperanza. Pensar en él lo reconcilió con aquellos sentimientos que la lectura le había desencadenado. A partir de ahí, el relato se volvió menos dramático. Ambos bebieron hasta saciarse de las aguas del lago, comieron tantos dátiles y bayas como pudieron y usaron su recién repuesto chakra para curarse el uno al otro.

El contenido erótico comenzó dos párrafos después. Obito mentiría si dijera que no estaba deseando llegar a esa parte. Ambos estaban sentados a orillas del lago. Kuro narraba cómo miró hacia el cielo y lo vio con más estrellas que nunca, las cuales se reflejaban en la superficie del lago. Una parte de él estaba avergonzado por haber dicho la tontería de antes, pero comparado con el hecho de haberse salvado, era algo insignificante. Estaba en mitad de su comentario sobre el cielo cuando Yukichi lo tomó con suavidad de la barbilla y lo besó. Obito sintió el calor subir a su rostro de golpe. Estaba leyendo la escena sin parpadear si quiera, su único ojo desmesuradamente abierto mientras leía y leía sin poder parar, fantaseando que hacía todo eso con Deidara, cada beso, caricia y cada prenda que caía, incluso que estaban ahí en ese lugar. ¿Le dejaría Deidara hacerle todo eso? ¿Se sentiría a gusto? ¿Se atrevería él? Ellos parecían estar pasándoselo bien, y su propio cuerpo parecía estar pidiéndoselo, tenía demasiado calor, hasta los cubos parecían haber tomado una tonalidad rojiza.

Leyó la escena varias veces, tomando nota de todos los detalles importantes, si es que Deidara accedía a que lo tocase de forma tan íntima. Los nervios mezclados con el entusiasmo por la novedad le habían secado la garganta. Debía volver a la guarida antes de que Zetsu comenzase a hacerle preguntas. El problema era, que no tenía ningunas ganas de volver. De poder, se quedaría con Deidara, a pesar de que sabía que necesitaba descansar. Después de lo que acababa de leer, no sabría cuanto podría aguantar resitiendo esa atracción que lo llevaba a querer estar a su lado a cada momento.

Obito se preocupó, preguntándose si no se estaba obsesionando más allá de su capacidad de autocontrol.

* * *

Cuando se despertó, Obito ya se había ido y era de noche. No le gustó haber sucumbido al sueño, ni que él no le hubiera avisado antes. Ya que no podía controlar o predecir sus apariciones lo menos que podía hacer era despedirse en condiciones.

Bajó a cenar. Su madre le había traído comida del nivel inferior, estaba ya fría pero al menos no tuvo que preocuparse por la cena. Después de asearse volvió al futón. Tenía la esperanza de dormir de un tirón, pero se despertó varias veces. Conocer a Obito le había quitado el sueño. Literalmente.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, sólo que estaba a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia. Sus oídos zumbaban y por eso pensó en un principio que la voz que susurraba su nombre era un producto de su imaginación.

—Psst, Deidara.

La segunda vez, se volteó.

—¿Obito? —Lo encontró junto a la ventana, su silueta distinguible por la penumbra creada por las luces de la calle—. ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Se sentó para verlo mejor, llevaba la máscara pero no la túnica y tenía la espalda apoyada en la pared.

—No podía dormir, pero tampoco quería despertarte. Iba a susurrar tu nombre, lo suficiente como para que pudieras oírme de estar despierto. Pensaba irme si no contestabas.

Deidara sonrió halagado, pero también contento porque hubiese ido.

—Tampoco podía dormir, hm —admitió.

—¿Te importa que me quede un rato contigo?

—Quédate. Pero no podemos hablar muy fuerte. Vamos, entra al futón —dijo, retirando un poco las mantas para hacerle sitio.

Obito se sentó junto al futón, cruzándose de piernas.

—Ah... Aquí estaré bien.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Deidara.

La mano salió de entre las sábanas y acarició la rodilla del otro. Le desconcertó su educada negativa. Quizá se estaba arrepintiendo de lo del día anterior. Deidara no lo hacía ni lo haría, pero cayó en la cuenta en ese momento que él tal vez sí.

—Hmm... De acuerdo.

Deidara alzó una ceja, echándose a un lado para hacerle espacio bajo la manta. Obito se recostó de lado para mirarlo.

—Aún quiero saber por qué no querías.

—Sí quería —se apresuró a decir, tomando su mano—. Pero no sabía si debía. No se si soportaré tenerte tan cerca y tener que contenerme.

—No lo veo como algo malo que no te contengas. ¿Es eso todo?

—También... me asusta. No puedo pensar en nada más que no seas tú.

—No me parece algo malo, hm.

—Me he abandonado demasiado a esa felicidad que siento por primera vez en muchos años y ayer, mientras te tenía durmiendo en mis brazos comencé a tener miedo porque todo se repitiese y... —susurró, tras lo cual pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo atrajo a él.

Molesto de repente, Deidara le agarró la cara con una mano y la estrujó, haciendo que sus labios se arrugasen.

—¿Piensas que esto es un error? —preguntó con firmeza pero sin poder ocultar su descontento.

Incapaz de hablar, Obito sacudió la cabeza y él lo soltó.

—Bien, hm.

—De acuerdo a mi antigua forma de pensar sí lo sería. Por eso he tenido que desecharla. Siempre me pensé superior a los demás por haber decidido dejar de lado lo que yo creía que era una debilidad.

Deidara no dijo nada, pues Obito no lo estaba mirando. Prefirió dejarlo pensar en lo que fuera que estuviese pensando.

—Me siento tan estúpido... Por tantos años pensé que lo que estaba haciendo era bueno. Quise mantener a salvo a todos, y al final sólo hice lo contrario. Sé que estoy concentrándome en acabar con Akatsuki, pero fui yo quien provocó su fundación e implantó el objetivo que a mí me convenía en la mente del líder en primer lugar. Básicamente sólo estoy deshaciendo un error.

Puede que una de las cosas que se le daba peor a Deidara era consolar a la gente. Pero debía intentarlo.

—Al menos ahora ya piensas por ti mismo, hm.

—Eso no me basta para sentirme redimido. Nada lo hace.

Obito escondió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y Deidara lo abrazó. No le importaba en realidad lo que había hecho. Un shinobi sólo era una mano ejecutora de misiones. Era raro ver al jonin que no tuviese en su historial misiones de asesinato. ¿Por qué esas personas merecían morir? También tenían familia, también tenían vínculos. Pero a alguien le convenía hacerlos desaparecer por la razón que fuera y podía permitirse contratar un ninja para que le hiciera el trabajo. Y nadie se estaba cuestionando si eso estaba bien o mal. Así era el sistema, y Deidara podía entender por qué Obito aborrecía lo hipócrita del mismo.

—Quédate conmigo esta noche —susurró—. Al menos no estarás solo dándole vueltas a las cosas inútilmente, hm.

—¿Estará bien?

—Si no hacemos ruido, sí. Tú puedes desaparecer rápido en caso de ser necesario.

—Me encantaría quedarme y no irme nunca.

Obito pasó un brazo por su cintura y Deidara hizo lo mismo con tu torso. Casi a tientas, buscó sus labios. Le llevo un par de intentos encontrarlos. Estaban ligeramente más fríos que los suyos, y algo más secos. Deidara podría pasarse horas enteras besándolo.

—Deidara... ¿Qué opinas de mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —contestó acariciando su pelo.

—Imagino que tu opinión sobre mí ha mejorado. Pero eso no significa necesariamente que sea alta.

—Opino que eres un shinobi, y yo soy otro. Yo cumplo las órdenes del Tsuchikage y tú seguías ese estúpido plan. Sólo imagina toda la libertad que tienes ahora, con ese poder y sin una villa oculta que te vapulee de un lado a otro. Me da hasta un poco de envidia, hm.

—Te causé mucha angustia y estrés.

—Me inspiraste, me gustan los retos. Creé una técnica nueva sólo para matarte. Tengo que pensar en lo que la voy a usar ahora. Gracias a ti me volví más fuerte. Además me gusta la idea que mi enemigo sea mi amante, hmm.

—¡Ya no somos enemigos! —contestó sin pensar.

—Pero ellos no lo saben. Y a mí me pone que ellos estén ahí buscándote por todos lados mientras tú estás aquí en mí futón.

Dudó entre decir eso último o no, pero quería ver su reacción. Hubo un breve silencio.

—¿T-te pone? —preguntó, le gustó ver que ya no sonaba tan desanimado—. Vaya... Eh... Nadie... Nunca... Me dijo algo así.

Deidara encendió la pequeña lámpara de gas junto al futón para ver lo rojo que se había puesto el otro. En efecto, jamás había visto antes a alguien tan sonrojado. Sonrió orgulloso y al darse cuenta, Obito se puso nervioso y se escondió bajo la manta.

— Antes cuando me agarraste y me pusiste encima tuyo no estabas tan tímido, hm.

Se puso de costado, apoyándose en un codo, mirando los mechones de cabello negro que asomaban por la manta. Esa falta de costumbre por ir sin máscara salía a relucir a veces.

— Deidara... ¿Por qué me besaste aquel día? —su voz sonaba amortiguada por la tela.

Él apoyó un dedo en la manta, moviéndolo hasta que se encontró con su nariz. No tuvo que pensarse demasiado la respuesta.

—Me apetecía.

—¿Así sin más?

—Tenía asimilado que iba a matarte, pero me intrigabas cada vez más... No sé, pensé que sería una anécdota graciosa. Besarte, incomodarte, ponerte nervioso, tal vez histérico, hacer que te fueras de nuevo huyendo avergonzado... Además quería saber qué se sentía. Te acercaste demasiado, no lo pude resistir —observó sonriente como Obito se ponía rojo de nuevo—. Lo que nunca imaginé fue que me corresponderías ese beso.

La solicitud de una explicación quedó implícita en su tono.

—Bueno... Llevaba días sin poder apartarte de mi mente. Primero detestándote porque no podía capturarte, luego poco a poco... Eso fue cambiando. Así que cuando me besaste sólo me dejé llevar. Ya había pasado varias veces en mi cabeza de todos modos.

Deidara se metió dentro de la manta con él. El aire estaba más caliente ahí adentro.

—Hmm interesante. Cuéntame más. ¿Qué fue lo que te gustó de mí tanto como para hacerte cambiar?

Obito se tomó un rato para responder.

—No sabría decir. Tal vez... Aquel día en el río. Rompiste mi máscara, me mordiste el pie y te agarraste a mí con las piernas como siempre haces. Hacía mucho que alguien no me hería o conseguía tocarme en una pelea, sin embargo tú estabas ahí, burlándote, sin miedo de mí, un paso por delante de mis juegos sucios. Me hiciste sentir vulnerable, sacaste a relucir cosas que creía haber superado hace mucho tiempo.

—Lo que dices suena como a que te enamoraste locamente de mí porque te humillé y te mordí el pie.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, Deidara intentó aguantarse la risa pero al final explotó, cubriéndose con las manos para amortiguar las carcajadas.

—Deidara no fue así, es más complejo...

—Ojalá me hubieran dicho que era tan fácil seducir a alguien —dijo entre risas, incluso cuando sintió que Obito le cubría la boca, no podía parar.

—Si no te calmas nos van a oír y me tendré que ir. Tú mismo pusiste esa norma —lo avisó.

Pensando que tenía mucha razón, Deidara apretó mucho los labios en un esfuerzo por parar de reír, pero ni dos segundos después, explotó de nuevo. No podía evitarlo, la idea era demasiado graciosa. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si su madre los oía. Obito volvió a taparle la boca y esta vez, la nariz también, hasta que él se quedó sin oxígeno y sacudió la cabeza como un loco para librarse de su agarre.

—¡Hey! —se quejó en cuanto pudo—. Ya basta.

—No fue así —repitió Obito—. Pero es verdad que desde ese momento empecé a verte de otra manera.

—Ni siquiera era yo. Era mi clon. Fue una buena explosión, hm. Aunque me metí en problemas por inundar el nivel intermedio. Tengo todas las memorias como si lo hubiera vivido en primera persona.

Recordó cómo también le afectó estar agarrado a él en el agua.

—Da igual, fue un movimiento ingenioso. Aprovechaste que necesitaba mis pies tangibles para permanecer sobre el agua y me hiciste perder el equilibrio. Debí haberlo visto venir.

Antes de que pudiera volver a lamentarse, Deidara cambió de tema.

—Recuerda que tenemos que hablar de Akatsuki. Tienes que contarme el chisme de Itachi Uchiha.

Obito suspiró.

—Era algo que le debía a Konoha. Además, necesitaba a Itachi para una parte posterior de mi plan. Para demostrarte que no planeo echarme atrás, lo he dejado ir.

—¿Qué ha pasado con él?

—Huyó. Al líder de Akatsuki no le gustó saber que su más célebre crimen se derivó de lealtad hacia su aldea. Ya no se fía de él.

—¿Es una amenaza?

—No lo creo. La supervivencia de un ninja fugitivo que necesita medicación a diario se complica.

—Es un final muy poco digno para un shinobi, hm —dijo Deidara, podía incluso sentirse mal por el pobre diablo. Si lo encontrase por ahí, le gustaría enfrentarse a él y terminar con su sufrimiento.

—Aunque no tan indigno como acabar en el estómago de Zetsu. Honestamente, espero que no le pase eso. Itachi no debe ser subestimado, aún con una salud tan deteriorada sigue siendo poderoso y muy inteligente.

—Bueno, igual no me importa tanto, vayamos al tema importante. ¿Cuándo voy a poder pelear? —dijo, la impaciencia presente en su tono.

—Quizá antes de lo que crees. Pein ha expresado su plan de atacar Iwa si no consigo atraparte. Tal vez no pueda evitar que eso suceda, pero puedo ayudar.

Ante la idea de invasión, Deidara no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ampliase. A él no lo iban a asustar unos cuantos ninjas renegados, los convertiría en algo hermoso antes de hacerlos desaparecer para siempre.

—¿Bromeas? Aquí los espero con toda mi arcilla lista para ser moldeada.

—Son más fuertes de lo que crees. Harías bien en no subestimarlos. Si te capturan, tendré que intervenir en su contra. Cuanto más tiempo confíen en mí, más fácil será pararlos.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me capturan? ¿Pelear contra todos y rescatarme, hm?

Deidara pegó de nuevo su nariz a la de él. Obito no se hizo de rogar, lo tomó de la cintura y lo puso de nuevo sobre él, apretando con firmeza.

—Tal vez. Lo que no sé es quién va a rescatarte de mí —dijo en su oído, lo cual le provocó un agradable escalofrío—. ¿Te diste cuenta? Te tengo atrapado. ¿No vas a hacer nada para soltarte?

—Mmm, depende de cuales sean tus planes...

Giró el cuello para buscar sus labios y unirlos en un beso. La postura era incómoda, pero Obito lo tenía tan bien agarrado que a no ser que usase chakra no veía cómo podría darse la vuelta.

—Eso no puedo decírtelo —susurró, el aliento cálido de Obito en su oído llevaba camino de convertirse en una de sus cosas predilectas, todo le gustaba, o puede que fuera la novedad—. Te tengo oficialmente en mis manos entonces. ¿Qué diría Akatsuki?

—Diría que pagaste un precio muy alto por mi, hm.

—¿Oh, en serio?

Y debajo de la manta comenzó a hacer mucho calor mientras los dedos se metían bajo la camisa de su pijama.

—Ah... Estás loco por mí —contraatacó Deidara.

—Por eso quiero que seas mío nada más, no de Akatsuki —Sus manos estaban en todas partes, ahora sentía el aliento en su cuello. Deidara no quería moverse de ese futón en la vida—. ¿Qué es esto que llevas puesto?

—Un pijama.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Obito lo soltó y Deidara, cumpliendo su petición, echó la manta a un lado y se irguió. La tela de la camisa y el pantalón era blanca, con estampado de pequeñas zanahorias. Era ridículo, sí, pero era cómodo y a Deidara le gustaba llevarlo. La cara del Uchiha mientras lo miraba hipnotizado casi le provocó otro ataque de risa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se había sonrojado desde que llegó, pero esa vez parecía que le iba a dar algo. Hasta que el hilo de sangre no bajó de su nariz, Obito no salió de su trance.

—¿Te pongo en pijama? Tienes gustos extraños, hm —dijo sin poder creerlo.

—Me imaginé arrancándotelo —contestó, tapándose la nariz.

—Pues no lo hagas, es mi favorito. Y límpiate.

El rollo de papel higiénico aún seguía ahí, Deidara arrancó una tira y se la pasó.

—¿Te lo puedo quitar con cuidado entonces? —preguntó, una vez se hubo limpiado con gesto avergonzado.

—Eso me gusta más, hmm —contestó, con voz sugerente.

Obito suspiró mientras lo observaba con una mezcla de deseo y frustración, su mano acariciando su rodilla.

—¿Cuándo nos quedamos solos otra vez?

—No lo sé. La semana que viene imagino. ¿No hay otra parte a la que podamos ir?

Teniendo la oportunidad de experimentar aquella faceta de la vida que se había estado perdiendo, Deidara quería ahora vivirla en tiempo record. Lo que no quería era que sus primeras experiencias estuvieran condicionadas por la necesidad de no hacer ruido, si es que podía evitarlo. Si tenía que frenarse, no iba a disfrutarlo tanto.

—Hay un lugar... Ya te estuviste ahí una vez. Mi dimensión personal. Ahí tendríamos toda la privacidad posible.

—Es una buena idea, pero no suenas muy convencido, hm.

Deidara recordó aquel extraño y sombrío lugar lleno de cubos. De seguro ahí nadie les molestaría, aunque también tenía sus dudas. Aquellos cubos le habían mostrado una escena.

—Es porque... Ese lugar está directamente conectado a mí, muy condicionado por mis emociones. Nadie nos encontraría ahí, ni el espía de Akatsuki que es quien más me preocupa de todos. Pero no sé si es una buena idea. ¿Quién sabe cómo va a reaccionar el lugar a tu presencia?

Aquella escena... La canción, aquel salón tan ornamentado, Obito fingiendo tocar la guitarra con una escoba. Alegre y vivaz como nunca antes lo había conocido. Ya en aquel momento sintió como que había visto algo que no era para sus ojos, algo demasiado personal. Aunque si él decía que el lugar estaba conectado a él y sus emociones, ¿significaba que haber visto esa memoria feliz era porque Obito estaba feliz en ese momento? Feliz por estar con él. Feliz por estar pasando tiempo juntos.

—Siempre podemos esperar a la semana siguiente, hm... En verdad... Esperar tanto es un asco.

Pero la tentación de tocar era difícil de resistir. Después de luchar contra sus propias ansias de contacto físico consiguió doblegarlas. No sin quedársele mirando primero como si fuera algo inalcanzable pero que a la vez, deseaba como ninguna otra cosa.

—Aunque quizá debamos centrarnos en lo importante. Akatsuki, la posible invasión de Iwa, y después cuando no tengamos nada de lo que preocuparnos, podremos celebrarlo —dijo Obito, sus miradas encontrándose, fijas en la otra por unos segundos, intentas por el deseo frustrado—. Pero si sigues mirándome así, entonces me va a dar igual que tu madre nos oiga.

—Vamos a tu dimensión, hm —dijo sin poder reprimirse.

Su expresión cambió, denotando preocupación.

—Deidara... Me gustaría tanto poder realizar lo que quieres. Pero aún no me atrevo.

Cuando las cosas no salían como él quería, Deidara solía frustrarse de forma muy poco razonable. Incluso sabiendo que la otra persona tenía razón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea, hm?

—He pasado muchos años solo. Dame tiempo a adaptarme y te mostraré cuanto quieras. Aún no sé cómo manejar esta situación bien.

El problema, era que él no quería dejarlo adaptarse. Quería que lo hiciera. Quería sacarlo de su zona de confort a gritos y patadas.

Pero no podía, y él comenzaba a sentirse superado. Giró el cuerpo hacia el lado contrario, pensando en alguna manera silenciosa de descargar su rabia.

—Hey —susurró Obito, abrazándolo por detrás—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

No. Deidara tampoco quería que Obito se fuera. Puso su mano sobre la de él y fue acariciando con lentitud su antebrazo, luchando contra sus lenguas que empujaban tras las bocas extra, bien cerradas.

—Quiero que te quedes. Odio cuando desapareces y no se a donde ni cuando volverás.

Sintió que Obito lo abrazaba con más fuerza aún.

—Yo nunca me iré por demasiado tiempo. Te tengo a sólo un kamui de distancia —sostuvo su cara, obligándolo a girar el cuerpo para darle un pequeño beso en los labios—. Vendré todos los días a verte. Todas las noches que me sea posible.

Cuando Obito retiró sus labios de los de Deidara, él los siguió para conectarlos otra vez conteniendo la violencia con la que lo quería besar. Todo le sabía a poco. Sin romper el beso, se sentó de nuevo en sus piernas, una mano en su cabello, la otra agarrada con firmeza a su hombro, dirigiéndose con lentitud a la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Una vez ahí, rompió el beso para empujarla hacia su cuello y sentir la calidez de su aliento contra la piel.

—Juguemos a algo ya que no podemos hacer ruido. ¿Qué me dices? —dijo Obito.

Eso consiguió intrigarlo, era el tipo de propuestas que le divertían.

—Cuéntame, hm.

—Creo que no te va a gustar la idea.

Deidara soltó un bufido de decepción.

—¿Entonces para qué lo propones?

—Te va a gustar. Lo que no te va a gustar es la idea.

—¿Y qué es?

—Quiero aprender mejor todo lo que te gusta. Así que tú deberás quedarte quieto sin hacer nada mientras yo experimento.

Era cierto, no le gustaba esa idea. Lo que más lo solía desesperar era tener que quedarse quieto.

—O sea, que el único que se lo va a pasar bien serás tú.

—Nos lo pasaremos bien ambos —susurró, tras darle un suave mordisco en el cuello por el que Deidara tuvo que reprimir un jadeo—. Pero tú el que más —otro bocadito, mierda, aquello iba a ser difícil—. Así puedo controlar mejor que no seas muy ruidoso. Y el conocimiento adquirido... Me será útil.

Y con una maniobra que no se esperó, el cuerpo de Deidara quedó otra vez sobre el futón, con Obito sobre su pecho, deshaciendo los botones de su pijama poco a poco a la vez que iba dejando besos sobre su pecho y su torso. Tentado por romper nada más empezar la única regla del juego, giró el cuerpo hacia Obito para frotar las caderas suave y perezosamente contra su muslo. La reacción por su parte vino cuando terminó de desabrochar todos los botones, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Obito lo empujó de nuevo para devolverlo a la postura anterior, agarrando una de sus muñecas. Deidara no pudo contener más la lengua dentro de su mano, la cual se abrió paso hacia el exterior. Sus labios se separaron para dejar salir un gemido que él consiguió reprimir cuando Obito comenzó a lamer con lentitud sus dedos. Inhaló con fuerza al sentir la lengua cálida y húmeda recorrerlos mientras sentía su propia lengua lamer el mentón del otro hombre, que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tiró un poco más de su muñeca, ambas lenguas enredándose la una con la otra, moviéndose al compás.

—Mh.

Con su mano libre, Obito le tapó la boca. Sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en sus dedos. Deidara estaba en trance con el espectáculo ante él, perdido en las sensaciones placenteras que recorrían su cuerpo. Empujó con brusquedad su mano, metiendo toda la lengua en la boca de Obito, podía sentir su nariz aplastada contra sus dedos. Sin poder evitarlo, siguió empujando y empujando, agarrando su cara a pesar de que al otro no parecía importarle su brusquedad. La falta de control era tal, que podía sentir como en el interior de la boca de Obito, la lengua de su boca extra ganaba en poder a la de él, explorando todo con frenesí, dientes, techo, interior de la mejilla, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla.

No fue hasta que no pareció quedarse sin respiración, cuando Obito empujó su muñeca para separar su mano de su cara.

—Creo que eso te gustó —comentó, y agarrando su otra muñeca, llevó ambas manos a su cara otra vez, las tres lenguas enzarzadas, jugueteando entre sí.

Deidara mordía con fuerza su labio inferior, ahogando cualquier sonido posible, los dedos de sus pies encogidos sobre sí mismos. Obito pasó después a lamer y mordisquear sus dos muñecas por turnos. Jamás habría pensado en lo sensible que estaba la piel ahí.

—Obito... —susurró muy suavemente, frustrado por no poder gritarlo.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —contestó él y lo remangó para seguir besando el revés de su antebrazo derecho hasta llegar al codo, otro grito estrangulado se le escapó, mientras ese cálido cosquilleo hacía convulsionar su cuerpo—. Mmm... El codo también. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Si nos oye mi madre será tu culpa, hm.

Obito sonrió, su expresión denotaba que lo acababan de pillar en mitad de una travesura.

—Nunca dije que te iba a poner fácil el juego, pero está en tu interés que eso no pase, recuérdalo. Ahora sácate el pijama. Me gusta como te ves con él, pero molesta.

Él obedeció, Obito ayudándolo y tirándolo a un lado. Una vez estuvo la prenda fuera de su camino, se echó sobre él, para seguir el camino hacia su hombro y de nuevo a su cuello. Deidara aprovechó para abrazarse a su cuerpo, le daría algo con lo que desahogarse en caso de ser necesario. Él accedió a quedarse quieto, pero nunca dijo que no pudiese clavarle las uñas. Temía que lo de ayer volviese a ocurrir y no iba a permitirlo.

La erección en su pantalón rozó de nuevo la de Obito, pero esa vez no intentó evitarlo, sino que se frotó disimuladamente contra él, a la vez que comenzaba a lamer su pezón derecho, la lengua dando vueltas en círculos, lenta y sensualmente. Deidara comenzó a restregarse con un poco más de energía, provocando que el mismo Obito tuviese que reprimir un jadeo.

—Hey —dijo, a modo de advertencia—, eso no vale.

Deidara consiguió evitar reír, y le dio un golpecito con la rodilla. Sus suaves manos, demasiado para tratarse de un shinobi, recorrieron sus costados con delicadeza mientras la boca de Obito sigue bajando, llenando de besos su abdomen. Su erección estaba peligrosamente cerca de rozar su pecho, si seguía así, no sabía como iba a aguantar sin hacer ruido cuando él siguió bajando, estaba ya acariciando sus muslos por encima de la suave tela del pijama. Querría haber dicho que no le iba a ser posible, pero perder no era una opción.

—Me gustaría verte sin el pantalón —susurró él—... ¿Te lo puedo quitar?

Los dedos de Obito no paraban de amasar la piel de su muslo, sentir su tacto sobre la tela no lo dejaba pensar bien, Deidara estaba sin palabras, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado en abosluto. Asentir con la cabeza fue lo único que consiguió hacer para comunicarse. Levantó las caderas para ayudarlo a sacar la prenda. Ni bien estuvo afuera, Obito estiró el brazo para cubrirle la boca antes de mordisquear la parte interna de su muslo derecho, succionando gentilmente. Sentía la lengua arder mientras recorría su piel y cada vez se le hacía más difícil el contener los gemidos.

—Tram... poso... hm.

—Por eso te he ayudado un poco. Recuerda que que no te oigan es tarea tuya. La mía ponértelo difícil.

—Tch...

Y lo decía así, tan convencido. Deidara lo agarró del pelo, su boca se abrió a pesar de que consiguió reprimir el gemido, arqueándose cuando cambió al muslo izquierdo, su piel sensible como nunca a cada estímulo. Un instante después, Obito se detuvo, irguiéndose un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Necesitas un respiro?

A la vez que decía esas palabras, un dedo se apoyó en la punta de su miembro cubierto por el boxer, dando vueltas en círculos muy lentamente antes de comenzar su descenso. Deidara recordó lo que le pasó el día anterior y tragó saliva.

—Ya no me gusta este juego.

Trató de levantarse pero sin perder ni un segundo, Obito lo tumbó otra vez.

—Hay algo que quiero probar contigo, si tú quieres.

—¿Qué es, hm?

—Necesito que estés desnudo para ello.

Hubo una pausa, Deidara esperó para ver si él quería agregar algo más.

—Bueno, ¿y a qué esperas? —preguntó, cuando ya le quedó claro que no iba a hacerlo.

—Q-quizá tú no te sientes preparado aún para que te vea —contestó, apartando la vista.

Deidara notó cómo se estaba sonrojando, pero no hizo comentarios. No era como si le avergonzase, en los baños del cuartel de las Bakuha Butai ya todos lo habían visto. Pero era una situación completamente distinta. Agarrando el elástico del boxer con ambas manos, empezó a bajarlo. Quería evitar verse como si fuera el más avergonzado de los dos. La verdad era que sí lo estaba un poco, pero él no era de los que dejaban de hacer algo por esas idioteces. Obito estaba ahora más sonrojado aún que antes. Le parecía gracioso verlo apartar la mirada con nerviosismo de vez en cuando. Ese era el tipo de reacción que quería obtener.

—¿Por qué apartas la vista, hm? Me ofendes —dijo, en cuanto la prenda estuvo fuera, se la lanzó a la cara, donde quedó enganchada.

Por unos segundos Obito no se movió, luego llevó una mano hasta su cara, cubierta por la tela. Deidara sonreía satisfecho, hasta que la tela comenzó a replegarse sobre sí misma y la sonrisa desapareció junto con su boxer. Obito tenía el mangekyo sharingan activado.

—¿¡Qué...!? —dijo, algo más alto de lo normal.

Obito se llevó un dedo a los labios, lo cual hizo que se calmase.

—No nos preocupemos por eso ahora —susurró.

Si no fuera por las circunstancias, Deidara no habría dejado que se saliese con la suya con respecto al tema, pero se vio obligado a dejarlo pasar. Tomó su miembro entre sus manos, frotándolo levemente. Escudar su cuerpo con el brazo lo hacía sentir menos expuesto a pesar de que en teoría, masturbarse en presencia de alguien sonaba como algo mucho más avergonzante. Obito lo detuvo, y apartó su brazo mientras lo observaba con atención.

—Eres tan... —dijo distraídamente, acariciando su vientre, el adjetivo nunca llegó—. Soy afortunado. No puedo creer cuanto.

Deidara sonrió orgulloso, disfrutando esa sensación de sentirse adorado. Podría acostumbrarse rápido a ello.

—¿Era eso lo que querías hacerme, mirar hasta desgastarme? —bromeó.

—No —dijo, aún distraído por su desnudez—. Pero sólo lo haré si tú te sientes bien con ello.

Rodó los ojos. Estaba tal y como vino al mundo, con las piernas separadas a cada lado del tipo más atractivo que había visto en su vida y una erección dura como una roca. ¿En serio él creía que no iba a querer seguir? Deidara se irguió abrazándose a su cuello.

—Si no quisiera no estaría así ahora, hm —susurró. Luego se dejó caer de nuevo al futón, arrastrándolo con él. Obito pareció rendirse a sus encantos—. Y sí, estoy haciendo trampa otra vez.

E hizo lo que llevaba rato deseando hacer, puso la mano en su pecho para sentir la dureza de sus músculos bajo su ropa, bajó y bajó hasta agarrar con firmeza el tremendo bulto que se había formado en su entrepierna. Oyó a Obito tomar aire entrecortadamente mientras la lengua salía de su escondite para lamer con descaro.

—D-Deidara... —dijo con dificultad en el tono más bajo que se pudo permitir, también notó que estaba temblando un poco.

Lo besó, los cálidos jadeos de ambos rompiendo el contacto momentáneamente mientras seguía frotando. Cuando Obito comenzó a frotarse contra él, otro gemido se le escapó sin querer a Deidara. Eso pareció ser lo que necesitaban para que la cordura se interpusiese al calentón. Tras agudizar su sentido del oído sólo para asegurarse de que la casa seguía en silencio, ambos se relajaron.

—Deja de hacer trampas —lo regañó.

—No pude evitarlo —respondió Deidara, su necesidad de acabar iba en aumento, era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo—. Hazme lo que quieras, hm.

Al tono desvergonzado de su frase lo acompañó un movimiento de caderas. Deidara separó las piernas para dejarle más espacio. Su corazón latía como loco, por los nervios y la intriga de lo que pasaría a continuación. Vio a Obito meter dos dedos en su boca e inclinarse sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo, agarrar su erección con la mano izquierda, esparciendo el líquido preseminal en el proceso. Aún no se había recuperado de reprimir los gemidos producto de aquel primer contacto directo cuando Obito sacó los dedos bien cubiertos de saliva y apoyó el glande en sus labios antes de introducirlo en su boca. Tener de repente la parte más sensible de su cuerpo adentrarse por esa cavidad suave y caliente no ayudó a Deidara a reprimirse. Se mordió la mano tan fuerte como pudo, el dolor acompañando a aquel placer inmenso y desconocido, mientras no se perdía detalle de cómo su miembro era envuelto hasta la base en aquel calor torturante. Obito dio marcha atrás para lamer en círculos su glande y Deidara tomó la almohada para amortiguar mejor unos gemidos que ya no podía aguantarse.

En medio del vaivén, sintió sus dedos presionar entre sus nalgas, apoyándose en su entrada trasera. Deidara se tensó por la falta de costumbre.

—Quiero llegar hasta el final contigo —confesó, pasando a masturbarlo otra vez—. Quizá el viernes que viene, si tú quieres. No quiero que la necesidad de sigilo lo condicione.

Deidara casi se corre ahí en ese punto y Obito debió sentirlo, pues se detuvo. Quería llegar hasta el final con él, necesitaba llegar hasta el final con él. No sabía si era un deseo fruto de lo caliente que iba, pero al imaginar la escena en su cabeza, lo único que sentía eran ganas porque la semana pasase más rápido.

—El viernes... —contestó asintiendo.

Mierda ¿a qué día estaban? ¿A sábado? ¿Recién empezado?

—Hay algo que quiero poner en práctica hoy —susurró Obito.

Y el dedo se adentró unos centímetros en su cuerpo. Deidara volvió a tensarse, no era doloroso, pero aún debía acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un dedo hurgando en su trasero.

—Si te hago daño, házmelo saber —insistió.

—Me dijiste... Que no habías hecho esto antes, hm.

Obito sacudió la cabeza.

—Sé que a mi edad es difícil de creer. Pero no quería hacerlo mal, por eso he estado leyendo algunas cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —se interesó Deidara.

—Literatura. Fue un testimonio muy útil. Al menos ahora no voy a ciegas.

Concentrado en reprimirse, Deidara no pudo contestar. Obito iba a hacerle lo que había leído en un libro y él no tenía razones para oponerse. Lo estaba sorprendiendo y las sorpresas eran algo que él apreciaba.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo un rato después.

—Es raro, hm...

—Voy a agregar otro dedo ahora, prepárate.

Ambos dedos entraron juntos esa vez. Se sentía más lleno que antes, y cuando Obito los separaba, no le resultaba demasiado agradable. Pero tampoco dolía. Nada que él no pudiera aguantar, de todos modos. Los dedos se abrieron paso en su apretado interior poco a poco mientras que su otra mano lo seguía masturbando con extrema lentitud, dejándolo en una insatisfacción perpetua.

—Esto lo leí en el libro. Era una de las cosas que más quería probar.

La muñeca de Obito giró, haciendo que los dedos en su interior girasen. Los sintió curvarse y presionarse hacia arriba. Tras frotar un poco, unas intensas oleadas de calor comenzaron a generarse en su pelvis. Deidara mordió la almohada, sus piernas contrayéndose, su cuerpo temblando.

—¿Q-qué has hecho? —preguntó entre jadeos.

No sabía qué era, pero de repente tenía ganas de más.

—Veo que te ha gustado —dijo Obito, sonriendo—. ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?

—N-no... Ah... Sí...

Los iba a oír pero necesitaba sentir eso otra vez. Urgentemente. Obito volvió a inclinarse sobre él y tomar su miembro en la boca, reanudando a la vez el masaje a ese punto sensible. Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza, aplastando la almohada contra su boca, mordiéndola hasta hacerse daño en la mandíbula. No podía ver, pero cada vez que imaginaba su erección entrando y saliendo de su boca, cada vez que una nueva oleada de placer se originaba en su bajo vientre, se sentía en el paraíso. No quería que parase. No quería que parase nunca...

—Ah... Obito... —dijo, cuando sintió que estaba cerca—. Voy... Ah...

Casi no podía hablar. Su aliento se volvió más entrecortado, sus dedos, sus uñas, sus dientes, se hundían en la maltratada almohada. Era imposible contener sus gemidos, al menos, deseó que eso fuera suficiente porque de repente su orgasmo estalló, su cuerpo quedando encorvado hacia arriba, temblando. Se estaba corriendo en su boca, podía sentir los espasmos en el interior de la misma mientras el semen salía disparado.

Obito retiró la almohada de su cara segundos después, para encontrarlo sudoroso, agotado y falto de aire, aunque satisfecho.

—¿Estás bien? —Él asintió como pudo y Obito sonrió—. Lo has hecho bien. No has sido muy ruidoso al final.

—Te lo has tragado —comentó Deidara sintiéndose algo torpe.

—Así no hay que limpiar. Pero no te preocupes, si eso es lo que te preocupa, me ha gustado... ¿Te gustaría... Probar a ti también?

Deidara lo miró a la cara, sus ojos muy abiertos. Nunca lo había oído hablar así. Quizá lo había leído en aquel libro. El caso era, que estaba funcionando. De repente se moría por probar el sabor de su semen y por ver si era capaz de hacerlo acabar sólo con su boca. Se dio la vuelta en el futón, gateando hasta donde Obito estaba arrodillado, desabrochándose el pantalón. Él lo ayudó a terminar de liberar la erección, acariciándola entre sus manos una vez que estuvo fuera. Debía hacerlo bien. Ahora le tocaba a Obito sufrir un poco.

Le dio un lametón a la punta para obtener una primera impresión y empezó a permitir que se deslizase dentro de su boca.

—D-dei... Ah... —suspiró Obito, empleándose a fondo en no jadear muy alto.

Tuvo especial cuidado en que no se rozase con sus dientes. Deidara no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, pero mientras sintiese esas pequeñas convulsiones y pequeños empujones de cadera que Obito parecía hacer sin intención de ello, sabía que estaría en el buen camino. Deidara se atrevió a metérsela entera, a pesar de que le dolían las comisuras de los labios. Cuando miró hacia arriba, mientras la erección entraba y salía sensualmente de su boca, vio el único ojo de Obito fijo en él, brillando de deseo, curiosidad y sorpresa. Era la primera vez que le hacían eso, Deidara recordó, y para él también era la primera. Quería hacer que fuera jodidamente memorable para ambos. Bajó a lamer la base del tronco mientras una de sus manos lamía la punta.

—Mmm... Me encanta lo que me haces —susurró—. Sigue.

Poco a poco, Deidara fue ganando algo de soltura, tragándose su miembro hasta que le llegase a la garganta una vez, y alternándolo con masturbación mientras lamía su base y testículos. Cuando se sintió más seguro aún, aumentó la velocidad, escuchando como Obito jadeaba grave y entrecortadamente, tragando aire con desesperación. Y mierda, cómo le ponía oírlo. Podría hacerle eso toda la noche si él aguantase. Le pareció que dijo su nombre, cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cada vez más fuerza. Estaba a punto, esa le pareció que era la señal. No se equivocó, al segundo siguiente estaba saboreando el primer chorro de semen, caliente y salado que le llenaba la boca. Deidara se retiró antes de tiempo, recibiendo un último disparo de líquido blanco en sus labios y mejilla derecha. Se relamió, antes de tirársele encima a Obito y derribarlo en un abrazo, ambos quedando con medio cuerpo fuera del futón.

Al parecer, Obito no podía parar de sonreír. Se veía bien así.

—No vas a dormir nada —le susurró.

—Es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso, hm.

—Igual no quiero irme.

—Y yo no quiero dormir.

Quería quedarse ahí entre sus brazos, ambos satisfechos y cansados.

—Vendré a verte a todas horas. Quiero que estés presente en cada minuto de mi vida. Me da igual lo que pienses, tenía que decírtelo. Creo que me estoy obsesionando...

—Bueno, obsesiónate entonces. Me gusta eso, hm. En verdad, podemos quedar el martes. Voy a necesitar ayuda.

Obito acarició su cabeza, y él tomó aire, abrazándose aún más a su espalda.

—Cualquier cosa.

—Es el cumpleaños de Kurotsuchi y ya ha dicho que no puedo aparecer por la fiesta sin un regalo apropiado.

—¿Cuándo es la fiesta?

—El miércoles. ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedo ir?

Deidara ahogó una carcajada. A veces Obito tenía sentido del humor.

—Claro. ¿Qué podría ir mal? Hola enana, te presento a Tobi, el tipo que quería secuestrarme y robar a Son Goku. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ahora nos llevamos mejor, hm. Bastante mejor.

—Lo digo en serio, seguro que puedo ir disfrazado sin que nadie lo note. Es tu compañera de equipo, me gustaría conocerla mejor. Quiero... Ser parte de tu vida.

Él aún no sabía si eso era posible, pero no estaba de humor para terminar la noche con mal sabor de boca. Además, la idea era atrayente a la par que peligrosa. Pasear a Obito en presencia de todos. De las Bakuha Butai, del Tsuchikage y todos los invitados.

—Si me ayudas a encontrar shurikens de adamantita, puede que te deje venir conmigo, hm.

—Tengo unos mejores —susurró—. Son de vidrio hecho de las escamas del pez sabio legendario. Son transparentes, imposibles de rastrear y muy resistentes. Únicos en el mundo.

—¿Pez sabio legendario? Un momento, no quiero gastarme tanto en extravagancias raras.

—No tendrás que gastarte nada, porque son de mi propiedad ahora. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con ellos, y quiero que ese sea nuestro regalo.

Deidara aún no estaba seguro del todo. Parecían como un artefacto importante, demasiado para una chuunin. ¿Y qué iban a decir los demás? ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo al Tsuchikage y justificarlo?

—¿De dónde los sacaste?

—Reliquia del clan Uchiha. Los tenía Madara en su arsenal.

—Mmmm... De acuerdo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aún me parece una mala idea, pero quiero ver sus caras. Sí. Hagamos eso. ¿Por qué no, hm?

—¡Bien!

Después del orgasmo, Obito parecía otra persona. Más animada, más sonriente, sin ese aire melancólico y decaído que siempre acarreaba consigo. Deidara iba a dormir muy poco aquella noche, por lo que poco después de la conversación, se arroparon correctamente e intentaron dormir, Obito abrazándolo desde atrás, algo que deseó que ojalá ocurriese todas las noches de su vida.

* * *

La primera parada de Obito tras dejar a Deidara fue la celda de los jinchuuriki. Ahí estaban, Han del gobi, Utakata del rokubi, Fû del nanabi inconscientes, bien atados con las cadenas de la estatua gedo que los mantenían con el mínimo de energía como para seguir viviendo. Así era como los tenían después de que Fû, la chica de la cascada oculta, casi consiguiera fugarse con éxito.

Al estar faltos de personal, a penas había vigilancia en la celda, a parte esa forma de retenerlos era infalible, no necesitaban vigilancia, la cadena se había creado en exclusiva para dominar a los biju después de todo.

Obito activó el Mangekyo y los miró por última vez antes de absorberlos con el kamui, sin sentir remordimiento o duda alguna. Estaban inconscientes, no pensó que le diesen demasiados problemas. Dejó la puerta de la celda abierta. Eso les daría unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza a los otros. Tras terminar su trabajo ahí, se teleportó a su apartamento personal donde Zetsu blanco ya lo estaba esperando. Mierda.

—¿Dónde estabas, Tobi? —preguntó, no sin una buena razón para ello, pues no había aparecido por ahí en toda la noche.

—Meditando en soledad —respondió, mientras la imagen de Deidara tragando su erección entera volvía a su mente—. Lo necesitaba para pensar mejor. Y ha dado sus frutos. Se me ha ocurrido un plan.

—Kirigakure ha apresado a Itachi. Pein-sama te pedirá más tarde que te infiltres en la prisión para matarlo tú mismo.

—Olvida al maldito Itachi. Posiblemente se muera él solo antes de mañana. Este plan no va a fallar. Tendremos al yonbi al fin y podremos centrarnos en los dos restantes sin tener que invadir Iwa innecesariamente. Pero para que funcione te necesito. Serás una pieza crucial del plan.

No le sería muy difícil engañar a Zetsu blanco. Vivía por y para el proyecto, cualquier mención del mismo lo mantendría interesado.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?

—Te transformarás en mí. Y cuando toda Iwa tenga la atención puesta en ti, yo iré por detrás y tomaré al yonbi.

Zetsu blanco lo miró con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos amarillos.

—¿Y cuándo dices que haremos eso?

Ah, si Zetsu supiera como de amplia era su sonrisa bajo la máscara.

—El jueves —respondió.

Y el viernes lo celebraría a lo grande.

* * *

 **Reescribí la primera parte de este capítulo varias veces. Tenía varias ideas para seguir y no sabía por qué camino ir así que anduve indecisa, pero ya me decidí. ^^ Poquito a poco van avanzando, como dije, me gusta escribir a Deidara virgen y aprendiendo todo y un poco inseguro también asdasldkas. xD Parece que va a ser una semana muy movida para ellos :D XD**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	13. Chapter 13

Domingo por la mañana y Deidara no podía ni cepillarse los dientes en paz en su día libre. En el espejo podía ver su reflejo, cabello aún húmedo y ceño fruncido, mientras escuchaba el aburrido discurso de Son Goku en su cabeza. Él era alguien de quien no podía huír. Si no decidía callarse, Deidara no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. En momentos como esos odiaba tener que compartir su cuerpo con el biju.

 _"¡Humano necio e inconsciente! ¿¡Así de rápido vas a perdonar a alguien que quería matarnos!?"_

Él ya había analizado ese detalle. No era propio de él perdonar una afrenta tan rápido, menos aún lo hubiera sido una tan grave como esa. A veces había estado sin hablarle a Kurotsuchi por una semana por cosas mucho más triviales después de todo. Pero tras comprobar que la atracción que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era mutua, su odio y resentimiento hacia él se esfumó un poco más con cada nuevo encuentro. Obito estaba loco por él, nadie antes se había interesado románticamente por él y Deidara no iba a perder a la primera persona que lo hacía sólo por seguir guardándole rencor, especialmente si ya se había arrepentido.

Deidara se enjuagó la boca con el agua de un vaso y escupió en el lavabo.

—Bueno, pues ya no quiere, hm.

 _"¡Eso es lo que dice él!"_

—¡Ni siquiera he estado en alerta constante últimamente! ¿¡Cual es tu teoría!? ¡Estoy deseando oírla!

A través del espejo, Deidara vio a su madre cruzar más allá de la puerta entreabierta, alzando una ceja cuando lo vio hablando solo.

 _"Posiblemente solo quiera divertirse contigo un poco antes de usarte para sus fines."_

—No —dijo tajante, no tenía pruebas para afirmar tal cosa—. ¿No conocen ustedes los biju algo llamado privacidad, ahora que sale el tema?

Son Goku gruñó.

 _"Mientras esté sellado en ti, tu cuerpo es mi casa y estás siendo muy desconsiderado conmigo al ponerla en peligro. Es una medida preventiva más que razonable."_

—Je. Pobre de ti. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte, me parece.

 _"Entonces no me dejas otra opción. Hasta que no te vea matar al de Akatsuki no pienso dirigirte la palabra. Adiós."_

—Eso es otra ventaja, hm —murmuró Deidara. A pesar de la media sonrisa, estaba molesto y como sabía que el otro acababa de decir que le retiraba la palabra, se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para ofenderlo, seguro de que no iba a obtener réplica—. Mono estúpido.

Por supuesto, al final iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana, pero eso no quitaba que no le irritase que Son Goku no aceptara que él había crecido y merecía experimentar esa faceta de la vida. Ni siquiera Deidara sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con ellos y a dónde iba a llevarlos aquella atracción mutua. Cerró los ojos, recordando cuando ambos estaban bajo las mantas, conversando abrazados. No. No era sólo atracción. Era algo más. Su impaciencia por volver a verlo, su afan por defenderlo, la manera en la que se habían abrazado bajo las sábanas la noche anterior lo dejaban bastante evidente. Y recapitulando, Deidara no supo decir exactamente cuando empezó a sentirlo.

Quizá a Obito le estuviese pasando lo mismo.

* * *

Las noticias sobre la vuelta de Kodachi interrumpieron su entrenamiento el lunes por la mañana.

Deidara fue llamado a la mazmorra de interrogatorios, ansioso por conocer las novedades, ahí estaban el Tsuchikage, algunos miembros de la élite y el sannin enviado por Konoha, Jiraiya. Kodachi no estaba en muy buen estado, pero no parecía algo grave.

—¿Dónde está el prisionero? —preguntó al pasar.

Todos se apartaron para dejarle ver un hombre de cabello lacio muy largo color naranja, vestido con la túnica de Akatsuki y una bandana de Amegakure con línea horizontal en el centro. Un pequeño hierro negro atravesaba el puente de su nariz de lado a lado, y dos interruptores o algo que se le parecía mucho en sendas mejillas sobresalían de su piel. Deidara sintió la tentación de apretarlos, tal vez pasaba algo. El tipo estaba inmóvil atado a una silla, amordazado y con los ojos y los oídos tapados.

—¿Y este quién es? ¿El jefe?

—No lo sabemos, pero estaba con el que parece ser el jefe y otro sujeto más. Los tres eran muy parecidos —respondió Kodachi—. Los tres tenían el rinnegan y esos hierros negros en sus cuerpos.

—Rinnegan... —murmuró Deidara—. Así que no era una leyenda.

Le preguntaría a Obito al respecto, de hecho, no entendió como no le había hablado ya de un detalle tan crucial, quizá si dejasen de besuquearse cada vez que se encuentran podrían hablar de algo útil. ¿Pero quién podía culparlo?

Ai se colocó unos guantes blancos y se acercó al prisionero. Llevaba puesto el delantal blanco que siempre llevaba cuando trabajaba.

—Llevemos a analizar una de estas cosas —dijo.

Con unas tenazas, agarró uno de los botones en la cara del tipo y tiró. Tuvo que hacer bastante fuerza para conseguir sacarlo. Él solo gruñó un poco, a pesar de que tenía pinta de haberle dolido bastante, un hilo de sangre oscura y maloliente salió de la herida.

—Creo que me ha dado hambre —mencionó Ai, dejando la oscura barra en una bandeja metálica—. Que alguien me pase un vial. Voy a tomar muestras del líquido.

Deidara se quedó mirando como la cabeza del rehén caía a un lado. Al no haber visto nunca un prisionero tan apático, se preguntó si le habrían drogado.

—¿Qué le pasa, hm? Casi parece que va a morir de un momento a otro.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Kodachi—. En Amegakure, cuando lo capturamos, intentó soltarse por todos los medios, pero conforme nos alejamos de la aldea, cada vez se movía menos. Parecía como si algo le estuviera drenando la energía. Llegamos a pensar que estaba muerto, pero a veces gruñía o murmuraba algo. Le ofrecimos agua y comida, pero no se vio interesado.

—Lo más curioso de todo, es que no hemos podido encontrar su pulso —agregó el sannin de Konoha.

Ai probó ella misma a encontrarlo en el cuello y la muñeca del preso. Frunciendo el ceño, negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene. Debe de ser un cadáver capaz de moverse con algún tipo de técnica.

Cuando el tipo se revolvió violentamente por un par de segundos, varios de los presentes dieron un paso atrás.

—Iwagakure... Va a conocer... El sufrimiento de la guerra... Muy pronto... Si no nos entregan... A Deidara...

Después se volvió a quedar quieto, su cabeza echada hacia atrás como si su cuello fuera de trapo.

—¿Cómo sabe donde estamos? —preguntó Deidara.

—Tenemos una teoría —le respondió Kodachi—. Por eso le hemos tapado los ojos. Jiraiya-sama y yo luchamos contra más como él. Todos con el mismo color de cabello, todos con esas cosas incrustadas en el cuerpo, todos con el rinnegan legendario, pero sus poderes eran muy diferentes. Llegamos a la conclusión mientras luchábamos que cada uno adquiría a tiempo real el conocimiento de los demás.

—Como un bunshin —murmuró Onoki sumido en sus pensamientos—. Se sabe muy poco del rinnegan, tiene todas las posibilidades de que es una propiedad de dicho dojutsu. Sáquenle los ojos. Los diseccionaremos y estudiaremos. Cabe la posibilidad de que aún sigan mandando información visual a los otros individuos, así que se hará en un lugar más seguro. Debo hablar con la Godaime Hokage ahora mismo.

—Sandaime-sama, hay un dato significante que me gustaría agregar sobre dos de las personas a las que nos hemos enfrentado en Amegakure —comenzó a decir el ninja de Konoha.

El tal Jiraiya comenzó a contar anécdotas de la tercera guerra, Deidara hubiera querido escucharlas bien, si no fuera por Son Goku, que hacía rato estaba intentando comunicarse con él.

 _"Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo y me habías retirado la palabra. Y no, no voy a matar a Obito, ya te lo he dicho."_ Le dijo Deidara por vía telepática.

 _"Y lo he hecho. Pero esto es importante. Escucha Deidara, sé que parece imposible, pero estoy sintiendo el chakra de Kokuo, Saiken y Chomei muy cerca de aquí."_

 _"¿Qué...?"_

Después de tantos años juntos, Deidara ya se había aprendido los nombres de todos los biju. Son Goku se había encargado de ello. Se estaba refiriendo a los biju de cinco, seis y siete colas.

 _"Se están aproximando a la aldea. ¡Ve a investigar! Quiero ver lo que está pasando."_

Onoki-sensei aún seguía concentrado en escuchar la historia de Jiraiya. Sabía que si lo interrumpía sin una buena razón no iba a gustarle, pero aquella era una excelente razón para cortarle una conversación importante al Tsuchikage.

Deidara se moría por saber lo que estaba pasando afuera. Se hizo paso entre los presentes rumbo a la puerta. La conservación se detuvo en cuanto percibieron su repentino cambio de comportamiento.

—¿Ocurre algo, Deidara? —preguntó Kitsuchi.

—Son Goku ha percibido un chakra extraño cerca de aquí. Vamos, hm.

Oyó a Onoki decirle a Kodachi que se quedase vigilando al prisionero, junto al jaleo de todo el mundo apresurándose a alcanzarlo por los pasillos subterráneos.

—¿Por dónde voy ahora? —preguntó Deidara al salir al exterior, él no podía sentir el chakra, a diferencia de Son Goku.

 _"Por la derecha."_

Para ir más rápido, Deidara creó la nube de arcilla y se subió a ella. No volaba demasiado alto, para poner mejor atención a lo que pasaba en el suelo. Las Bakuha Butai y el Tsuchikage lo seguían cada vez más rezagados, y él aún no veía nada fuera de lo común.

 _"¡Ahí abajo!"_ Le señaló Son Goku al ver a tres figuras que corrían por las calles de la aldea, camino del centro.

Saltó de su nube y aterrizó en el suelo, contándoles el paso. Eran tres, un tipo alto y corpulento en ropa interior, rapado al cero excepto por una especie de cresta rosa rojiza en lo alto de la cabeza; una chica de piel oscura, ojos anaranjados y cabello corto color turquesa y un hombre moreno inconsciente al que ella estaba llevando a caballito.

El tipo alto lo observó, sus ojos eran del color de su pelo, delineados de negro. ¿Era ese Han? Deidara no estaba seguro, jamás lo había visto sin su famosa armadura de vapor. Si Son Goku había dicho que sentía el chakra de Kokuo, entonces ese debía ser él, no pensaba que fuera ninguno de los otros dos.

—¿Lo conoces, Han-kun? —preguntó la chica, observándolo con cautela.

—Es Deidara —dijo Han, su identidad recién confirmada.

La chica ahogó un grito, soltando a la persona que llevaba en la espalda, la cual cayó al suelo.

—¡Deidara-sama!

Desconcertado, alzó una ceja. Nadie lo había tratado con ese respeto nunca. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la chica lo estaba abrazando, o mejor dicho, ahogándolo.

—¡Todos los días, todos los días rezábamos porque no te atrapasen! ¡Si estamos vivos es por ti, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Estaré en deuda contigo toda mi vida, haré que le pongan tu nombre a una calle, llamaré a mi primogénito como tú, ah quería conocerte tanto...!

La chica lloraba y reía, y él intentó en vano separarse de ella para poder respirar, cosa que no logró hasta que no llegaron los demás.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el Tsuchikage, quien inmediatamente reparó en Han, reconociéndolo.

La presencia de la élite hizo que la chica desviase su atención de él. ¿Qué diablos hacían los jinchuuriki capturados ahí en Iwa? Obito seguro sabía la respuesta, le preguntaría, aunque prefería enterarse de sus planes por adelantado. Como fuera, lo importante era que sus compañeros, aunque a dos de ellos no los conocía en persona, estaban a salvo.

* * *

Con la atención dividida entre el prisionero y los jinchuuriki liberados, Deidara tuvo el día muy ocupado. Aprendió que la chica se llamaba Fuu, y el otro hombre Utakata. Han había cambiado, y no solo por haber perdido la armadura, se le notaba menos arisco del recuerdo que tenía de él. Según contó, Fuu ya estaba ahí cuando lo capturaron a él. Estuvieron solos por un largo tiempo pensando en como fugarse hasta que Utakata se les unió. Entre los tres diseñaron un plan para escapar que casi tiene éxito, pero a última hora los descubrieron. Ninguno parecía recordar demasiado después de eso, los tres coincidían en que las vivencias estaban confusas, tal vez por interferencia de algún genjustu que les hubieran lanzado para poder mantenerlos dóciles y bajo control. La teoría con más peso, es que intentaron escapar de nuevo y lo consiguieron, pero debido a los efectos de la técnica, sus memorias del evento estaban borrosas.

Deidara no podía esperar a ver a Obito de nuevo para exigirle que lo pusiera al día de sus planes antes de que ocurrieran. Primero lo de Itachi y ahora eso, desde luego tenía serios problemas de memoria ese Uchiha. No pudo desocuparse en todo el día, y llegó a casa cansado, tras haber comprado, para variar, comida para llevar. Era su turno para cocinar y detestaba la idea de meterse en la cocina a esas horas.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral y anunció su llegada, su madre salió corriendo a recibirlo con una sonrisa. Cosa que nunca ocurría, se preguntó qué habría pasado ahora.

—¡Hijo mío, muchas gracias!

—¿Gracias por qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¡Por el regalo! ¿Por qué iba a ser? Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo.

Como aún no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, decidió seguirle la corriente. Estaba absolutamente seguro que Obito estaba también detrás de eso.

—Ah , eso. Bueno, no fue nada, hm.

—¡Tres días en el mejor spa del nivel inferior! ¡Claro que es algo! Debió salirte muy caro.

¿Tres días? Deidara tuvo que poner todo su empeño en conservar su cara de poker. Vio inmediatamente lo que estaba intentando hacer el otro, alejarla unos días para conseguir algo más de privacidad. No era un mal plan, pero algo en el mismo le molestó.

—Bueno, mereces unas vacaciones, trabajas demasiado.

—Eso no es problema. Me gusta mi trabajo, pero igual lo agradezco. Tendré el mercado más cerca por unos días —dijo, sacando la tarjeta del sobre con un lazo pegado que llevaba en la mano y observándola con una sonrisa.

Tenía que hablar seriamente con Obito para que dejase de urdir planes sin avisarle de antemano. Le dio la impresión que todo eso se iba a convertir en algo normal estando con él. Parecía estar a gusto con las cosas complicadas, los secretos y el actuar desde las sombras, mientras que él siempre fue alguien mucho más directo y que afronta las cosas de frente. Sin esos rodeos que a él le gustaban tanto.

Tras terminar de cenar y ordenar la cocina se fue a su cuarto. Se preguntó si Obito iba a aparecer, puesto que a penas lo había visto esos días y lo extrañaba. Otra vez sentía esa sensación amarga y frustrante de no poder alcanzarlo, de no saber cuando lo iría a ver otra vez. ¿Y si le había pasado algo y nunca se enteraba? Akatsuki podría haber descubierto que estaba saboteándolos. Decidió confiar en él, y en que no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácil, aunque no se calmó del todo hasta que no vio materializarse en el aire vestido con túnica y máscara y aparentemente entero.

—¿¡Donde estabas!? —exclamó, intentando que la preocupación no lo afectase sin conseguirlo—. ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a Obito, revisándolo más de cerca. Él lo abrazó de la cintura con fuerza, Deidara pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello, algo más calmado.

—Sí —contestó—. He estado ocupado haciendo como que busco a los jinchuuriki fugados. Debo irme otra vez, pero te dije que vendría a verte.

Creyendo que podría desaparecer otra vez en cualquier momento, Deidara se aferró a la tela de la túnica, a pesar de que eso posiblemente no lo detuviese si decidía usar el kamui.

—No tan rápido. Creo que tienes algunas cosas que explicarme, hm. ¿Has sido tú quien ha soltado a los Jinchuuriki y le ha enviado a mi madre un pase de varios días para el spa?

—Lo siento —dijo Obito frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. No lo tenía planeado. Vi la oportunidad de soltarlos y no pude desperdiciarla. Y sobre lo otro... Sólo... Quería un poco de tiempo a solas contigo. ¿Estás enfadado?

—Quizá si me lo hubieras dicho antes no habría reaccionado como si tuviera problemas de memoria, hm. Además, vamos a tener todo el tiempo del mundo porque en cuanto derrotemos a Akatsuki voy a comprar una casa para mí solo. ¡No seas impaciente!

—No soy impaciente. Sólo no puedo parar de pensar que quizá eso no pueda ser. Suena demasiado bonito. Por eso tuve que orquestarlo, muy pronto habrá una batalla, tal vez no tengamos otra oportunidad.

Cuando lo oía hablar así, Deidara quería enojarse con él aún más, pero no podía. ¿Tan aterrado estaba de perderlo?

—Pensé que ibas a ser un poco más optimista.

—Lo intento. Pero una parte de mí sigue insistiendo en que la felicidad no durará.

Deidara se separó un poco de él para mirarlo, concentrado en ver algo más que negrura en el único agujero de la máscara, pero no lo consiguió. Obito inclinó la cabeza hasta dejar apoyada la máscara en su frente y su nariz.

—No voy a dejarme atrapar, hm —susurró Deidara—. No dejé que tú lo hicieras y no dejaré que lo hagan ellos. Onoki-sensei quiere marchar a atacar Amegakure a toda fuerza. Nos movilizaremos tras organizarnos.

—Eso es bueno. Podré manejarme mejor. A Nagato no le va a gustar ver que él no es el atacante sino el defensor. Está cometiendo muchos errores últimamente. Falta de personal. Separó a los seis caminos, algo que nunca se debe hacer porque el chakra de los receptores comienza a llegar con interferencias. Si no me equivoco incluso ustedes han capturado una.

—¿Seis caminos? ¿Qué es esa cosa, por cierto? Parece que está muerto pero a veces se mueve o habla.

—Es el cuerpo de una persona que murió hace mucho tiempo pero aún puede moverse recibiendo chakra del poseedor del rinnegan por vía remota. Me sorprende que Nagato haya mantenido la conexión desde tan lejos, debe estar costándole mucho esfuerzo, a eso se debe su falta de respuesta a estímulos.

—¿En qué consiste la técnica? Quizá pueda impresionar a todos con conocimiento que ellos no tienen, hm.

Un índice enguantado se posó en la punta de su nariz.

—¿No crees que será cuanto menos extraño si de repente apareces sabiendo todo eso?

—Da igual, quiero saber, hm.

—El rinnegan te permite dividir tu alma en siete fragmentos, los cuales pueden introducirse en los cadáveres de seis personas. Una vez completado ese paso, receptores de chakra brotarán de los cuerpos, y todos recibirán el rinnegan, obteniendo así un poder único equivalente a una de las seis sendas del sabio de los seis caminos. El poseedor de la técnica podrá ver, oír y sentir todo lo que vean, oigan y sientan los otros. Es casi imposible de vencer si no sabes de antemano sus puntos débiles. Es un poder prácticamente divino.

A pesar de estar oyéndolo, a Deidara le costaba creer que existiera una técnica tan brutalmente poderosa sin tener que hacer sacrificios como él hizo para lograr sus metas. Pero si vencerlos era eso lo que necesitaba para poder vivir en paz, él y sus compañeros jinchuuriki, entonces iba a hacerlo.

 _"Deidara, escucha."_

Y ahora Son Goku se ponía hablador otra vez. ¿No le había dicho ese mismo día que no iba a dirigirle la palabra? Harto de tener que oír sus quejas, la voz lo puso de mal humor.

—¿¡Y ahora qué!? —gritó y antes de que Obito pudiera pensar que se refería a él, aclaró cualquier malentendido—. Le hablo a Son Goku. Se supone que me retiró la palabra pero no para de hablarme, hm.

 _"Déjame hablar con él."_

Deidara tenía un mal presentimiento. Y no pensaba dejar que eso ocurriese. A saber lo que le acababa diciendo.

—No —contestó con firmeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Obito.

—Dice que quiere hablar contigo. Supongo que no puede aguantarse para decirte él mismo cuanto te detesta. No le hagas caso.

Oyó a Obito respirar hondo y suspirar con pesadez, aire chocando contra el interior de la máscara..

—En ese caso, me comunicaré con él —dijo al fin—. Explícame cómo.

Deidara acabó pensando que quizá eso era lo mejor. Quería dejar el tema saldado de una vez por todas y no se le ocurría otra manera que dejar que Son Goku le dijera a Obito todo lo que le tuviera que decir. No era como si su opinión cambiase algo, pero al menos lo dejaría desahogarse, que Obito le dijera cuatro cosas y nunca más volviera a sacar el tema.

 _"Que ponga la mano sobre el sello. Yo me encargo del resto."_

Cuando se desabrochó el único tirante de su uniforme, dejando la totalidad de su torso al descubierto, el lenguaje corporal de Obito le hizo saber que estaba sorprendido. Deidara sonrió ante su timidez depentina, se dio la vuelta y apartó el pelo de su espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Son Goku quiere que pongas la mano sobre el sello, hm.

Y justo cuando sintió la suave y cálida superficie del guante presionar contra su piel, ambos fueron invocados a otro lugar.

* * *

Era un tirón típico de las técnicas de invocación, solo que se estaba haciendo a la inversa. Ambos estaban ahora en una caverna de piedra blanca, la cual, Obito podía notar, pertenecía a otra dimensión. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a salir y entrar de su Tsukuyomi como para no saberlo. Los biju, cuando estaban sellados a un jinchuuriki, vivían confinados en otra dimensión accesible a través del subconsciente. Esa vez, parecía ser el mismo Son Goku quien les había invocado a ellos. Su garra extendida en el suelo sobre el símbolo de la técnica de invocación lo hacían evidente.

Lo primero que le sorprendió a Obito fue ver que no estaba restringido o encadenado, algo bastante inusual pues los sellos por norma general, tenían varios niveles de control sobre el biju. Lo cual significaba, que Deidara le había dado a Son Goku total libertad. ¿Tanto confiaba en él?

Obito sólo pudo aguantar mirar a los ojos amarillos de la bestia legendaria por una fracción de segundo antes de desviar la vista al suelo en vergüenza. Se merecía su odio, y tal vez era cierto que no se merecía a Deidara. Le había hecho daño a él, y a un montón de gente más que como Deidara, no lo merecía. Obligándose a sí mismo, Obito subió el elástico de su máscara hasta la frente, quedando la misma en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Según le había explicado Deidara, Son Goku era orgulloso. Si se cubría el rostro lo ofendería aún más.

—Obito del clan Uchiha, descendientes de Indra —dijo, y aunque no podía verlo, sabía muy bien que estaba observando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Interesante. Parece que esto va en serio, hm —murmuró Deidara—. Son Goku no llama por su nombre a quien no respeta.

Obito sintió la fuerte necesidad de postrarse en señal de arrepentimiento. Era de todas las disculpas la que demostraba más humildad. Nada de lo que pudiera hacer o decir podía justificarlo, por lo que no había más opción que reconocer sus errores y poner todo su empeño en enmendarlos.

—Soy consciente que no tiene perdón todo lo que he hecho... —comenzó a decir.

Luego se quedó en blanco. Aunque tal vez, no había nada más que decir, así que decidió dejar de buscar una continuación y dejarlo así, hacerle saber a Son Goku que su arrepentimiento era genuino, y esperar a que él contestase.

—Has sido tú quien ha salvado a Kokuo, Saiken y Chomei, y me gustaría darte las gracias por ello. Voy a darte una oportunidad para probarme que eres un humano digno de mi confianza, después de todo, eso era lo que predicaba Hagoromo. De defraudarme, no volveré a confiar en ti y nada salvo tu muerte hará que te libres de la vergüenza.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Obito no podía creer lo que oía. Jamás pensó que la conversación tomaría ese rumbo. Se levantó de nuevo con curiosidad renovada y miró a Deidara quien sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Protegeré a Deidara con mi vida si es necesario y voy a demostrarte que voy en serio muchas veces más. Yo he provocado esta situación, lo sé demasiado bien, pero por fortuna no es tarde. Le debo a él el haberme dado cuenta ahora.

Son Goku lo observó por tanto tiempo que Obito comenzó a sentirse intimidado otra vez, pero en su interior, sabía que nada iba a hacerlo dudar de su afirmación y lo creyera o no eso era exactamente lo que iba a pasar. Deidara iba a estar a salvo, e iba a poner todo su poder, habilidad y conocimiento en que eso siguiera estando así.

—Fue la voluntad de nuestro padre, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos el separarnos, y así debemos permanecer. Despertar la bestia de diez colas sólo traerá la desgracia al mundo, como ya lo hizo una vez, es un poder indomable y voraz que arrasará la Tierra entera. Lamentablemente los humanos se han olvidado ya de estas cosas y otros creen que no son más que leyendas. Nuestro padre esperaba traer unión al mundo a través de nosotros, del compañerismo y la sinergía que surge al colaborar los unos con los otros, en su lugar, somos temidos, encerrados, esclavizados y utilizados para fines destructivos. No es de extrañar que algunos de nosotros le hayamos dado la espalda a la raza humana. Ahora sal ahí fuera y demuestra tus palabras.

Al siguiente segundo ellos habían sido expulsados de la dimensión donde residía Son Goku, de vuelta a la habitación de Deidara. Se había quitado un enorme peso de encima al reconciliarse con Son Goku, después de todo, él iba a estar ahí sellado permanentemente.

—Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperé, hm. Ya me había preparado mentalmente para tener que discutir.

Deidara sonreía y Obito acarició su rostro, mirándolo embobado, sin pensar esa vez que tal vez sería la última que lo viera sonreír. Iba a dejar de pensar así, porque iba a ver a Deidara sonreír muchas más veces. Miles de ellas.

—El tiempo se acaba —susurró—. Todos están pendientes de mí, no puedo quedarme mucho más. Pero tengo que planear mi estrategia para el cumpleaños de Kurotsuchi, así que volveré pronto.

—Veo que vas en serio con el tema.

—Será una buena distracción para ambos. No trates de intentar convencerme, está decidido.

—De acuerdo, excepto por el detalle que no sé cómo voy a justificarlo si te descubren.

Obito envolvió a Deidara en un abrazo de despedida.

—No lo harán —dijo antes de tomar su mentón para besarlo, se preguntó cómo era posible que sus besos lo llenasen de tanta calidez, cada una de las veces en las que se encontraban. De la primera a la última. No sabía como lo hacía, pero funcionaba.

Una de sus manos se introdujo en su melena dorada, la otra lo agarró de la cintura. Así era feliz como nunca antes lo había sido, sintiendo sus labios suaves perfectos moverse a la par de los suyos estropeados.

—Ojalá pudiera quedarme más -se obligó a decir a modo de disculpa, separándose de él.

—Vuelve pronto, hm.

—Muy pronto —le aseguró.

Y colocándose de nuevo la máscara, activó el sharingan y se teletransportó de nuevo a la planicie anexa a Amegakure en la que supuestamente tenía que buscar a los prisioneros. Obito odiaba las despedidas. Era justo antes y después de las mismas cuando más solo se sentía. Ni Zetsu ni Konan estaban por ninguna parte. Eso era bueno, había medido bien el tiempo de su pequeña escapada a ver a Deidara. Puede que incluso hubiera sido demasiado cauto. Sabía que varios clones de hojas de papel andaban por ahí sueltos y Obito no podía dar por hecho que aún tuviera la confianza de Nagato. Demasiadas cosas iban mal últimamente. ¿Habrían atado cabos ya? No podía asegurarlo, pero era un error descartarlo. Escaneó los alrededores a conciencia en busca de cualquier signo de movimiento pero no vio nada.

No estaba por la labor de hacer algo improductivo, aunque fuera necesario para mantener la farsa. Un ratito más con él. Un ratito no haría daño. Aún anhelaba su compañía, sus besos y caricias. Se había quedado con él demasiado poco.

Volvió a la habitación de Deidara, encontrándolo de espaldas mirando por la ventana, no supo por qué, pero le rompió el corazón un poquito pensar que tal vez estuviera pensando en él. Preocupado por él. En cuanto notó su presencia se volteó hacia él, y ambos se echaron a los brazos del otro, máscara de nuevo a lo alto de su cabeza, para besarse con más pasión, con menos mesura que antes.

—No te pongas en peligro, bobo —le recordó Deidara.

Podía sentir cada pequeño e imperceptible movimiento de su cuerpo atrapado entre sus brazos.

—Sólo unos minutos más —respondió él, no sería el último, ni el penúltimo, pero en ese momento necesitaba aquel abrazo—. Estará bien. Ya lo verás.

* * *

 **Disculpen si se pasó de pasteloso jajaja es un momento crítico y necesitan mimitos. Ambos. XD :D**

 **Ya vienen los otros biju, aunque no saldrán mucho pero estarán ahí. Como necesitaban a Deidara para poder sellarlos a ellos los tenían guardados. Obvio todos pusieron sus esperanzas en él y están muy contentos de ver que no se dejó atrapar (a pesar de que sí se deja atrapar a veces por Tobi). xD La apariencia de Han me la inventé porque en la serie nunca se le ve sin la armadura, así que es un hombre corpulento, calvo excepto por la cresta pelirroja. Es bastante misántropo aunque hasta él se desesperó estando ahí encerrado y Fuu lo obligó a hacerse su amigo.  
**

 **¡Cumple de Kurotsuchi en el que viene! :D Obito vive al límite, pero será como una fiesta para reunir fuerzas antes de salir a pelear. En Iwa se celebra antes y no después, para subir los ánimos y que todos salgan a la lucha con buena moral. ¿Los descubrirán? ¿Onoki los pulverizará a ambos ahí mismo? ¿Qué pensará Madara cuando vea desde el más allá que Obito le está dando SUS shuriken a Iwa? ¿Qué pensará cuando vea que ahora le va el culito de Dei y pasa del tsukuyomi? :D**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	14. Chapter 14

No era la misión que Konan tenía en mente como primera tarea de Ajisai como parte de Akatsuki.

Era un problema que Ningendo estuviera en manos del enemigo, así que Nagato había estado buscando un recipiente adecuado para la senda humana. El día anterior, Konan consiguió por fin que Madara aceptase a su discípula en la organización y lo primero que había dicho la chica era que se presentaba voluntaria como nuevo recipiente de Ningendo.

—No lo hagas —le pidió—. Podemos buscar otra persona.

A pesar de estar haciéndose la fuerte, Konan podía notar que la chica estaba aterrada. Su cuerpo lucía muy tenso y sus ojos vidriosos. Estaba sin duda aguantando las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas.

—Nadie más va a acceder a morir por la causa. Todos son demasiado cobardes.

—Aún así no tienes por qué hacerlo —replicó en un último intento de convencerla.

—Como miembro oficial de Akatsuki, mi deber es servir al sueño de Yahiko del que tanto me has hablado. Si con mi muerte contribuyo a que los habitantes de este país dejen de sufrir, si con eso dejaremos de estar atrapados siempre en los conflictos de las naciones poderosas, entonces estoy dispuesta a lo que sea. Moriré... Feliz, porque yo también comparto ese sueño, yo también he perdido a los míos y no quiero que nadie más tenga que pasar por lo que yo pasé. Ni por lo que tú pasaste... Ni por lo que Yahiko y Nagato pasaron.

Dos enormes lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos y la chica aspiró aire ruidosamente. Konan siempre pensó que ya nada podría conmoverla después de todo lo que había vivido, pero al ver a su joven discípula llorar y temblar muerta de miedo pero aún así dispuesta a seguir adelante, no pudo evitar abrazarla. A Konan ya no le quedaban lágrimas, hace mucho que se le habían gastado, pero de haber tenido las habría derramado.

—Eres una chica valerosa y digna de Akatsuki —dijo Nagato desde el trono en el que vivía hacinado.

Konan no quería dejarla ir. ¿A cuántas personas más tendría que perder? Nunca pensó que la lucha por la paz sería tan dura y tendría que derramar tanta sangre. Justo lo que estaba evitando hacer. Justo por lo que luchaba.

Jigokudo se acercó a ellas. Dándole un beso en la frente, Konan dejó ir a Ajisai.

—Siempre te admiraré, allá donde vaya —dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

—No. Soy yo quien te admira a ti.

Haciendo uso de la senda Naraka, Nagato invocó a Enma. Una especie de tentáculo transparente salió de la boca del rey del infierno y conectó con el plexo solar de la chica, llevándose su alma al retirarse.

El cuerpo ahora inerte de Ajisai comenzó a caer de espaldas a los brazos de Tendo, cuyo cuerpo había pertenecido a Yahiko. Konan jamás se acostumbraría a verlo, y estaba segura que le iba a pasar lo mismo con Ajisai. Al principio fue fácil verlo moverse, era como si Yahiko nunca hubiera muerto a pesar de haber perdido su risa contagiosa, su vitalidad y tener aquellos ojos purpúreos llenos de ondas. Luego, cuando ambos asimilaron su pérdida por fin, fue más duro aún ver su presencia despojada de todo lo que lo caracterizó una vez.

Pero debía ser así, tenía algo de simbólico que la meta de Akatsuki se lograse con él ahí, el más poderoso de los seis caminos.

Tendo llevó en brazos el cuerpo de Ajisai, cuyo cuello caía fláccido por la gravedad, hasta Nagato, el cual parecía estar concentrado, sus manos unidas formando el sello de la rata.

—Déjame reinvocar al actual Ningendo —murmuró, y ella pudo ver que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo y que eso le iba a pasar factura a su débil cuerpo en un rato.

Cuando concluyó la reinvocación, Nagato colocó una mano en la frente de Ajisai, murmuró algo en un idioma que Konan no comprendió y realizó una serie de sellos a gran velocidad. Ajisai fue envuelta en una potente luz, a la vez que su cabello color caoba se volvía naranja brillante y los transmisores de chakra brotaban de su cara. Nagato estaba jadeando cuando todo pasó y ella bajó al suelo. Sus ojos color avellana se habían convertido en rinnegan.

—Te estás esforzando demasiado, Nagato. Recuerda que partimos mañana a Iwagakure.

—Para mañana me habré recuperado —contestó él, a través del nuevo Ningendo—. ¿Pudiste buscar una buena cueva a donde trasladar mi cuerpo?

—Está todo listo para la invasión. Iré a avisar a todos —dijo Konan.

Se sentía desesperanzada y vacía. Tanto tiempo invertido, tanto sacrificio y amigos caídos para casi volver al punto de partida con tres bestias de colas, pero se esforzó por apartar esa negatividad de su cabeza y concentrarse en el futuro. Akatsuki prevalecería aunque le costase la vida. Su causa era justa, y no podía dejar que la enorme lista de muertes fuera en vano.

En una mazmorra de Iwagakure, el cuerpo del viejo Ningendo, atado en cadenas, cegado y amordazado se desintegró en una pila de cenizas negras.

* * *

Deidara tenía por fin la casa para él solo pero había estado tan ocupado que de no haber sido así hubiera dado igual. Primero encerrado en el taller preparando su artística sorpresa para Kurotsuchi, y luego arreglándose. No sabía lo que estaría haciendo Obito en ese momento, él también parecía estar atareado con el estado actual de Akatsuki. Lo único que podía hacer al respecto era esperar que no se estuviera metiendo en líos. Tenían oportunidad para estar solos por fin, pero las circunstancias estaban haciendo que quedase desperdiciada. Sin problema, porque a la casa vacía era donde Deidara pensaba llevarlo tras la fiesta.

Esos días había asistido a infinidad de reuniones para trazar la estrategia a seguir. Tener a los tres jinchuuriki rescatados de su parte hacía las cosas más fáciles y Konoha iba a colaborar enviando algunas de sus fuerzas. También Kumo, por difícil que eso sonase, dadas sus malas relaciones internacionales. Al parecer, que tuviera que haber un vínculo entre el Kage y el Jinchuuriki funcionaba de maravilla en ambos sentidos. Tenía curiosidad por conocer a Killer Bee, el único Jinchuuriki que aún no conocía. Iban a tener un poder bestial entre los cinco. Akatsuki no podría defenderse ante eso. Deidara no tenía miedo, ni estaba preocupado, al revés, estaba esperando el día con ansias para erradicar la amenaza que había sobre él, sobre Naruto y el resto de los Jinchuuriki. Aún con ese prospecto, Deidara esperó que los demás no le quitasen mucho protagonismo a su arte. Quería impresionarlos a todos con su gran poder, pero sabía que la competencia era dura.

Metido en la tina tras un día fatigador dedicado al arte, Deidara limpiaba las manchas de arcilla de su pelo y cuerpo. Quién sabe cuantos días estaría fuera de Iwa, y si podría volver a bañarse pronto. Mejor aprovechar. A Onoki no le gustaba que se estuviera tomando la batalla por venir como una competición o una oportunidad para lucirse. Por desgracia para el viejo, él nunca sería tan solemne. Los ninjas de Iwa se caracterizaban por su valentía, eso no cambiaba. Que las nuevas generaciones tuvieran otro punto de vista era algo que él nunca podría cambiar.

¿Y Obito? ¿Cuándo iba a llegar? Deidara detestaba no saber qué era de él, aunque le hubiera dicho que iba a aparecer para el cumpleaños. Desde el momento en que lo anunció, tuvo curiosidad por saber como lo iba a hacer, aunque Obito no le soltó nada. Ojalá no se hubiera metido en otro plan enrevesado. Si llegaba a tiempo, podía incluso enjabonarle la espalda. Eso seguro le daba fuerzas extra para la pelea. Imaginó con una sonrisa en los labios como sería, quedándose en el baño mucho más de lo normal a esperar por Obito, pero obligado a salirse cuando el agua estaba ya casi fría.

Decepcionado y envuelto en toallas, comenzó a secarse. Bueno, él se lo perdía, pero entre las escenas que se sucedían sin parar en su cabeza y el ambiente caldeado del baño, Deidara se sentía asfixiado por sus hormonas alborotadas. Se empezó a vestir sin registrar del todo sus propios movimientos, mientras en su cabeza, la esponja enjabonada en su pecho recorría su piel mojada con delicadeza y Obito, a sus espaldas, besaba su hombro y clavícula.

Los golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad, poniéndolo en guardia.

—¿Puedo pasar? —era su voz.

Era él. Y Deidara estaba a medio vestir. Por supuesto, con esa habilidad de desaparecer y aparecer, Obito estaba demasiado acostumbrado a no usar la puerta de entrada en propiedad ajena. Pensó que sería divertido que lo viese así por lo que fue a abrir la puerta, su cabello aún envuelto en una toalla y sin camisa.

La sorpresa fue mutua, pues ninguno de los dos se esperaba ver al otro así. La cara de Obito se puso completamente roja en cuanto lo vio, haciendo que se escondiera a un lado del pasillo. Deidara no esperaba verlo vestido como un shinobi de Takigakure, bandana con el símbolo de la aldea menor, suéter negro bajo chaleco azul lavanda de hombreras puntiagudas y unas gafas de protección de cristal espejado que emitía destellos azules. Cuando se recompuso de la sorpresa por el inesperado atuendo de ninja decente, Deidara salió del baño.

—Puedo esperar aquí mientras te vistes —dijo Obito, su cara estaba más roja que antes y Deidara notó como su mirada bajaba a examinarlo más de cerca. Era gracioso que hubiera perdido aunque fuera por unos instantes ese aire entristecido que solía tener su expresión para dar paso a una cara de bobo. Le gustaba esa cara.

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró al baño, donde cerró la puerta otra vez.

—¿De dónde has sacado esta ropa, hm?

—No va a gustarte. Es una larga historia.

—¿Y a qué esperas para empezar?

Deidara ya se temía lo peor. Obito suspiró.

—Takigakure envió a alguien para escoltar a Fuu de vuelta a la aldea... Al ser una aldea menor de pocos recursos no pueden permitirse más. Yo sólo... Intercepté a dicho jonin. Meterlo en un genjustu no me costó nada de trabajo. Ahora mismo está en mi dimensión personal en estado de hipnosis profunda.

Fue cierto. Esa historia no le estaba gustando nada.

—¿¡Has secuestrado a un tipo!? ¿¡Por qué todo lo tienes que arreglar con un genjustu, hm!?

—Lo soltaré a su debido tiempo sano y salvo —dijo él en tono conciliador—. No le pasará nada. No me gustó tener que hacerlo, pero vi la oportunidad y era la forma más sencilla.

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar este tipo de tejemanejes que tanto parecen gustarte?

—Lo siento. Me avergüenza admitir que momento dependo de ellos, pero te prometo a ti y a mí mismo que pararé después de desmantelar Akatsuki.

Estaba con un tipo complicado, en una situación más compleja aún y detestaba tener que hacer las cosas así. Pero tal vez no había otra manera. Deidara sacudió la cabeza, aún agarrado a su brazo, su mano apretaba más y más.

—Quería saber qué se sentiría al ser parte de tu día a día, al menos una vez. Esta es la ocasión perfecta y tal vez no tengamos otra.

Deidara tenía que tener mucho cuidado con él, Obito podía ablandar a cualquiera con un par de frases bien construídas. Liberándose de su agarre, tomó una de sus mejillas en cada mano.

—No estoy orgulloso de lo que he hecho —prosiguió casi en un susurro—. Quiero conocerte mejor. Ser alguien común por una vez. Saber lo que podría haber sido de no haberme encontrado con tantos obstáculos en mi camino solo por unas horas.

A pesar de que intentaba mantenerse fuerte, Deidara sentía como se iba calmando. Mierda. Ya no quería seguir gritándole ni de decirle que no podía ir a la fiesta si para ello tenía que secuestrar a una persona. Puede que fuera verdad que Obito merecía alegrarse un poco.

Y no es como si él no hubiera roto nunca las reglas.

—¿Puedes ayudarme a esconder mis cicatrices, por favor?

Deidara suspiró mirando al suelo, vencido. Esa tarea sí lo motivaba, muy a su pesar.

Media hora después y ya vestido, había conseguido crear una masa de arcilla con una consistencia cremosa, luego agregó un poco de pigmento anaranjado que había por el taller hasta dejarla del color de su piel. La extendió por el lado derecho de la cara de Obito, cubriendo sus desperfectos.

—Ponerme mirada de cachorro perdido no te va a funcionar siempre, hm —se quejó mientras trabajaba sentado en sus piernas.

—No era mi intención, pero me alegra que esta vez lo haya hecho.

La bandana cubriría su frente, pero por si acaso, Deidara no se olvidó de tapar esas cicatrices también. Cuando terminó, no sabía como sentirse. Obito parecía una persona renovada. Imaginó que así es como se hubiera visto de no ser por aquel accidente, salvo el detalle del ojo. Deseó que no fuera un criminal buscado, una persona rota que después de muchos años en pedazos no estuviera tratando de arreglarse ahora a la desesperada y de mala manera, sino un shinobi más con el que poder entrenar, tener una buena amistad a ojos de los demás, un romance en secreto. Un lugar al que volver junto a él, donde sabía que iría a encontrarlo. No tener que preocuparse más por su seguridad cada vez que tardaba un poco en aparecer.

Lo besó con suavidad por un breve momento que a ambos les supo a poco.

—Ya que tenemos la casa para nosotros por una vez —susurró muy cerca de sus labios, Obito lo besó de nuevo—... Vamos a regresar tras la fiesta...

Otro beso. La nariz de Obito rozó su cuello. Si seguía así, no querría moverse de sus piernas y llegaría tarde al cumpleaños.

—Me encanta como hueles...

Deidara se levantó cuando sintió que Obito se abrazaba a su cintura. Se habría quedado, pero quería castigarlo un poquito, que no se pensase que podía llevarlo por donde él quisiera.

—Luego podrás olerme cuanto quieras, hm —dijo, ignorando su evidente decepción. Examinó de nuevo su rostro en busca de desperfectos, se notaba un poco, pero sólo si uno se acercaba mucho y la iluminación era buena—. Ha quedado mejor de lo que esperé. Voy a irme ahora, la fiesta será en la plaza junto a la torre del Tsuchikage, ven dentro de un rato.

Obito activó el mangekyo sharingan y junto al vórtice que se originó del mismo, apareció una caja de madera oscura con un círculo cincelado en el centro. Nada más que la caja parecía cara. Deidara esperó que Kurotsuchi no hiciera demasiadas preguntas.

—Tenía el emblema de los Uchiha grabado, tuve que borrarlo por completo. Quizá estás pensando que como se me ocurre dañar una reliquia así...

—Bah —dijo Deidara tomando la caja que Obito le ofrecía—... Las reliquias son lo más bello para destruir.

Abrió la caja, dándose cuenta de lo pesada que era la madera. Dentro había diez shurikens de ocho puntas cuatro de ellas grandes y cuatro más pequeñas alternadas. Eran transparentes, difíciles de detectar en mitad del trayecto, y desprendían un ligero brillo azulado y rojizo al ser puestos a contraluz.

—Lo que no sé aún es como voy a justificar esto.

—Dile que se las compraste a buen precio a un vendedor ambulante que no sabía lo que tenía en las manos. Y que posiblemente sean robadas, pero que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Buena idea. Le diré eso, hm.

Confiaría en Obito cada vez que tuviera que buscar una excusa. Era obvio que se le daba bien. Conocía bien a su compañera de equipo como para saber que aceptaría un regalo tan exclusivo aunque fuera robado.

Obito se colocó de nuevo la bandana de Takigakure y el visor en los ojos.

—Cuando era niño siempre solía llevar unas gafas protectoras. Desperté el sharingan de forma tardía, así que siempre pensé que había algo defectuoso con mis ojos y que tal vez nunca lo tendría. Pero nunca perdí la esperanza. Me obsesioné con protegerlos y cuidarlos hasta de la más mínima cosa. Quería cerrarles la boca a todos los de mi clan que afirmaban que jamás lo despertaría.

—Por la forma en que hablas parece como si aún te importase —comentó Deidara.

Aunque le gustaba que le soltase pequeños fragmentos de información sobre su vida en Konoha, el retrato mental que se hacía Deidara de él era el de alguien que no conseguía pasar página del todo, incluso de pequeñas afrentas como eso. Imaginó, que si lo oía muy seguido acabaría por calarle hondo. Él también estaba empezando a cabrearse con todos.

—Supongo que nunca dejará de hacerlo, al menos en parte. Absurdo, puesto que están muertos y yo me he vuelto más poderoso que todos ellos juntos.

Deidara apoyó con fuerza las manos en sus hombros.

—No se te ocurra aparecer con ese estado de ánimo en la fiesta. Olvida toda esa mierda por un rato.

Al menos, eso hizo a Obito sonreír, quien lo tomó de la parte de atrás de la cabeza y lo atrajo a sí para darle un beso en la frente.

—Tienes razón. Nos vemos luego.

Las fiestas de cumpleaños en Iwa consistían en una enorme mesa repleta de comida y pasteles y otra con bebidas. Al ser Kurotsuchi la nieta del Tsuchikage y la víspera de una batalla, también habría fuegos artificiales, cortesía de Deidara, música en vivo y un rincón para actividades. Algunos jonin iban a organizar un pequeño torneo de lucha, pero a Deidara no le apetecía participar.

Deidara no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de comida gratis, así que lo primero que hizo fue servirse estofado de jabalí salvaje en un cuenco de madera e ir a ver el torneo. Había visto a Kurotsuchi muy fugazmente hablando con cada invitado que encontraba a su paso, por lo que no había podido darle el regalo. Pero no había prisa ninguna, primero había que comer, y Deidara había estado haciendo sitio todo el día. Apostó cinco monedas de diez ryo a que Ai ganase el torneo. Kodachi aún no se había recuperado del todo de su misión en Amegakure y muy posiblemente perdiese. De estar en forma, sería igualmente el último shinobi por el que Deidara votaría.

Mientras estaba viendo una de las peleas, contribuyendo al griterío que se había formado alrededor del improvisado ring, alguien se puso a su lado pegado a su hombro. Por su visión periférica vio que era Obito.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —lo oyó murmurar junto a su oído.

—Tonto —contestó Deidara.

Examinó los alrededores para averiguar si alguien les estaba prestando atención. Todos estaban ocupados en otras cosas, ya fuera la comida, la música o el torneo.

—No te hagas el difícil, estás sonriendo.

Con disimulo, Obito colocó su mano en su cintura, retirándola enseguida.

—¿No quieres comer nada?

—Estoy bien. No necesito comer si yo no quiero. Ya te dije que la parte artificial de mi cuerpo me proporciona toda la energía que necesito.

—Bah... No insultes la hospitalidad de Iwa.

Deidara alcanzó dos tartaletas de mora y le pasó una a él. Si no necesitase comer, él lo haría igual.

Ambos le dieron un bocado al dulce a la vez. Deidara lo encontró delicioso, el dulzor de las bayas acompañado de un tenue matiz agrio sin olvidar la crema. Por la expresión de Obito, él estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Pasé varios años sin comer nada, ahora me di cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañaba. Quizá tener hambre como una persona corriente me habría distraído del dolor, al menos un poco.

Obito se comió el resto de la tartaleta de un bocado. Molesto, Deidara le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—¿Nunca vas a dejar de pensar esas cosas? ¡Estamos en una fiesta! Diviértete como los demás, hm. Mira los demás. Mañana partimos, y muchos de ellos quizá no vuelvan y están aprovechando esta noche al máximo.

—Eso es bastante deprimente —contestó, Deidara se dio cuenta de su error—. Pero es cierto, van a jugarse la vida para detener un conflicto que yo he creado.

Como le gustaría callarlo con un beso.

—¿Qué pasa? Pensé que querías venir.

—Ahora me doy cuenta que no ha sido una buena idea.

Resolpando exasperado, Deidara lo arrastró a una silla donde lo obligó a sentarse, sirvió del gran caldero dos raciones de estofado y le puso el cuenco en las manos.

—Come y calla. Esto pone de buen humor a cualquiera, hm.

Por un rato se concentraron en la cena. Parecía haber funcionado, Deidara miró satisfecho como Obito parecía estar disfrutando de la gastronomía de Iwa.

—Es cierto, está bueno, pero creo que empezamos por el postre.

—Nah, eso son tonterías —contestó partiendo por la mitad un panecillo de hierbas aromáticas y dándole la mitad a Obito—. ¿Por qué las cosas deben ir en un orden específico? ¿Quién lo dice?

—No son tonterías —lo contradijo él con tono serio—, lo más rico debe dejarse para el final. Todo el mundo lo sabe... Me siento tan tonto diciendo esto.

—Pues a mí me gusta más oírte hablar así, hm. Pero si te ha gustado el postre, aquí tienes más —tomó un pedazo de pastel de arándanos y se lo pasó—, y prueba también este queso. Y...

—Deidara, si me como todo eso no me va a sentar bien. Y a ti tampoco.

—Si está aquí es por algo —replicó con una amplia sonrisa—. Mira mi espectáculo entonces al menos. Creo que el cielo ya está lo suficientemente oscuro.

Al extender las palmas de sus manos hacia arriba, las bocas en ellas se abrieron y una fila de abejorros salió de ellas, los cuales se posaron en sus dedos y brazos. Pronto ambos se llenaron hasta el codo de pequeños insectos blancos que se movían inquietos. Dos de ellos alzaron el vuelo, multiplicándose varias veces mientras ascendían. Deidara los perdió de vista, pero pronto todos los verían y oirían. Los abejorros en su mano izquierda se movieron para que él pudiera hacer el sello.

—¡Katsu!

Todos interrumpieron lo que estaban haciendo en esos momentos para prestar atención a la forma en la que el cielo se iluminó con un gran estruendo. Oía a la multitud aplaudir y gritar, pero él estaba más ocupado en orquestar su enjambre de abejorros de la manera más artística posible. El cielo se iluminaba una y otra y otra vez, llenándose de humo de colores. De vez en cuando miraba a Obito para ver su reacción. Le gustó ver que no se estaba perdiendo detalle de su espectáculo. Arriba, los fuegos artificiales seguían explotando en armoniosa sucesión captando la atención de todos justo como a él le gustaba. Una enorme reina de abejorro salió al final de su mano, elevándose con un audible zumbido. Fue una explosión algo más larga de lo normal, donde no quedó en el cielo ni un fragmento negro al descubierto. Cientos de puntitos blancos brillantes como estrellas permanecieron en el aire unos segundos más antes de apagarse del todo.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Deidara con interés, intentando hacerse oír por encima de los aplausos.

—No quería que acabara —contestó Obito, en su voz pudo notar que estaba impresionado—. Nunca vi fuegos artificiales tan complejos.

—Y nunca los verás en ninguna otra parte mas que aquí, hechos por mí.

La conversación no pudo seguir porque al siguiente segundo, Deidara estaba rodeado de genins y niños de la academia pidiéndole que siguera. Él sonrió orgulloso, había esperado ya esa reacción. Los chicos jóvenes no estaban tan prejuiciados contra él como lo estaban los adultos.

—¡Quiero aprender a hacer eso! —dijo un niño.

—¡Cuando sea mayor voy a robar un kinjutsu así como tú! —agregó una de las genin.

—Vas a tener que entrenar mucho si quieres superar todas las trampas —contestó Deidara contento por todo el reconocimiento.

—Vaya ejemplo le estás dando a los niños —se burló Obito—. Ir por ahí explotando cosas y robando técnicas prohibidas.

—Primero, no la robé, y segundo, ¿para qué las necesitamos entonces si no van a dejar a nadie que las use, hm? Si no quieren que nadie las robe que las destruyan. Y yo tengo consejos para pasar... Tal vez algún día se los cuente a alguien.

Despidiéndose de los niños antes de que le pidieran más información al respecto, Deidara se levantó y fue a la mesa de las bebidas, seguido de Obito.

—No deberías animarlos a convertirse en delincuentes tan jóvenes.

—El nindo personal no se acoge a esas convenciones tan estúpidas -contestó distraído, tratando de elegir una bebida, quería mantenerse sobrio y alerta, a pesar de que el resto del mundo iba a beber hasta desmayarse, incluso Kurotsuchi posiblemente.

— ¿Qué tal jugo de naranja? —dijo Obito.

Eso fue lo que eligió Deidara, pues era la primera vez que Obito sugería algo y así se ahorraba tener que elegir. Antes de dar un trago lo observó oler la bebida, era cierto que el aroma cítrico, dulce y jugoso invitaba a seguir haciéndolo.

—Este también, hacía años que no lo probaba —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Parece que te ha gustado especialmente.

—Me recuerda a tardes de verano en Konoha... ¿Quieres brindar?

A Deidara se le escapó una carcajada.

—¿Con jugo?

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Ahí estabas, Deidara-nii!—Kurotsuchi se acercó a ellos abriéndose paso a empujones, como supuso, llevaba una jarra de cerveza en la mano—. ¡Fueron los fuegos artificiales más impresionantes que has hecho!

—¿Sabe tu abuelo que estás bebiendo, hm?

—Claro que lo sabe y está demasiado ocupado jugando al shogi con sus amigos como para preocuparse por lo que hago de todos modos. Además, soy la futura Tsuchikage, y es mi cumpleaños. ¡Y la víspera de nuestra victoria contra Akatsuki!

—¿Qué te ha regalado el viejo, hm?

—Un pergamino con unas cuantas cosillas interesantes... Por cierto, ¿no piensas a felicitarme?

—Feliz cumpleaños... E-na-na.

Antes de que Kurotsuchi pudiera ofenderse, le tendió la caja de madera que había llevado bajo el brazo.

—Wow... Se ve algo importante si viene en esta caja tan pesada. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué será...?

La chica agitó su regalo, tratando de averiguar lo que había dentro antes de animarse a abrirlo. Sacó una de las estrellas arrojadizas, alzándola en el aire con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta en sorpresa. Deidara y Obito intercambiaron miradas.

—¿Demasiado impresionada como para dar las gracias, hm?

—¿¡De dónde has sacado esto!? ¡Te ha debido costar una fortuna!

—No tanto —respondió Deidara, no le gustaba mentir pero ya que Obito había ofrecido eso como regalo no le quedaba más remedio—. El tipo que me lo vendió o bien no sabía lo que tenía en las manos o bien lo sabía pero necesitaba dinero rápido.

—Se ven tan exclusivos... ¡No puedo dejar de mirarlos! ¡Gracias, Deidara-nii! Necesito ir a darle envidia a Akatsuchi ahora mismo.

—¡Ten cuidado con ellos y no los pierdas, hm! —la regañó.

Kurotsuchi le sacó la lengua.

—¡Para que lo sepas, yo cuido mucho mis cosas! ¡Eres tú quien va por ahí destruyendo! Oye, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar al poker con nosotros? Ya le he ganado dos veces a papá y una a Akatsuchi, me faltas tú.

Era hora de meter a Obito en la conversación. Deidara respiró hondo, asegurándose a sí mismo que todo iba a ir bien.

—Ahora mismo no puedo, ¿no ves que estoy socializando? —dijo, señalando a Obito con el codo.

Contuvo la respiración mientras Kurotsuchi reparaba por primera vez en él. Fue una buena idea que decidiera ponerse esas gafas.

—Hola —saludó Obito—. Tú debes de ser la chica del cumpleaños. Muchas felicidades, y que sean muchos más.

—¡Gracias! ¿Eres el acompañante de Fuu? Escuché de tu llegada esta tarde. Mi nombre es Kurotsuchi, encantada —dijo con una ligera reverencia.

Su compañera de equipo se quedó mirándolo, esperando a que se presentase a su vez. Deidara notó como Obito se ponía un poco nervioso. ¿Podría ser que el idiota no hubiera pensado en un nombre aún? Le dio un codazo, visto que no reaccionaba.

—¡E-encantado, Kurotsuchi—sama!

—¿Y tu nombre? —dijo impacientándose.

—Kuro.

Deidara reprimió el deseo de darse un golpe en la frente bien fuerte. No sabía por qué no le extrañaba. Kurostuchi dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿¡Te llamas como yo!?

—No. Me llamo Kuro.

—¡Pero las primeras dos sílabas sí! Qué casualidad. Así no te olvidarás de como me llamo. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros mañana?

—Por supuesto. Esa es mi misión, escoltar a la señorita Fuu allá donde ella vaya.

—Ya quiero verlos en acción. Es bonito que tantas aldeas ocultas estén colaborando. Akatsuki ha resultado ser más efectivo que décadas de diplomacia. ¿Quién diría que nos uniríamos tanto, incluso con Konohagakure?

—Es desde luego una buena noticia en medio de tantas malas. Esos Akatsuki no saben con quien se están metiendo.

—¡Bien dicho! —tras asentir, Kurotsuchi lo miró a él—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo fue que se hicieron amigos?

—Estábamos viendo el torneo el uno al lado del otro y comenzamos a hablar, hm.

Eso de mentir se le estaba dando preocupantemente bien también a él.

—¿Ves Deidara-nii? Socializar es bueno, no todo el mundo es tan cerrado de mente ahí afuera.

—¡No me avergüences delante del visitante, mocosa! La última vez que me obligaste a socializar casi acaba mal.

Ella rió.

—¡Sabía que te molestaría! ¡Bueno, iré a hablar con más gente, aún tengo que recolectar algunos regalos! ¡Vengan a jugar con nosotros más tarde! Trata bien a Deidara-nii, Kuro.

Ambos sonrieron mientras la despedían pero ni bien se quedaron solos, Deidara miró a Obito con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Kuro? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Eso fue lo único que tu imaginación pudo producir!?

—¡Tiene una explicación! ¡No recordé que se parecía mucho al suyo hasta que lo dije! —se defendió Obito.

—Y ahora que lo recuerdo, tu nombre falso era Tobi, que son las sílabas de tu nombre real puestas del revés menos una. Menos mal que nadie en Konoha pudo asistir al cumpleaños.

—No te pases —replicó Obito—. Ese también tiene una explicación.

—¿Me las vas a decir o no?

—Kuro es el personaje de un libro. Tobi es... Un ave. Un ave de presa del País del Fuego que casi se extinguió por culpa de la caza de los campesinos, pero que a pesar de su persecución se recuperó y ahora abunda. La similitud con mi nombre también tuvo algo que ver, a decir verdad.

Ambos caminaron hasta un lugar más apartado de la plaza pues en medio de la multitud les estaba costando entenderse.

—Tobi no es un mal nombre. Me gusta su significado, pero aún así te arriesgaste mucho.

—Es posible que tengas razón, pero ya no importa. Me temo que tanto Tobi como Madara van a morir igual que un día Obito lo hizo.

Siempre pendiente de los demás, Deidara apuró su vaso, se acercó a Obito y apoyó la mano en su antebrazo.

—¿Y quién vas a ser ahora, Kuro? No me gusta ese nombre. Piensa en otro, hm.

—Es demasiado tarde, ya le di ese a Kurotsuchi —tras revisar que nadie estaba pendiente de ellos, acarició su mejilla, apartando de su cara un mechón de cabello—. Ojalá pudiera volver a ser Obito otra vez.

A Deidara le molestó poder permitirse algo más de intimidad con él. Llevaban en la fiesta poco más de una hora, pero ya no le apetecía quedarse. No es como si alguien les estuviera prestando atención en realidad. Ahí eran casi todos shinobis, como jinchuuriki, su presencia ya no les impresionaba tanto como a los civiles. Se aseguró que nadie estaba reparando en ellos cuando tomó a Obito de la mano.

—Vamos.

— ¿Y si nos ven? —susurró él.

En las fiestas de Iwa solía haber grandes cantidades de alcohol y canciones de borracho. Hizo bien en mantenerse sobrio. Aunque alguien viera algo, se le olvidaría al acto. Deidara no podía esperar más. Quería estar a solas con él cuanto antes, pero agarrarlo de la mano ahí delante de todos avivaba el cosquilleo de la adrenalina en su cuerpo, resultado de estar haciendo algo peligroso.

Sonrió a Obito en lugar de contestarle y dio un tirón de su brazo, arrastrándolo consigo entre gente demasiado perdida en su ebriedad como para reparar en ellos. Cuanto más se alejaban del lugar, más descaradamente tiraba de él.

La visión de la fiesta aún se podía oír unas solitarias calles después. Por fin estaban a solas. Lo miró sonriente agarrándose a sus hombros, pidiéndole con su lenguaje corporal que lo besase ya. Obito pareció pillar la indirecta y miró en todas direcciones preocupado.

— Deidara escucha, estamos en la calle...

Empujándolo contra la pared, Deidara le estampó un agresivo beso en los labios. Llevaba pensando en el momento en que sus labios se uniesen de nuevo todo el día, y las tonterías de Obito no iban a arruinarlo. Lo hizo protestar al morderle el labio, no pudiendo medir bien la intensidad de su pasión. Pero pronto Obito le alcanzó el ritmo y dio un giro para dejarlo a él pegado a la pared. Una de sus manos apoyada en la cadera de Deidara mientras que con la otra le apartaba el cabello. Sentir el tacto de sus dedos en su cintura y cuello lo terminó de encender del todo. Agarrado a su cuerpo mientras luchaba por no asfixiarse en aquel beso, comenzó a frotar su pierna contra la de Obito.

—No es —susurró él, volviendo a besarlo—... Un buen lugar.

—Lo sé, hm.

Pero para Deidara el resto del mundo ya no existía. Mañana partiría a la batalla e iba a hacer lo que le diera la gana donde le diera la gana.

—¿Entonces?

Deidara lo calló otra vez con su lengua. Obito no necesitó demasiada persuasión. Su pierna fue subiendo poco a poco, enlazándose con la de Obito mientras él lo aprisionaba cada vez más entre la pared y su cuerpo. Las manos de ambos metidas bajo la camisa del otro, acariciando, palpando, lamiendo a la desesperada.

El beso se extendió por minutos, ninguno de los dos sintiéndose saciados. Deidara necesitaba que Obito siguiera besando, tanto o más que el aire que estaba tragando cada vez que la ocasión se lo permitía. Abrazado a su pecho, brazos metidos en su camiseta recorriendo su espada arriba y abajo, subió más la pierna hasta colocar el talón en su trasero para darle un par de golpes con el mismo.

Obito lo aplastó más contra la pared y los dientes de ambos chocaron. Deidara podía sentir su erección en la parte baja de su estómago ahora. Se frotó contra la misma, provocando que Obito dejase escapar un erótico y grave gruñido, mientras su pie no dejaba de masajear torpemente su trasero. Quería oír aquel sonido otra vez, terminar de volverse loco, si es que el apasionado forcejeo de sus lenguas no lo estaba haciendo ya. Obito sabía a naranja dulce. Le gustaba. También el ligero olor avainillado que desprendía el maquillaje de su cara, medio arruinado ya y que dejaba ver parte de sus cicatrices en los lugares en los que se había desprendido por la acción.

—Deidara... —susurró él casi con veneración.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue que Obito le arrancó la camiseta de un experto tirón hacia arriba, que lo obligó a subir los brazos. Que se hubiera vuelto de repente tan valiente, eso no lo esperaba. El beso continuó con más lentitud, un dedo subió por su espalda, trazando la línea de su columna para luego volver a bajar hasta sus nalgas, y por cada centímetro de piel que tocaba él se estremecía placenteramente. Esta vez fue él quien gimió, dejándose llevar por el ardor de su cuerpo. Obito bajó la cremallera del chaleco azul celeste con hombreras puntiagudas y se deshizo de la prenda y el suéter negro ajustado.

Deidara lo atrajo a él una vez más, agarrándose a sus hombros. El contacto de su torso descubierto con el de Obito se sentía demasiado bien. Deseó no tener que despegarse. Le dio otro talonazo en el trasero al que Obito respondió estrujando sus nalgas con ambas manos, lenta pero firmemente, a la vez que frotaba sus caderas contra él.

Deidara había olvidado donde estaba a esas alturas, pero una voz en la distancia se lo recordó. Empujó a Obito un poco, llevándose el dedo al los labios.

—Shhh.

Ambos se quedaron muy quietos tratando de detectar de nuevo aquella voz, eran dos personas y debían estar cerca. Fueron a ocultarse tras un árbol y unos segundos después vieron por el camino a una chica con el uniforme de jonin de Iwa y a un anbu con una máscara de pájaro. Por la forma de caminar, ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado sobrio. Sintió la mano de Obito comenzar a amasar sus nalgas otra vez mientras la pareja se aproximaba. Los tenían ya bastante cerca, como a unos cuatro metros. Y entonces, algo inesperado ocurrió, el anbu se quitó la máscara y Deidara se dio cuenta que era otra chica. Ambas se besaron justo al lado de ellos. De inmediato se quitó un peso de encima. Al parecer no eran los únicos que andaban a escondidas, aunque lo ideal sería no tener que ocultarse.

Las chicas siguieron su camino tomadas de la mano y Deidara se relajó otra vez. Estuvo cerca, pero no consiguieron descubrirlos. Cuando miró a Obito otra vez, estaba completamente rojo. O mejor dicho sólo la parte de su cara que no estaba maquillada.

—Hey. Vamos a mi casa, hm.

Por mucho que le gustase la idea de quedarse en el patio delantero de la casa de alguien con Obito, Deidara sabía cuando retirarse a tiempo.

La espiral apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión, distorsionando la imagen junto al ya familiar tirón y sensación de centrifugado. Ya no estaban en la calle sino en su casa de nuevo, en su habitación.

* * *

 **Este capítulo se me extendió demasiado y lo tuve que partir en dos y hacer algunos cambios. Lo bueno, es que el siguiente está medio escrito y vendrá antes :D Sí, se me alargó mucho más de la cuenta.**

 **Y me cargué a Ajisai, pero en el canon también muere, y solo está ahí para hacer de Chikushodo, aunque intenté darle un poco más de profundidad aquí a través de su amistad con Konan (snif)**. **La razón por la que Chikushodo no se deshizo en el canon fue porque jiraiya ya lo había matado y por tanto Nagato dejó de tener poder sobre el cuerpo. Aquí Ningendo aún vivía aunque la distancia entre Nagato y él era tanta que las señales no podían llegar bien.**

Tengo **el capítulo a medio corregir, lo siento si algo no está de acuerdo a los estándares, prometo arreglarlo en cuanto pueda. Más tarde**. **Voy por la calle ahora jaja nunca actualicé antes en trayecto.**

 **Como es primavera por esta zona de la geografía, he estado viendo muchos abejorros y me inspiré en ello para los fuegos artificiales de Deidara.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Qué haces? La ropa se ha... —comenzó a decir Deidara.

—La ropa está bien —lo cortó Obito—, ya he pensado en eso.

Deidara recordó como su kamui absorbió su ropa interior aquel día, y nunca más la volvió a ver.

—Te lo recordaré luego, aún no me olvido de los boxers que desaparecieron.

Obito le apartó un mechón de la cara. El viaje en kamui lo había despeinado.

—No se de qué hablas —susurró, con fingida inocencia.

—Debes tener problemas de memoria, hm —contestó rodando los ojos, ya sacaría el tema en otra ocasión.

Al haber sido regañado cientos de veces por subir las escaleras con zapatos, lo primero que hizo Deidara fue quitárselos y dejarlos en un rincón. Obito lo imitó. Por la ventana entraba la escasa luz de la calle, pero aún así no era suficiente. Deidara fue hasta la lámpara junto a su futón y la encendió. Estaban por fin solos en casa, y tenían toda la noche para descubrir juntos lo que era el sexo. Incluso había preparado de antemano crema hidratante y el rollo de papel higiénico.

Los nervios, las ansias y la excitación se acumulaba en su bajo vientre, su necesidad por demostrárselo creció cuando Obito se sentó en el futón y tiró de su brazo para sentarlo sobre él. Deidara se acomodó a horjacadas en su regazo. Pensó que iría a besarlo otra vez, pero él parecía estar conteniéndose, lo notaba en sus caricias, en la forma en que temblaban sus dedos al recorrer la hipersensible piel de su brazo, en la forma en que lo miraba y que denotaba tantas cosas, incluso, a él le pareció notar, tristeza. Se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por un largo tiempo, pensando en el enorme y repentino cambio que había dado su vida desde que Obito entró en ella, la forzada calma entre ambos alimentando su creciente deseo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Deidara comenzó a desprender la arcilla que cubría sus cicatrices. Al estar seca, se caía fácilmente. Obito cerró su único ojo para que no le entrase polvo, respirando hondo. La uña de Deidara fue poco a poco revelando todos los surcos en su cara de nuevo. Había algo en el patrón de los mismos que conseguía atraparlo cada una de las veces en las que los examinaba, lo prefería así que con el rostro impoluto. Procedió luego a quitar cualquier resto con los dedos, no sabía por qué, pero Obito parecía en esos momentos más triste que antes.

—¿Te duelen? —preguntó Deidara con curiosidad.

Obito sacudió la cabeza.

—No demasiado —contestó—. En algunas zonas ni siquiera siento ya nada, mientras que en otras la sensibilidad es más de la normal.

Usó su mano para deshacer cualquier posible resto de arcilla seca y se acercó a él para besar su frente, justo en la primera de las cicatrices.

—¿Eso lo sentiste?

Él bajó la mirada, apoyando la frente en su hombro. Obito lo abrazó por la cintura con fuerza, casi con desesperación.

—Sí.

Tras unos segundos, y como no parecía tener la intención de moverse, sino de estrujarlo entre sus brazos, Deidara tomó su rostro con ambas manos y pasó la lengua por la segunda cicatriz, justo sobre su ceja. Sonrió mirándolo como quien hace una travesura y espera una reacción. Pero su sonrisa no se contagió a Obito. Deseó poder sacarle lo que fuera que tuviera en la cabeza. Sin darse por vencido besó la que estaba justo bajo su ojo.

—¿Por qué me perdonaste? —susurró mientras Deidara besaba una cicatriz más.

—¿Otra vez eso? Porque me dio la maldita gana, hm.

Su lengua recorrió otro de los surcos que dividía su mejilla.

—No tienes ni idea de todas las cosas terribles que hecho. De todo el mal que he causado —dijo, y Deidara lo ignoró ocupado en su tarea—. Soy despreciable, y volví a algunas personas tan despreciables como yo sólo porque no podía comprender por qué yo sí y por qué ellos no. No merezco nada bueno que me pase —cuando llegó a su mentón a lamer las líneas rectas que lo dividían, Obito dejó escapar un profundo suspiro que interrumpió su discurso—. No merezco tu perdón. Y sobre todo, no te merezco a-

Le cerró la boca con un beso.

Deidara quería que Obito se dejase llevar. Lo que hubiera hecho antes no era de su incumbencia. Todas las semanas, los Kages recibían encargos de asesinato y gente inocente moría por un propósito u otro tras un simple intercambio de monedas. Así era como funcionaba el mundo. Por eso puso todo su empeño en aquel beso, para desactivar de nuevo la brújula moral de Obito, que tenía la mala costumbre de ponerse a funcionar en los momentos más inoportunos. Quería que esa sensación de estar a punto de derretirse como mantequilla al fuego se le contagiase, y dejase de pensar, de darle vueltas a las cosas por milésima vez.

Con una rodilla a cada lado de sus piernas, Deidara se erguía un poco más alto que Obito. Sentía poco a poco como la pasión volvía a él, quien lo ahora acariciaba su torso y pecho sin dejar de besarlo. Necesitaba acallar aquel deseo que lo hacía arder cada vez que tenía cerca a aquel hombre tan complicado. No solo su cuerpo anhelaba ser tocado, besado y lamido entero por él otra vez, su corazón buscaba latir junto al suyo. Tenerlo cerca y nunca dejarlo ir.

—Deberías odiarme.

Deidara frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula hasta que le dolió. La paciencia se le estaba acabando.

* * *

Desde su posición, Deidara le dedicó una mirada de reproche. Por fin tenían la casa para ellos solos y tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quisieran. Justo en la víspera de la batalla y Obito parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte.

—¿Quieres que lo haga, hm?

—Por supuesto que no.

No. Obito no quería que le odiase, y aún así no entendía como no lo hacía.

—¿Por qué te castigas así? —preguntó Deidara.

—Porque si hubiera tenido éxito y te hubiera capturado tú ahora mismo estarías muerto y yo posiblemente ya habría conseguido invocar al diez colas y obtenido su poder —dijo, intentando no distraerse con el agradable cosquilleo de los besos que Deidara dejaba en su cuello y hombro derecho—. Estarías muerto, y yo sería la ca... Ah... C-causa.

Deidara dio un pequeño mordisco en una zona sensible.

—Nunca hubieras podido capturarme —dijo a su oído, lo que le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda y los brazos. Su piel se erizó cuando le dio una lamida a su oreja—. Nunca. Y que te hayas arrepentido no puede hacerte tan mala persona como tú crees que eres.

—No es así... Deidara. Yo siempre supe es todo momento que mis acciones sólo ocasionaban dolor a otros. Lo sabía mientras las planeaba, mientras las ejecutaba y lo sé ahora.

En condiciones normales, ver a Deidara dejar un beso tras otro en la línea que dividía la parte de su cuerpo compuesta por células senju lo habría hecho perder la cabeza. Ojalá pudiera dejar el remordimiento para otra ocasión.

—¿Qué ha cambiado? —preguntó, mirando hacia arriba.

Obito tragó saliva sintiendo el repentino aumento de calor en su bajo vientre. Ambas manos lamían sus costados. Él. Obito era lo que había cambiado, y el chico que parecía querer devorarlo entero lo que lo había hecho cambiar. Cuando acarició su mejilla, admirando su belleza embobado, Deidara sonrió levemente.

—Uno no puede encontrar el camino si no hay una luz ahí para alumbrarlo. Y yo he encontrado la mía ahora.

El rostro de Deidara fue cambiando gradualmente a un adorable tono de rojo.

—¿Ves? ¿Cómo vas a ser una persona horrible con lo cursi que eres, hm?

—Te has sonrojado —le recordó.

—¡Sólo porque tu cursilería me avergüenza!

—¿Es eso así? —preguntó, fingiendo estar dolido y dejando a Deidara en el futón—. Pero nada de lo que he dicho es mentira. Te necesitaba tanto en mi vida.

Qué bello estaba con ese sonrojo.

Bajó a besar su cuello mientras trazaba círculos con el índice alrededor de su pezón derecho. Oírlo jadear con fuerza le parecía el sonido más hermoso del mundo.

—Espera... Aún no terminé —susurró Deidara.

—¿Terminaste con qué?

—Quería dejarte un beso en cada cicatriz, hm.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara sin que pudiera evitarlo. ¿Podía quererlo más de lo que ya lo hacía?

—¿Por qué querías hacer eso? —preguntó conmovido.

—Para que dejes de castigarte y te aceptes, pareces tener problemas con eso. Y si yo las aprecio, tú no tienes ninguna razón para no hacerlo. No me hagas usar métodos más artísticos.

Era lo más bello que alguien le había dicho en la vida y Obito estaba sin palabras, la sensación cálida en su cuerpo era tal que casi sentía que se iba a poner a llorar de un momento a otro. Su gratitud por lo que estaba haciendo por él no había palabras adecuadas para expresarla.

—Desde el día que me besaste he estado agradeciendo a Madara el haberme salvado de debajo de aquellas rocas, por primera vez —lo dijo en voz muy baja, para que no se le notase que estaba a punto de quebrarse por la tirantez en su garganta—. Hay una cicatriz más que quiero que beses, si no es mucho pedir.

—Qué educado —se burló Deidara mirándolo con curiosidad, tal vez intuyendo que en efecto, esa cicatriz no era ordinaria—. ¿Dónde está?

Obito le mostró el revés de la mano izquierda, a lo que Deidara se incorporó para poder verlo mejor. La fina línea horizontal cruzaba la mano de lado a lado, justo por debajo de los dedos. Deidara la recorrió con su índice distraidamente de un lado a otro.

—No me había dado cuenta de esta, hm.

—Ya que es vieja es difícil de ver. Más que la de la parte derecha de mi cuerpo. Me clavé un shuriken por accidente cuando tenía doce años.

Deidara ahogó una carcajada.

—Pensé que me ibas a contar algo más heroico.

—Siento la decepción. Al menos te he hecho reír —dijo—. El día que me la hice, lo oculté. No quería que me acusaran de ser un patoso.

Recordó como Rin se dio cuenta enseguida de su intento y le vendó la mano. Luego le dijo que ella siempre estaba observando y lo llevó de vuelta con el resto de su equipo. Siempre fue doloroso recordar esa cicatriz, recordarla a ella y ese momento. Pero comenzar a usar guantes le evitó tener que hacerlo. No quería romper la magia hablándole en ese momento de la chica a la que amó durante la mayor parte de su vida, lo haría en otro momento. Pero necesitaba ese beso en la herida que nunca dejó de dolerle cada vez que la miraba.

—La persona que me vendó la mano se enojó conmigo por ocultarlo, y apretó la venda demasiado debido a dicho enojo. Durante el resto del día, sentí un fuerte palpitar en los dedos. Pensé que era por la herida en un principio...

Deidara fue dejando un beso tras otro en la cicatriz. Obito en realidad había sentido que aquella venda estaba demasiado apretada, pero la había puesto Rin con sus lindas manos, le parecía casi un pecado quitársela, y por eso no lo hizo.

—Esa misma noche tuve que ir al hospital porque los dedos se me pusieron morados y fríos, y tras quitarme la venda, se me hinchó la mano entera y comencé a sentirme mal. Deduje que sería la herida que se había infectado, pero fue peor que eso.

Deidara pasó a lamer la cicatriz. Obito, sintiéndose mejor, prosiguió la historia.

—En el hospital, el ninja médico que me atendió quiso saber quién me había puesto esa venda tan apretada. Me dijo que la tela había cortado la circulación y los desechos y toxinas acumulados en la sangre de los dedos se liberaron de golpe cuando la quité.

—Vaya inútil quien te puso la venda.

Obito no contestó, porque semanas atrás se habría sentido profundamente ofendido por un comentario así. Rin cometió un error ahí, un error que ningún ninja médico podía permitirse. Y la hubieran regañado bien de no ser porque él mintió para evitarlo llevándose el sermón que debió haber sido para ella. Después de todo, lo único que contaba para Obito era que sus intenciones eran buenas. Por eso dijo en el hospital que pensó que las vendas se le iban a caer y las apretó más. Para él había sido la niña más perfecta del mundo, pero en ese momento, sintiendo los besos de Deidara a su mano, vio que en realidad era una persona que como cualquier otra cometía errores.

Como cualquier otra.

 _"Te estoy vigilando."_ Una frase bonita nada más. No debió darle más importancia de la que creyó que tenía, Rin nunca se enteró de lo que le pasó esa noche, al igual que tantas otras cosas.

—Ya se siente bien —susurró, y Deidara lo miró satisfecho—. Déjame enseñarte una muy reciente.

Obito desabrochó las sandalias y las dejó a un lado del futón. Cuando acercó el pie izquierdo a Deidara, vio como su expresión cambió, sus ojos abriéndose mucho.

—¡Eso es...! —dijo, observando las marcas de los tres mordiscos, dos a los costados y una más por delante.

—Tú me lo hiciste, monito malo.

—Fue mi clon —se defendió él—. Y no voy a disculparme, hm.

Qué bello se veía todo indignado. Aunque para Obito, él siempre se veía así.

—No esperaba que lo hicieras, es mucho menos de lo que merezco, tener esa marca ahí. Además, creo que me gusta tenerla.

—Mmmh... Después de todo te enamoraste locamente de mí por ese mordisco —bromeó él riendo a carcajadas.

No sabía si sentirse avergonzado o feliz ante el sonido de esa risa. De cualquier modo, le gustaba oírla, aunque él fuera el blanco de la misma.

—Mmm... ¿Me enamoré locamente? —dijo con peligrosa lentitud, tirándolo al futón—. ¿Aún crees que eso fue lo que pasó?

—Evidentemente... —contestó antes de estallar en risas otra vez.

—Tal vez fue así.

Y de repente, Deidara se calló, frunciendo el ceño.

—Basta de hablar, hm —le dijo pasando los brazos por su nuca para atraerlo a él y besarlo—. Prefiero que tu boca ande ocupada en otras cosas.

Abrazado a su cuerpo, Obito se deslizó hacia abajo y lamió su pezón izquierdo. Deidara aspiró aire con fuerza y él sintió como la piel de la areola se endurecía a la vez que era humedecida por su lengua.

—¿Como en esto?

—Mmm... Por ejemplo.

Le dio una pequeña mordida que lo hizo jadear. Pasó ambas manos por su cintura, recreándose en el tacto de su piel. Deidara era irresistible y hermoso de pies a cabeza y lo había elegido a él de entre todas las personas. Jamás entendería por qué, pero eso no lo hacía menos real. Mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la areola endurecida, Obito prestó atención a sus reacciones. Deidara agarró su cabello con ambas manos, dándole pequeños tirones.

—O en esto...

Comenzó a besar el contorno de su cuello, succionando con suavidad de tanto en tanto. Deidara respondió a sus atenciones con un lujurioso gemido, su respiración comenzando a agitarse.

—Mmm... Sí... Eso es un uso mucho mejor.

Fue dejando besos hasta su hombro y mientras, Deidara intentaba desabrocharle el pantalón con rapidez y torpeza, dando tirones a la desesperada para bajarlo.

—Hey, si sigues tirando así lo vas a romper, pídeme que lo haga yo si a ti te cuesta.

—Quítatelo, hmm... —susurró, el deseo presente en su voz.

Obito no pudo sino complacerlo. Su erección abultaba su ropa interior, y aún sintió algo de timidez cuando vio a Deidara mirándola.

—¿Boxer naranja? —preguntó Deidara tras unos segundos de silencio—. Eso es nuevo, pensé que siempre ibas de negro. Debe ser una ocasión especial o algo.

—¿Te gusta?

—Te sienta mejor, hm. Me hace tener ganas de arrancártelo a mordiscos.

—¿Y entonces qué voy a ponerme?

Deidara movió su cuerpo hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna, dio un desvergonzado lametón a la tela anaranjada, y miró hacia arriba, con tal intensidad que lo dejó ardiendo de deseo por él.

—Nada, mmmm —dijo, antes de morder el elástico de su ropa interior y tirar con fuerza.

—Hey, un momento —contestó Obito, viendo que al final la iba a romper de verdad.

Deidara gruñó en respuesta, tirando aún más fuerte de la tela hasta que la rasgó.

—Qué caprichoso —dijo Obito.

Deidara siguió tirando hasta arrancar la tela del todo, luego se terminó de desnudar despacio, dejando que él lo observase y se le sentó encima de nuevo, sobre sus muslos. Obito se estremeció cuando vio el deseo por él mezclado con nerviosismo en sus ojos celestes.

—Ahora ambos hemos perdido un par de calzoncillos. Y si tú quieres hacer algo puedes sugerir, hm.

Con una media sonrisa, Deidara tomó su miembro en proceso de endurecimiento y comenzó a acariciarlo, la lengua en su mano dando lamidas cortas y rápidas. Sintió como terminaba de crecer y erguirse segundo a segundo. Se notaba muy caliente en contraste con las manos de Deidara, mientras su mano subía y bajaba. Obito no podía apartar la vista de esa visión frente a él, completamente feliz por estar en esa situación con Deidara, por estar dando ese paso. Quizá ese fuera un buen ritmo, después de todo. Si ambos lo querían entonces no estaba pasando demasiado deprisa.

Obito se humedeció a mano con saliva y estiró el brazo para tomar la erección de Deidara entre sus dedos y darle la atención que merecía. Sus ojos se cerraron, mientras se mordía el labio para reprimir un sensual gemido que hizo a Obito agitar su muñeca más deprisa. Deidara hizo lo mismo y poco después, apoyó su mano libre en el futón para echarse sobre él y pegar sus labios a los suyos. Recibió el beso con ansias, succionando aquellos labios hinchados por las mordidas, enroscando su lengua en la otra, que aún sabía ligeramente a naranja. Sabía tan bien que podía pasar por alto el dolor de los dientes cerrándose en sus labios, las secuelas de la lucha de ambos, por respirar, por seguir saboreando y devorando la boca del otro.

Su cuerpo entero dolía por la enorme necesidad que sentía por estar ya dentro de él, y el miedo ante la idea de perder el control sobre sus actos y hacerle daño.

—Deidara —susurró, cuando este se alejó de sus labios para ir dejando frenéticos besos en su cuello, en su hombro y su pecho. El pulso de su mano tembló, volviéndose errático, aunque seguían masturbándose el uno al otro, la concentración de ambos ya no estaba ahí.

En un gesto experimental, Obito se irguió con Deidara aún sentado en sus piernas, los sonidos de besos en su pecho superpuestos a la respiración agitada de ambos. Agarró sus nalgas con la mano izquierda mientras volvía a humedecer los dedos de su mano derecha para colocarlos entre las mismas.

—Espera —susurró Deidara, metiendo una mano bajo la almohada para sacar un pequeño tubo de crema hidratante. Le pareció que sus manos temblaban un poco mientras lo ponía en las suyas—. Mmmh, ahora sí puedes empzear.

—Has pensado en todo, al parecer —respondió Obito, rozando su frente con los labios.

Aún arrodillado y sentado en sus piernas, Deidara se abrazó a él para seguir besándolo. Esta vez fue más despacio. Sus lenguas giraban lentamente la una sobre la otra. El calor que desprendían sus cuerpos, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor lo sofocaba mientras se frotaban el uno contra el otro, despacio. Tras cubrir sus dedos de crema, lo intentó una vez más. Masajeó el anillo de músculos primero, haciendo que Deidara se pegase aún más a su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes...? El otro día... Te extrañaba en mi futón —fue susurrando Deidara entre beso y beso—... Así que me toqué pensando en ti. Pensando que eras tú, mmm... Que me hacías eso... Y más cosas...

Insertó su índice con cuidado, sin dejar que lo que estaba oyendo lo afectara para no lastimarlo. Porque solo imaginarse a Deidara masturbándose pensando en él lo ponía aún más caliente.

—Eres tan impaciente... Yo también extrañé estar en tu futón. Pero te esperé.

—Pues yo no podía esperar, hm —protestó, moviendo las caderas y clavándose más su dedo.

Deidara tomó aire con fuerza, tensándose en sus brazos.

—Hey, cuidado —lo regañó Obito.

—No soy de mantequilla.

—Aún así, ten cuidado.

—Los Jinchuuriki nos reponemos rápido. ¿Sabes cuantas veces me han herido peleando? Incluso en entrenamientos. Soy quien mejor aguanta el dolor en toda Iwa.

—Esto no es una pelea. Quiero hacerte sentir bien —respondió, haciendo girar su dedo con cuidado, retorciéndolo para preparar el terreno para el segundo—... Quiero que esta noche sea tu mejor recuerdo, así como lo será el mío.

Un beso, largo pero tierno, otro giro de su muñeca antes de llevar un segundo dedo a la entrada de aquella cueva caliente.

—Hazlo —le pidió en un susurro.

Deidara gruñó cuando el nuevo dedo se unió al primero y Obito sintió cómo su interior se contraía a su alrededor, dificultándole la tarea.

—¿Te duele?

—No... Ah... Sólo es... Molesto.

—Relájate.

—Estoy bien.

Obito suspiró. Si Deidara no dejaba de moverse no podría dilatarlo bien. Esa postura no era la mejor para la tarea. No para una primera vez. Obito tenía muchas dudas, y no estaba del todo seguro de estar haciéndolo bien, por eso necesitaba concentrarse por completo si es que quería causarle las molestias mínimas.

—Estás tenso. Recuéstate y déjame hacer a mí —dijo, y sin darle tiempo a contestar, lo tomó de la cintura y lo empujó al futón.

—Mmm qué seguro de ti mismo te ves ahora. ¿De veras no has hecho esto antes? —lo molestó.

—¿Celoso? —contestó sonriendo.

—¡Sí, hm!

—Ya te dije, me aislé del resto del mundo. Nunca sentí la necesidad de intimar con nadie. No daba un paso si dicho paso no me llevaba más cerca de mi objetivo. Pero he estado releyendo mucho ese relato del que te hablé, y practicando en mi mente.

Sentía a Deidara más relajado que antes, pero aún estaba muy apretado y eso ponía a Obito nervioso. Curvó los dedos hacia arriba para buscar su próstata. Supo que lo logró cuando a Deidara se le escapó el más sexy de los gemidos.

—Obito... Nnh... ¿Qué más había en ese libro...?

—Esto.

Decidió mostrarle, tomando su erección en su mano libre sin dejar de entrar y salir de su apretado y abrasante interior. Esa vez Deidara no se estaba reprimiendo, gemía en voz alta, retorciéndose sensualmente.

—Haz... Hazlo con la boca. Como la otra vez. ¡Ah...! Me gustó.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, Obito se inclinó, acumuló saliva en su boca y la dejó salir sobre la erección de Deidara mientras sus dedos seguían separándose y girando, entrando y saliendo. Estaba completamente fascinado por sus gemidos y la obscena forma en que temblaba su cuerpo cada vez que la lengua giraba sobre su glande enrojecido, o lo succionaba suavemente con sus labios, o lo cubría de besos mientras lo masturbaba con su mano libre. Y Deidara se veía adorable y perfecto agarrado a la manta, con los labios separados para tragar más aire y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Metió un tercer dedo en él, y para compensar por las posibles molestias físicas, comenzó a chupar con más energía. Sintió las caderas de Deidara empujar hacia arriba, haciendo que la erección se hundiera más adentro en su boca y sintiera el cosquilleo de la mata de vello dorado en su nariz. Las embestidas aumentaron en intensidad, así como los sensuales sonidos que salían de la boca de Deidara.

—¡Obi... Nhh... To...! ¡Ahh...! ¡N-no pares!

Y oírlo sólo lo incitaba a seguir con más ganas. Parecía estar siendo un buen método para distraerlo de las molestias. Uno que estaba comenzando a convertirse en su favorito. Lo tenía a su merced, derritiéndolo de placer. Deidara temblaba y se retorcía cada vez más, agarró su cabello con ambas manos y lo empujó hacia abajo, justo en el momento en que sintió el chorro de semen caliente, entre amargo y salado inundar su boca.

Verlo llegar al orgasmo sólo volvió a Obito más loco de deseo por él. Sacó el miembro de su boca y tragó con rapidez, para echarse sobre Deidara y besar sus labios, haciéndolo saborearse a sí mismo. Podía sentir la diferencia en el ritmo de ambos, en Deidara torpe y cansado, en él enérgico y desesperado. Un hilo de saliva caía por los labios de Deidara, bajando por su mentón. Obito lo lamió delicadamente antes de erguirse, para ver el resultado de sus atenciones desde las alturas. Deidara se veía agotado, hermoso y agotado, con el pelo revuelto y la piel brillante por el sudor. Ahora que estaba relajado, la dilatación fue mejor. El momento esperado estaba cada vez más cerca y al ser consciente, fue Obito quien comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No quería hacer nada que lo estropease.

—¿Por qué siempre... Me haces acabar tan rápido? —protestó Deidara, casi sin fuerzas.

—Eso es porque tú estás muy sensible.

Obito pensó que era suficiente dilatación por el momento, aunque no podía estar seguro tampoco. Sacó los dedos, los limpió en papel higiénico y echó un vistazo. Estaba más ensanchado, eso era bueno.

—¿Y por qué a ti no te pasa y a mí sí?

—Créeme, debo controlarme más de lo que piensas —dijo Obito.

Había estado evitando pensar que en un rato estaría metido en ese hueco estrecho y caliente, porque si lo hacía, no iba a aguantar ni dos segundos. El corazón palpitaba muy fuerte en su pecho cuando tomó el tubo de crema y dejó caer una buena cantidad sobre su glande. Deidara no se perdía detalle, irguiéndose lo justo para poder ver bien mientras Obito extendía la crema por toda la extensión de su miembro. No sabía cuanta tenía que usar, así que tras pensarlo por unos segundos, puso un poco más. Mejor mucho que poco.

Dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido mientras frotaba, dándose cuenta de lo desesperada que estaba su erección por un poco de atenciones.

—Sigue haciendo eso...

Obito se sentía algo avergonzado, pero decidió seguir con el pequeño espectáculo que Deidara parecía estar disfrutando, pues había empezado a masturbarse otra vez, una nueva erección cobrando vigor poco a poco. Obito fue tan despacio como pudo, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba era poder hacerlo deprisa, agitar su muñeca con fuerza hasta correrse de una vez.

—Obito... Mmmmh... —gimió Deidara, mordiéndose el labio.

Y ahí perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Con manos temblorosas lo tomó de las caderas y se posicionó en su ensanchada entrada. Con solo rozarlo, un calor insoportable con origen en su bajo vientre se extendió a su cuerpo entero. Su mano temblaba, si no se contenía le haría daño. Se detuvo cuando sintió a Deidara tensarse, impidiéndole el avance. Se preguntó si había hecho algo mal.

—Tranquilo —susurró, inclinándose para besar y acariciar su estómago y pecho.

No siguió hasta que no lo sintió relajarse, entonces empujó otra vez. Obito casi no podía contener las emociones. El interior de Deidara se sentía tan agradablemente apretado que se moría por empezar a moverse, pero verlo respirar entrecortadamente mientras fruncía el ceño se lo impedía.

—Shhh...

Acariciaba sus muslos cada vez que daba un pequeño empujón, esperando a que su cuerpo admitiese mejor la intrusión. Lo apretó con fuerza de las caderas, para obligarse a sí mismo a ir despacio, y aunque él le pidiese más, Obito no lo escuchaba. Iba a hacer las cosas bien, podría soportar la tortura de no moverse tanto como su propio cuerpo le exigía por Deidara.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, la preocupación presente en su tono.

—Demasiado lleno, mmm... Lléname más...

—Deidara...

Le quería advertir que quizá sería demasiado, pero él lo cortó.

—¡Más...!

Deseó que aquella fase acabase pronto, al menos se alegraba de haber usado esa crema extra. Hacía las cosas mucho más sencillas. Tal vez. Obito no podía pensar en condiciones. Con un último empujón, terminó de penetrarlo. Atrajo su cuerpo a él, apretándolo hasta lo imposible contra su cuerpo para unirlo más aún a él, si es que eso podía ser. Permaneció así unos segundos, jadeando, sus dedos temblorosos agarrados con desesperación a las caderas de Deidara.

Tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

—Si en algún momento te duele. Pídeme que pare —le recordó una última vez.

—No —contestó Deidara, comenzando a mover las caderas contra él, jadeando.

Obito acarició su mejilla con el pulgar, sonriendo por verlo tan impaciente. Comenzó a embestirlo despacio, saliendo casi por completo para clavarse de nuevo en él hasta quedar ambos completamente unidos otra vez. Y con cada vaivén de sus caderas, Deidara soltaba un pequeño y sensual gemido. Pronto no pudo resistirse más, era demasiado oír aquello, y sin darse cuenta la velocidad fue aumentando y él también comenzó a gemir. Esos ruiditos que hacía Deidara lo estaban volviendo loco.

—¿T-te gusta...? ¡Nnngh...! ¿T-te estoy... Haciendo sentir bien...? —preguntó entrecortadamente, entre embestida y embestida, el apabullante placer que sentía no lo dejaba pensar con claridad.

—¡Ah...! ¡Obi... Obito...! ¡S-sí...! ¡Aaahh...!

Lo oyó gritar más fuerte, cuando consiguió golpear su próstata. Obito intentó imitar ese mismo ángulo de nuevo para hacerlo gritar otra vez mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia atrás. No podía apartar la vista de la bella expresión de placer en su cara. Fue echándose sobre él, sin bajar el ritmo, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un torpe beso, el uno gimiendo en la boca del otro.

Deidara rodeó su torso con sus brazos y su cintura con sus piernas, quedando su miembro atrapado entre ambos cuerpos en fricción continua. La inercia de cada empujón arrastrándolos a ambos. Obito sintió el orgasmo aproximarse e intentó retrasarlo yendo más despacio, pero en cuanto Deidara le dio un talonazo en el trasero, el ritmo se disparó. Ya no podría parar aunque quisiera, estaba perdido sin retorno en aquel inmenso placer que lo había poseído. Sentía las uñas de Deidara clavadas en su espalda, su voz junto a su oído, gritando su nombre, su cuerpo retorciéndose, contrayendo la estrecha cavidad trasera alrededor de su erección.

Todo se volvió demasiado llegado ese punto.

Obito ni siquiera fue consciente de lo alto que gimió cuando por fin llegó al orgasmo. La explosión de placer sacudió su cuerpo entero. Usó sus codos para apoyarse en el futón mientras jadeaba, agotado, satisfecho y feliz como nunca. Deidara tenía la misma expresión en su rostro, Obito se quedó otra vez mirando la que sin duda era la más hermosa de las sonrisas post-orgasmo, mientras su aliento se recuperaba, hasta que Deidara, con los brazos aún rodeando su torso, dio un enérgico tirón para derribarlo sobre él.

No necesitaba preguntarle qué tal había estado, esa sonrisa lo había dicho todo. Obito la recordaría por siempre.

—Deidara... Gracias por aparecer en mi vida. Por iluminarme el camino.

Sintió como los brazos que lo rodeaban se estrecharon aún más alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Bien, porque aparecí en ella para quedarme, hm.

Conmovido, Obito sintió que podría ponerse a llorar. No quería estar solo otra vez. No podría soportar más la soledad ahora que sabía lo que era tenerlo a su lado.

—Akatsuki va a desaparecer, y pronto podremos vernos siempre que queramos. Todos los días. A todas horas —continuó.

La lágrima brotó de su ojo sin que él pudiera hacer nada por detenerla.

—A todas horas —repitió Obito antes de inclinarse de nuevo a besar sus suaves labios.

Obito salió de él y tomó el papel higiénico para limpiar el semen acumulado en el abdomen de Deidara, el que manchaba sus muslos y el futón; después se limpió él mismo y volvió a prestar atención a Deidara.

—Deberíamos ir al baño a lavarnos antes de dormir.

Deidara frunció el ceño, y se incorporó sólo para derribarlo al futón junto a él, tras lo cual le pasó la pierna por la cintura para dejarle bien claro que no pensaba moverse.

—No pienso moverme de aquí en toda la noche. Déjame disfrutar mi orgasmo, hm.

—¿Vas a ir así a atacar Amegakure?

—Quiero oler a ti —susurró, pasando también los brazos por su cuello y pegándose bien a él.

Si no fuera porque acababa de correrse, Obito lo habría hecho al oír esas palabras.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que nadie va a darse cuenta? Según mis datos, uno de tus compañeros en las Bakuha Butai tiene un olfato excepcional.

—Que le jodan. Si Kodachi se entera sólo hará las cosas mucho más divertidas. Aunque desde que vino de la misión ya no parece que tenga un palo clavado en el culo las veinticuatro horas del día. Qué decepción.

—No deberías ir por ahí provocando a la gente.

Con una carcajada, Deidara se soltó de su abrazo para echarse sobre su pecho.

—Yo no provoco a nadie. Sólo digo lo que me apetece y ellos se provocan solos.

Qué bien le sentaba aquella sonrisa traviesa.

—No me creo que esas no sean tus intenciones. Y yo también estaré ahí, recuerda que soy el escolta de Fuu. Ese Kodachi no va a tardar mucho en hacer la asociación entre tú, yo, y que se nos vio juntos en la fiesta de cumpleaños.

—Oh, cierto. Estas en problemas... _Kuro_. Bueno, imagino que tarde o temprano iba a salir a la luz.

—No pareces preocupado. Podría decírselo a alguien.

—No creo. Mierda, tal vez a Onoki-sensei... Aunque sería gracioso verlo intentar sacar el tema —dijo, antes de romper a reír—. Me estoy imaginando a Kodachi escoger bien las palabras para ecplicárselo al viejo. ¿Crees que se atrevería a decirme algo?

—Tú todo te lo tomas a risa.

—Tú eres demasiado serio, hm —respondió mientras se le montaba encima.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —preguntó Obito.

Deidara trazó una línea con su dedo en el centro de su pecho, donde la piel sana se interconectaba en una línea irregular con el tejido Senju. Obito no se ponía de acuerdo consigo mismo sobre cuál era el mejor ángulo de Deidara. Verlo sentado sobre él, mirándolo desde las alturas no tenía nada que envidiarle a los demás.

—Mmm, ¿Cómo te suena que lo hagamos otra vez?

Obito apoyó las manos en los muslos de Deidara, acariciándolos con los pulgares. Le sorprendió la propuesta, pero nada más escucharla, su pulso dio un pequeño acelerón. No podía haberlo hecho tan mal si Deidara quería repetir tan pronto.

—Pensé que estabas cansado.

—Ya te dije que me repongo rápido. Y ahora me apetece coger otra vez, hmmm.

Y ese vocabulario... Esa boquita sucia traía de vuelta la intensa sensación de calor a su cuerpo. Apretó los dedos, estrujando la piel de su muslo.

—¿Crees que serías capaz de ponerme duro de nuevo? —dijo con intención de molestarlo.

Deidara recorrió su pecho con ambas manos hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros.

—¿Es eso un desafío? —preguntó, inclinándose hasta quedar muy cerca de sus labios, sin llegar a rozarlos.

Obito tragó saliva.

—No es un desafío si es lo más fácil del mundo —susurró, y sus labios se rozaron por un breve instante—. De hecho ya está pasando.

Ni bien terminó de decirlo, la boca de Deidara se estrelló contra la suya, mientras que su mano agarró su miembro, haciéndolo ganar vigor con el tacto suave y húmedo de la lengua mientras el beso se iba volviendo más obsceno y agresivo. Una oleada de placer lo hizo jadear con fuerza cuando Deidara comenzó a frotar su verga contra sus suaves nalgas.

—Tenías razón... No ha sido muy desafiante, hm —susurró.

Y cuando se irguió de nuevo rompiendo el beso, Obito lo extrañó inmediatamente. Intentó erguirse también para seguir besándolo, pero Deidara apoyó la mano en su pecho y lo empujó de nuevo al futón. Luego se echó hacia atrás y tomó la crema hidratante para echar una buena cantidad en su mano, levantó un poco el cuerpo y colocó su glande contra su entrada trasera, cubriéndolo bien con la crema.

—Debí haber imaginado que querrías hacer unas cuantas acrobacias... Monito.

Deidara sólo gimió en respuesta, a la vez que dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo sobre su miembro, haciéndolo adentrarse de nuevo en el cálido y apretado túnel.

Lo oyó aspirar un suave siseo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Hey. No te hagas daño, hazlo más despacio.

Por ese tipo de cosas debía él tener el control.

—Cállate, hm. Todo está... Nnnnh... Bien.

Deidara no tardó mucho en clavarse su erección entera. Le alivió saber que al menos no fue una tarea tan tortuosa como antes. Además también lo notaba más placentero que antes. Puede que la sensibilidad fuera mayor, al haberse corrido ya, no podía estar seguro. Lo único cierto era que lo estaba penetrando más profundo que antes, y que Deidara estaba duro otra vez, su miembro goteando lubricante sobre su estómago.

Lo agarró de las caderas, empujándolo hacia abajo a la vez que movía la pelvis. En respuesta, Deidara tomó sus manos y las separó de su cuerpo.

—¡Quédate quieto! —le ordenó.

Obito hubiera preferido hacer las cosas a su manera hace un momento, pero un cálido escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero hasta llegar a su miembro, provocándole un espasmo de placer, ante la idea de obedecer sin rechistar.

—Soy todo tuyo —le susurró.

—Mmmm, sí... —Deidara apretó con fuerza sus manos y elevó su cuerpo unos centímetros—. Lo eres.

Y con un gemido, se dejó caer otra vez. Cerró su único ojo, abandonándose al placer que le proporcionaba la fricción de su miembro con el abrasante interior de Deidara. Notó que estaba concentrando algo de chakra en sus caderas, para poder ganar impulso y poder ir más deprisa, aunque no sin cierta torpeza. Su miembro salió completamente unas cuantas veces y tuvieron que parar para volver a colocarlo donde debía estar.

Pronto Deidara encontró un buen ángulo y consiguió estabilizar el ritmo. Por cada vaivén de sus caderas, Obito lo golpeaba con las suyas hacia arriba. Y cada vez que se encontraban, una oleada de placer lo sacudía entero. Las manos de ambos estaban fuertemente aferradas a las muñecas del otro.

—Y tú... Tú también eres mío.

Dando un tirón de él, Obito lo hizo doblar la espalda. La agitación de un cuerpo contra el otro hizo que el beso se volviera torpe, ambos respirando fuertemente, mordiéndose y gimiendo mientras el sonido de piel contra piel amortiguaba todos los demás.

Las recién liberadas manos de Obito recorrieron la espalda de Deidara, sus uñas dejando surcos rojizos por donde pasaban. Cuando llegó a su trasero, lo agarró de las nalgas y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza.

Deidara botaba sobre él a un ritmo enloquecedor. Sus gemidos subieron bruscamente en intensidad.

—¡Ah...! ¡Ahí...! ¡Ahí...! ¡Justo... Ah... Ahí!

Obito no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba haciendo bien, sólo siguió imitando ese mismo ángulo. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera lo profundo que estaba llegando su verga dentro de Deidara, lo mucho que necesitaba correrse otra vez ahí dentro.

Cuando por fin se abandonó a la inmensa explosión del orgasmo, sintió cómo su miembro era aprisionado aún más en la ya de por sí estrecha cavidad. Deidara comenzó a temblar abrazado a él, diciendo su nombre entre gemidos. Unos finos chorros de semen cayeron sobre su pecho.

Obito quedó en esa misma posición en la que estaba, jadeante, exhausto y más que satisfecho, con Deidara sobre él, en similares condiciones.

Esa vez no tuvo fuerzas para alcanzar el rollo de papel higiénico. Envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo, y sólo tuvo tiempo para darle un pequeño beso en el pelo antes de que la fatiga lo obligase a caer de nuevo.

—¿Satisfecho al fin? —dijo Obito, falto de aliento.

Deidara también parecía estar intentando recuperar el suyo. Con ademán perezoso, comenzó a acariciar su pelo. Qué bien se sentía tenerlo entre sus brazos. Obito pensó que podría morir de felicidad ahí mismo. Ni siquiera la culpa, siempre presente, pudo abrirse paso y llegar a él esa vez.

—De momento sí.

—No te voy a preguntar si te ha gustado, porque parece que sí.

—Mmm... Esto es de lo que todo el mundo habla. Y ahora sé por qué.

Descansando sobre su pecho, Deidara trazaba círculos con su dedo sobre el tejido senju, examinándolo con curiosidad. Obito estaba demasiado relajado como para pensar en una respuesta, su mano aún oculta entre mechones de cabello dorado. Era un silencio cómodo, necesario para que ambos pudieran disfrutar del estado de felicidad en el que se encontraban.

—Tal vez deberíamos limpiarnos, hm —dijo Deidara al fin.

Levantó un poco el cuerpo, recogiendo en su dedo una mancha de semen en el pecho de Obito. Él le agarró la mano y la acercó a sus labios para darle una lamida. Deidara se estremeció ante la visión.

—Qué bien sabes —murmuró Obito, saboreando la sustancia salada.

Tomó un poco más entre sus dedos y los colocó en los labios de Deidara, quien sacó la lengua para darle una lenta lamida.

—Así vamos a tardar mucho —bromeó Obito, cortando una larga tira de papel higiénico.

Comenzó por Deidara, limpiando su pecho para luego bajar a sus muslos.

—Cuando terminemos con Akatsuki, me independizaré —comentó Deidara, mientras él hacía su trabajo—. Ya va siendo hora de tener un taller para mí solo, hm. Y no tendremos que preocuparnos tanto por si nos descubren.

La frase lo reconfortó en principio, hasta que una parte de él alarmó recordando su mala suerte a la hora de que sus planes se cumplieran. Habiéndole dado otra oportunidad al mundo, esperó que no lo decepcionase otra vez.

A veces Obito sentía un profundo pánico a perderlo todo otra vez.

—Me llevarás a volar en tu nube. Iremos a todas partes. Mares, valles, montañas —dijo Obito mientras terminaba de limpiar a ambos—... Pero ahora a dormir.

No sabía qué hora sería, pero debían estar listos a las doce del medio día en las puertas de la aldea.

—Ahora que la relación entre naciones está mejorando podría incluso tomarme un tiempo fuera de la aldea, recorrer el mundo, mostrar mi arte —dijo Deidara mientras se metía bajo las mantas—. Como un año o así, Onoki-sensei no puede negarse, hm. Y tú vendrás conmigo.

Apagó la lámpara, y Deidara se aferró a su cuerpo con los brazos y las piernas. En la casi oscuridad del cuarto, Obito trató de besar sus labios, pero el beso cayó justo debajo de uno de sus ojos.

—A donde sea que tú vayas, te seguiré —susurró, y esa vez, acertó con el beso.

Obito se durmió pensando que era posible volver a creer que el mundo valía la pena.

* * *

 **Por fin dieron el paso *_* Estoy feliz por ellos. Como ya dije, nunca había escrito a Deidara virgen, pero lo imaginé muy curioso y queriendo hacer las cosas rápido sin pensar en las consecuencias. También atreviéndose pronto a hacer cosas más complejas. XD**

 **Sé que he tirado por tierra la linda escena de Rin vendando la mano de Obito. Pero tras hacer un cursillo de primeros auxilios donde nos explicaron por qué los vendajes no deben apretarse, y al ver a Rin enojada dando un tironazo al vendaje para anudarlo me espanté. Por favor siempre que venden una herida asegúrense que no está demasiado apretada, aunque estén enojados porque les ocultó que se hiriesen de forma tonta. Necesitaba hacerlo para que Obito se empezase a dar cuenta que Rin era una persona como cualquier otra, con sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas.**

 **Me costó escribir este capítulo, pero quería explayarme porque la situación lo ameritaba. Y feliz cumple a Lybra aunque fuera hace meses :DDD nunca pensé que el lemon se haría de esperar tanto pero ya se estrenaron.**

 **Entre otras cosas. Ya hay fecha para la semana Tobidei de este año. Será del 1 al 7 de Octubre. Pueden visitar el blog en tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com para ver las premisas y el nuevo look ^^**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	16. Chapter 16

El miedo a la muerte no iba a detenerla.

No cuando tanta gente valiosa para ella se había quedado en el camino. Konan no viviría para ver ese mundo de paz duradera con el que ella, Yahiko y Nagato solían soñar, pero no se rendiría hasta garantizar la promesa de un futuro mejor. Ahora que su poder se habría triplicado era cuestión de tiempo que consiguiesen los jinchuuriki restantes. No tendrían ni que ir a buscarlos, vendrían todos a la vez en menos de un día.

Decenas de papeles se despegaron de su brazo, formando un shuriken de grandes dimensiones el cual atrapó en su mano. Lo lanzó contra una chimenea de acero perteneciente a una fábrica en ruinas. El pesado y sucio cilindro cobrizo se partió en dos, precipitándose al vacío y hundiéndose en el canal con un audible chapoteo. Luego un enjambre de aviones de papel acribillaron el resto del edificio hasta reducirlo a polvo.

Se sentía más poderosa que nunca, pero a la vez con una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. Ningún niño iba a perder a sus padres como ella lo hizo, ninguno más iba a tener que pelear por el derecho a registrar en la basura como a ella le pasó, mientras perdía más y más peso cada día. Ninguno tendría que pasar las noches solo, preguntándose si sería capaz de sobrevivir un día más mientras a su alrededor, enemigos mutuos se mataban los unos a los otros.

Konan jamás se olvidaría de aquellos días en lo que su única preocupación era encontrar algo que llevarse al estómago y escapar de los traficantes de personas que varias veces por semana peinaban las ruinas del barrio donde una vez estuvo su casa. Ni tiempo tuvo de guardar luto por su familia como era debido. Gracias a sus escasos conocimientos de supervivencia aprendidos en la academia ninja de Amegakure antes de recolectar, pescar, encender hogueras y esconder su rastro por un tiempo.

Pero al final, consiguieron atraparla y trasladarla junto con otros muchos huérfanos al lugar desde que operaban los traficantes. En una región tan empobrecida y maltratada, la delincuencia no paraba de crecer. A Konan le eran familiares algunos rostros de gente a la que la guerra le había arrebatado la vida como a ella, también de otros refugiados de pueblos cercanos que fueron a Amegakure a no morir de hambre en el campo arrasado y pedir protección a Hanzo, pero que con tantos problemas a la vez, quedaron desamparados igual.

Recordó lo aterrada que vivía en ese período de su vida, viendo como aquellos hombres maltrataban a los chicos más rebeldes. A ella siempre la trataron bien, ahí era donde estaba el negocio, decían, y a las chicas las prefieren bonitas. A Konan nunca le gustó como sonó eso.

La primera vez que vio a Yahiko, lo estaban castigando por haber levantado la mano a uno de sus captores. Todo el mundo miraba sin atreverse a intervenir. Konan sabía que ni ser chica la salvaría de llevarse otra paliza si interrumpía. El agredido quiso matarlo, pero los otros lo convencieron de lo contrario, dijeron que era fuerte, que podría aprender bien la profesión de asesino una vez le enseñasen modales. En esa época del año las noches aún eran frías y la temperatura bajaba de cero. Konan rompió la superficie de un charco congelado y envolvió un pedazo de hielo en un calcetín viejo que solía usar a modo de guante. Admiraba la valentía de aquel chico que les había plantado cara a pesar de ser mucho más débil que ellos. Ella nunca se atrevió, sólo observaba, y tomaba nota de sus rutinas para en el momento menos esperado, salir corriendo de ahí.

Acercó el calcetín a su mejilla hinchada y limpió el corte en su ceja. Konan recordó lo enojada que estaba.

 _"El fuerte se aprovecha del débil"_ le dijo, de esa afirmación sobre el mundo ya era consciente. Las naciones grandes se aprovechaban de las pequeñas, y ellos se aprovechaban del indefenso.

 _"Me dan asco. Cuando sea fuerte, protegeré a quienes son más débiles que yo de gente como ellos"_ le contestó Yahiko.

Konan deseó poder ser más poderosa. Ser capaz de hacer más por ella misma, y también por los demás. Se juró entrenar duro si salía de esa, y algún día hacerse respetar y cambiar esas prácticas, ya que los intentos de Hanzo por proteger a su gente no eran suficientes.

Su sueño nocturno era ligero. Avisada de que cualquier día de esos alguien llegaría interesándose por ella, Konan se despertaba a la mínima por cualquier ruido. Dormía poco y mal y muchas veces tenía pesadillas. Por eso, la noche en la que despertó por la sensación de tener una mano en su brazo, Konan se giró por instinto, su puño estrellándose contra la nariz de quien estaba ahí. La nariz de Yahiko.

Con todos los demás durmiendo, el chico hizo un excelente trabajo en ahogar el grito para no despertar a nadie.

 _"Creo que me has roto la nariz."_

 _"¿Qué quieres?"_ espetó Konan.

Un kunai oxidado salió de su manga.

 _"¿Quieres escaparte conmigo? He ideado una estrategia, pero necesito un cómplice."_

Ella tomó lo que le ofrecía. Si los descubrían, los matarían. Pero incluso eso sonaba mejor que vivir en la esclavitud. No lo tuvo que pensar mucho. Yahiko fingiría estar escapándose, y cuando el vigía fuera a detenerlo, Konan lo sorprendería por la espalda y le clavaría el kunai en la nuca. Eso tampoco lo tuvo que pensar mucho. Porque si se paraba a analizar que estaba a punto de matar a una persona, la conciencia no la dejaría, aunque eso se interpusiese en el camino a su libertad. Así que concentró chakra en sus manos y hundió el arma en esa zona desprotegida. No se molestó en sacarlo cuando Yahiko la agarró de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo de ahí.

Se agarró a la cordura mientras corrían por la superficie del agua en un intento por no dejar rastros, a pesar de que lo único de lo que tenía ganas era tirarse al suelo y llorar. La adrenalina le permitió seguir corriendo hasta que ambos determinaron que estaban en un lugar seguro. Ahí ambos pudieron dejar sus emociones fluír, por fin.

Pasaron unos meses hasta que Nagato y Chibi se unieran a ellos. Su peludo amigo fue el primero en caer, como siempre pasa con los más desvalidos. Desde entonces, Konan no había dejado de fortalecerse, era el primer paso para todos sus demás proyectos.

Konan hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de creer en los Kages de las grandes naciones, pero creía en ella misma, y en que un árbitro era necesario para frenar sus decisiones injustas, crueles o codiciosas que perturbasen el equilibrio del mundo. Y dicho árbitro iba a ser Nagato. El elegido por el Rinnegan, la legendaria técnica del sabio de los seis caminos.

Tenía que haber una razón para la vuelta del dojutsu después de siglos sin verse. Tenía que ser, que incluso era la voluntad del destino que hubiera una nueva era sin injusticia ni sufrimiento.

* * *

Obito no había dormido mucho, según sus cálculos, pero al recordar lo que le esperaba en unas horas, la preocupación hizo que se desvelase.

Afuera estaba clareando, los primeros pájaros comenzando a cantar. La respiración lenta y rítmica de Deidara le indicaba que aún dormía. Obito sentía el peso de su cabeza en su pecho, elevándose levemente cada vez que tomaba aire. Tenía la espalda descubierta y uno de sus brazos rodeando su torso.

Obito dio un tirón de la manta, hasta cubrirlo otra vez. Con una mano acariciaba su cabello, con la otra su espalda. Cierto era que estaba dormido, y no se estaba enterando de las atenciones recibidas pero Obito necesitaba hacerlo, e iba a seguir hasta el último segundo que pudieran compartir juntos en aquel futón.

Porque la felicidad absoluta del día anterior estaba en declive, dando paso a otras sensaciones menos agradables.

En medio de su euforia, Obito aceptó unos planes cuya realización era incierta, de un futuro del que no importa cuanto Deidara le dijese lo contrario, no era digno del mismo. La lista de víctimas tras el legado que le dejó Madara era larga, comenzaba con su propio sensei y terminaba con aquella ANBU kamikaze intentando llevárselo al infierno con ella. Ese día, la lista se haría más grande aún y Obito no podía dejar de pensar en maneras de cómo evitar o al menos minimizar el número de caídos.

Porque ayudando a detener el lío que él mismo había empezado no lo liberaba de la culpa. O eso era lo que él consideraba. Para distraerse de sus pensamientos intrusivos, comenzó a pensar en alguna idea. ¿Sería muy tarde para salvar a Nagato? ¿Llegaba demasiado tarde para Konan? Obito quería pensar que no. Una vez se deshiciera de Zetsu, podría concentrarse en ello.

Hace años, ellos dos habían sido el logro del que más orgulloso estaba, al destrozar sus sueños y darles otros nuevos, al conseguir que Nagato creyera que el mérito de la operación era suyo. A veces le irritaba esa lealtad incondicional que se tenían el uno al otro, pero le convenía mantenerlos así a pesar de que su parte egoísta quisiese acabar con eso también.

Y luego estaba Yahiko. Él era quien peor le había caído de ellos tres, con ese idealismo y esas férreas convicciones, y que había muerto antes de que él pudiera corromperlo. Una vez, a Obito le hubiera gustado conseguirlo. Cada vez que oía a Konan o Nagato mencionarlo, sentía el amargo matiz de la hiel en su garganta, pero lo resistía recordándoles que algún día conseguirían que nadie más en el mundo perdiera a un amigo.

Ahora, haber pensado así volvía su tormento casi insoportable. Era el sufrimiento lo que él quería evitar cuando era un niño ingenuo que soñaba con cambiar el mundo, y exactamente lo que había conseguido era contribuir aún más al ciclo de odio.

Era la escoria que nunca pensó que sería. Y no estaba a la altura del final feliz que Deidara imaginaba.

Su honor sólo se restauraría de una manera, llegado ese punto. Por un breve instante, por su mente pasó Sakumo Hatake, pero en seguida apartó esos pensamientos otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que Deidara lo necesitaba. Si iba a morir, sería protegiéndolo a él y a lo que consideraba importante.

Lo estrechó un poco más contra él, perdiéndose momentáneamente en su presencia. Sí, era su deber responsabilizarse de Deidara, velar por su bienestar y felicidad. Tal vez vivir con culpa fuera su penitencia, a menos que se descubriese y pagase penitencia. Después podría ser feliz a su lado, si es que Deidara decidía esperarlo.

Pero eso en sí iba a hacerlo sufrir, Obito lo sabía y le aterraba.

Deidara despertó poco después. Lo sintió estirar los músculos con ademán perezoso a la vez que emitía un leve quejido. Luego se apoyó en su pecho, mirándolo con una sonrisa y párpados aún ligeramente hinchados.

Qué hermoso se veía, Obito olvidó por un segundo cómo se respiraba.

—Buenos días, hm.

—¿Has dormido bien?

—Mejor que en mucho tiempo —respondió Deidara con coquetería, y Obito se sintió culpable, quería hablarle de lo que había estado pensando, pero no podía garantizar que se lo fuera a tomar bien. No pretendía arruinar aquel hermoso momento para él, pero tenía que sacarse lo que tenía adentro—. ¿Y tú?

Obito asintió. Iba a inmortalizar esa visión de él en su memoria.

—Tan bien que ojalá no tuviera que salir de aquí en todo el día.

—Nah —Deidara y su sonrisa traviesa eran demasiado—. Akatsuki nos espera. Tengo ganas de pelea. ¡Hey! ¿Y dónde está mi beso de buenos días, hm?

Con cada palabra, a Obito se le rompía un poco más el corazón. Se irguió un poco para besarlo en los labios. Al retirarse, Deidara lo persiguió, alargando el contacto.

—Deidara... —Obito tomó su mano.

—Te has puesto serio de repente. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

—Deidara... Te prometo luchar con todas mis fuerzas para acabar con Akatsuki y después... —Obito tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo en su garganta, Deidara lo observaba con atención—. Después he pensado que debería confesar todo el mal que he causado y pagar una penitencia antes de seguir con mi propia vida.

Su estómago se retorció hasta dolerle cuando la expresión de Deidara mutó de feliz y relajada a confusa, y luego a furiosa. Sintió las uñas clavarse en su pecho a la vez que él se erguía.

—¡NO! ¿¡Q-qué mierda...!? ¿¡Qué tonterías has estado pensando!?

—Quiero ser digno de ti. No voy a ser feliz pensando en toda la gente a la que le arruiné la vida mientras yo disfruto de mi existencia apacible.

De un tirón, Deidara se soltó de su mano.

—¡No vas a entregarte! ¿¡Es que no ves que van a ejecutarte!?

A Obito ya se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad, pero confiaba en poder evitar esa suerte, Konoha le debía también mucho.

—Sé como funcionan las cosas en la aldea de la que vengo, sólo me encarcelarán. Y después...

—¡Claro que van a ejecutarte! ¡Onoki-sensei te pulverizará ahí mismo, sin juicio, sin decir ni una palabra!

—Es Konoha quien decide mi destino, no el Tsuchikage. Les puse en bandeja todos los trapos sucios de Danzo Shimura, además, hay gente que me recuerda aún. No serán así de severos.

—Eres un criminal internacional —escupió Deidara—. Y no conoces al viejo si piensas que va a pasar eso por alto.

—Konoha no suele tener en cuenta exigencias extranjeras en casos así.

—¡Y por eso la relación entre ambas aldeas ya era mala desde los inicios por asuntos entre clanes enemigos! ¡Ponte a estudiar y lo sabrás!

Obito se empezaba a arrepentir, pero era un mal trago por el que iban a tener que pasar tarde o temprano. Mejor que fuera temprano.

—Deidara —dijo, en tono conciliador—, sólo necesitaba que supieras como me siento.

—¡Iwa y Konoha nunca se han llevado tan bien como ahora! ¿¡En serio vas a tirar todo el progreso a la basura sólo porque a tu conciencia le ha venido de golpe todo lo que no le ha dado en veinte años!? ¿¡Y qué hay de mí!?

Deidara estaba temblando, rechinando los dientes, claramente estaba sintiendo emociones demasiado fuertes y no tenía forma alguna de darles vía de escape. Obito se preguntó si de verdad existía una solución a ese problema, una en la que Deidara no sufriera como lo estaba haciendo y él pudiese estar en paz consigo mismo.

—Tú eres mi prioridad. Y yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, pase lo que pase y por el resto de mi vida. Te debo demasiado. Pero también le debo mucho a...

Un segundo después, Deidara lo estaba sujetando de los hombros contra el futón.

—Escúchame y deja de decir tonterías. ¡Si te entregas, toda Iwagakure te querrá muerto, y yo pienso impedirlo! ¡Me enfrentaré a quien tenga que enfrentarme, aunque sea el mismo Onoki! ¡Y a Konoha nunca les dejaré tenerte! ¡Nunca les dejaré encarcelarte y venceré a quien tenga que vencer! ¡Seremos fugitivos y yo nunca más podré regresar a mi casa o mi aldea, pero aún así voy a hacerlo! —Deidara tomó aire—. No me hagas tener que hacerlo.

Salió del futón, tirándole la manta a la cabeza. Obito se libró de ella con rapidez y lo observó caminar desnudo hasta el armario de donde sacó ropa interior limpia. Verlo dolido le dolía a él también. Más aún por ese motivo.

—Deidara —lo llamó mientras se colocaba de nuevo la prenda—. Ven aquí.

Él no respondió. En su lugar, tomó de una pila de ropa doblada su traje rojo de cuerpo entero que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su pecho.

—¡Necesito que me escuches! —insistió Obito—. Hay algunas cosas de mí que aún no sabes. Tal vez así puedas comprender mejor por qué pienso así.

—No —respondió, saliendo de la habitación camino del baño, donde se encerró de un portazo.

Obito apoyó la frente en ambas manos, necesitaba tiempo para meditar sobre lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Pensó en meterse un momento en el Tsukuyomi donde el transcurrir del tiempo era distinto, así podría tener una larga conversación consigo mismo. Pero primero tenía que calmar a Deidara. Odiaba que estuviera así de afectado. Lo siguió deteniéndose en la puerta cerrada. Podría atravesarla sin ningún problema, si no fuera porque no deseaba invadir su privacidad.

—Pensaré mejor todo esto. Tendré en cuenta lo que me has dicho, lo prometo.

Quizá pudieran tener una conversación más civilizada donde Deidara lo escuchase sin comenzar a pensar en renunciar a su vida entera. Obito estaba seguro que él no valía un precio tan alto.

Oyó a Deidara cepillarse los dientes. Ahí fue cuando recordó que estaba desnudo así que volviendo a la habitación, Obito activó el mangekyo para recuperar su disfraz. Su dimensión personal era sin duda lo más útil que el sharingan le había dado. Gracias a ella podía llevar sus efectos personales siempre consigo. En ella había escondidos artefactos poderosos y pergaminos que tomó de las vacías dependencias del clan Uchiha, también de la misma Kirigakure en tiempos de Yagura. Ahí había retenido a rehenes e interrogado a los menos colaborativos para obtener información sobre los Jinchuuriki a capturar o los shinobi que podrían convertirse en un problema llegado el momento. Era donde iba cuando necesitaba evadirse del mundo, hasta que las memorias comenzaban a fluir al menos. Una suerte después de que Deidara decidiese destrozar su ropa interior.

Se vistió con rapidez y para cuando terminó de ordenar la habitación, Deidara aún no había salido del baño. Obito quiso saber que se le estaría pasando por la cabeza, pero no era conveniente seguir hablando del tema, al menos hasta que lo hubiera pensado más a fondo y Deidara se hubiera calmado. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño y tras tomar aire, la golpeó con los nudillos.

—Deidara.

Algo cayó al suelo. Obito lo escuchó maldecir.

—¡Estoy ocupado, hm!

—Necesito que me maquilles la cara otra vez. Sólo tú sabes como hacerlo —dijo avergonzado.

La puerta lo golpeó al abrirse con furia, pero el corazón de Obito dio un vuelco al ver a Deidara. Se sintió como si hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que lo hizo.

Aunque lo mirase con furia, se alegró por verlo otra vez.

* * *

La tensión podía palparse y el silencio entre ellos, incómodo. Deidara no estaba de humor para hablar. Aún se sentía traicionado. Ese idiota había estado sufriendo tantos años que ya no se encontraba cómodo viviendo una vida apacible. Quería sufrir aún más encerrado en una mazmorra fría y húmeda. Deidara odiaba que a él se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza el escoger esa existencia de mierda en lugar de permitirse ser feliz junto a él. Ser feliz por fin.

El mundo no era un lugar justo, y pasar la vida encerrado no iba a hacerle bien a nadie. No iba a dejarlo hacer algo así, tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

Deidara debía controlarse mucho para que la frustración no lo hiciera arruinar su labor. Una parte de él detestaba que sus dedos estuvieran en contacto con su piel estando tan resentido. Le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. El cosquilleo en las yemas de los dedos lo frustraba. Y la proximidad de sus rostros le hacía querer besarlo, y también escapar a algún sitio donde no pudiera verlo hasta que calmarse, o hasta que Obito recapacitara. El problema era, que no había tiempo.

—Dijiste que Naruto era tu amigo.

Escuchar su voz tras el largo silencio lo sorprendió.

—Así es. ¿Qué hay con eso?

—Creció huérfano y solo por mi causa.

Sus labios se apretaron. Saber eso le dejó un mal sabor de boca.

—Y estoy seguro que muchos otros niños también, por otras causas. No solo él.

La gente solía adaptarse a las circunstancias de su vida. Naruto seguro lo había hecho.

—Eso no es relevante. ¿No crees que debería dar la cara por mis actos?

De acuerdo, Deidara comenzaba a ver por donde iba su forma de pensar, pero prefería que viviera con el remordimiento antes que con la conciencia tranquila y pudriéndose en la cárcel.

—¿Quieres que te cuente como lo hice?

—Quiero que me dejes terminar, hm —dijo, tratando de distribuir uniformemente el maquillaje por su frente.

—El nueve colas fue el primer-

—Kurama —lo cortó, demasiado tiempo unido a Son Goku.

—Kurama fue el primer biju que casi consigo. La extracción es un proceso muy largo, y por aquel entonces no contaba con los aliados suficientes como para secuestrar a uno. Hubiera necesitado más de un mes para poder hacerlo solo, un mes con la guardia baja, vulnerable a cualquier intento de rescate. Hay momentos en la vida de un jinchuuriki en los cuales su sello se debilita. Uno de ellos es dar a luz. La oportunidad de conseguir a Kurama surgió y decidí aprovecharla. Fue mi prueba de fuego.

—¿Prueba de fuego?

—Así es. Kushina, la madre de Naruto era la esposa de mi sensei, el yondaime hokage.

Deidara abrió mucho los ojos en sorpresa.

—¿Naruto es hijo del cuarto Hokage? Mejor no menciones eso por aquí. Ese nombre no es muy bien recibido en Iwa.

—No lo sabe mucha gente. Por meses dudé entre si podría ser capaz o no. Kushina siempre fue buena conmigo. Pero detener el ciclo de odio no iba a suceder sin tener que tomar decisiones difíciles. Al final, fue demasiado fácil. Extraje a Kurama y me enfrenté a quien fue mi sensei, y con el cual tenía varias cuentas pendientes. Por enviarnos a una misión para la que no estábamos preparados. Por no estar ahí cuando más falta hacía...

—¿Venciste al rayo dorado de Konoha? Deberías haberte pasado por Iwa. Te habrían condecorado. El yondaime Hokage tenía varios incidentes por los que responder por aquí, hm —dijo con amargura.

—No le vencí. Recuerda que dije que casi lo consigo. Podría haberme ido tras la extracción, pero el resentimiento me pudo. Era lo único que me quedaba dentro y tras dar el primer paso, mis recuerdos más dolorosos afloraron y... Quise darle una lección a la aldea y su sistema, causa de todos ellos.

—Fuiste tú...

Sin darse cuenta, Deidara se había detenido. Él no era más que un niño cuando las noticias de la catástrofe llegaron a Iwa, trayendo regocijo y temor a los jinchuuriki por partes iguales. La guerra estaba aún muy reciente, las tumbas de los caídos recién cavadas. La muerte del Rayo Dorado de Konoha fue celebrada, aunque con mayor alegría por los familiares de los shinobis y kunoichis que murieron a manos de él o la gente a su cargo.

Qué relativo era todo. Obito habría sido un héroe en Iwa, tal y como el rayo lo era en Konoha.

—¿Nunca volviste a por Naruto? Entrar a la aldea y raptarlo con el kamui siendo un niño no te habría costado.

—Sarutobi el sandaime no le quitaba el ojo de encima con su bola de cristal. Nunca pude —hubo un silencio—. ¿Qué piensas de mí ahora?

—¡Más razón para no confesar! Dices que Konoha no te castigará con severidad. Después de saber esto, lo dudo.

—Eso podría ser verdad. Pero no es lo que te he preguntado.

Tomándose unos segundos para contestar, Deidara revisó su trabajo por alguna cicatriz visible. Su cara estaba de nuevo perfecta y uniforme a simple vista.

—Es como si quisieras que te odiara. O como si no quisieras ser feliz por fin. Sigues castigándote —Deidara sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo su rabia para no tener que patear algo, se la guardaría para el asedio—. No vas a confesar nada.

Tras advertirle por última vez, fue una última vez a su habitación a por su bastón, sus bolsas de arcilla y sacar el K1 de su jaula. Seguía preocupado, pues no podía controlar lo que Obito planease hacer. Deidara se negaba cada vez con más fuerza a estar separado de él. No había querido pensar en ello más en profundidad, dado que su opinión no iba a cambiar ni un poco, pero tampoco podía dejar de darle vueltas.

¿Era el Rayo Dorado de Konoha un héroe o un genocida? La respuesta variaría dependiendo de a quién se preguntase. Hizo lo que se esperaría de un Kage, proteger su aldea con su vida para salvar a su pueblo. Pero también matar a sus enemigos durante la tercera guerra ninja. Quemar cosechas, sacrificar ganado, dejar a regiones enteras del País de la Tierra incomunicadas y sin recursos. La gente murió por miles. Esos enemigos que mató en la guerra, también eran los hermanos y hermanas de alguien, madres y padres de alguien, amigos y amigas, esposos y esposas, hijos e hijas... Siendo shinobi él mismo, Deidara aceptó hace tiempo la forma en que eran las cosas, y estaba seguro que si cambiarlas era el objetivo de Obito, había otros caminos.

Él lo esperaba en el vestíbulo y Deidara aunque más calmado, aún estaba dolido.

—Necesito que me ayudes a algo más, si tú quieres. Necesito... Deshacerme de alguien en concreto de forma prioritaria.

Eso consiguió despertar su interés.

—¿Cómo de fuerte es?

—No lo sé. Es... Una parte de la consciencia de Madara Uchiha. Ha velado por mí desde que él murió. Estos años he estado intentando recopilar información sobre qué tipo de jutsu es ese y como, de ser necesario, debía deshacerlo, pero no conseguí gran cosa. Debo dar por supuesto que esconde algunas sorpresas.

—Hmmm...

Deidara lo pensó un momento. Sabía que existían técnicas avanzadas para dividir parte del alma y sellarla, pero la cantidad de chakra utilizado sólo permitía prolongar la duración de sus efectos hasta lo humanamente posible. Quince minutos, veinte como mucho. Quien las efectuaba permanecía en una especie de limbo hasta que el sello se rompiese y pudiese completarse otra vez. Si es que eso pasaba. Que llevase décadas suelto por ahí no era normal. Ni siquiera para Madara-ninja-legendario-Uchiha.

—No es fuuinjutsu —murmuró Deidara, aún dándole vueltas.

—Llegué a la misma conclusión —respondió Obito—. Zetsu blanco me dijo hace muchos años que se nutre parasitando su chakra. Pero según he podido comprobar no parece ser cierto. No siempre están unidos, y cuando no lo están nunca lo noté más debilitado tras un rato. Asintió, tomando en cuenta esa nueva información.

—Es un ser independiente entonces.

—Tengo razones para pensar que sí. He leído todos los pergaminos en posesión de Madara, incluido su diario donde apuntaba sus memorias y cavilaciones. Sólo encontré una pequeña mención que me redirigió a un baúl de piedra en el complejo Uchiha.

— ¿Y qué ponía ahí?

— No demasiado, algo sobre un siervo de Indra al servicio de ciertos descendientes suyos especiales. Pero hubo ciertos detalles que me hicieron desconfiar de la información.

—Que te mintieran con el tema del chakra ya me parece razón suficiente para desconfiar de todo lo demás, hm —comentó Deidara.

—No sólo eso. Déjame mostrarte, tal vez con una segunda opinión pueda dejar de pensar que estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas a ciertos detalles.

El diseño en forma de aspas del mangekyo sharingan apareció en el iris de su ojo derecho. Un pergamino surgió de la espiral generada por el kamui. Obito lo abrió y le mostró. Deidara entrecerró los ojos, acercándose mucho al papel. Estaba en blanco.

— Fíjate en la consistencia de la tinta.

— ¿Cuál tinta? Eso es un pergamino en blanco, hm.

Obito frunció el ceño, dándole la vuelta al pergamino para examinarlo él mismo.

—Deberías estar viendo un texto y una pequeña ilustración —dijo, desenrollándolo tanto como sus brazos le permitieron.

—Si es un pergamino antiguo del clan Uchiha, puede que ya esté diseñado para que no lo lean ojos ajenos. Es algo común entre clanes antiguos —comentó Deidara. Pero cuando Obito volvió a voltearlo, vio unos cuantos renglones en tinta negra en mitad de la hoja vacía—. Espera... Ahora sí que veo algo. Es lo mismo que tú me has dicho sobre el siervo de Indra.

Ambos se miraron, y Deidara supo que habían llegado a la misma conclusión. El texto original había sido modificado y sin sharingan, sólo se podía leer la parte agregada. Lo que aún no podía saber era quién y por qué.

—Creo que esto aclara muchas cosas —dijo Obito.

—Suena sospechoso, no me extraña que pensaras en traicionar a ese aliado tuyo, hm.

—Siendo dicho ser la voluntad del mismo Madara, y como yo no pensaba cumplir sus planes al pie de la letra, siempre asumí que llegado a un punto debería deshacerme de él. Lo otro lo encontré después, indagando.

Ahora, Deidara quería saber. Llegar al final de todo.

—Podríamos apresarlo e interrogarlo. Seguro sabe quién cambió el texto si es que no lo hizo él mismo.

—No —dijo Obito con firmeza, enrollando el pergamino y haciéndolo desaparecer otra vez—. No me interesan ya los asuntos de Madara, o de Uchiha, o de Indra. Lo único que quiero es terminar con esto y mantenerte a salvo. En eso es en lo que voy a concentrarme, y en nada más.

Contrariado, Deidara se cruzó de brazos. No tenía derecho a opinar sobre el tema ya que era un asunto de Obito, pero se mordió la lengua por seguir insistiendo. Tenía la sensación de que si seguía tirando de ese hilo, sacaría unos trapos sucios bastante jugosos del clan Uchiha.

—Bueno, ¿y qué necesitas que haga en esa estrategia tuya, hm?

—Permanecer en mi dimensión personal hasta que yo consiga quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Zetsu. Ahí, utilizaré el elemento sorpresa para traerte de vuelta, y pillarlo desprevenido.

Deidara pasó el K1 de su hombro a su dedo. Lo observó pasar de un dedo a otro, hasta que voló a lo alto de su cabeza.

—Podría salir una gran obra artística de esa situación —dijo, no era su forma habitual de luchar, pero se adaptaría—. Sólo prométeme una cosa. No vas a dejarme ahí encerrado para protegerme ni nada así. ¡Quiero luchar!

—Prometo no dejarte ahí dentro más de lo necesario. Tu fuerza también es necesaria para ganar este enfrentamiento.

—Bien.

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, y un residuo de la anterior incomodidad volvió a ellos. Deidara había olvidado que estaba molesto y dolido, y la expresión de Obito parecía estar diciéndole sin palabras "¿Está todo bien otra vez entre nosotros?". Si seguía mirándolo, Deidara iba a ablandarse.

—¡No me mires con esa cara de bobo, hm!

Para desgracia de Deidara, su expresión empeoró, y él comenzó a sentir remordimientos.

—¿Un abrazo? —preguntó con un tono casi suplicante.

Mierda... No iba a poder ser capaz de negarse que también quería ese abrazo.

Obito extendió los brazos. Avanzando hacia él, Deidara se dejó envolver por ellos. Sintió su corazón martillear en su pecho mientras se agarraba con fuerza a su espalda. Le costaba respirar, pero no le importó. Ambos se habían sentido tan solos toda la vida, ahora que se tenían el uno al otro Deidara no lo dejaría ir.

—Aún estoy enojado —sintió la necesidad de recordarle.

Al separarse un poco de él, vio que Obito estaba sonriendo, a pesar de su afirmación.

—Y yo que te iba a pedir un beso también...

Deidara estaba demasiado afectado por ver esa sonrisa como para negárselo. Lo tomó de la nuca, para atraerlo a él hasta que sus labios se rozaron muy ligeramente, momento en que oyó la llave de la puerta principal encajar en la cerradura. Medio segundo después, se dieron un empujón mutuo, acabando en el lado opuesto del recibidor el uno al otro. Cuando la puerta se abrió, ocultando a Obito tras ella, la madre de Deidara, cargada de bolsas, se encontró a su hijo pegado a la pared.

—¡Deidara! Vine tan rápido como pude. Temía que ya te hubieras ido.

—Iba a hacerlo justo ahora. Aún no nos marchamos de la aldea, pero como parte de la élite imagino que el Tsuchikage espera que ayude a organizar la misión, hm.

—¿No vas a comer nada antes? —dijo mientras se quitaba el calzado—. Yo tampoco he tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Ahí recordó Deidara que aún no había desayunado. La simple mención de comida hizo que su estómago rugiera.

—Puedo comprar algo por el camino.

—Es mucho mejor una comida casera antes de ir a la guerra —aseguró, pasándole las bolsas.

Deidara no tuvo más remedio que tomarlas.

—No es una guerra. Es una misión normal, solo que a mayor escala. Nada que no haya hecho antes. Iremos, eliminaremos lo que queda de Akatsuki y volveremos.

—En un momento me sigues contando. Lleva esto a la cocina y pon agua a hervir para la sopa y el...

Al pasar y cerrar la puerta, Obito quedó de nuevo al descubierto. La visión inesperada la hizo retroceder dando un grito ahogado. Deidara pensó que para ese entonces, él se habría ido con el kamui.

—¡Deidara! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas con alguien más?

—B-buenos días —balbuceó Obito, la mitad de su cara que no estaba cubierta en maquillaje estaba enrojeciendo, Deidara resistió la tentación de golpearse la frente. Obito se inclinó en una reverencia apresurada—. Kuro de Takigakure a su servicio.

Ahora era Deidara quien no sabía donde meterse mientras ellos se presentaban. ¿Qué le iba a decir ahora? La forma en que lo había descubierto era sospechosa, lo ideal hubiera sido tener más cuidado y no dejar que la situación llegase a eso. A Deidara le hubiera gustado decir que no había nada de raro en recibir visitas, pero en todos esos años siendo jinchuuriki, sus únicos amigos habían sido su equipo. Y ahora de repente, alguien que ni siquiera era de Iwa se volvía lo suficientemente cercano a él como para hacerle visitas a esas horas de la mañana.

De seguro su madre iba a encontrarlo sospechoso.

—Escuché que Iwagakure está colaborando con varias aldeas contra Akatsuki. Espero que estés disfrutando de tu estancia aquí, a pesar de la fama en el extranjero, somos muy hospitalarios.

La piel al descubierto de la cara de Obito ya había alcanzado un acentuado tono de rojo.

—Sin lugar a dudas, mi estancia en Iwa ha sido muy agradable hasta ahora.

Deidara ya no lo soportaba más. Él también se estaba poniendo rojo.

—Iré a poner el agua a hervir, hm —dijo como excusa para escabullirse.

—Para tres —la oyó decir a sus espaldas.

Suspiró al dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa con la conversación entre ellos de fondo. Obito intentando convencerla que no quería causar molestias, como si no fuera el que había intentado invocar al diez colas. Deidara reprimió una carcajada satírica, poniendo una cazuela bajo el grifo y pasándola al fuego cuando estuvo llena. Su madre comenzó a lavar el arroz, y Obito insistía en ayudar, al menos a preparar el pescado.

Al menos se estaban llevando bien. Pero, Deidara pensó, no quería decir nada si su madre desconocía qué es lo que estaba pasando entre ellos realmente. Había una posibilidad de que no lo aceptase. No era que eso fuera a influenciarlo en algo, pero una reacción negativa haría las cosas más complicadas.

Lo haría antes de irse.

Pensar en el momento lo ponía más nervioso que la batalla que se les venía encima. A penas participó en la conversación mientras cortaba las verduras y las agregaba al caldo de la sopa miso. De vez en cuando, cruzaba miradas con Obito, quien se encogía de hombros, cohibido pero intentando aparentar lo contrario. No se le daba nada mal meterse en ese papel. Al menos su cara ya no estaba bicolor, y parecía que iba a dejar una buena impresión, no sólo por sus habilidades culinarias.

Durante el desayuno conversó un poco más, intentando desviar la conversación cada vez que Obito preguntaba por anécdotas sobre él. Lo peor era que su madre estaba más que dispuesta a ofrecerlas. Se llevó un par de patadas por debajo de la mesa por eso. Deidara incluso temía que fuera a sacar el album de fotos de un momento a otro. No. Nada de eso. Supuso que como los únicos amigos en visitarlo eran Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, también quería dejar una buena impresión en él, para que quisiera volver.

La comida acabó, y Deidara aún no pudo encontrar su oportunidad, ni para decirle la verdad a su madre ni para avisar a Obito de que iba a hacerlo.

—Mejor nos vamos antes de que vengan a buscarme —dijo Deidara.

El ambiente jovial decayó un tanto. Su madre asintió acompañándolos a la puerta.

—Cuídense ambos —dijo desde el umbral—. Deidara, sé que eres fuerte, pero aún así ten cuidado. Vuelve sano y salvo.

—Deidara volverá a Iwa sin un cabello de menos —intervino Obito—. Yo estaré ahí para asegurarme.

La determinación con la que lo dijo sorprendió a Deidara, quien se giró para observarlo. Obito se ajustó las gafas de protección que llevaba en lo alto de la cabeza a los ojos.

—Te espero en el punto de reunión —agregó en voz baja antes de alejarse.

Ahora no podía decirle lo que planeaba hacer. Pero Deidara iba a decírselo igualmente. Respiró hondo, preparándose para el momento.

—Es bueno que haya venido gente nueva a la aldea. Me alegra que estés haciendo más amigos —dijo su madre—. Y me deja más tranquila saber que va a cuidar de ti.

—No es lo que crees, hm —contestó Deidara.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Volvió a suspirar.

—¿Recuerdas aquella caja de chocolates?

—La recuerdo. Por cierto... ¿Te has... Despedido ya de ella?

Deidara comenzaba a frustrarse. No debería haber dado tantos rodeos él, quien encontraba tan entretenido impactar a la gente con declaraciones polémicas.

—Lo que trataba de decir, es que quien me regaló esa caja de chocolates fue él.

Su madre alzó ambas cejas, desconcertada. Deidara contuvo la respiración.

—¿Él?

—Kuro —aclaró, volteándose para ver como se alejaba Obito. No se acostumbraba a llamarlo así.

—Oh... —Y cuando sus ojos se abrieron más aún, Deidara supo que había hecho la conexión de ideas— ¡Oh...! Fue Kuro... Ya veo...

—Bueno, espero que ahora que sabes que no estoy teniendo una aventura con una mujer casada estés más tranquila —respondió.

Hasta que ella no sonrió, yendo a abrazarlo, Deidara no se relajó.

—Gracias por habérmelo dicho. No me importa de quién te hayas enamorado, siempre y cuando seas feliz junto a la persona que tú elijas.

Aunque aliviado por esa reacción positiva, aún le agotaba el esfuerzo de tener que exponer lo que sentía de esa manera.

—Sólo recuerda —prosiguió ella— que te encontrarás con gente que no lo tolere tan bien.

—Eso es otra ventaja, hm.

Igual que las veces en las que usaba su naturaleza como jinchuuriki para asustar a idiotas, Deidara ahora tendría otro recurso para escandalizarlos.

—Te quiero, hijo mío. Perdóname si alguna vez dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal por contármelo —dijo, abrazándolo aún.

—Bah, está bien —dijo, y en voz baja agregó—: Gracias.

—Sé desde que decidiste entrar a la academia ninja, que es una profesión que nunca está libre de peligro, pero ten especial cuidado... Vuelve bien... Vuelve.

Deidara se separó de ella.

—Hey, hey, no hay necesidad de melodrama. El peligro es prácticamente el mismo de siempre.

—Y Kuro será siempre bienvenido en casa. Díselo.

—Lo haré, hm.

No queriendo retrasar más la partida, Deidara se dio prisa para alcanzar a Obito.

—Se lo he dicho —fue lo primero que dijo nada más llegar a su lado.

Obito se veía como si supiera exactamente a lo que se refería. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de reaccionar, debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó al fin.

—Le alivió saber que no estaba rompiendo ningún hogar feliz. ¿Por qué todo el mundo siempre espera lo peor de mí, hm?

Su sonrisa no se hizo de esperar.

—¿Por qué será?

—También dijo que eres bienvenido por casa.

Y cuando tomó su mano en la suya con fuerza mientras seguían su camino, Deidara y él se miraron felices por tenerse el uno al otro. La discusión anterior y el hecho de que estaban en público cayeron en el olvido.

* * *

 **¡Feliz mes del orgullo!**

 **Como celebración, saqué a Dei del closet, aunque de momento solo para mamá :D**

 **Lo primero disculpas, sé que Obito ha estado emo. Le dan ciclos, y así es como lo siento y lo que me inspira el personaje, está feliz un rato, luego vuelve a lo mismo, siento que le va a costar salir de eso. Sé que en una historia de ficción podría quedar repetitivo, pero estamos hablando de Obito T_T sacarlo de esa mentalidad me cuesta a mí y le cuesta a él. A Dei le tocó un pequeño disgusto esta vez, no fue culpa de nadie, pero estaba segura que tarde o temprano sus problemas le iban a acabar afectando y no me equivoqué.**

 **Las cosas se han dado distintas a como lo imaginaba en principio. Un poco. Iba a terminar todo de un modo más tenso pero la magia del mes del orgullo me atrapó. Y la escena del desayuno no estaba planeada, pero en cuanto llegó la mamá, me puse en modo mamá, y me di cuenta que Deidara aún no había desayunado y me preocupé, y se preocupó, y bueno... Así pasó, sé que en el rey de las mentiras hay algo similar, pero tenian que despedirse, no podia dejar que Dei se fuera a luchar sin decirle. Y a suegra sama se la debe conocer bien e impresionarla ^^**

 **Lybra esa escena de pillarlo liado con el musculoso en el futón me hizo tanta gracia jajajaj escobazo para Obito (ok no). Y así vencieron al líder de Akatsuki.**

 **Me apetecía un poquito sobre Konan también. Se me ocurrió la idea, y no iba a usarla si no era aquí. Creo que le tomé cariño. Siempre me pasa cuando escribo a alguien jaja.**

 **Sé que tiendo a tirarle shit a Minato, pero es por ponerme tanto en el punto de vista de Iwa, donde él trae malos recuerdos. Él no me cae especialmente mal, aunque como el resto de los kages, algunas de sus decisiones fueron muy cuestionables y a veces hace que no me simpatice.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente!**


	17. Chapter 17

—Ya han llegado los de Konoha al parecer —dijo Deidara soltándose de su mano antes de llegar al lugar acordado. Buscó a Naruto con la mirada, pero no lo vio—. ¿Crees que alguien puede reconocerte?

—No creo que ninguno de los jonin que han venido me tenga en mente en estos momentos. Excepto tal vez Kakashi. Si ha venido él tendré que tener especial cuidado.

—¿Era tu amigo? —preguntó Deidara.

—Estábamos en el mismo equipo, pero nunca nos llevamos bien. El día de mi accidente conseguimos trabajar bien en equipo por primera vez. Pensé que después de la misión, tal vez podríamos dejar de detestarnos y ser amigos. Eso fue un minuto escaso antes de que se me cayera la cueva encima tratando de protegerle.

—¿Era él de quien me hablaste? —Deidara recordó que Kakashi tenía un sharingan en su ojo derecho, precisamente el que le faltaba a Obito—. ¿Lo odiabas y le regalaste un ojo por su cumpleaños?

Obito se detuvo. No podía ver su expresión tras las gafas de protección que llevaba, excepto por una ceja enarcada.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Kakashi nos lo dijo a mí y a Naruto el día que nos enfrentamos a esos dos Akatsuki. Pensé que estaba tomándonos el pelo... No me digas que es cierto. ¿Le regalaste un ojo por su cumpleaños de verdad?

—Fue ese mismo día. Ya estaba bajo la roca. Era la única forma que tenía de ser útil tras mi muerte por una vez —Obito suspiró con pesar—. Te lo contaré en profundidad cuando todo acabe. No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

—No fue muy buen cumpleaños entonces —comentó Deidara.

—La guerra no entiende de fechas especiales.

Deidara recordó que el de Kurotsuchi había sido el día anterior. No era alguien supersticioso pero le incomodó la semejanza. A Obito parecían habérsele ido las fuerzas sólo con hablar de ese momento. A veces volvía a su cabeza la imagen que vio en su dimensión personal; ese chico que limpiaba el salón al ritmo de la música. Quizá esa transformación era lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles a muchos de los ahí presentes.

—¿Por qué esa expresión? —dijo Obito colocando una mano en su hombro.

Se dio cuenta que se había distraído, no podía ver sus ojos, pero Obito se veía serio y preocupado. Deidara no quería que empezase a castigarse de nuevo así que intentó pensar como distraerlo.

—Recuérdame a qué nos enfrentamos, hm.

—Al rinnegan, Konan a quien ya te has enfrentado antes, es experta en ninjutsu y un pequeño ejército de clones de Zetsu que estaba acumulando para invadir las villas que se nos resistieran. No deberían ser demasiados, pues sólo fuimos capaces de generar unos ocho al día. El plan inicial era juntar unos tres mil.

—¿Cuántos hay ahora?

—Más o menos mil. Digamos que su poder está a nivel chuunin, quizá un poco más. Su fuerte residía en el número y eran más bien una distracción, mantener a los atacantes ocupados mientras sacábamos al jinchuuriki de ahí.

—De acuerdo —dijo Deidara asintiendo. Sus bombas se encargarían de esos clones, él era un ejército de un solo soldado—. ¿Y no es raro que tus aliados no se cuestionen donde estás, hm?

Era una pregunta que se le había estado pasando por la cabeza desde el día anterior. Esa última desaparición de Obito había sido larga.

—De hecho, ellos saben que estoy aquí. Se supone que es una última oportunidad de evitar luchar. Yo me infiltraría en Iwa, me ganaría tu confianza y en un momento dado, Zetsu blanco se aparecería para crear una distracción mientras yo atrapo a cuantos jinchuuriki pueda en el kamui.

—Ese Zetsu blanco va a probar mi arte en cuanto aparezca, hm. Y luego irá el otro Zetsu.

La vista de Obito pareció perderse en la distancia. Con las gafas puestas no podía estar seguro.

—Deidara, pronto descubrirán mi traición. Debo aprovechar al máximo ahora que aún confían en mí y pensar en lo que voy a hacer cuando llegue ese momento.

—Eso no importa —contestó Deidara—. Vamos a aplastarlos bien, así que te descubran o no será irrelevante.

Al ver que Obito no reaccionaba, Deidara se alarmó.

—¿Qué se te está pasando ahora por la cabeza, hm?

—Demasiadas cosas —dijo Obito, y tras una pausa en la que su alarma fue en aumento, agregó—. Lo más importante es eliminar a Zetsu cuanto antes. Por lo demás, quizá aún esté a tiempo... de hacer algo bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Deidara.

La conversación no pudo seguir, porque Deidara fue requerido para reunirse con el resto de la élite. De vez en cuando observaba a Obito desde la distancia. Diciéndose a sí mismo que no lo dejaría hacer ninguna estupidez por muy bienintencionada que fuera.

Fuu había comenzado a hablar con Obito. Deidara entrecerró los ojos. Ya había experimentado en primera persona la costumbre de la chica de no respetar el espacio personal de los demás y estaba comenzando a sentirse territorial, a pesar de que Kuro estaba ahí para asistirla.

—Bah.

Se cruzó de brazos y se dio la vuelta, casi chocando con Kurotsuchi.

—¿Donde estabas anoche? ¡Te perdiste cuando soplé las velas y todos me cantaron cumpleaños feliz! ¡Te perdiste la torta!

—Tenía unas obras de arte que atender —mintió Deidara.

La explicación pareció haberla dejado más molesta que antes.

—¿Te fuiste de mi fiesta para explotar cosas? Ya te pasas con tu obsesión. ¿Estabas con Kuro? Él también desapareció.

Deidara sonrió recordando como se fueron para tener más intimidad e inmediatamente comenzó a pensar en una manera de justificarse.

—Fui a enseñarle mis magníficas explosiones, por supuesto, hm.

Kurotsuchi ya no parecía tan enfadada, pero igual le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

—Sabes, estás haciendo amigos con todo el asunto de Akatsuki. Pero tal vez no deberías mostrarle tus bombas a cada persona que te encuentras así de entrada. Tú mismo siempre dices que tu arte es para entendidos nada más. Sin acritud.

—Bueno, a él parecen haberle gustado mucho mis bombas, hm —replicó, a la vez que su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

—¿Y eso cómo lo sabes? Quizá sólo estaba siendo amable —bromeó ella.

—Pregúntale tú misma si no me crees.

—Lo haré más tarde, sólo porque me parece muy rara esta historia.

Y pensó, que le encantaría ver la cara de Obito cuando ella le preguntase.

—Tch, tu poca fe en mi arte me ofende, enana.

—De todos modos, yo vine a avisarte por si querías saludar a Naruto. Parecía que tenías ganas de verlo otra vez y se ve como si necesitara que alguien lo animase.

¿Naruto bajo de ánimos? Deidara no necesitó saber nada más. Frunciendo el ceño, volvió a examinar la multitud, buscándolo.

—Iré a ver, hm.

Y tras levantar un brazo en señal de despedida, se alejó.

—¡No tardes mucho o el abuelo comenzará a quejarse! —la oyó decir a sus espaldas.

—¡Pues que se espere!

Encontró a Naruto con el grupo de Konoha, unos metros separado del resto y de brazos cruzados. Bien visto sí que se parecía bastante al Rayo Dorado de Konoha. Deidara había visto algunas fotos suyas, no era una cara que fuese a olvidarse en Iwa pronto.

—Hola, artista loco.

—¿¡Así vas a recibirme!? —protestó—. Aunque bien pensado... Hay genio donde hay locura, hm —Deidara quedó satisfecho y esperó a que Naruto hiciera algún comentario antes de hablar otra vez—. ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Naruto hizo un puchero.

—Verás... ¡Mi mejor amigo está en problemas y no me dejaron ir a ayudarlo y...! ¡Yo sé que él no es así, sólo se dejó convencerttebayo! ¡Nadie me apoya, excepto Sakura-chan y sólo a veces! ¡Como le pase algo mientras yo estoy aquí no me lo perdonaré en la vida! ¡Le fallé una vez y ahora le he vuelto a fallar!

Deidara parpadeó varias veces, ese chico hablaba demasiado rápido.

—No me he enterado de nada. ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo y por qué no te dejan ayudarlo?

—Él traicionó a la aldea y no pude hacerlo recapacitar para que se quedara con nosotros. Pero tenía esa idea de vengarse de su hermano Itachi y en cuanto se enteró que estaba preso en Kirigakure se infiltró en las mazmorras donde lo tenían y lo apresaron. Yo quería ir, pero todos dicen que Akatsuki es más importante.

—Debes estar hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, hm. Así que así fue como murió Itachi...

Había visto la foto de Sasuke en el libro bingo de la aldea. Siendo célebre por ser la única persona que se salvó de la masacre de su clan, fue un suceso comentado.

—Pero lo que él no sabía fue que Itachi no era culpable. Así que pasó por todo eso para nada y ahora encima estará ahí encerrado y solo.

—Normalmente las aldeas no suelen tener piedad con los traidores, hm. No importan las razones.

Naruto lo miró como si el traidor fuera él, pero tras unos segundos se calmó.

—No importa, ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el único que lo comprende. Sasuke vivió solo, en la misma casa en la que vio morir a sus padres... En un barrio vacío.

Deidara podía ver el trauma que debió haber sufrido y como la fijación con matar a Itachi se fue grabando en su mente día tras día en aquella casa, paseando por aquellas calles desiertas donde debieron yacer cubiertos de sangre los cuerpos de los que habían sido sus vecinos. Se preguntó por qué nadie hizo nada. Por qué no sacaron a ese niño de ese lugar para evitar que acabase donde acabó. Sin embargo, no creía que debiera ser justificado sólo con eso. Después de todo, muchos de los criminales en el libro bingo no habían tenido una vida fácil y eran juzgados por sus actos de igual forma.

Aunque no diría nada. Porque como él, Naruto también parecía haber estado solo, y había acabado identificándose con alguien que estaba tan solo como él. Esa era la razón por la que Deidara había querido acercarse a los otros jinchuuriki. Buscando identificarse con las vivencias en común.

Y como Naruto, Deidara también pelearía con quien tuviera que pelear por Obito. Menudo susto le había dado esa mañana nada más despertarse, después de pasar la mejor noche de su vida.

 _"Uchihas"_ pensó, cruzado de brazos. _"Siempre dando problemas."_

—No hay mucho que se pueda hacer. ¿A parte de eso, no tienes nada más que contarme?

Su expresión se animó de inmediato.

—¡Oh! ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre Kurama? Resultó que tenías razón. Intenté hacerme su amigo, me costó un poco pero insistí mucho y lo logré. Pude negociar con él que dejarían de reprimir su chakra tanto y él a cambio prometió no poseerme. Aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con él pero al menos ahora confía en mí, dattebayo. También me contó algunos secretos, no puedo contarlos a nadie, pero me dieron mucho sobre lo que pensar.

Lo que dijo lo dejó impresionado. Si estuviera en su lugar, Deidara estaba seguro que habría detestado al zorro, a quien lo liberó y a quien lo selló en su cuerpo toda su vida. Más si la gente le daba la espalda por algo que él no pudo controlar. Naruto tenía tal vez demasiadas virtudes para alguien que recibió tan poco de los demás. Era el tipo de persona de quien se diría que si llegaba a ser Hokage, sería querido.

—Naruto —comenzó a decir, necesitaba saber su opinión, se tomó unos segundos para pensar en una manera de explicar cómo sabía que el ninja de la máscara estaba tras el ataque a Konoha aquella noche—. El impostor que dice ser Madara dijo una de las veces que vino a intentar negociar mi entrega, que podría hacer en Iwa lo que ya hizo en Konoha años atrás. Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a él. ¿Qué harías si lo tuvieras enfrente?

El chico fijó su mirada en el suelo.

—Así que el akatsuki enmascarado te contó... Kurama también me ha estado contando, me costó mucho asimilar muchas de las cosas que me reveló.

—Sí —dijo recordando la revelación de Obito, se había forzado a sí mismo a no enojarse, después de todo eso había pasado hace muchos años, pero aún le impactaba—. Entonces, ¿qué harías?

—Escucharía lo que tiene que decir. No miento en que una parte de mí quiere devolvérsela, es algo inevitable y eso no significa que lo perdone pero... En algún lado tiene que acabar la cadena de odio. Tomar la decisión de no hacerlo es lo difícil, y si yo me dejase llevar por mi resentimiento, no podría decirle a Sasuke que lo que hace está mal, dattebayo. Si me hubiera escuchado, Itachi no habría muerto cargando con el crimen de otros... —Deidara estaba escuchando tan atentamente que no se le ocurría nada que decir—. Mi padrino el Sabio Pervertido me dijo que todo el mundo es protagonista de su propio libro. Y como en todo buen libro, al héroe se le presenta un dilema. Sólo me gustaría saber por qué escogió el camino fácil de traer paz al mundo.

—¿Y no te gustaría también pegarle un puñetazo antes de preguntarle todo eso? Uno bien fuerte en el estómago, hm. Por toda la mierda por la que te hizo pasar —dijo Deidara. Tanta bondad no podía ser real.

—Mmm... Sí —dijo Naruto, frotándose el cabello—, eso también. Tal vez más de uno-ttebayo.

—¡Y se merecería todos y cada uno de ellos!

De una paliza de Naruto no iba a defender a Obito, puede que incluso él los aceptase sin queja, conociéndolo. Deidara miró en su dirección y se dio cuenta que Obito había estado pendiente de él con lo que parecía ser una expresión dolida. Supuso que ver al chico tendría siempre ese efecto en él. Bien. A Deidara le gustó ver que los remordimientos eran reales.

Viendo que Naruto volvía a sonreír, Deidara le dio unas palmadas en el hombro y decidió que era hora de volver a su escuadrón antes de que alguien se molestase.

—Pulverizaremos Akatsuki —le aseguró—. Y no olvides que aún me debes uno de esos tazones de ramen de los que me hablaste, hm.

—¡Konoha te espera, artista loco!

Deidara no volvió a tener un momento de hablar con Obito antes de la partida, un par de horas después. Delante iban los clanes rastreadores, Hyuuga, Aburame y Kamizuru. Nadie podía creer que ambos clanes, usuarios de insectos y abejas, hubieran puesto fin a más de cien años de enemistad para unir sus fuerzas contra Akatsuki. El ejército de ninjas avanzaba con rapidez a través del paso que descendía hasta el pie de la montaña.

Una vez en tierra llana, Deidara montó en su nube de arcilla, sacó su mirilla de un pequeño compartimento en una de sus bolsas de arcilla y la ajustó a su ojo. Era impresionante ver a tantas personas avanzando a la vez.

El sol hacía rato que se había puesto cuando llegaron a la frontera con el pequeño país donde se encontraba Amegakure. El paisaje fue cambiando progresivamente, desde aquella zona de lagos, prados y campos de trigo, las grandes montañas entre las cuales Iwa estaba escondida ya casi no se veían.

Llegaron a un río con un puente de piedra. Un cartel indicaba que el país de la Tierra acababa ahí. Onoki decidió que era hora de detenerse, montar el campamento donde pasar la noche y cenar.

Todos se pusieron manos a la obra, mientras el equipo de rastreo inspeccionaba los alrededores. Lo primero que hizo Deidara en cuanto pudo agarrar unos cuantos pasteles de carne fue ir a ver donde estaba Obito. Se enteró por Kurotsuchi que lo habían enviado a montar guardia. Deidara empezó a pensar que el disfraz había sido buena idea, incluso si para ello hubiera tenido que secuestrar a alguien. La comodidad de poder hablar con él sin tener que mantenerlo en secreto valía la pena, y no era como si al tipo secuestrado fuera a perjudicarle, ahí estaba protegido, y al menos iba a sobrevivir aquella batalla.

—¡Deidara, aquí! —lo oyó decir, mientras inspeccionaba la zona que Kurotsuchi le había señalado.

Obito estaba subido a la rama de un árbol, semioculto por las hojas que ya empezaban a amarillear en esa época del año. Venus estaba bajo en el horizonte, y en cuanto la noche cayera del todo, las estrellas comenzarían a brillar.

—¿Quieres el último nikuman, hm? —le ofreció Deidara cuando estuvo sentado a su lado.

—No tengo hambre, gracias —contestó él, subiendo las gafas protectoras a lo alto de su cabeza—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Tú siempre tienes un mal presentimiento.

—Es posible que así sea, pero debo ser lo más cuidadoso posible para poder contrarrestar cualquier imprevisto.

Deidara quiso apoyarse en su hombro, pero su atrevimiento no iba a llegar hasta ahí. El campamento estaba bien vigilado, los insectos de los Aburame y las abejas de los Kamizuru rastreando el lugar y reportando directamente al clan que sirven.

En ese momento se sentía confiado y optimista a diferencia de Obito. Ya valoraría mejor la situación cuando estuviera en Amegakure.

Por debajo de la rama en la que estaban vio pasar a Kakashi acompañado de un tipo vestido de verde. Intentó oír lo que decían, pero las voces procedentes del campamento amortiguaban la conversación.

—Será mejor que seamos discretos, ahí abajo hay un viejo conocido tuyo, hm.

La cara de Obito denotaba desdén puro. Deidara no podía evitar encontrarlo gracioso.

—Dos conocidos. Aunque dudo mucho que Maito Gai me recuerde. Nunca pareció considerarme lo suficientemente importante como para molestarse en aprenderse si quiera mi nombre.

Ambos ninjas de Konoha se fueron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

—Que no te recuerde te beneficia. Evitará muchos problemas. No lo digas como si fuera algo malo.

La expresión resentida de Obito se mantuvo, haciendo a Deidara reír. Intentó mantenerse callado, pero ver como Obito no había superado aún las cosas que le dolieron hace veinte años era triste y gracioso a la vez. Pero en cuanto giró la cabeza para observarlo, se le olvidó todo.

—Quizá se me pase con un beso.

—¿Un beso aquí delante de todo el mundo? Estás loco, hm.

—No me digas que no te gusta la idea.

—Nunca dije que tú fueras el único loco aquí -le respondió Deidara con tono sugerente.

Como medida de seguridad, Deidara tomó un poco de arcilla y comenzó a moldear varios de sus murciélagos, ellos patrullarían los alrededores en busca de presencias ocultas. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera echarlos a volar, un borrón verde apareció por entre las ramas y se estrelló contra Obito.

Deidara reaccionó rápido, agarrándolo de la pierna antes de que pudiera caer.

El recién llegado no era otro que el tal Maito Gai, quien haciendo malabares para no tirar ninguno de los frutos que estaba guardando en una red, se encaramó en una rama superior.

—¡Hey, ten más cuidado! —gritó Deidara.

—Bien, bien. Mis castañas están bien —murmuró revisando su carga—. ¿Todo en orden por ahí?

—¡Casi nos derribas, hm! —dijo, sosteniendo a Obito de las piernas.

Si lo mantenía así un poco más, podría ocultarlo de aquel tipo. No creyó que hubiera ningún problema, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

—Debí haber sido más cuidadoso. ¡Para demostrarles cuanto lo siento haré quinientas flexiones con un solo brazo antes de irme a dormir!

Deidara alzó una ceja. Kakashi saltó en ese momento a la rama en la que estaba el peculiar ninja de Konoha.

 _"Mierda... ¿Tenía que ser precisamente él?"_

—Un ninja debería haber visto eso venir —bromeó—. Más estando alerta como debería estar un vigía.

Estaba a punto de replicarle cuando Gai habló de nuevo.

—¡No fue culpa de ellos, Kakashi! La culpa fue de mi increíble super velocidad —el tipo hablaba de forma teatral, arrastrando ciertas palabras y gesticulando mucho. Deidara se preguntó cómo habría llegado a ser tan peculiar—. Pero todo mereció la pena. Veo que te voy ganando en nuestra nueva competición.

Gai agitó la red, bastante más llena que la de Kakashi. Estaba empezando a ponerse nervioso. ¿Cuándo iban a dejarlos en paz?

—¿Estás absolutamente seguro de eso? —respondió Kakashi.

Un clon del ninja copión apareció a lo lejos, saltando de rama en rama mientras recolectaba los frutos secos.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Gai escandalizado—. Subestimé a mi eterno rival una vez más... ¡Pero la bestia verde de Konoha ganará esta competición! ¡Sólo tengo que esforzarme más aún!

Tras decir eso desapareció de un salto, dejando tras de sí un remolino de viento que desordenó el cabello a Deidara y arrancó varias hojas de las ramas cercanas.

—Parece un asunto serio, hm —comentó Deidara, esperando que el otro pillara la indirecta.

—Oh, lo es. Tener un eterno rival es una cosa muy seria. Pero le agregará emoción darle un poco de ventaja. Deberías ayudar a tu amigo, no es muy saludable pasar tanto tiempo cabeza abajo.

—Cierto, me había olvidado de Kuro, hm —dijo mirando hacia abajo.

—Después de recolectar castañas vamos a asarlas, ¿Quieren que les traigamos unas cuantas? -ofreció Kakashi.

Deidara quería decirle que no. Pero hacía como un año que no comía castañas asadas y rechazar la oferta le estaba costando.

 _"No seas bobo, Deidara. Dile que sí,"_ dijo Son Goku en su cabeza.

 _"¿¡Y me hablas para esto!?"_

 _"Estamos en mayoría. Debes aceptar esas delicias."_

—Hmmm, sí. ¿Por qué no?

Contra esa lógica no podía discutir.

—Nos vemos en un rato, pues.

Al contrario que Gai, cuando Kakashi de fue de un salto, ni una sola hoja se movió de su sitio. Tras mandar por fin a sus murciélagos a volar, Obito se dobló sobre sí mismo y él pudo tomarle la mano para ayudarlo a sentarse de nuevo en la rama.

—Qué casualidad, casi te descubre quien menos querías que te viera.

Lo primero que había hecho Obito al sentarse fue cruzarse de brazos con mala cara.

—Un ninja debería haber visto eso venir —dijo con voz aguda—. ¿Por qué tiene que ser siempre igual de odioso? No sé cómo espera hacer amigos si los trata así.

Deidara ahogó una carcajada.

—Jamás te había visto así —comentó, observando su expresión de enojo—. Me pregunto si esa faceta es más como... El chico que bailaba, hm.

—¿El chico que bailaba? —preguntó Obito.

Llevaba un tiempo queriendo comentar con él lo que vio en su dimensión personal, pero al principio aún no tenía la suficiente confianza con él, y después el momento nunca se presentó. Pero ese podría no serlo tampoco. Deidara se concentró en la conexión con sus figuras de arcilla. Tenían todos los ángulos cubiertos, listos para deshacerse en un pequeño estallido si alguien o algo estaba pendiente de ellos.

Por eso frunció el ceño cuando vio a Kurotsuchi abajo caminar muy sonriente hasta el tronco del árbol donde estaban.

—¡Deidara! —lo llamo con una inusual voz cantarina y una amplia sonrisa.

Lo encontró sospechoso de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres?

—El Tsuchikage te busca.

—¿Para qué, hm?

Kurotsuchi no le contestó, en su lugar miró a Obito.

—A ti también, chico lindo. Les quiere ver a los dos.

Deidara la examinó un instante, preguntándose qué es lo que estaba pasando. Porque ahí estaba pasando algo.

—Bajemos —dijo Obito, en un tono de voz que implicaba un mensaje indirecto—. No queremos hacer esperar al Tsuchikage.

Ambos se dejaron caer de la rama para aterrizar en el suelo. Con las manos en la espalda, Kurotsuchi se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por delante de ellos.

—Es mejor que todos los Jinchuuriki permanezcan juntos en un mismo espacio para que estén más protegidos. Recuerda que eres uno de sus objetivos.

Deidara llamó a sus murciélagos. Estaba claro que no era ella. No eran sus gestos habituales. Paradójicamente eso lo tranquilizó, pensó que el Tsuchikage había visto algo raro en su repentina amistad con Kuro.

—Prepárate para la emboscada —susurró Obito.

Sabía que Obito le cubriría las espaldas. No estaba preocupado, tal vez sí llegar cerca de la fogata donde estaban Han, Fuu, Utakata y Naruto, la falsa Kurotsuchi comenzó a reír y al voltearse, vio que sus ojos eran amarillos.

—Se acabaron tus huídas milagrosas, jinchuuriki.

Mientras lo decía fue mutando, tanto su voz como su aspecto. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando reconoció a la persona en la que se estaba transformando. Túnica de Akatsuki negra con nubes rojas, máscara naranja en forma de espiral con un solo agujero. Ese debía ser uno de los Zetsus de los que tanto le había hablado Obito.

—¡Sorpresa! El ninja enmascarado vino a ver como está su precioso yonbi y de paso recuperar lo que ya le pertenece —canturreó—. ¿A qué estás esperando Tobi~?

Con un poco de chakra, Deidara hizo multiplicar sus creaciones y mandó la mitad contra el falso Madara. La otra mitad tomó un camino más largo para cortarle todas las huidas posibles. Él y Obito se echaron hacia atrás.

—¡Katsu!

Sí. Zetsu iba a morir de la mejor forma de todas. Lo pensó mientas se tomaba un segundo para admirar la belleza de su obra.

—Ha escapado. No es fuerte pero es bastante rápido —susurró Obito.

—No va a poder huir siempre de mis bombas, hm.

Cuando en humo se disipó, lo vio subido a la rama baja de un árbol que había sobrevivido a la explosión.

—¡Tobi! ¡Ya date prisa de una vez! —dijo, esta vez no con un tono nada juguetón sino desesperado.

Alertados por el alboroto, los jinchuuriki habían acudido al lugar, también varios otros shinobi. Entre ellos el Tsuchikage. Deidara podía oír palabras sueltas "Akatsuki", "Ninja enmascarado". Pero nadie iba a quitarle su nueva obra y todos iban a verlo. Empezó a esculpir más figuras C1 mientras veía la lluvia de kunais y estrellas arrojadizas que le caía a Zetsu. Todos le abrieron paso a Onoki, quien estaba efectuando una larga secuencia de sellos.

—Elemento partícula... ¡No! ¡Él es mío, hm! ¡Dejen paso al artista! —gritó mandando una bandada de pájaros a rodear a Zetsu.

—¡Tobi, traidor! ¿¡Por qué!?

Una fracción de segundo después, las bombas explotaron, encontrándose con la devastadora técnica de su sensei, que redujo todo en el espacio de diez metros cúbicos a polvo. Incluida la explosión. Deidara apretó los puños con furia ante aquella falta de sensibilidad, aunque no lo tomó por sorpresa. Su arte no era para todo el mundo, después de todo.

Bueno, ya todos lo vieron deshacerse. Ese era el fin del impostor de Madara. Un misterio que quedaría sin resolver, pero zanjado al menos.

—Hubiera sido interesante conservar su cuerpo para estudiarlo —comentó Ai.

—No pienso correr más riesgos —respondió el Tsuchikage—. No con Akatsuki. Ya no hay más alternativa que la pulverización absoluta.

Deidara miró a Obito preguntándose como se estaría sintiendo.

—Bueno, crear identidades falsas y luego matarlas es un estilo de vida como cualquier otro... ¿No te parece? —le dijo a Obito—. No se si era tu intención. Pero esta es tu oportunidad perfecta de comenzar de nuevo y no entregarte. El ninja enmascarado está muerto.

La discusión subió de volumen. Kodachi andaba gritando algo sobre una maniobra de distracción y proteger a los jinchuuriki.

—No es momento para eso. Konan y Nagato van a saber mi traición tan pronto como se den cuenta que yo nunca regresé y Zetsu blanco está muerto. Tenemos que encontrar a la otra mitad en ese margen de tiempo.

La agitación subió de intensidad. ¿Y ahora qué estaba pasando?

—¿Cómo vamos a salir? No voy a poder justificar mi ausencia tan fácil, hm.

—¡Están aquí! ¡Akatsuki está aquí! —decían los gritos.

Onoki y Kitsuchi estaban guiando a todo el mundo en la dirección contraria. Deidara comenzó a seguirlos.

—¿Estaba esto planeado en la emboscada? —preguntó Deidara, antes de asumir que Obito había olvidado mencionar ese pequeño detalle.

—¡No! No sabía nada de esto. Nagato lo ha decidido sin hacérmelo saber. Se supone que Amegakure iba a ser el campo de batalla.

—Entonces, quizá ya no se fíen de ti tanto como crees. Como te dije, da igual. Van a morir de todos modos.

Obito se puso a su altura.

—Zetsu negro es un caso especial. Él no es humano, y me es leal a mí, no a Nagato. Deidara, ahora es el momento. Mientras la voluntad de Madara siga en el mundo, otros incautos podrían caer en su juego como yo lo hice.

Deidara se detuvo. ¿Y si se iba y sus compañeros morían por falta de apoyo?

—¡Akatsuki está aquí, hm! ¡Me necesitan! —le recordó.

—También hay gente poderosa que podrá hacerles frente hasta que nosotros nos reincorporemos.

Se estaban rezagando. Pronto alguien se daría cuenta. Obito tomó la mano de Deidara.

—No lo haré si tú no quieres, como te prometí —prosiguió—. Si prefieres quedarte a luchar con tus compañeros, yo iré a enfrentarlo solo.

—No. Llévame hasta ese Zetsu. Lo mataremos juntos, hm.

Obito sonrió, y cuando el sharingan se activó, Deidara sintió un violento tirón, y el mundo se disolvió en una oscura espiral.

* * *

 **Al menos he podido terminar este a una hora decente. :D (Mentira)  
**

 **Sí, tengo porno que escribir, pero quería dejar este corregido y publicado.**

 **Kamizuru es un clan de Iwa que usa abejas. Salió mencionado un par de veces y aparece en un relleno.**

 **Bueno ya empieza la batalla. Qué miedo. Y sí. Konan comenzó a desconfiar de Obito tras todas las pifias que se siguieron de repente, por influencia suya, Nagato comenzó a desconfiar también.**

 **A Naruto quería sacarlo otra vez aunque fuera un poquito. Pero no podía sacarlo sin mencionar el pequeño avance sobre Sasuke y por tanto en como le afectó. Naruto habla mucho xD Imagino que es normal si tu jutsu estrella es evangelizar.**

 **Lybra. Esa canción es perfecta para que Obito limpie el salón. Sí :D Le he tomado mucho cariño a Konan escribiendo estas escenas. Vi algunos videos de fragmentos de ella y la verdad con esa maestría en ninjutsu no se como no tuvo más peso. Me gustó hablar de ella e imaginarme como debió ser vivir en ese ambiente de pobreza. Sí que ayudó controlar de THG, que a fin de cuentas no es más que una serie de regiones explotadas y pobres en su mayoría. Me gusta el tema.**

 **Siento haber estropeado el momento del despertar. Yo hubiera escrito algo bonito y cursi *_* pero eso era lo que me inspiraba que pasaría. Obito tendrá que aprender a merecerse lo bueno que le pase. La escena con la mamá no la tenía tan planeada jajaja, sucedió así y también creo que a ella se le pasó eso por la cabeza, pero es un tema más tabú como para sacarlo y quedaba perfecto en el mes del orgullo. :D**

 **Ya viene la pelea. Me gusta escribirlas. Veremos como lo hago.**

 **Vengo a anunciar una vez más la Tobidei Week 2018. Del 1 al 7 de octubre. Pueden seguir el blog en: tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com Donde se publicarán todos los trabajos. Pueden participar escribiendo o dibujando. O pueden simplemente pasar a leer o ver los fanarts.**

 **Premisas:**

 **Día 1: Celebración**

 **Día 2: Policía y criminal**

 **Día 3: Comida**

 **Día 4: Envié el mensaje al número equivocado, me caíste bien y ahora nos llevamos demasiado bien**

 **Día 5: Infancia**

 **Día 6: Postura del kamasutra :D**

 **Día 7: Domingo de ocio y gatos**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	18. Chapter 18

No se atrevió a mencionarle a Deidara que él estaba también preocupado.

Obito sabía que esa vez tendría que hacerse a la idea que no podía estar en dos frentes. Y que al ser el único que tenía información sobre Zetsu negro, era el más capacitado para quitarlo de en medio.

Fuera quien fuera, había alguien ahí interesado en que los Uchiha pensasen que Zetsu era un siervo de Indra al servicio de sus descendientes. Obito no sabía cual era el verdadero objetivo de tal engaño en el que Madara parecía haber caído y que le transmitió tras su muerte.

Siempre se pensó el que movía los hilos, pero al intuir que con ello sólo estaba contribuyendo a la agenda oculta de alguien más no pudo evitar sentirse usado.

Se preguntó cual era el verdadero objetivo de todo aquello y por qué se tenía tanto interés en llevarlo a cabo si no era por el bien de la humanidad. Obito estaba evitando darle demasiadas vueltas para concentrarse. Pronto Zetsu estaría muerto y no importaría.

—¡Kuro! ¿¡Has visto a Deidara!? ¿¡No está contigo!?

Kurotsuchi levitaba un par de metros sobre el nivel del suelo.

—Lo estaba —respondió Obito—. Pero lo perdí de vista cuando se hizo el caos.

La preocupación se hizo más evidente en el rostro de la chica.

—¿¡Crees que lo han atrapado!?

Obito odió haber provocado esa situación, por muy necesaria que fuera.

—Akatsuki no pillará desprevenido a Deidara así como así —dijo, recordando todas las veces que intentó capturarlo y falló—. No creo que tardemos mucho en oír sus bombas en algún lugar, él no es precisamente discreto. Esperemos un poco antes de empezar a preocuparnos.

No podía quedarse. Pero tampoco irse en el kamui delante de Kurotsuchi.

—Veo que es verdad que Deidara-nii te enseñó sus explosiones.

—Eh... —balbuceó Obito algo perdido.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de darle una respuesta decente, pues los árboles alrededor de ellos comenzaron a deshacerse en cientos de papeles envueltos en un brillo rojizo.

—Mierda, estamos en una ratonera —masculló.

Si no hacía algo, todos los shinobi de la zona iban a sufrir quemaduras, discapacitándolos para la batalla. Formó los sellos de una técnica de agua que copió hace mucho en Kirigakure.

—¡Suiton: Suika no jutsu!

El gran remolino de agua que se formó alrededor protegió al grupo de ninjas de las llamas. El fuego se extinguió, pero había más árboles deshaciéndose por delante de ellos, camuflados entre los árboles de verdad. Sin duda era obra de Konan. Pero había algo que Obito no reconoció. El elemento nativo de Konan era agua, por eso sus papeles eran impermeables y la lluvia de Amegakure no conseguía deshacerlos. Esos sin embargo, estaban infundidos con el elemento fuego. Konan debió haber estado practicando afinidad elemental a escondidas de él.

Siempre fue demasiado astuta. Si no fuera porque ella seguiría a Nagato al fin del mundo, Obito dudaba haber podido manipularla en primer lugar. Pero tal vez pudiera convencerla de parar. Si se la ganaba, Nagato se rendiría. No sabía donde lo tenía escondido, y dudaba que Konan se lo dijera, pero valía la pena intentar hacerles ver que estaban en el camino equivocado.

No fue lo que planeó, pero muy a su pesar Deidara tendría que quedarse en el tsukuyomi un poco más.

—¿Dominas el suiton? —preguntó a Kurotsuchi, que avanzaba levitando por encima del grupo.

—¿A caso lo dudas? —dijo ella—. ¡Soy la futura Tsuchikage!

—Úsalas. Protege a los demás. Y ten cuidado con los árboles, no sabemos los que son reales y los que no. Necesito encontrar a alguien.

—¡Espera! —la oyó decir.

Obito escapó tan rápido como pudo para evitar que ella pensase en seguirlo. Examinó el cielo en busca de Konan. Sabía que la encontraría ahí, y no se equivocó. Sus alas de papel estaban envueltas en llamas. Los papeles no ardían, igual que anteriormente no se habían caído al suelo empapados por la lluvia. Desde ahí podía protegerse fácilmente de cualquier ataque lanzado hacia ella, y también contraatacar. Una ráfaga de shurikens de papel ardiendo se estaba desprendiendo de su cuerpo y girando a su alrededor, listos para ser lanzados contra los combatientes.

—¡Suiton: Suika no jutsu!

Sólo el elemento agua parecía ser capaz de extinguir ese fuego. En cuanto rozaron el remolino, los shuriken cayeron carbonizados.

Mientras los demás se ocupaban de combatir los seis caminos de Pein, Obito se ocuparía de Konan. Eso les daría un respiro a los que combatían. Se separó del resto, llamando su atención. Al reconocerlo, ella lo siguió hasta un lugar apartado, posándose en el suelo y deshaciéndose de sus alas cuando lo tuvo frente a ella.

—Tal y como predije, Zetsu murió —dijo—. Y tú no tienes al yonbi. Otro plan que falló. Últimamente fallaban demasiadas cosas como para ser casualidad.

Así que ellos ya estaban pendientes del éxito o fracaso de esa misión para medir su lealtad.

—En verdad, sí que lo tengo —dijo, Konan abrió mucho los ojos—. Protegido, y lejos de ustedes.

Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo otra vez.

—No me das miedo, Madara. Te he visto pelear de sobra y sé que confías demasiado en esa intangibilidad tuya —sentenció—. Me gustaría saber, antes de que mueras, por qué estás saboteando el plan que tú mismo nos diste. Solíamos tener el mismo objetivo.

De nuevo, cientos de hojas de papel en llamas se desprendieron de su cuerpo, los cuales fueron plegándose hasta alcanzar la forma de un shuriken.

—Y aún lo tenemos —le aseguró Obito, su mangekyo sharingan activado—. Solo que yo he decidido recorrer otro camino para llegar donde quiero. Y el primer paso para ello es parar este conflicto.

—¿¡Tú nos diste este camino, y ahora nos dejas!?

Los shuriken salieron disparados hacia Obito. Usando el kamui se teletransportó a espaldas de Konan, pero ella se giró con una rapidez inesperada, enviando los que aún no se habían estrellado contra los matorrales y árboles cercanos en su dirección. No tuvo demasiado margen de maniobra, pero gracias al sharingan consiguió esquivar o absorber la mayoría de ellos, excepto el que incendió una de sus hombreras. Obito la arrancó. El bosque iba a estar en llamas muy pronto.

Konan se había fortalecido desde la última vez que la vio pelear. Mucho, además.

—¡El mío era el peor camino de todos y yo los arrastré a él! ¡Alguien me hizo darme cuenta! —exclamó. Obito no quería luchar.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—¡Nunca es demasiado tarde!

—¡Ya muchos han dado su vida por esto! ¡He perdido a demasiada gente que me importa! ¡Es demasiado tarde para ellos, y también para mí!

Los papeles de su brazo se reagruparon, formando una gigantesca garra envuelta en llamas azules que obligó a Obito a volverse intangible. Toda la maleza del área acabó arrancada.

—¿¡Qué te has hecho!? —Obito estaba desconcertado.

Ese no era uno de sus ataques. En el fondo lo sabía, pero no se atrevía a afirmarlo.

—Mi poder solo no habría sido suficiente para luchar contra Iwa y Konoha unidas. Así que sellé al nibi en mi cuerpo. No hubiera visto la era de paz. Pero habría muerto tranquila sabiendo que contribuí a llegar a la meta.

—No... ¿¡Cómo has conseguido tal control sobre el bijuu en tan poco tiempo!?

Obito no podía creer lo determinada que estaba a cualquier cosa, incluso a sacrificarse por el plan.

—¿Olvidas que fui alumna de Jiraiya? Con él aprendí mucho sobre sellos —las alas del ángel reaparecieron, Konan empezó a elevarse—. Y Nagato es un Uzumaki, el clan con más dominio sobre la técnica. Estudié los sellos de los jinchuuriki capturados y diseñé el mío propio. Uno mejorado, que somete totalmente a la bestia a mí, anulando su voluntad pero permitiéndome tomar su chakra igual.

—¡Dices que es demasiado tarde para quienes ya no están, pero aún no es demasiado tarde para ellos! —dijo señalando al campo de batalla—. ¡Muchas de esas personas morirán si no paras esto!

—Sólo comprendiendo el dolor de la guerra podrán empatizar con los que ya lo hemos perdido todo.

Obito la siguió, intentando idear cuanto antes una manera de pararla. Cada vez que la oía decir algo así, recordaba lo cruel que había sido esos años atrás. La idea le resultaba inconcebible ahora. Estuvo orgulloso de lo que había hecho con Konan y Nagato. Les quitó su luz también. Los hizo romperse y recomponerse de nuevo de acuerdo a su imagen. Eran su responsabilidad.

—¡A Yahiko no le gustaría ver esto!

Konan pareció reaccionar, aunque no del modo que él quería.

—¿¡Piensas que nombrándolo vas a cambiar algo!?

Dudoso, sacó la cadena de su dimensión usando el Mangekyo sharingan. Obito odiaba aquella cadena, la cual Madara solía usar para controlar al kyubi y que luego él usó para llevar a cabo tantos actos crueles. Konan no parecía dispuesta a escuchar, de momento. Pero él tenía que proteger a los demás, y a ella de mancharse más aún las manos. Como él, iba a arrepentirse algún día.

—¡Las personas aprendemos a odiar cuando se nos quita lo que más amamos! ¡Es por culpa de gente como nosotros que el ciclo de odio no se detiene!

Mientras ella desconociera la existencia de la cadena, estaría en ventaja. Si apuntaba mal, Konan podría deshacerse en papeles y reaparecer en otro lugar. Pero si conseguía encadenarla, su chakra quedaría sellado mientras la tuviera puesta.

—¡El ciclo de odio está a punto de detenerse para siempre! ¡Nagato es quien va a hacerlo, el rinnegan legendario volvió al mundo para ello!

—No... No lo está... Y Nagato no es el poseedor original del rinnegan.

Obito infundió chakra en la cadena y la lanzó, haciendo que se enroscase en sus piernas. Las alas de ángel se deshicieron inmediatamente y Konan cayó a un árbol. Se preocupó de inmediato, preguntándose si no se habría hecho daño.

—¿¡Qué me has hecho!? —gritó ella, atrapada entre dos ramas.

Un doloroso nudo en su estómago le impedía tragar. Odiaba aquella cadena. Odiaba tener que usarla. Con cuidado, la dejó apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Konan intentó formar unos sellos, pero nada ocurrió.

—Sé que en el fondo piensas como yo.

—¿¡Qué le pasa a mi chakra!?

—Esta cadena perteneciente al clan Uchiha tiene el poder de sellar el chakra de bijuu y jinchuuriki. Necesito que hablemos con tranquilidad, sin que intentes matarme, o matar a otros. Puedo sentir que tampoco crees al cien por cien en este método, no necesito abrirte los ojos. ¿Por qué seguir?

—¡Suéltame!

La piedra le dio en la frente con un desagradable golpe. Tras el agudo y repentino dolor, Obito sintió un hilo de sangre bajar por su cara. Estaría bien, pronto las células senju harían su trabajo. Esquivó de milagro un palo que iba directo a su cara.

—Lo siento —dijo, Obito se estaba forzando a mirar. Sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal otra vez.

—Has ido a por la persona equivocada. Si de verdad quieres pararlo todo, es con Nagato con quien debes hablar.

—Yo no sé donde está. Tú sí —hubo un silencio—. ¿Vas a decírmelo?

—¿Por qué dices que él no es el poseedor original del rinnegan?

—Descubrí que alguien nos ha estado usando, a ti, a mí, a Nagato... A todos. Era un plan muy complejo y convincente y que yo ignorantemente ayudé a llevar a cabo. Mi objetivo ahora es enmendar dicho error. Alguien que yo conocí implantó en Nagato el rinnegan para servir su propia agenda, haciéndole creer que estaba haciendo algo bueno por el mundo. Al principio no pensé que fuera un dato relevante, después de todo yo tenía ese mismo objetivo también y el rinnegan es requerido para poder invocar al diez colas.

Konan permaneció con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—¿Y qué agenda es esa?

—Ni yo mismo lo sé. Tampoco quiero saberlo. Sólo sé que si se han tomado tantas molestias y empleado tanta paciencia en orquestar esta farsa, entonces hay algo muy gordo detrás —dijo Obito, como Konan parecía ocupada procesando toda la información.

Obito recordó a Zetsu negro, y que Deidara seguía en su dimensión interior. No podía quedarse a hablar.

—Júrame que no vas a hacerle nada a Nagato.

—Lo juro. Ahora debo irme a ocuparme de algo. Volveré, y hablaremos, tú, Nagato y yo. Pero deben detenerse.

—Es cierto, que nunca creí en este método del todo. Siempre tuve muchas dudas sobre usar el camino más fácil —dijo—. Pero una vez en él, y al ver que se progresa tanto en tan poco, se pierden los reparos.

—Eso lo sé —respondió Obito con amargura.

Podía ver en ella lo mismo por lo que él había pasado cuando decidió dejar de lado la colecta de jinchuuriki para salvar a Deidara.

—Hemos sufrido tanto, yo y Nagato... Y hemos perdido a mucha gente importante. No debería haber dejado que eso me definiera.

—Yo tampoco debería haberlo dejado. "El pasado no es lo que dicta quienes somos. Son nuestros actos por lo que nos recordarán."

Konan abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Esa frase...!

—La leí en...

Para su sorpresa, Konan metió la mano en la túnica y sacó una copia de ese mismo libro "Aventuras de un shinobi audaz". Observó la portada con tristeza.

—Quería creer que las enseñanzas de Jiraiya-sensei estaban equivocadas. Pero si es cierto que es por nuestros actos por lo que seremos recordados, no quiero que se me recuerde por haber traído más odio a este mundo. Ahora suéltame.

Él obedeció. Le daría un voto de confianza. Retiró la cadena y la guardó, esperando haberla visto por última vez en su vida.

—¿Hablarás con él?

—Tengo mucho en lo que pensar. Y luego sí, hablaré con él, y deberías venir tú también.

—Como dije, tengo algo de lo que ocuparme antes. Pero no tardaré mucho. Volveré en cuanto me haya desecho de Zetsu negro. Todo apunta a que él ha estado involucrado.

Antes de ir a buscarlo, Obito se teletransportó al campo de batalla para ver como iba todo. Se deshizo de algunos clones de Zetsu para ayudar a los combatientes. Jigokudo y Gakido estaban muertos ya, eso era bueno, y la pelea terminaría con una derrota de Akatsuki, pero cuanto más tiempo pasase, más bajas habría.

Se fijó entonces en Shurado, que apareció cerca de él, apuntando con los proyectiles salidos de su brazo a una kunoichi de Iwa. Obito la reconoció, era la chica que vieron la noche anterior y ella, ocupada luchando contra un grupo de Zetsus, no iba a ser capaz de esquivarlos. Rápidamente usó el kamui para aparecer a sus espaldas, la agarró de la cintura y los teletransportó a ambos a un lugar más seguro. Si lo había visto alguien, Obito no sabría decirlo, y le preocupaba, pero no se arrepentía de haber intervenido.

Antes de que la desconcertada chica pudiese girarse para ver qué había pasado, se retiró al tsukuyomi.

* * *

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta que estaba cayendo muy despacio, y otro par en ver lo mucho que había cambiado aquel lugar desde que lo visitó.

Era como si estuviera hundiéndose en el agua, solo que no se estaba ahogando. Por extraño que fuera, podía respirar. Luego recordó que aquel lugar era básicamente un genjustu, así que claramente no era agua real.

Deidara se dejó caer sin resistirse. Observando lo que parecían ser enormes burbujas de aire ascendiendo. La iluminación también era distinta, estaba todo mucho más claro. Deidara quedó sorprendido con el drástico cambio.

Al mirar al suelo, vio que era ondulado en lugar de llano y que las burbujas brotaban de ahí. Algunas, de un tono más oscuro, como si estuvieran llenas de humo, quedaban pegadas al suelo mientras que las transparentes ascendían.

Sintiendo curiosidad por el funcionamiento de las cosas, se dejó caer sin oponer resistencia hasta posarse en el suelo. Intentó tocar una de las burbujas transparentes, pero su mano pasaba a través de las mismas sin perturbarlas. Cierto, un genjustu, volvió a recordarse.

Luego se acercó a una de las oscuras y lo volvió a intentar. Al contrario que las otras, la palma de su mano encontró resistencia y al retirarla, una serie de ondas se expandieron por la superficie de la esfera. Aún insatisfecho, volvió a rozarla, esta vez ejerciendo un poco más de presión hasta que sus dedos atravesaron la cubierta exterior. Una sensación rara y ajena lo invadió. Deidara trató de retirar el brazo, pero una fuerza mucho más poderosa lo atrajo a la esfera sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

Alarmado, se rebeló, dispuesto a salir de la burbuja. Poco a poco, la niebla se disipó y Deidara vio un paisaje. Otro genjustu.

Al principio sólo vio arbustos, hierba y algunos árboles. Era de día, por la posición del sol, un par de horas habrían pasado desde el medio día. Luego vio a una chica y un chico sentados a la sombra. Ella le estaba enseñando a él un libro de ilustraciones, casi se veía demasiado grande para ella. Deidara reconoció inmediatamente a Kakashi el ninja copión, con ambos ojos intactos y un semblante mucho más severo que su versión adulta.

Como artista, Deidara sintió curiosidad por las ilustraciones y se acercó a examinarlas mejor. En ese momento, el chico que vio en aquella otra visión pasó corriendo por su lado, en dirección a ellos.

"¡Ayúdame!"

Estaba viendo una memoria. Deidara se preguntó, por qué estaba almacenada en una burbuja oscura.

La chica dejó el libro sobre el pasto.

"¡Obito! ¿Qué tienes ahí?"

Así que era él. Estaba muy cambiado, pero en el fondo lo sabía. El chico estaba llorando, tratando de explicar la situación sin hacerse entender. Por lo que consiguió entender, había encontrado un cepo de caza con una ardilla herida atrapada en él.

"¿Has tocado el cepo de alguien más? ¿¡Qué pasa contigo, Obito!?" Le dijo Kakashi.

Mucha gente en Iwa vivía de la caza, y Deidara dedujo que en Konoha sería igual. Ese tipo de trampas no eran las ideales, pues no eran selectivas con el tipo de presa. Pero con unos inviernos tan duros arriba en la montaña, cualquier animal que cayese en ellos iba a acabar en la olla. Al ser la Tierra de Fuego una región más abundante, comprendía que fuera distinto.

"¡La encontré mientras practicaba puntería! ¿¡Crees que iba a dejarla ahí gritando!?"

Aunque más lágrimas seguían cayendo, Obito se veía ahora más enojado que preocupado.

"¡Podríamos meternos en problemas! ¡Está prohibido robar de las trampas que no son de uno!" Volvió a regañarlo Kakashi.

Deidara pudo ver como habían chocado esos dos. Obito era demasiado sentimental, el otro demasiado estricto.

"¡No estoy robando, la estoy salvando y me da igual si me delatas! ¡Rin la curará con su palma mística!"

"Obito... La palma mística no funciona así. Me gustaría curarla, pero es imposible con mi conocimiento."

"¿¡Qué quieres decir!?"

Vio a Kakashi irse, rodando los ojos.

"Ponte a estudiar."

Aunque no era su especialidad, Deidara sabía que al usar la palma mística, se debían tener conocimientos avanzados de anatomía. La técnica consistía en restaurar tejido, músculo, tendón, hueso y vasos sanguíneos moldeando chakra para tal propósito. El control del mismo debía ser óptimo, para hacerlo correctamente mientras se visualizaba muy claro lo que se quería curar. De no ser así, la rengeneración celular se descontrolaría.

"Un ninja médico sin conocimientos veterinarios no puede la palma mística en animales. Es peligroso."

Esa niña... ¿Fue la que vendó la mano a Obito? No le habló demasiado de ella.

"¿Entonces tengo que quedarme de brazos cruzados a ver como se muere en mis manos?"

La tal Rin metió la mano en la bolsa de cuero que llevaba atada a la cintura y de ella sacó vendas, guantes blancos y un tubo de crema.

"Pero te puedo ayudar a curar sus heridas de la manera tradicional. Tendrás que cuidar de ella hasta que esté bien."

"¡Lo haré! ¡Haré lo que haga falta para que se recupere!"

La escena se disolvió, pasando a otra. Obito estaba en lo que parecía ser su habitación y la ardilla estaba en una caja. El chico tenía un onigiri decorado con ojos y boca hechos de alga nori escondido en la espalda, el cual le ofreció como sorpresa. En otra escena, le estaba cambiando los vendajes. En otra le ofrecía un fideo sacado de su bol de ramen. En otra una nuez. En la última, el animal ya estaba bien y estaba trepando la pata de la mesa de su escritorio para dirigirse a la ventana. Antes de que pudiera salir, Obito la cerró.

"¡No, no! ¡Es peligroso salir afuera! ¡Podrías caer en otro cepo! ¡Podría comerte un zorro o un águila!"

Tomándola, la metió en la caja, puso un zapato encima y siguió preparándose. Desde afuera, la chica llamada Rin llamó a la ventana, empujándola tras anunciar su llegada.

"¡Buenos días, Obito!"

"¡Ah...! ¡B-buenos días Rin!"

Esa sonrisa de bobo Deidara la había visto antes. Vio a Obito girarse, ocultando su rostro a Rin para seguir sonriendo. Eso incrementó su interés. ¿Qué habría pasado con ella? Deidara estaba seguro que la niña de sonrisa amplia que había provocado un cambio tan notable en su lenguaje corporal no seguía viva. De ser así Obito la habría mencionado ya. ¿Era por eso que la memoria estaba oscurecida? ¿O había otra razón?

Dijo que aún tenía cosas que contarle. Ella debía de ser una de ellas.

"¡Vine a avisarte que hoy debemos ser puntuales a nuestra misión de rango C!"

Obito arrugó la nariz, mirándola con disimulo a través del espejo.

"¡Ya estoy casi listo! ¿Será que no confías en que sea responsable justo el día en que me comprometo a ser puntual?"

La chica rió, ambos codos apoyados en el marco de la ventana.

"Claro que lo hago. En lo que no confío es en que no te surjan imprevistos."

"¡Hoy no habrá imprevistos! Puedo sentirlo." Y al ver que la ardilla estaba de nuevo trepando a la mesa, Obito reaccionó con un grito, corriendo a cerrar la ventana de nuevo y obligando a su amiga a hacer uso de sus reflejos de shinobi. "¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Has hecho un agujero en la caja! ¿Ahora dónde voy a meterte?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Obito la tomó en sus manos, mirándola como un padre miraría a un hijo que acaba de ser descubierto haciendo una travesura.

"¿Está todo bien, Obito?"

"Sí. Todo bien. Es solo que Miso ha estado inquieto todo el día."

"¡Oh! ¿Miso está bien ya? ¡Eso son muy buenas noticias! ¡Déjame que pase a verlo!"

Deidara observó como la ardilla se rebelaba con más y más fuerza contra su agarre. Obito trató de mantenerla controlada pero tuvo que dejarla ir y de un salto, aterrizó en el escritorio donde comenzó a arañar la madera de la contraventana sin descanso.

"¿Ves?" Dijo cuando Rin se asomó a la puerta. "¡Antes no se iba muy lejos de su caja! ¡Ahora ya ni siquiera quiere quedarse ahí!"

"¿Y cual es el problema? Ya está curado, es hora de que vuelva a su hogar."

La chica parecía confundida. Deidara ya empezaba a ver cual había sido el problema con Obito, y como de profunda estaba esa mentalidad en su cabeza. De no haber sido así, tal vez Madara no habría podido lavarle el cerebro.

"Pero... Esta es su casa ahora. Aquí estará seguro y yo lo alimentaré siempre. ¡Nunca más le pasará nada malo!"

"Estoy segura que Miso será capaz de defenderse ahí afuera, y de encontrar comida y refugio. Y que prefiere ser libre en el bosque en lugar de aquí encerrado."

"¡El bosque es peligroso para él!" El roedor aún seguía rascando la madera con las garras delanteras. Deidara se estaba empezando a desesperar, esa Rin tenía demasiada paciencia con él. "¡No...! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo sanar como para tirarlo todo a la basura ahora...!"

Rin ya no sonreía. Ahora lo miraba preocupada. Deidara no podía ponerse de parte de Obito por más que lo intentase.

"¿No ves que quiere irse? ¿No te da pena ver como araña la ventana?"

"Miso... Si te quedas aquí, te prepararé onigiri siempre. ¡Y te buscaré nueces! ¡Montañas de nueces!"

"Obito, deja que se vaya..."

Quizá al único que le sorprendiese que el animal estuviese renunciando a estar confinado a una habitación donde estaría seguro y bien alimentado por el resto de su vida era a Obito. Al final, abrió la ventana y la ardilla se fue tan pronto como pudo hacerlo, hasta perderse en la maleza y él quedó apoyado en el marco de la ventana, con la cabeza escondida en sus brazos.

—Esa fue la última vez que lo vi.

La inesperada voz lo hizo girarse súbitamente. Deidara se sintió de nuevo como si lo que acababa de ver no fuera para sus ojos.

—Te han herido —dijo al ver la sangre seca de su rostro y la hombrera rasgada.

—Sí. Pero ya se ha curado.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí?

—Acabo de llegar —dijo con tristeza, echando un vistazo alrededor—. Era tan desordenado...

—No tanto, lo era más —dijo, aún incómodo por haber sido descubierto—. Siento haber entrado aquí. No sabía...

—Está bien. Es mi culpa, debí haberte explicado. Hubiera preferido contarte yo mismo, pero estando dentro de mi dimensión personal, supongo que es inevitable. No hay nada que hacer.

El mundo a su alrededor se deshizo en humo gris. Deidara ya no sentía tanto pudor al comentar sus memorias con él.

—Rin te gustaba... ¿Cierto?

Obito asintió.

—Y tuve que verla morir sin poder hacer nada para salvarla del sistema en el que estamos. Mi fe en el mismo no estaba demasiado alta, no después de la guerra y de mi accidente. Pero tras su muerte, lo odié con todas mis fuerzas. Usar niños como armas para que den su vida por conflictos provocados por otros es repulsivo. Quería que todo el mundo estuviera seguro, y emplear mi vida en ello se convirtió en mi misión y mi penitencia por no poder protegerla a ella.

Ya podía verlo castigándose por eso por años y años. Incapaz de pensar que merecía otra cosa más que vivir así por toda la eternidad. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando vio que comenzaba a enojarse y a sentir la necesidad de darle un discurso al respecto.

—No siempre se puede hacer algo. No somos dioses, hm.

Obtener un poder divino. Meter al mundo entero en una caja. Obito eligió solucionar sus contratiempos de la manera menos razonable de todas.

Acercándose a él, el Uchiha acarició su mejilla.

—Tú sin embargo sigues aquí. A ti sí te puedo proteger. He dejado mucho peso del pasado atrás para ser capaz de hacerlo mejor. Se siente mejor ahora —dijo, y Deidara lo abrazó con fuerza, sus dedos clavándose en la espalda de Obito—. Mucho mejor...

Fue abrazado con la misma intensidad. Los segundos de silencio posterior lo reconfortaron. Sólo un pensamiento molesto como un insecto volando cerca de su oído no lo dejaba en paz.

—No te entregues —casi se escuchó como una súplica.

—No lo haré. Quiero que seas parte de mi vida. No quiero estar solo nunca más.

Con una sonrisa, Deidara alzó la vista. Llevaba preocupado por eso desde que se levantó esa mañana. Una de sus manos subió por su espalda y su cuello hasta llegar a lo alto de la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo Deidara empujándolo a sus labios hasta que se rozaron—. Porque no pienso verte pudriéndote en una celda de mierda.

Cualquier rastro de preocupación que quedase desapareció con un beso tierno y breve. Obito lo presionó contra su pecho. Deidara se apoyó en él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del masaje capilar, reconfortado en su presencia.

—Y yo no pienso verte renunciar a todo por mí. Viviré con todo lo que he hecho, estoy seguro que no puede ser tan duro si tú estás conmigo —susurró—. Zetsu nos espera. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Deidara asintió. El K1 que a veces revoloteaba a su alrededor o se le posaba en un hombro o en la cabeza, sonrió ampliamente en anticipación.

—Mi arte está listo, hm. Que se prepare el mundo.

* * *

El inhóspito paisaje le dio la bienvenida. Obito reapareció donde acordó que se reencontraría con Zetsu negro tras capturar a Deidara. La roca, de color negro, fue adoptando forma antropomórfica y los círculos grises que eran sus ojos se dirigieron a él.

—Tobi. ¿Tienes al yonbi ya?

—Lo tengo bien seguro en mi tsukuyomi, gracias al sacrificio de Zetsu blanco. Konan y Nagato se están encargando de los otros.

—Bien. Es conveniente ir a ayudar. Tenemos a casi todos los jinchuuriki reunidos en un mismo lugar, no podemos desperdiciar esta ocasión.

Obito tenía todos sus sentidos alerta. No podía saber si Zetsu de verdad aún confiaba en él o estaba actuando. Asintió a sus palabras y el extraño ser siguió hablando.

—Konan y Nagato ya no confiaban en ti. Pero sabía que sus miedos eran infundados. Sabía que no nos traicionarías, han sido muchos años en el mismo camino, te conozco bien y lo que te une a este proyecto. ¿Por qué motivo irías a cambiar ahora de repente?

—Exacto. ¿Por qué iría a cambiar ahora que la paz absoluta está tan cerca? Hemos sufrido unos cuantos contratiempos, pero se deben a otros factores y no a mi nivel de fidelidad hacia Akatsuki. Por suerte, Konan y Nagato pronto dejarán de serme útiles. Ella accedió a sacrificarse, y sin su protección el cuerpo real de Nagato es vulnerable.

Una siniestra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Zetsu.

—Déjame parasitarte antes de volver al campo de batalla. Ahora que Zetsu blanco no está necesito otro huésped.

—Por supuesto —dijo Obito activando el mangekyo sharingan—. ¿Sabías Zetsu... Que el arte es una explosión?

—¿Cómo?

—Eso me dijo Deidara. Si no me crees, te lo puedo mostrar.

El remolino del kamui se formó frente a su ojo y Deidara surgió de su centro con su escultura del pájaro en la mano, listo para atacar. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras reía de esa forma exacta en la que lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de volar algo. La pequeña figura blanca se incrustó en la sustancia negra que formaba el cuerpo de Zetsu, el cual aún no salía de su confusión.

—¿¡Qué...!?

—¡KATSU!

Rápido como el rayo, Obito volvió a su dimensión junto con Deidara para ponerse a salvo.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Vuelve afuera! ¡VUELVE AFUERA, HM! —gritó, mientras se retorcía en su agarre.

—¡Dijiste que no perdiera ni una milésima de segundo en sacarnos del radio de alcance!

—¡Sí pero no aquí dentro! ¡A otro lado! ¡Pensé que eso era evidente! ¿¡Sabes cuanto esperé para usar esa técnica!?

Para que se calmase, Obito obedeció. Visualizó una montaña a una distancia prudencial del punto, y se concentró en transportarse a ella. Como en su dimensión personal el tiempo transcurría más lento, no se perdieron mucho. Se sentó al borde del barranco a observar el espectáculo y Deidara se le sentó encima, agarrado a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Se escuchaba en la lejanía el retumbar de la explosión. Por unos segundos, el fulgor de la energía liberada eclipsó al mismo sol, tiñendo el cielo de amarillo.

Dos gigantescos anillos se desprendieron de la nube de humo incandescente que poco a poco fue creciendo y ganando altura. El área de destrucción aún crecía a ras de suelo junto con la onda expansiva, levantando polvo. En el centro de la misma, una columna de escombros ardiendo se elevaba en el aire, conectando la nube con el suelo.

—Parece un árbol —dijo Obito.

Podía admitir, que la forma en que se movía el humo tenía cierto toque artístico.

—No me digas que no es lo más bello que has visto en tu vida.

—Tal vez lo segundo más bello.

—Mira qué poder... Mira cuanta jodida grandeza... —dijo con orgullo.

—Es una técnica muy potente, estoy sorprendido. Me alegra que al final no la usases en mí, y me quita un gran peso de encima que Zetsu ya no exista.

Zetsu era Madara. Era su voluntad. Con él se sentía atado. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

—Ha muerto de la mejor manera, hm... Estoy pensando... ¿Crees que alguien más ha visto mi obra? No parece haber mucha gente por aquí.

—Seguro que sí. ¿No ves que es inmensa? No hay poblados por aquí, pero más allá sí hay algunos. Mucha gente debe estar mirando ahora mismo en esta dirección y preguntándose que es eso.

—Bien. Porque este fue un momento irrepetible —afirmó, haciendo a Obito sonreír al ver lo emocionado que estaba—. ¿Qué es lo que queda por hacer ahora?

—Antes de venir hablé con Konan. Fui capaz de convencerla. Ahora sólo queda hablar con Nagato.

Ni Obito sabía lo que se iría a encontrar cuando volviera, pero enfrentar al hombre al que manipuló no era algo de lo que pudiera huír.

—Mmm... ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato más?

Deidara aún seguía mirando el gran árbol de humo suspendido en el cielo.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —contestó, a pesar de que prefería tenerlo colgado del cuello como monito para siempre a volver al campo de batalla.

—Sólo un minuto.

Ya que estaba un poco más cerca de parar Akatsuki, supuso que podía darse un pequeño homenaje. Él también quería prolongar ese momento un poco más.

—De acuerdo, miremos tu obra de arte juntos.

—Nuestra obra de arte, hm.

* * *

 **Corregido con prisa porque me debo ir a dormir.**

 **Que Konan decidiese hacer de mártir ella también se me ocurrió cuando ella comenzó a ver cuanta gente había quedado por el camino. Bueno, ahora tendrá que vivir con Matatabi, tal vez ella le pueda mostrar.**

 **La memoria fue fanservice. Me recordó al pensadero de Harry Potter, en cierto modo es normal que suceda, ya que está dentro de la cabeza de Obito. Me gusta escribir memorias de Obito niño. Me gusta que Dei las vea ajaja.**

 **Y bueno. ¡Zetsu murió! YAY :D Y lo hizo de forma artística. Qué mejor.**

 **Pseudo evangelización no justu también. Pero no quise dar esa sensación de que Konan estaba siendo evangelizada, creo que ella no necesita eso y sabe lo que estaba haciendo y los sacrificios. Ella y Obito han vivido cosas parecidas, y como Obito ya salió de ese camino, puede pasarle su punto de vista más fácil.**

 **Lybra, no hubiera podido darle un pasado más crudo a Konan. Y creo que tantos años en el fandom de thg me ayudaron a retratarlo. Al fin y al cabo los fuertes sobreviven y ella lo es. Me entristeció tener que cargarme esa mañana del despertar, pero no lo haría de otra manera. Obito se me angustia solo y aunque traté de dejar sus pensamientos feos a un lado, era como si me indicase que así no era como hubiera pasado. Iba a escribir que Obito se iba cuando estaba tras la puerta, pero se me quedó jajaja lo dejé ahí tentativamente y luego le tomé cariño a lo que salió xD La mamá de Dei siempre lo apoyará *_* aunque se preocupe por su felicidad.**

 **No se si haya errores, lo he corregido solo una vez. Normalmente lo hago tres. Si los hay ya lo modificaré mañana.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente!**


	19. Chapter 19

Akatsuki iba a perder. Kurotsuchi lo tenía muy claro.

Con la espalda cubierta por uno de los golems de Akatsuchi, dejaba inmovilizados a los extraños seres blancos que parecían ser todos iguales para que pudiesen ser eliminados más fácilmente. Ya había matado ella misma al camaleón que podía volverse invisible que invocaron al principio, y estaba orgullosa de su aporte.

De los más fuertes, el grupito del pelo naranja, ya habían caído tres. La información que pudieron averiguar sobre ellos de antemano resultó crucial contra adversarios más poderosos. Kurotsuchi tenía el ojo puesto en la chica. La más bajita del grupo. La vio matar a alguien con sólo tocar su cabeza y separar su cuerpo de su alma. La leyenda decía que el rinnegan era un poder divino. Afirmación bastante acertada, viendo como en muchos de los mitos más populares del país de la Tierra, las divinidades exhibían una notable sed de sangre y sacrificios. La diferencia es que aquello no era un mito sino un adversario muy real.

Su objetivo era lanzar su elemento limo sobre la cabeza de los Akatsuki restantes. Sin sus ojos no eran nada. Comenzaría con la chica. Al ser la más escurridiza, Kurotsuchi la consideró peligrosa, a pesar de que todos los restantes tenían poderes temibles, pero uno parecía ser demasiado para ella, y el otro mostraba habilidades más bien defensivas.

Le hizo una seña a su compañero para que la siguiera, justo en el instante en el que el cielo nocturno se iluminó por un segundo.

—¿¡Qué es eso!? —oyó decir a alguien.

Nadie le prestó demasiada atención, tan vez los ninjas de Iwa un poco más, ya familiarizados con sus explosiones. Pero pronto volvieron a centrarse en la lucha. No había tiempo para algo que estaba pasando tan lejos cuando un descuido podía costarte la vida.

Fue Kurotsuchi quien se quedó petrificada, sus ojos fijos en el descomunal árbol de humo que se erigía por encima de montañas y llegaba hasta las nubes.

—Deidara... —murmuró.

Un par de golems más llegaron a su alrededor.

—¡Kurotsuchi, vamos! ¡No hay tiempo y lo sabes! —gritó Akatsuchi.

—¿¡No será el... El C0!?

¿Y por qué estaba ahí tan lejos del campo de batalla? ¿Qué había pasado?

—No lo sé —respondió él, y cuando Kurotsuchi se volteó hacia él vio que una lágrima bajaba por su cara.

Él dijo que no lo atraparían vivo. Puede que eso fuera lo que había pasado. Akatsuki lo atrapó y él activó su técnica autodestructiva. Porque esa explosión, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, llevaba su firma.

Al final, nada de lo que ella hiciese iba a salvarlo ya, pero Akatsuki iba a pagarlo. Sus dientes rechinaban, sus puños temblaban, y la intención homicida crecía y crecía.

Comenzó a efectuar los sellos de aquella técnica a gran velocidad. Era legado familiar, pero tenía prohibido usarla más que en situaciones extremas. Aquello no le importó en ese momento.

—¡Kurotsuchi, no! —exclamó Akatsuchi.

—¡Sí! ¡Akatsuki es historia! —colocó su mano izquierda en su codo derecho y la fue arrastrando por el antebrazo hasta la mano—. ¡Doton: Daiyaken no jutsu!

Su piel adquirió un aspecto diamantino, destelleando con la escasa luz. El puño cerrado ya no se abriría y paralelo a su brazo, brotó una afilada cuchilla curvada.

Con su nueva arma, cargó hacia adelante, cercenando brazos y cabezas de cuanto ser blanco se cruzaba en su camino. Su objetivo era la chica de antes. Puede que fuera un error desafiarla tan abiertamente, porque ella se echó a un lado con facilidad.

—Conozco esa mirada —sentenció, su voz carente de emoción alguna—. Es la mirada de dolor de alguien que ha perdido a una persona que le importa. ¿Comprendes ahora nuestra lucha?

Arremetió otra vez, sin darle tregua.

—¡Voy a matarte!

—Y así es como se perpetúa el ciclo de odio. Ya veo que aún no lo entiendes. Quizá aún debas perder más gente. O quizá sean ellos los que deban perderte a ti y entender al fin.

Kurotsuchi la perdió de vista y cuando se giró, vio su mano a punto de agarrar su cabeza. Sacudiendo su brazo, cortó el suyo a la altura del codo, del cual brotó un poco de sangre negra. Ni una ligera mueca de dolor perturbó su expresión.

—No va a cambiar nada que te deshagas de mí.

—¡Cállate! —Le cortó después el otro brazo—. ¡Cállate! — y luego la cabeza—. ¡Cállate...!

Jadeando, miró el árbol de humo incandescente de nuevo. Puede que Akatsuki ya no pudiese tenerlo, pero eso no significaba que fuera a perdonarlos. Reunió todo su odio, y todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para seguir combatiendo.

Y entonces, de repente, el enemigo se retiró.

* * *

.

* * *

—Es mejor si voy solo —dijo Obito.

A decir verdad, la terrible vergüenza que sentía lo llevaba a querer tener a Deidara a su lado, pero debía enfrentarse a lo siguiente él solo. Era su responsabilidad y su deber.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras? —se quejó Deidara.

—Puedes quedarte aquí —sugirió.

Deidara miró a Konan de reojo. Estaba esperándolos a varios metros de ellos, junto a una gran roca.

—¿Quieres que me quede aquí con una tipa que hasta hace diez minutos quería matarme, hm?

Obito se arrimó a su oído, las palabras lo hicieron sentir culpable.

—Por favor, no les guardes rencor. Si decidiste no guardármelo a mí, no deberías guardárselo a ellos. Yo los empujé a esto.

Él no contestó, y Obito sintió como que debía darle una pequeña ayuda. Ya sabía que era orgulloso en ocasiones.

—Le he pedido a Konan que se quede contigo, nadie mejor que tú podrá aconsejarla ahora. Notarás algo fuera de lo común en ella.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

—De acuerdo, la toleraré pero no pienso hablarle.

—Ahora es jinchuuriki ella también —susurró, para que ella no lo oyera.

Por su expresión, a Deidara le había impactado aquello. Obito resistió la tentación de acariciarle el cabello delante de Konan.

—¿Qué? —preguntó parpadeando. No era el momento para encontrarlo adorable.

—Quiero terminar cuanto antes con esto —dijo—, volveré en un rato. Espérame.

Al ver a Obito volver junto a ella, Konan realizó los sellos del jabalí y el tigre. Cientos de hojas de papel se desprendieron de la roca junto a la que estaba, formando un agujero. Al mirarla, le hizo un gesto para que pasase, para luego volver a cerrarlo una vez estaba dentro.

Tendo Pein y Gakido Pein estaban ahí junto a Nagato. Así que esos eran los únicos en sobrevivir. Imaginó que estaríaprotegiendo especialmente a Tendo, su habilidad más potente, dudaba que lo hubiera usado al máximo de su capacidad, de lo contrario habría hecho mucho más daño. Al menos había llegado a tiempo.

Era la primera vez en varios años que Obito veía el verdadero cuerpo de Nagato, en lugar de comunicarse con él a través de, usualmente, la senda divina. Estaba mucho más desmejorado de lo que lo recordaba. Prácticamente pellejo y huesos.

—Buenas noches, Tobi, Madara, quienquiera que seas —habló al fin, con un marcado tono de reproche, tras observarlo en silencio un rato.

—Es sencillo convertirse en quien más conviene ser cuando no se es nadie —contestó, no sin que la conciencia le pesase como una montaña entera.

—Mm, eso tiene sentido. ¿Y quién eres ahora?

—Alguien que se extravió del camino correcto y lo ha vuelto a encontrar.

Aguantó su mirada. Esas circunferencias sobre el globo ocular violeta pálido estaban clavadas en él, pero Obito tenía más confianza que nunca en su postura y no se iba a dejar intimidar. Tras las gafas protectoras se sentía más seguro.

—No tengo en realidad nada para rebatirte a eso que no sea la idea de que el fin justifica realmente los medios. Tú y yo hemos pasado por mucho.

A Obito le incomodó que alguien pudiera verlo de forma tan clara. Sintió que iría a romperse de un momento a otro y debió darse unos momentos para no delatar su estado actual a través de su lenguaje corporal o su tono de voz.

—¿Cómo estás tan convencido de eso? —dudando si no habría sonado demasiado a la defensiva.

—Al querer generar empatía hacia la gente que sufre, continué con el ciclo de dolor del que un día fui víctima. Esta es la versión de tu persona más fiel que he conocido hasta ahora, puedo sentirlo. Ahora veo que somos diferentes cuentas del mismo collar.

Eso sonaba demasiado comprensivo. Nagato aceptando así ser su víctima. No se creía que no sintiera ganas de matarlo en ese instante. No es que un ataque lo fuera a pillar con la guardia baja, más bien, la falta de reacción era lo que lo desconcertaba. Puede que su necesidad de penitencia fuera aún demasiado fuerte.

—Te lo has tomado demasiado bien, y no me creo que no estés deseando matarme ahora mismo.

Nagato parecía estar sonriendo.

—Lo que yo desee es irrelevante. Puedo elegir hacerlo o puedo elegir no hacerlo. Si delante de mí tuviera a un niño que nunca había visto una guerra, dudaría que no hubiera actuado como yo lo hice de haber vivido mi vida. Es diferente contigo. Tú me ofreciste ese camino para alcanzar mi sueño, más sencillo pero equivocado. Yo podría habértelo rechazado una y mil veces. No me considero tanto una víctima tuya como de mis malas decisiones.

Ahí fue cuando Obito bajó la mirada. Él debió ser fuerte también, y rechazar ese camino sencillo pero equivocado a pesar del dolor.

—Konan me ha dicho que estos ojos no son míos, sino que alguien más los implantó en mí para utilizarme.

—Así es. Fue Madara Uchiha quien lo hizo. El verdadero Madara a quien yo conocí y quien me acogió para que terminase lo que él era incapaz de llevar a cabo debido a su avanzada edad. Él fue quien me habló de ti y que con tu poder serías un arma formidable.

—¿Sabes como lo logró?

Obito negó con la cabeza.

—Pero sé que no podía moverse de donde estaba, así que debió haber sido uno de los humanos artificiales que estaban a su servicio. Criaturas como lo era Zetsu.

Madara tenía todos esos humanos artificiales a su servicio, aunque Obito nunca habló con ninguno de ellos que no fuera Zetsu o Guruguru, a quienes él había dejado a cargo de su rehabilitación.

—Ahora que lo mencionas... Siempre tuve algo en la cabeza que no le dije a nadie. Cuando era un niño y aún vivían mis padres, tuve un extraño sueño que se sintió muy real, por alguna razón. La criatura que se me acercaba, de cuerpo blanco como el papel, en lugar de facciones tenía una espiral. Recordé el sueño años después cuando te vi aparecer. Siempre me pregunté si era una coincidencia.

—Ese debió ser Guruguru. Poseía conocimientos médicos. Madara lo instruyó como enfermero personal. Debió haberte atrapado en un genjustu antes de realizar la intervención quirúrgica.

—Ya veo... Supongo que por eso el uso del rinnegan ha tenido este efecto en mi cuerpo —dijo, señalándose—. Di tanto por este proyecto. Mi vida... Mi salud... Causé tanto daño... Imagino que tengo lo que merezco. No sé qué será de mí y Konan ahora. Puede que no veamos más la luz del sol. Aunque... No la veía tanto, para empezar.

Se sentía por él peor que por sí mismo. Le prometió a Deidara quedarse con él, mientras que la gente a la que empujó al mal camino era castigada.

—No. No dejaré que eso pase —sentenció—. No es así como esto va a acabar.

—Estamos en la misma situación. Ambos tomamos la decisión mala, y ahora la correcta. Cierto es, que es mucho mejor que la historia termine sin que ese cambio se de. Es el camino del villano, después de todo. Pero no hay villano aquí ya, sólo alguien que creyó que el rinnegan legendario había despertado en él y era su destino revolucionar el mundo.

—Que el rinnegan te haya sido implantado, no significa que no puedas hacer uso de él para el bien. Es tuyo ahora. Y Madara está muerto.

Tras meditar su respuesta, Nagato habló de nuevo.

—Espero que eso sea posible. Aunque dudo que esté dentro de mi poder. Y no más rinnegan. El mundo ya ha tenido suficiente.

Nagato juntó sus manos formando el sello de la rata.

* * *

.

* * *

Deidara ignoraba a la tal Konan. Y la tal Konan ignoraba a Deidara. Y para él estaba perfecto así.

Quien no ignoraba a Deidara, muy a su pesar, era Son Goku.

 _"Puedo sentir el chakra de Matatabi. Está oprimido, ligado a ella."_

—¡Y yo te digo que no me importa!

La chica ya ni lo miraba, cada vez que gritaba. Se debió haber acostumbrado a esa discusión sin receptor.

 _"¡No voy a pasar la oportunidad de ayudar a mi hermana de dos colas sólo porque tú seas u cachorro malcriado! ¡Dile que modifique la fuerza del sello de inmediato!"_

—Qué hablador estás últimamente, simio sabelotodo —se buró.

 _"¡Rey de los monos sabios, se dice! ¡Y muy cierto es, lo cual me otorga la responsabilidad de usar dicha sabiduría por mucho que tú te empeñes en sabotear mis intentos!"_

Puede que Obito se hubiera hecho amigo de ellos otra vez, y que le hubiera prometido tolerarlos. Pero Deidara no quería saber nada de ellos.

 _"Deja de ignorarme. Ella es ahora una Jinchuuriki, así como tú. E independientemente de que me guste o no, va a tener que convivir con Matatabi sellada en su cuerpo hasta que muera. Díselo. Si no por la humana, hazlo por Matatabi."_

A regañadientes, Deidara lo consideró. Al final, hasta alguien como él comprendía que ese poder extra con obligaciones con respecto al habitante sellado a su cuerpo. Aunque se resistiese a admitirlo. Si Onoki-sensei se enterase...

—Hey —se forzó a decir, ella levantó la vista-. Son Goku quiere que deshagas el sellado que le has puesto a Matatabi.

Por su expresión, ella no parecía haber entendido. Puede que no supiese quién era Son Goku, o Matatabi, pero el mono iba a ofenderse igual. Lo sabía demasiado bien.

Después de esa pequeña fase de desconcierto, ella asintió.

—Está bien —dijo, comenzando a quitarse la túnica, bajo la cual llevaba una camiseta violeta de cuello de cisne, sin mangas.

El sello era parcialmente visible, en su omoplato izquierdo y parte de su hombro. Konan respiró hondo, colocando su mano sobre él. La energía desprendida era notable, y de alguna manera sabía que a ella le debía estar doliendo, pero lo aguantaba bien. Minutos después, un violento chakra azul salió de su espalda. Matatabi volvía a recuperar su voluntad.

Pareció costarle doblegar la fuerza, pero finalmente lo hizo.

 _"Matatabi suele ser diplomática. Estará bien. Adviértela de lo que yo te advertí una vez."_

—Son Goku quiere decirte que te comuniques con Matatabi. Que la escuches y no la trates como un arma a tu servicio, hm.

Deidara se sentía como el mensajero de todo el mundo. Ya que había conseguido lo que quería, Son Goku se calló por fin. Algo de tranquilidad en su cabeza era algo que agradecía. Konan también estaba callada, puede que hablando con la biju unida a ella.

 _"Puedo sentir que aún no está recuperada. Cambiar de recipiente es un proceso extenuante para nosotros. No es fácil adaptarse a cada humano. Debe haber una compatibilidad."_

¿Aún seguía? Bueno, ahora era Deidara quien estaba curioso. Cambió de comunicación verbal a usar el enlace telepático. Ya no le hacía tanta gracia que Konan escuchase.

 _"¿Cuántos recipientes has tenido antes que yo?"_

 _"Catorce. Tú eres por tanto el número quince. Ya te lo dije una vez hace tiempo, ¿alguna vez me escuchas?"_

 _"Dices muchas cosas. ¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde de todo?_ " replicó Deidara. Recapitulando, notó que siempre habían discutido mucho, pero se llevaban bien en el fondo.

 _"Y pensar que fuiste tú mismo quien se ofreció a ser mi recipiente. En aquel tiempo me pareciste tan valiente como ingenuo. Lo que debieron haber cambiado las cosas después."_

 _"No han cambiado nada porque nunca me arrepentí de esa decisión."_ Confesó. Y no era mentira. Ser el Jinchuuriki de Son Goku era parte de él. Y aunque pudiera extraerlo de su cuerpo sin que ello le causase la muerte, nunca lo haría. Tampoco era por el mero aumento de poder. Ya habían pasado mucho juntos, y aunque para un ser milenario como lo era Son Goku, trece años no eran más que un abrir y cerrar de ojos, para Deidara ese tiempo era más de la mitad de su vida. _"¿Te estás sonrojando?"_

 _"¡Claro que no!"_ gruñó él.

 _"Te gustan demasiado los cumplidos. Siempre fuiste un presumido."_ Lo molestó.

 _"¡Tanto y puede que incluso menos que a ti!"_ le replicó.

Sí. Deidara estaba bien siendo un jinchuurki. Si se separase del mono egocéntrico, lo extrañaría. Algo le decía que no le habría ido tan bien en la vida de no haberlo tenido ahí. Aunque siempre tendía a pensar que él tenía razón y los demás no, Son Goku era en todo el mundo a quien más escuchaba. Rió solo, llamando la atención de Konan quien no volvió a apartar la vista de él hasta que lo hizo sentirse incómodo.

—¿Qué, hm?

—¿Fuiste tú quien hizo cambiar a Tobi? —preguntó de repente.

—¿¡Q-qué!? ¿¡Cómo...!? ¿¡De dónde sacas eso!?

Deidara giró la cabeza al lado contrario, avergonzado por la reacción. Ahora era la estridente risa de mono de Son Goku lo que retumbaba en su cabeza.

 _"Nosotros los bijuu no tenemos esos problemas."_

¿Hasta dónde sabía la tipa? ¿Qué le había contado Obito?

—Creo que es obvio que sí. Ya noté que en cierto punto comenzó a comportarse de forma extraña, fuera de lo que era lo habitual. Lo que no sabía era por qué. Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Tras recomponerse volvió a mirarla. Tras considerarlo un rato, decidió decirle la verdad.

—Le mordí un pie, hm —soltó, complacido por verla confusa.

—¿Un... pie? —pero de repente su semblante se volvió serio de nuevo—. Debo ir adentro.

Y tras volver a abrir la roca, lo dejó solo. No comprendió al principio por qué, habrían pasado treinta segundos cuando oyó zumbidos de abejas. Sabiendo que eran insectos diurnos, eso sólo indicaba que los ninjas sensores no tardarían mucho en llegar. Y antes de que lo hicieran debía desviarlos de ese lugar. Montó en su nube de arcilla y voló rumbo al campamento. A medio camino, se encontró con las Bakuha Butai y varios ninjas de Konoha. Bajó a saludarlos.

—¡Deidara! —exclamó Ai—. Estabas vivo.

—Vimos aquella explosión —dijo Kistuchi—. Pensamos que era el C0.

Ups...

—Bueno, no lo era si estoy aquí. Aquello que vieron era mi técnica secreta, sobrepasa incluso la potencia y belleza del C0. ¿Por qué iba a usar algo tan costoso teniendo esa otra, hm? —dijo orgulloso.

—¿¡Tecnica secreta!? ¿¡Estabas escondiendo una técnica tan potente de tu propia aldea!? —se quejó Kodachi.

—¡Un artista se debe a su arte, hm! ¡Nadie iba a admirar mis obras si las explico de antemano! Además, tenerla en secreto me benefició ya que Akatsuki no se lo esperaba.

Todos guardaron silencio. Deidara comenzó a inquietarse. Odiaba cuando eso pasaba.

—Deidara. Será mejor que vayas a hablar con Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi y les expliques cómo es que estás vivo. En estos momentos están en lo que queda del campamento, devastados, recibiendo consuelo por tu pérdida —dijo Kitsuchi con dureza.

—Mierda... —masculló, mordiéndose el labio.

Eso sí que hizo que la culpabilidad lo invadiera. Debía verlos cuanto antes.

—De todos modos, ¿qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Y dónde está Akatsuki? —preguntó Ai.

—No lo sé, me perdí toda la pelea —iba a tener que improvisar—, me teletransportaron a otro lugar sin que pudiera evitarlo. Ahí me encontré con un extraño sujeto. Lo conseguí matar con mi técnica secreta y volví, hm. Imagino que eso significa que había más infiltrados en nuestras filas.

—Akatsuki se ha retirado del campo de batalla muy poco después de que tu bomba detonase —dijo Kitsuchi—. ¿Es posible que la muerte de dicho individuo haya tenido que ver?

—Tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? Iré a buscar a mi equipo ahora. Hasta luego.

Oyó gritar a Kodachi que volviera, pero cuanta menos información les diera, mejor. Cualquier cosa de más que dijera podría jugarles en contra luego. Lo ignoró yéndose volando de allí a máxima velocidad. Sólo esperó que no encontrasen la roca antes de que Obito hubiera terminado de hacer lo que fuera que tenía que hacer.

Su presencia en el campamento causó bastante revuelo. Los primeros en darse cuenta fueron el grupo de Jinchuuriki, que lo siguieron desde abajo. En cuanto localizó a sus compañeros de equipo, saltó detrás de Akatsuchi y gritó tan fuerte como pudo. Ambos se dieron un susto.

—¿Estaban rememorándome o algo, hm? —se burló, riendo a carcajadas.

Los tres se miraron. Quizá Deidara no debiera encontrar eso divertido, pero no podía evitarlo.

—¡Idiota! —Kurotsuchi tenía un brazo en un cabestrillo, pero el otro en condiciones lo suficientemente buenas como para darle un puñetazo en el estómago—. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!

—¡Hey, ya vale! —se quejó parando los golpes como podía.

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo que nos preocupaste!? —gritó Akatsuchi, invocando a su golem de nuevo para inmovilizarlo.

Deidara escapó corriendo al temer por su vida, siendo perseguido por su equipo a quienes más tarde, se les unió Onoki-sensei también.

—¿Pero él no estaba mal de la espalda? Cuánta violencia innecesaria, hm... —murmuró, sin dejar de correr.

* * *

.

* * *

Obito se sintió como en una de las reuniones que ya solía tener con ellos dos. Solo que esta vez la razón era completamente distinta. Konan se acercó a ellos, esperando las conclusiones de su conversación.

—Voy a deshacer la técnica —anunció Nagato.

Konan asintió, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Hay que hacer oficial la rendición antes de que los tengamos aquí arrasando —dijo.

—Lo sé. Pero antes, debo dejar a Yahiko descansar en paz por fin.

Sin deshacer el sello de la rata, Nagato se concentró, y el chakra y su alma fragmentada contenida en los cuerpos de Tendo y Shurado empezaron a volver a su cuerpo. Primero desaparecieron los receptores en sus rostros, luego el rinnegan, y el cabello de Shurado se volvió castaño otra vez. Poco a poco, sus cuerpos comenzaron a relajarse, sus rodillas a doblarse. Konan sujetó ambos cuerpos para evitar que se dieran contra el suelo, y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Yahiko.

—Descansa en paz de una vez, amigo mío —dijo Nagato.

Konan acarició su mejilla grisácea. Inexplicablemente, una lágrima caía de su ojo, resbalando por la misma.

—Creo que nos perdona... —dijo ella en voz baja.

Obito se limitó a observar la escena mientras Konan envolvía en papeles ambos cuerpos, creándoles una mortaja de papel sobre la cual creó un exuberante ramo blanco.

—¿Quién era la otra persona? —preguntó Obito.

—Un shinobi de Kusagakure. Al vivir del comercio con las naciones vecinas, la tercera guerra ninja los empobreció significantemente. Fueron atacados por ambos bandos para evitar que aprovisionaran al enemigo. Solicitó unirse a Akatsuki para aportar a que se produjera el cambio, y tras la muerte de Yahiko se ofreció para ser uno de los seis caminos. Como ves, todos somos víctimas del ciclo de odio aquí.

No quiso ser tan iluso como para pensar que dicho ciclo iba a acabarse, pero quería creer que su impacto iba a ser minimizado. Se encargaría de que así fuera. Konan se puso en pie otra vez, las hojas de papel que se desprendieron de su brazo formando una bandera blanca.

—En el fondo no me pesa que Akatsuki tenga este final —dijo—. Iré a hablar con ambas aldeas.

Obito no podía evitar preocuparse, preguntándose como iba a ir todo. No se atreverían a atacar a alguien que se acercaba a dialogar pacíficamente, pero nada garantizaba que no fueran a apresarla. Cuando la roca se abrió una vez más para dejarla salir, Obito avanzó unos pasos.

—Iré a asegurarme que todo va bien.

—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora? —preguntó Nagato.

—Para el mundo yo morí hace mucho. Y así seguirá siendo. Pero no me iré muy lejos, prometí a alguen que me quedaría —contestó—. ¿Y tú, qué harás?

Nagato soltó una débil carcajada, observándose a sí mismo.

—Más bien pregúntate qué va a ser de mí. Lo que ellos quieran hacer conmigo, imagino.

Dudaba que pudiera si quiera caminar solo. Era evidente que necesitaba atención médica.

—Pronto vendrán a ayudarte a desconectarte de la estatua —dijo, saliendo al exterior, consciente de que ese era el fin de su asociación con los ninjas de Amegakure.

Parecía que Deidara se había ido. Por las pisadas en el suelo, un equipo de reconocimiento ya había pasado por ahí sin notar nada extraño. Le resultó gracioso. Se desplazó cerca del campamento usando el kamui, empezaría por buscarlo ahí.

Haciendo el resto del camino a pie para no arriesgarse a ser visto más de lo que ya lo había hecho, Obito examinó los alrededores buscando a Deidara.

Lo encontró con el resto de los Jinchuuriki. Parecía estar molesto. Reparando en él, Deidara se separó del grupo y corrió a su encuentro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó curioso.

—Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi no me hablan, hm.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—¡Yo sólo les quería gastar una broma! ¡No es mi culpa que se ofendan!

Apoyada en un árbol, Kurotsuchi les dedicaba una mirada asesina. Obito notó que no había salido de la batalla ilesa.

—¿Por qué me da mala espina esto?

—Creían que me había autodestruído cuando vieron la explosión de mi K1. Sólo me coloqué tras ellos y les di un pequeño susto eso es todo.

Obito abrió mucho los ojos, incapaz de reaccionar. No era un tema para tomarlo a risa.

—Es una broma de mal gusto. ¿No crees que merecen una disculpa?

Él lo miró como si eso fuera la mayor injusticia del mundo.

—No es mi culpa que ellos sacasen conclusiones apresuradas, no lo hice a posta, hm —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—A nadie le gusta creer que la gente que le importa ha muerto.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, suspirando.

—No quiero que nadie llore por mí. No es artístico —murmuró, así que de eso se trataba, Obito podía hasta encontrarlo tierno—. Y prefiero no ir ahora, lo haré cuando se les pase el enfado. Como ves, sí que aprecio mi vida, hm.

—Te perdonarán, ya lo verás. ¿Está bien Kurotsuchi? ¿Qué le pasó en el brazo?

—Cuando creyó que usé el C0 quiso vengarme, y usó un jutsu que transformó su brazo en diamante —dijo mirando al suelo.

Vale puede que eso sí fuera preocupante.

—¿Va a recuperarse? —preguntó alarmado, sabía que algunas técnicas de ese tipo eran permanentes.

—Dicen que sí, pero la reconversión llevará un tiempo.

Comenzaron a caminar. Obito necesitaba asegurarse que Konan y Nagato estarían seguros y él recibía atención médica.

—Comprendo que te sientas culpable -puso la mano en su hombro en gesto de consuelo, tras plantearse si quedaría extraño o no, decidió que ahí todo el mundo tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse—, pero todo estará bien. Lo peor ya pasó.

Sorprendentemente, le costaba mucho menos alentar a otros que alentarse a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo te fue con Akatsuki? —preguntó Deidara.

—Van a rendirse. Pero aún me preocupa como puedan tratarlos. Debo estar atento. Pronto nos enteraremos.

—Creo que sé lo que estás pensando, hm. Tú planeas desaparecer y ellos van a quedarse a encarar las consecuencias.

—Puede que tenga eso en la cabeza —admitió Obito y Deidara lo miró con recelo—. Pero me he dado cuenta que no tenemos por qué recorrer el mismo camino. Es mejor si todos siguen creyendo que morí hace muchos años. En cuanto a Konan y Nagato, confío en que la influencia de Jiraiya los defienda del Tsuchikage. De ocurrir lo peor, creo poder tener algo de control sobre la situación si es que tú aceptas actuar por mí tal y como yo te dicte. No podría quedarme de brazos cruzados.

—Mm, está bien —Obito pensó que Deidara dudaría más—. Imagino que eso es mejor que verte pensando en confesar todo.

Obito sonrió. No todo tenía por qué salirle mal siempre. Se alegró de haber tenido esperanza por una vez.

Pronto vieron llegar al equipo de reconocimiento trayendo a Konan y Nagato con ellos. Ella iba escoltada por las mismas fuerzas explosivas, aún con la bandera blanca en la mano. Él, sujeto entre dos shinobis que lo ayudaban a caminar. Él y Deidara se acercaron un poco más. Algunos shinobi corrían a ellos furiosos, gritando insultos, pero fueron llamados a comportarse.

El Tsuchikage se acercó levitando. También los jonin de Konoha que parecían estar a cargo. Obito vio a Jiraiya avanzar hacia el grupo, abriéndose paso entre la gente. Cuando él y Konan estuvieron frente a frente, ella se postró en el suelo, su frente rozando el mismo. Nadie parecía saber como actuar. Obito observó sus caras, todos se veían desconcertados por la emotiviad del momento. Jiraiya se agachó, tomando su barbilla con cuidado. Le hubiera gustado saber qué le decía.

—¡Sensei!

Se abrazaron, arrodillados en el suelo. Ambos lloraban. A Obito le impactó ver a Konan, siempre serena, mostrar tantas emociones. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, parecía que por el momento, todo iría bien. Aunque no dejaría de estar pendiente en lo sucesivo.

—Creo que es hora de que Kuro desaparezca también —susurró, había gente cerca de ellos, pero nadie les estaba prestando atención.

Deidara lo miró tomado por sorpresa, aunque tras unos segundos asintió.

—Vas a estar en problemas cuando el tipo que secuestraste vuelva a su villa y diga que no recuerda nada. Y más cuando Fuu pregunte dónde está Kuro y le respondan que quién es Kuro.

-Nunca dije que fuera un plan perfecto, pero temporalmente sirvió, era lo que buscaba. Tendrá que quedar como un misterio.

—¿Y las explicaciones que voy a tener que dar por haber estado siempre contigo, hm?

—Bueno —Obito comenzó a pensar algo a gran velocidad—. Sólo di que no sabías nada. No tenías por qué saber.

Él aún no se veía convencido.

—Siento como que no piensas las consecuencias a corto plazo de tus planes locos y luego para solucionarlas sólo piensas en más planes locos, hm.

—Eso es cierto —admitió, frotándose el pelo—. Pero ahora te tengo a ti de cómplice.

—Tú me arrastraste a ellos —contestó, y cuando lo miró suplicando su perdón, Deidara sonrió—. Aún quiero ver el mundo contigo, no me quedaré mucho en Iwa. Ya me aburría estar ahí metido de todos modos.

—Y yo te acompañaré a todas partes. Seré tu sombra.

Ahora sí que podía emocionarse de verdad. Las cosas parecían ir bien. El comienzo de esa nueva vida junto a él se veía prometedor.

—Más vale que crees otro personaje inventado. Me pregunto de qué te vas a disfrazar ahora.

—Eso será sorpresa —contestó, para crearle expectación, aún no tenía nada pensado, pero iba a tener tiempo de sobra de ese momento en adelante—. La primera vez que veas mi nueva identidad puede que no me reconozcas.

—¿Es un desafío, hm?

—Es un desafío —sabía que debía irse mientras todos estuvieran pendientes de Konan y Nagato, que ya se encontraba recibiendo cuidados médicos—. En unos días te llevaré a un lugar. ¿Quieres destruirlo conmigo?

—¿Que si quiero? ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan, hm! —contestó—. ¿Qué es?

—No es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso. Te lo diré sin falta la próxima vez que nos reunamos. En cuanto llegues a Iwa.

—No me hagas esperar mucho —lo advirtió.

Se veía tan serio que Obito tuvo que aguantar las ganas de apretarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—Puede que por el camino de vuelta haya alguien acechándote con intenciones de atraparte -susurró, esos ojos color cielo lo distraían demasiado—. Será mejor que vigile que eso no ocurre.

Tras asegurarse de que nadie reparaba en ellos, Deidara lo tomó de la mano.

—Me parece que es a ti a quien hay que vigilar —la sonrisa de Obito se amplió mientras activaba el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Antes de desaparecer, Obito apretó su mano más fuerte. La angustia seguía ahí en algún rincón de su mente, algunas de sus preocupaciones también, pero esa vez los sentimientos positivos ganaban el pulso. Es lo que sintió mientras se transportaba a otro lugar.

* * *

 **¡Ya queda muy poco para poder marcar el fic como completo! :D**

 **El próximo capítulo será el último. Será un epílogo de lo que fue de ellos en los meses posteriores sin Akatsuki ahí. Me he encariñado mucho con este fic y con Dei monito. Voy a extrañarlos, siempre me pasa cuando termino un fic pero aisss, fue mucho tiempo con ellos en la cabeza *_***

 **Aquí está el desenlace de los dos miembros restantes de Akatsuki. En el canon, a Konan la dejan irse tranquila a pesar de que destruyeron Konoha, bueno fue Nagato sobre todo pero ella contribuyó y era cómplice. Por eso pensé que aquí aunque no la dejen irse, con la influencia de Jiraiya todo será un poco más fácil. En cuanto a Nagato, va a pasar un largo tiempo en el hospital. No lo veo recuperándose del todo, y su esperanza de vida estará muy mermada porque fragmentar su alma le pasó factura, pero sí que mejorará.**

 **Lybra, Zetsu negro está bien muerto! Una de las alternativas que tenía en mente era que él al quedarse sin Akatsuki y ese apoyo se veía obligado a volver a las sombras, como lo hizo durante milenios, esperando a un incauto al que engañar. Ese plan que estuvo urdiendo desde que conoció a Madara se le desbarata en dos días. Zetsu es decente peleando aunque no tann fuerte, Sasuke o Naruto mismo le podrían vencer perfectamente. De haberlo dejado ver como perdía todo el apoyo, Zetsu negro se iría a esperar a otro incauto. Tal vez en mil años hubiera habido otro Madara u otro Obito, si es que el clan se restablecía a través de Sasuke. Y bueno, así ya no lo habrá. Me dio mucha risa lo del noruego quema iglesias jajaj La verdad amé escribir eso, ese look de Konan tan infernal fue como una mezcla de ángel y demonio. La cara de bobito enamorado está ahí siempre eso no lo puede evitar *_*. Y sí, de niño ya tenía esa actitud sobreprotectora con las cosas. También dijo que por eso quería ser Hokage. Pero esa tendencia a proteger se le fue de las manos, ya iba como predispuesto.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir las aventuras de Dei monito. ¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!**


	20. Chapter 20 -Epílogo-

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

 **Una semana después**

* * *

No llevaban ni medio minuto en aquel lugar y Deidara aún no había abierto la boca, demasiado ocupado examinando cada detalle con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—En este sitio fue donde viví mientras mi cuerpo se rehabilitaba tras mi accidente. Aquí pasé mucho tiempo encerrado con Madara.

Día y noche él le hablaba de sus ideales, y todas y cada una de las veces Obito lo tomaba por un viejo charlatán y senil, aunque fuera demasiado amable como para decírselo en aquellos tiempos. Tal vez por estar tan aislado del resto, o porque el único ser humano de su mundo se reducía a Madara, esas ideas fueron poco a poco metiéndose en su cabeza hasta el punto en que él un día comenzó a cuestionarse cuando ocurrió, o si no debía considerarlas aunque solo fuera como agradecimiento a su salvador, o si no estaba realmente tan loco como pensó en un principio y sus ideas tenían sentido. Su confusión iba en aumento, su concepto de la realidad mutando a otro que él le dejó bien grabado en la cabeza con cada charla. Día, tras día, tras día de su monótona existencia...

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en este... agujero? —dijo Deidara espantado.

—Algo más de un año.

—Lo odio —escupió con asco, sus ojos fijos en el tronco del árbol.

Las raíces espinosas se extendían a toda la estancia. Era difícil dar un paso sin cuidarse de no tropezar.

—Ya somos dos —contestó Obito.

Vio a Deidara acercarse al trono conectado al mismo árbol, cubierto por una manta que en otro tiempo debió ser blanca pero que el musgo y la humedad habían vuelto verdosa. Seguidamente se dirigió al tronco, a examinar el clon del primer hokage cuyo torso sobresalía del mismo.

—¿Por qué hay un tipo aquí? ¿Quién es, hm?

—Es una réplica de Hashirama Senju. En la pelea contra él, Madara consiguió arrancarle un pedazo de piel, lo plantó aquí y este árbol creció.

—Parece algo salido de una leyenda o un mito. ¿Cómo es eso si quiera posible?

—El primer Hokage no era un ser humano corriente. También hay varios mitos al respecto.

—No quiero oírlos —se apresuró a decir Deidara.

Obito se acercó al árbol a la vez que él se retiraba. Los humanos artificiales seguían colgando de arriba. Madara se había valido de ellos para hacer misiones por él afuera, en el mundo exterior. Eran muchos, pero Obito sólo había hablado con Zetsu y Guruguru al ser ellos dos quienes estaban a cargo de su rehabilitación. Los demás entraban y salían, hablando solo con Madara. A él lo ignoraban. Cuando no se les requería quedaban ahí suspendidos como frutos macabros.

A ellos también le llegaría por fin su descanso.

—Es hora de acabar con esto también —dijo.

Esa había sido su guarida personal desde el día de su accidente. Obito quería borrar el lugar del mapa. Era un símbolo, y hasta que no se deshiciera de él no se iba a sentir libre del todo.

Las bocas en las manos de Deidara ya estaban masticando la arcilla ofrecida. Un puñado de arañas brotaron de las hendiduras.

—¿Quieres que empiece ya, hm?

Le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera a ls entrada de su laboratorio.

—Ven. Empieza por aquí.

—¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

—La prueba de otra de las cosas horribles que hice. Es mejor que no lo veas.

Deidara bajó igual y él deseó que le hubiera hecho caso esa vez. Cada segundo que él pasó ahí abajo se le hizo eterno y no se sintió mejor cuando por fin subió con las manos vacías.

—Obito, cuando yo decido perdonar a alguien no me echo atrás, hm.

—Me equivoqué tanto... —murmuró rehuyendo su mirada. No se sintió digno de ella.

Todos esos ojos que extirpó el día de la matanza del clan Uchiha estaban ahí.

—Y yo te he visto arrepentirte y cambiar con mis propios ojos. Ahora todo lo que hay ahí abajo está a punto de desaparecer, y tú no podrás seguir anclado a ello.

Aprender a vivir en el presente se le hacía complicado tras tantos años refugiado en su miseria. Pero Obito se esforzaba en intentarlo cada vez que su mente divagaba a pensamientos que no debería.

—Sí. Por favor, hazlo desaparecer.

No quería que ese laboratorio siguiera existiendo. Deidara levantó su mano derecha, dedos índice y anular extendidos.

—¡Katsu!

El estruendo de la explosión lo dejó con un molesto zumbido en el oído. Ambos dieron un gran salto hacia atrás para escapar del colapso del suelo. Imaginar el horrendo laboratorio destruído le quitaba un peso de encima y su ánimo mejoró. Estaba sonriendo, mirando con admiración a un Deidara despeinado por la energía liberada por sus explosiones.

—Gracias.

Que fuera él quien lo hiciese significaba mucho para Obito.

—Vamos, ¿qué es lo siguiente? —preguntó con impaciencia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio que él también sonreía.

—De eso me ocuparé yo. No es por robarte protagonismo, pero es un asunto personal.

Ahí empezó todo y él iba a ponerle un fin. Obito activó el mangekyo sharingan. Pronto no quedaría nada de ese lugar. Su vista se fijó en una de las raíces del árbol mientras concentraba su chakra para cargar la técnica.

—Amaterasu.

La llama salió disparada hacia su objetivo. Un agudo dolor hizo acto de presencia en la parte derecha de su rostro, como siempre pasaba en las raras ocasiones en las que usaba la técnica, razón por la cual evitaba hacerlo. Su visión se emborronó, como si hubiera desarrollado de repente miopía extrema.

—¿Y esa sangre? —preguntó Deidara.

Se volteó a mirarlo. No podía enfocar bien pero las células senju ya se estaban encargando de restaurar su visión. De no ser así, no la habría usado. No le agradaba la idea de no ser capaz de ver nunca más lo bello que era.

—Efectos secundarios de la técnica —explicó—. Pero estaré bien en un momento.

La mano de Deidara se posó con suavidad en las cicatrices de su rostro, la lengua salió para limpiar cuidadosamente el rastro de sangre. Podía oír el crepitar del fuego a sus espaldas como si de música celestial se tratase.

Libres. Iban a ser libres. Era un hecho. La euforia provocaba que su corazón latiese como loco, que la sonrisa más grande de su vida apareciese en su rostro. Podría ponerse a llorar de felicidad en ese preciso instante.

—Je. Llamas negras. Qué Uchiha —dijo Deidara mirando como la técnica se descontrolaba alrededor de ellos.

Obito no lo pudo aguantar más y lo besó, ambas manos enmarcando su rostro con firmeza. No entendía del todo esa necesidad de hacerlo, salida de la nada, pero no quería ponerle freno. Poseídos por completo por una pasión repentina, se dieron una serie de breves pero desesperados besos hasta que Deidara decidió profundizar más. Las manos de Obito recorrieron su cuerpo en dirección descendente para agarrarlo de las caderas. Enganchado a su cuello, Deidara invadió el interior de su boca con intención de quedarse ahí.

De un tirón Obito hizo chocar su cadera contra la de él. Deidara gimió, frotándose contra la misma. Sintió la temperatura aumentar, y no sólo por tener su entrepierna en proceso de endurecimiento presionada contra la de Deidara. Alrededor de ellos, las llamas se estaban extendiendo a otras raíces.

—Lo hiciste... —susurró Deidara, agarrándose a su ropa y retrocediendo. Obito se dejó arrastrar lejos de las llamas rumbo al trono de Madara.

Los besos, húmedos y voraces continuaron durante todo el camino.

—Tú me diste la fuerza... Mmm... Tú me salvaste de mi pasado.

Al llegar junto al asiento, Deidara tiró de él con más violencia aún y lo sentó en el mismo de un empujón antes de saltarle encima.

—Y de mi futuro. De lo que me hubiera convertido de no ser por ti...

Deidara tomó un kunai oxidado tirado en un rincón del asiento y lo usó para rasgar su suéter negro. Una vez descubierto, se inclinó a lamer su pecho, sus manos acariciando su torso dejando sendos rastros de saliva a su paso.

—Tú hiciste que volviera a amar otra vez —tan sensible estaba, que a penas podía reaccionar—... Soy tuyo. Completamente tuyo.

Aquellos ávidos labios llegaron a la altura de su ombligo. Deidara fue dejándose caer al suelo hasta quedar de rodillas. Obito terminó de quitarse la ropa arruinada y se incorporó, admirándolo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Qué hermoso era. Ni un lugar tan lúgubre podía hacerle perder su brillo.

El crepitar del fuego negro aumentó al extenderse a las ramas trepadoras de la pared del fondo.

—Mmm, bien —susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, su dedo recorriendo toda la largura de su erección hasta llegar al botón del pantalón—. Porque yo también soy tuyo.

—Deidara... —consiguió decir a pesar del nudo en su garganta, la calidez en el interior de su pecho le impedía respirar bien, casi tanto como verlo postrado a sus pies.

Su pantalón y ropa interior también acabaron cortados. Una vez liberado, Deidara acariciaba su miembro, humedeciéndolo con la lengua en su mano.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, hmm...

Deidara apoyó los labios entreabiertos en su erección y lamiéndola para cubrirla de saliva. El olor a humo era ya bastante notable, pero Obito dejó eso a un lado para acariciar el cabello de Deidara mientras él dejaba húmedos y sonoros besos en toda la extensión de su miembro.

—Ah... Deidara... —gimió tembloroso, mientras lo miraba bajar aún más a lamer sus testículos y la lengua en su mano se ocupaba de la punta enrojecida y goteante—. Entonces... Ve más deprisa...

Nada lo hacía más feliz que verlo tragarse su verga en aquella habitación donde empezó todo, y que ahora estaba en proceso de destrucción. Primero sólo lo hacía hasta la mitad, y luego fue bajando más y más. Obito movió las caderas, empalándose más en su garganta. Las manos de Deidara se cerraron aún más sobre sus muslos, podía sentir los dientes clavándose en la piel, las lenguas empujando y lamiendo.

Obito se dejó llevar por el intensificado placer de la morbosa situación, empujando sus caderas mientras lo tomaba de la nuca. Ambos gemían, y cada vez que Deidara lo hacía la vibración lo dejaba un poco más cerca del orgasmo.

Recordó entonces, que si se centraban solo en él no tendría tiempo de atender a Deidara ahí. No sabía cuanto tardarían las llamas en acabar con todo, pero no iba a ser mucho más.

—Nnngh... Soy yo quien debería estar a tus pies —dijo y él se detuvo.

Poniéndose en pie, tomando a Deidara y lo dejó sobre el trono antes de arrodillarse. El sudor que cubría la parte humana de su cuerpo hacía evidente que la temperatura estaba subiendo hasta lo molesto.

—Soy yo quien quiere estar a tus pies —agregó quitándole el uniforme y la ropa interior con torpeza.

Dobló las piernas de Deidara sobre su cuerpo, sujetándolas ahí con una de sus manos y exponiendo su entrada trasera a él. No tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a devorarla, lamidas de arriba a abajo alternadas con circulares alrededor del anillo de músculos. Subía para lamer su perineo y la base de sus testículos para luego bajar otra vez y repetir la secuencia, totalmente entregado a su placer.

—¡Ah... Obi... Mmm... to...! ¡M-Más rápido!

Sentía su cuerpo tensarse, retorcerse y temblar en esa difícil postura. Cada gemido lo ponía más caliente, pero a la vez le recordaba el poco tiempo que tenían.

Chupó bien dos de sus dedos y se los introdujo mientras continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo toda la extensión de sus muslos y sus nalgas. Obito rozó su próstata a la vez que su lengua endurecida repasaba su perineo. Deidara gemía con voz ronca, cada vez más alto. Le introdujo un dedo más y aumentó la velocidad.

—Hazme saber si te lastimo —susurró.

Tenía ese dilema entre ser cuidadoso y apresurarse, pero mientras Deidara pudiera aguantarlo bien, no se frenaría tanto.

No podía verle bien la cara, pero sí que podía ver el charco de lubricante en su estómago a través del hueco entre sus piernas. En un rato más se ocuparía de eso.

Una rama baja del árbol cayó al suelo envuelta en llamas, y Obito fue consciente de que si eran alcanzados estarían perdidos. No podían permitirse darse un respiro, ni podía parar a cuestionarse a esas alturas si no sería todo demasiado para Deidara. Si no se veía capaz, él lo avisaría. Se hizo un hueco en el asiento, cubrió su verga con abundante saliva y colocó a un jadeante y despeinado Deidara a horcajadas sobre él.

—En este trono, Madara se sentaba día y noche, conectado a ese árbol —susurró.

Deidara le dio un ardiente beso, agarrado a su hombro con una mano y a su nuca con la otra, mientras se dejaba caer sobre su miembro, introduciéndose el glande.

—Que le jodan a Madara... ¡Mmm...! A lo único que voy a conectarme es a tu verga —dijo con una sonrisa desvergonzada—. Es un buen cambio.

—Es el mejor cambio.

El intenso aroma a ahumado no dejaba de colarse en su nariz. Embistió hacia arriba antes de que hubiera terminado de sentarse. Pero tras la impresión inicial, Deidara se adaptó bien. El árbol entero ya estaba en llamas, y Obito ya no podía parar aunque quisiera. Hacía botar a Deidara con cada salvaje empujón que lo obligó a agarrarse a su espalda a la desesperada para encontrar soporte.

—¡Obi... Nnnhh...!

Obito se abrazó a su cuerpo, empujándolo hacia abajo cada vez que embestía, más y más deprisa. Tan sólo sonidos incongrugentes salían de los labios de ambos. Sudando como estaban de pies a cabeza, sus manos se resbalaban más de la cuenta por su deslizante piel.

—Deidara... C-córrete... Córrete para mí... Ah... —en pleno frenesí de sus acciones, agarró su erección para masturbarlo—. Vamos a despedir este lugar para siempre... ¡Con un buen katsu!

Deidara se arqueó hacia atrás, sus ojos entrecerrados, brillosos y él lo observó atrapado, consciente de cuanto lo amaba, de cuanto lo adoraba. Gemidos inhumanamente altos resonando en sus oídos sobre el salvaje crepitar del fuego le hicieron saber que lo había logrado. Amaba verlo correrse en sus brazos. El fuerte abrazo estaba asfixiando a Obito, además del sofocante aire. Su cuerpo le pedía respirar algo más limpio. La leve sensación de asfixia hizo que el placer que llevaba rato acumulándose en su vientre por fin estallase, especialmente intenso.

Se abrazaron agotados unos segundos más. Obito besó su mejilla, luego su cuello cubierto en sudor y luego, tentando el tiempo restante un poco más, inclinó el cuerpo de Deidara ligeramente hacia atrás para lamer el semen en su pecho.

Las llamas estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Y Obito estaba disfrutando más de lo que pensó el peligro que quedarse conllevaba. Tras un último y fugaz beso en los labios activó el kamui y los sacó de allí a ambos, dejando que el resto del lugar fuera consumido por las llamas.

Al llegar a su nuevo destino, el brusco cambio de temperatura se hizo notable. Viniendo del calor asfixiante, Obito tenía incluso un poco de frío. Agradeció que el suelo fuera de tarima y no de piedra.

Aún recostado sobre él, Deidara se echó a reír y él también. Ya no existía. Aquel macabro lugar ya no existía.

—Hay que hacer eso otra vez, hm.

—Lo siento, experiencia única en la vida —contestó, quizá era mejor forma de morir que cualquier otra, pero Obito prefería no tentar tanto a su usual mala suerte.

Ninguno de los dos había recuperado el aliento aún, pero no les impidió volver a juntar sus labios en otro tierno y largo beso al que ninguno de los dos parecía querer poner fin.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó después, acomodado en su pecho mientras Obito jugueteaba con su cabello.

—¿No lo reconoces?

—Creo que sí. Pero no lo había visto por dentro antes, hm.

Examinando los alrededores, le entró la sospecha de que estaban en aquel templo abandonado que visitaron en su primera cita.

—El kamui me trajo aquí.

—¿Otra vez te puse nervioso, hm? Menos mal que acabamos aquí y no en el centro de Iwa entonces.

—Es cierto que no pude pensar bien. Pero pensé en un lugar seguro, y este lo es.

Se dio cuenta entonces, que llevaba las botas aún puestas, y los pantalones hechos tiras colgando de la parte inferior de sus piernas. Deidara se sentó junto a él cuando lo sintió moverse.

—Va a ser gracioso cuando nos tengamos que mover de aquí, sin ropa de repuesto.

—Eso es cosa de quien me está rompiendo la ropa poco a poco —dijo Obito, señalándolo.

—Tú también olvidaste la mía en las llamas, estamos igual, hm.

Tal vez fuera hora de ocuparse de ese detalle de conseguir ropa nueva, o mejor, tras llevarlo a unas termas naturales y enjabonar con delicadeza cada rincón de su cuerpo, visto que ambos acabaron sudorosos. Un baño purificante, una nueva vida.

—Debemos lavarnos primero, lo de la ropa ya lo solucionaremos después de una manera u otra.

Vio a Deidara levantarse y tomar un clavo oxidado y torcido del suelo.

—¿No hay nada que quieras hacer antes por aquí? La otra vez parecías muy interesado en dejar nuestros nombres escritos en la madera.

Que fuera él quien lo propusiese, Obito no lo esperaba.

—¿Y si lo lee alguien que nos conozca? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando descubran que estoy vivo por esto? La posibilidad es pequeña, pero ahí está.

—Tendría su gracia que eso pasase, hm.

—Definitivamente te va el peligro. Dame ese clavo, tengo una idea.

En una columna cercana, Obito cinceló las dos primeras sílabas de su nombre en katakana y seguidamente, las dos primeras del nombre de Deidara, formando una única palabra. Lo envolvió todo con un corazón y retrocedió, admirando su trabajo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Deidara para atraerlo a su cuerpo. Descartó cualquier sentimiento de culpa, el lugar ya estaba lo suficientemente vandalizado.

¿Qué más daba un poco más?

* * *

 **Cuatro meses después**

* * *

Las cortinas de la sala de estar se mecían con la brisa del medio día que entraba por la ventana abierta. Se adaptó mejor de lo que pensó a tener casa propia, lo que le llevó a preguntarse por qué no pensó en ello antes.

Kurotsuchi leía un comic tirada en el sofá, su taza de te ya fría olvidada junto al mismo mientras él revisaba el contenido de su mochila.

—¿No es mucho equipaje para que vayas cargándolo a todos lados? —comentó ella, levantando la vista un momento de su lectura.

—Eso me servirá de entrenamiento, hm —dijo Deidara, quien pensaba guardarlo en el kamui de Obito de todos modos.

Ella quedó convencida con ello y prosiguió su lectura.

Le costó un par de semanas convencer al Tsuchikage, más con todo el interrogatorio al que Kodachi y Ai lo sometieron sobre su extraña desaparición y la de Kuro durante la batalla, pero al fin le permitió irse tal y como él vaticinó.

Que Kurotsuchi saliera en defensa de Obito facilitó las cosas, junto al testimonio de una kunoichi que según afirmaba, alguien la salvó de un proyectil enemigo que la hubiera matado y que al girarse, le pareció ver a Kuro una centésima de segundo antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire. Como no había pruebas de que fuese cómplice de Akatsuki, la investigación se paralizó hasta nuevo aviso para poder centrarse en cosas más urgentes en ese momento.

—¿Te gusta el comic? —preguntó Deidara.

Kurotsuchi se estaba leyendo los dos tomos de "Aventuras de Kuromaki" de golpe. Sin dejar de leer, ella asintió.

—¡Está emocionante! Además el protagonista casi se llama como yo, eso es bueno. ¿Tienes más?

—Sólo han salido esos dos de momento —dijo, aún le enojaba que Obito hubiera aprendido en una semana algo que a una persona sin sharingan le hubiera costado años con tan sólo ir a la capital a observar como trabajaba, pero su única alternativa era resignarse.

Obito parecía motivado y optimista por una vez. No creía que se pudiera cambiar el mundo así. No completamente al menos. Pero si podía hacer llegar a la gente su idea a través de sus obras puede que tal vez marcase la diferencia. No con gente como Onoki o el raikage, quien a pesar de que en el pasado su aldea fue por ahí robando o matando jinchuuriks de otras aldeas, no se tomó muy bien el perder a Matatabi.

Al final, las nuevas generaciones reemplazarían a las anteriores y esos mensajes habrían calado hondo en ellas. Habría más posibilidades de que hicieran lo correcto.

—¿Cuándo sale el siguiente?

—No lo sé, en un mes o dos, tal vez.

Ella emitió un quejido.

—Tengo la impresión de que se va a quedar interesante y voy a tener que esperar mucho para saber qué pasa.

—Mejor que sea interesante que aburrido. ¿No crees?

—Sí, supongo que eso tiene sentido.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, Deidara ultimando detalles sobre su equipaje y Kurotsuchi leyendo hasta que ella terminó el tomo.

—¡Sabía que se quedaría interesante! —se quejó examinando la contraportada—. ¡Hey! ¡Tienes dedicatoria del autor! ¿Cuándo lo conociste?

—¿Te estás muriendo de envidia?

—¡Deja de hacerte el interesante y dímelo! —exclamó.

Deidara le dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Somos íntimos, en realidad.

—Ja, más quisieras. Seguro que lo has firmado tú —replicó Kurotsuchi.

—No te lo creas si no quieres, es la verdad —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kurotsuchi se distrajo releyendo algunos pasajes.

—Deidara-nii... ¿Crees que volveremos a saber de Kuro algún día? —dijo tras un rato.

La repentina mención del nombre lo puso a la defensiva. ¿Por qué lo tenía que recordar precisamente en ese momento? Deidara estaba dudando sobre si era una coincidencia.

—¿Y eso a que viene, hm?

—No sé. Me acordé de él justo ahora... Es como si se hubiera disipado, tal y como Kuromaki hace cuando ya no lo necesitan... Me pregunto qué será de él.

—Bueno, hay dos aldeas mayores y una aldea menor queriendo capturarlo para interrogarlo, si es inteligente jamás aparecerá.

Bastantes preguntas había tenido que responder Deidara ya.

—Lo sé... Pero no me creo que él sea una amenaza, no me importa lo que diga el abuelo. Al contrario... ¡Creo que Kuro estaba ahí para ayudarnos!

Lo dijo con tanta determinación que Deidara alzó la vista.

—Sí. Yo también creo eso.

—Lo que no sé es con que fin... ¿Tú qué crees? Estuviste más con él que todos nosotros juntos.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Tampoco me contó tanto de él, hm.

A Deidara le estaban empezando a sudar las manos, pero tampoco quería que Kurotsuchi lo notase nervioso o impaciente por cambiar de tema.

—Yo creo que —su compañera se quedó pensativa, mirando a la nada—... Yo creo que Kuro es... ¡Un super héroe!

—¿Super héroe? —repitió Deidara, incapaz de pensar en nada más elaborado.

—¡Sí! Tiene sentido, ¿no crees? Un super héroe que vino a protegerte. A proteger a los jinchuurikis de Akatsuki y tras cumplir su misión se fue. ¡Eso es lo que hace Kuromaki!

—Cuéntale tu teoría al Tsuchikage, veamos que dice —se burló Deidara—. Nadie en el mundo es tan altruista, hm.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Kuromaki me recuerda un poco a Kuro —dijo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que Deidara acababa de decir—. Ambos llevaban esas gafas protectoras... Aunque las de Kuromaki sean naranjas.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tuvo Obito que ir dejando tantas pistas?

—Bah, mucha gente las lleva.

Apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá, Kurotsuchi lo miró decepcionada.

—Pensé que mi teoría te gustaría. ¿Quién no quiere que vaya en su ayuda un super héroe con una identidad oculta?

—Corrección, tu fantasiosa teoría —dijo Deidara.

—Aunque en verdad... Siempre hubo algo que no encajaba en la forma en que actuaste. Te tomaste demasiado a la ligera la desaparición de Kuro para lo unido que parecías estar a él, eso es raro.

—¡No me caía mal, eso es todo! —exclamó, temiendo ponerse demasiado a la defensiva y que ella lo notase.

—¿Te reveló su identidad verdadera y lo estás encubriendo? ¡Suena emocionante! Lo malo es que eso significa que no se llama Kuro... Bueno, que lo escogiera significa que tiene buen gusto para escoger nombres.

—¡Basta de tonterías, hm!

—Está bien si no puedes hablar, Deidara-nii. Comprendo que le tengas que guardar el secreto. No se lo diré a nadie.

Parecía que Kurotsuchi ya se había montado esa versión de los hechos en su cabeza y nada la iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

—Díselo a quien quieras. Posiblemente te digan que dejes de leer comics.

Quería pensar que nadie se lo fuera a tomar en serio. Kurotsuchi se puso en pie.

—Hey, ya te he dicho que no voy a hablar. Kuro no tenía malas intenciones. Yo lo sé. Y estoy segura que volverás a verlo pronto.

—¿Eso crees? —a Deidara le resultó divertido el comentario, teniendo en cuenta que lo veía a diario.

—Sí, ¿no te gustaría?. Se veía tan preocupado cuando desapareciste... Preocupado de verdad.

Deidara le dio la espalda, fingiendo estar ocupado con el contenido de su equipaje. Lo que fuera porque no se diera cuenta que no había podido evitar sonrojarse.

—¿No se te acaba aún el descanso? Vas a llegar tarde.

—Sí, ahora que mi brazo por fin está bien debería esforzarme en volverlo a dejar en forma. ¡Ayer casi me vence un chuunin en taijutsu!

—Date prisa entonces, y luego le pateas el culo para que se entere quién manda, hm.

—¿Me puedo llevar los tomos de Kuromaki para releerlos? Te los traeré antes de que te vayas.

—Quédatelos hasta que vuelva, hm. No me los voy a llevar.

—Gracias Deidara-nii, los cuidaré bien.

Tras acompañarla a la puerta, Deidara volvió al salón, tomó la taza de té frío que a penas había tocado y le dio un trago mientras se sentaba.

—Así que un súper héroe...

Deidara alzó la vista de su bebida, apoyado en el respaldo. Sonriente, Obito se dejó caer en el marco de la puerta corrediza, de brazos cruzados.

—¿Desde cuándo estás ahí? —preguntó Deidara.

—Unos quince minutos, pero no iba a salir con ella delante, es bueno saber que le está gustando mi ópera prima.

—Menos mal que no apareciste en mitad del salón, le habría dado algo.

Obito avanzó con tranquilidad hasta la ventana.

—No soy tan bruto como tú intentes creer —bromeó, echando la cortina—. Se puede ver el edificio central desde aquí. ¿Tanto te va el peligro?

—Sabes que sí —respondió con coquetería—. Qué idiotez de pregunta.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, Deidara se volteó a mirarlo.

—Algún día, el tsuchikage nos verá besuquearnos desde su oficina.

—Si somos ninjas que se precien, no dejaremos que eso pase. Yo lo soy, ¿qué hay de ti, hm?

Rodeando su cintura con un brazo, Obito lo atrajo a sí.

—Qué contestón estás hoy.

Deidara tiró de él hasta acomodarlo en su regazo.

—A partir de mañana ya no tendremos ese problema de todos modos —dijo acariciando su cabello. Obito había cerrado los ojos.

—¿Ya has hecho el equipaje?

—Sí. A partir de mañana, Iwa no me verá por un buen tiempo. Es lo menos que pueden hacer por mí, hm.

—Cuesta creer que al final esté pasando.

—Te lo dije.

—Una vez me pareció una fantasía demasiado bonita. Ahora se está haciendo realidad —murmuró, más un pensamiento en voz alta que parte de la conversación—. Mhh, me gusta eso.

Sonriendo, Deidara siguió jugueteando con su pelo.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

—Tengo que entregar unas páginas a mi editor en la mañana, pero si me necesitas para algo, tú siempre vas primero para mí.

—Bien, porque estás invitado a cenar conmigo y mi madre.

Obito se incorporó de golpe, visiblemente nervioso.

—Oh. En ese caso anularé todo, y tendré que ver qué voy a ponerme. No puedo causarle una mala impresión.

—No te hagas el tímido ahora, ya la has conocido, hm.

—Pero en ese entonces ella no sabía... Eso... No es lo mismo.

—Me ha preguntado mucho por ti estos días —a Deidara le hizo gracia lo mucho que estaba gesticulando—. Sería rudo rechazar la invitación.

—Debo ir a ponerme presentable —dijo, levantándose y paseando por la habitación, pensativo.

—¿Asustado? —se burló Deidara.

—Eh, no. Claro que no. Si no le caigo bien no me verá demasiado de todos modos, puesto que no estaremos mucho en Iwa.

—No te hagas el duro. Y te dije que le caiste bien.

—Está bien. Pero mejor... Me voy a calmarme, y a arreglarme. ¡Hasta luego!

Desapareció antes de que Deidara pudiera decir algo más pero volvió a aparecer menos de diez segundos después.

—¿A qué hora vengo?

Deidara se esforzó por aguantarse la risa.

—Sobre las siete, hm.

—De acuerdo... De acuerdo... —murmuró antes de irse otra vez.

—Bobo —dijo cariñosamente, cerrando los ojos y acabándose el té frío de un par de tragos.

* * *

 **Diez meses después**

* * *

Según la mitología, la isla de Yomi, al norte del país del Hierro, fue originalmente un efecto colateral de la pelea entre dos dioses. Uno que quería destruír el planeta lanzando un asteroide al mismo, y otro que quería protegerlo, destruyendo el asteroide de un puñetazo. Deidara no recordaba sus nombres, lo que sí recordaba era que ese fragmento de dicho cuerpo celeste, era un lugar por el que las almas pasaban camino del más allá. Una última parada que les recordase lo bello que había sido el mundo de los vivos.

La escarpada isla recubierta por un grueso manto de nieve y maltratada por el viento y el oleaje no tenía en realidad nada especialmente hermoso, salvo por esos raros momentos en que el fenómeno ocurría. Supuestamente. Porque la única prueba que tenía Deidara de su existencia era el testimonio de un músico errante que conoció en su niñez, fábulas escritas en viejos pergaminos y una ilustración que acompañaba a los textos.

Deidara no estaba dispuesto a esperar a morir para comprobar si era real o no, quería verlo en ese preciso momento. Tenía el kamui a su servicio, por lo que volver noche tras noche no resultaba un inconveniente. Encontró el cielo nublado varias noches seguidas, pero en esa el cielo estaba en calma y tan despejado como en las tierras australes de su nación.

Sentía que iba a tener suerte.

Cubiertos con una manta y usando una pequeña cantidad de chakra para mantenerla cálida, ambos esperaban sobre la cornisa de un acantilado en silencio. Obito debía estar inspirándose con los ojos cerrados, y Deidara observando el cielo cargado de paciencia. Perderse en la profundidad del firmamento se asemejaba a mirar una de sus creaciones, esperando a que explote. La expectación formaba parte de ese momento, y él, tarde o temprano, vería el cielo explotar también.

Hasta que por fin ese cambio que buscaba se produjo.

—Hey.

La emoción hizo que le diera un codazo a Obito cuando vio formarse una onda verde y luminosa en el horizonte. El reflejo de la luz en el agua, proveía al fenomeno de un efecto espejado. Era como si estuvieran rodeados de luces de colores que ondeaban en el cielo y el mar. Ciertamente, si eso era lo último que veía una persona antes de pasar al más allá, entonces no le cabría ninguna duda de que el arte está en la belleza de un único e irrepetible momento.

Una luz rosada se mezcló con el azul oscuro del cielo, volviéndolo morado. El brazo de Obito rodeó su cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, él agarró su mano con fuerza.

—Tenías razón en que es hermoso —murmuró, Deidara sintió la ligera y cálida presión de un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

—Sabía que no era una leyenda.

—¿Te gusta?

Deidara asintió sin apartar la vista, no iba a durar mucho y no estaba en sus planes perderse ni un segundo. Poco a poco, Obito fue estrechándolo con más fuerza entre sus brazos, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo escudándolo de la brisa helada.

—Mi vida —susurró Obito en su oído, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío—. Espero haberte hecho feliz este año juntos.

A pesar del frío, Deidara sintió que esa voz lo derretía un poco.

—Cada día, hm.

Giró la cabeza para mirarlo, el reflejo de las luces multicolor que bailaban en el cielo en su único ojo. Un pequeño beso que dio calor a sus labios acompañó sus palabras. A veces, Deidara se preguntaba si Obito aún seguía preocupado por un hipotético día en el que todo acabase y la desgracia volviera a su vida. Si lo hacía, ya no lo mostraba. Tenía esperanzas de que por fin hubiera aprendido a disfrutar del día a día sin preocupaciones imaginarias.

El grandioso espectáculo sobre ellos seguía su curso. Deidara y Obito contemplaron sonrientes y con una completa sensación de felicidad lo que el cielo tenía para ofrecerles.

* * *

 **Un año después**

* * *

Ya se veía la montaña de los rostros de los cinco Hokages por encima de las copas de los árboles.

Pensando que estaba a punto de ver a Naruto de nuevo, Deidara estaba más impaciente de lo acostumbrado. Saltaba de rama en rama, balanceándose en lianas de vez en cuando. Obito iba a la par de él en silencio. Cuanto más se acercaban a la aldea oculta entre las hojas más distraído parecía. Frunció el ceño, creyendo saber lo que estaba pensando. No había nada que hacer al respecto, pero Deidara quería visitar Konoha, ya había quedado en reunirse ahí con su amigo al que llevaba un año sin ver.

—Deidara, detente un momento —dijo Obito.

Él aterrizó en la rama de un gran roble y un segundo más tarde, Obito se reunió con él.

—No puedo arriesgarme a acercarme más, podría detectarme un vigía o un rastreador.

—Entiendo, hm —dijo Deidara con un asentimiento—. Nos vemos por la noche en el hostal.

Obito rozó su mejilla con gentileza.

—Pásalo bien.

—¿Qué harás mientras?

—Estaré planeando los bocetos del siguiente capítulo que debo entregar. Aún no he empezado, así que tengo mucha tarea que hacer.

—¿Quieres que le de saludos a Kakashi de tu parte? —bromeó.

—Mejor no. Va a extrañar ir a mi tumba a contarme su vida. Después de todo parece ser el único visitante que le llega.

Deidara quería ver ese monumento del que un día le habló. La terrible curiosidad que sentía por ver el nombre de Obito ahí era difícil de ignorar. El lugar estuvo a muy poco de ser su tumba de verdad.

—Yo mientras estaré dándome un atracón de ese ramen del que Naruto me habla tanto, hm.

—¿Intentas darme envidia? —le reprochó con una sonrisa.

—No, pero te la estoy dando igual, al parecer.

—Hace tanto que no pruebo el ramen de Ichiraku... El dueño solía dejármelo gratis si hacía de canguro de su hija pequeña cuando el puesto estaba en hora punta.

Hablaba con tanta nostalgia que Deidara decidó darle una sorpresa y traerle una ración para llevar, pero no le diría nada.

—Bueno, quizá algún día lo vuelvas a probar. Quiero ver qué tan bueno es, hm. Ya te diré.

—Es el mejor —le aseguró Obito.

—Que tengas mucha inspiración, hm.

Tras despedirse cada uno fue por su lado, Deidara moldeó su nube de arcilla y saltó a ella. Quería impresionar a los de Konoha, que ya sabían que estaba de camino. Sonrió cuando vio con su mirilla un grupo de gente ya esperándolo.

 _"Hay más caras conocidas de las que pensaba."_ Dijo Son Goku.

—¿Quién está?

 _"Kurama, Chômei y el que fue el jinchuuriki de Shukaku. También siento el chakra de Matatabi, aunque no junto a ellos. "_

—¿El kazekage? Va a ser una reunión más grande de lo que pensaba, hm —respondió, aumentando la velocidad de la nube.

Todos comenzaron a hacerle señas con los brazos cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—¡Sorpresa, artista loco!

—¡Deidara-sama! —exclamó Fuu.

Gaara sólo lo saludó con la mano, con una cálida sonrisa. En un intento por impresionarlos, Deidara saltó de su nube al suelo, dando unas cuantas volteretas en el proceso.

—Ya tenía ganas de pasarme por aquí, hm.

Los cuatro volvieron al interior de la aldea, poniéndose al día con lo más relevante que les había pasado ese año. Al pasar por la librería Deidara vio un póster anunciando la salida del próximo tomo de Kuromaki.

—¿¡También eres fan!? —exclamó Fuu cuando lo vio mirando en esa dirección—. ¡Dicen que van a sacar una colección de llaveros!

Deidara no tenía ni idea que Kuromaki se hubiera vuelto tan famoso en ese año que llevaba publicando. Sabía que estaba siendo un éxito, pero en realidad no pasaban tanto por ciudades importantes. No recordaba que Obito le hubiese dicho nada.

—¡Yo me compré las gafas de Kuromaki, dattebayo! —exclamó Naruto, sacándolas de su bolsa y ajustándoselas a la frente—. Aunque... El final del último tomo fue tan triste... Me hizo llorar.

Deidara recordó que en el último Obito había incluido sobre el pasado de Kuromaki y sí, había sido más dramático de lo acostumbrado.

—Oh, si. ¡A mí también! —dijo Fuu—. Dicen que el autor es alguien muy misterioso de quien a penas se sabe nada. Eso sólo hace que me de más curiosidad. ¡Quiero conocerlo!

—Tenemos que prestárselo a Gaara para que se haga fan también. Que sea Kazekage no significa que no pueda leer comics como todo el mundo.

—Estaré de vacaciones toda la semana. Voy a tener tiempo de hacer todo eso y más —respondió.

—Entonces —dijo Naruto—, vamos a Ichiraku ya y que el artista loco nos cuente lo que ha hecho en su viaje. Pero antes...

Los tres lo miraron expectantes, Deidara se preguntó qué es lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Te importaría si se nos une Konan-neesan? —preguntó Fuu—. Naruto-kun y ella son ahora amigos, y las historias de Akatsuki que tenga que contar se ven tan interesantes... Tantos criminales célebres en un mismo lugar dan para escribir un libro o dos.

Su mandíbula se apretó. Prometió a Obito que los perdonaría y lo hizo, aunque eso no significaba que le simpatizasen.

—¿Qué opina el yondaime-sama, hm? —dijo mirando a Gaara.

Fue él quien estuvo a muy poco de morir por culpa de Akatsuki.

—Que Naruto confíe en ella me basta para hacerlo. Si él cree que merece perdón, yo también.

Pudo sentir que Son Goku también estaba contento ante el prospecto de ver a Matatabi más de cerca. No tenían por que interactuar, la toleraría porque estar ahí reunido con sus otros compañeros jinchuuriki era suficiente para sentir que nada más podría amargarle el día. La tipa tenía ingenio, lo supo desde esa emboscada doble que le tendió. Deidara podía reconocerle eso.

—De acuerdo, hm. Que venga.

Felices ante su visto bueno, se dirigieron al puesto del famoso ramen y Deidara pidió un cuenco de "especial Naruto Uzumaki". Mientras esperaba a que la cena se hiciese, llegó Konan, quien se sentó en un asiento vacío junto a Fuu y pidió una ración de ramen de marisco.

—Desde que es jinchuuriki de Matatabi ese es su ramen favorito, me lo dijo el otro, díattebayo —le susurró Naruto.

—Hmm, sí. Sospecho que Son Goku también ha influido en mis gustos culinarios —contestó Deidara.

En ocasiones le entraban unas ganas terribles e inexplicables de comer mandarinas.

 _"Yo no tengo nada que ver."_

Deidara no sabía qué creer.

—Ahora que lo dices... Tal vez Kurama —murmuró pensativo—... Ah, dice, que si no le gustase el ramen, teniendo en cuenta la absurda cantidad que como me odiaría más de lo que ya lo hace.

—Qué simpático, el tal Kurama.

—Nah... Sólo lo dice para hacerse el duro, dattebayo. En realidad le caigo bien, lo sé.

Y el ramen llegó, servido por una chica a la que Naruto se refirió como Ayame, al darle las gracias. Se preguntó si era ella la niña de quien Obito le habló, y si lo recordaría. Notó que se le hacía la boca agua en el momento en que registró el apetitoso aroma que desprendía el cuenco, cuya cuidada presentación le hacía pensar que Naruto iba camino de tener razón. Las finas rebanadas de carne dispuestas en abanico, dos mitades de huevo cocido, menma y col rallados, tres hojas de alga nori y dos rodajas de narutomaki, una obra de arte que él se iba a acabar en un santiamén aunque no supiera por donde empezar primero. Tras el "itadakimasu" grupal de rigor, Deidara separó los palillos de madera y los hundió en el caldo.

Su lengua acabó abrasada con los fideos recién apartados del fuego, pero los sabrosos y robustos matices del caldo lo compensaban. Se vio obligado a tomar un trago de agua antes de seguir, esta vez soplando antes de dar bocado.

—¿Y? ¿Qué opinas ahora, artista loco?

—¡Declaro este ramen arte culinario, hm! —exclamó.

—¡Te lo dije, dattebayo! Yo nunca miento con un tema tan serio.

La luz que entró cuando alguien apartó la cortina tras él lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. Un hombre vestido con una túnica negra estilo extranjero, barba larga y gafas de sol pasó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Hay sitio aquí para un viajero hambriento y cansado? —dijo, en un extraño acento.

Deidara observó con atención como tomaba la carta de manos de Ayame, sin poder creer que al final hubiera ido.

—Hola, Obito —le reprochó en voz muy baja.

Ese era el disfraz que usaba al ir a visitar a su editor. Ya lo había visto con él en otras ocasiones.

—¿Alguna recomendación? —preguntó, ignorándolo—. Todo tiene muy buena pinta.

—Así es, porque este es el mejor puesto de ramen del mundo —dijo Naruto—. Y recomiendo el miso chasu ramen.

—Uno de esos por favor —dijo el falso viajero.

Rodó los ojos. La idea de sorprenderlo con una ración para llevar quedó arruinada. Por un momento, la preocupación de ser descubierto lo invadió, pero a la vez era divertido. Los demás no parecían muy interesados en el recién llegado, y nadie sabía la verdad excepto él.

Tras el primer cuenco todos repitieron, y mientras estaban esperando, alguien más llegó. Alguien que sólo Naruto parecía conocer, por la forma en que lo saludaba.

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que aquí había una exclusiva de lo más jugosa —canturreó, su voz suave y melódica, teñida de un acento que no supo ubicar.

No se le pasó por alto el detalle de su cuidada apariencia, tanto en la forma de vestir como en su cabello teñido de castaño y maquillaje extravagante. Obvio que no era un shinobi.

—¡Y la hay, Sukea-san! ¡Una reunión de amigos que hace mucho que no se ven!

Por alguna razón, el tal Sukea no le terminaba de cuadrar del todo. Lo observó con desconfianza cuando el tipo les guiñó un ojo y sacó de su bolsa una cámara de fotos.

—Eso suena estupendo. Sería un honor para mí el cubrir la noticia, si ustedes no objetan —dijo, con una leve sonrisa tan inquietante como carismática.

Fuu rió.

—¿Y por qué íbamos a objetar?

—Bueno entonces, posen para mí.

—Ese tipo trama algo —susurró Obito—. Es muy sospechoso.

—¿Tú también lo sientes?

Todos hicieron girar sus asientos, tomándose de los hombros.

—¡Digan queso! —dijo mientras colocaba el visor frente a su ojo.

En el último segundo, Deidara pasó un brazo tras el cuello de Obito y tiró de él para que saliera en la foto. Él escudó su ya de por sí cubierta cara haciendo el signo de la victoria antes de que el destello del flash los encandilase por un segundo.

La hoja de papel se desprendió del interior de la ropa del viajero, deslizándose con suavidad por el aire hasta posarse en el suelo. Antes de que Deidara pudiera reaccionar, Naruto saltó al suelo y la tomó.

—Oiga, se le ha caído un... ¡Hey! ¡Este es un dibujo de Kuromaki! ¿¡Usted también es fan!?

Mierda. Su corazón se saltó un latido. Estaban en un lío. Fuu le arrebató el papel a Naruto.

—¿A ver?

—Yo también quiero ver —dijo el periodista.

—¡Esto parece un dibujo original! ¡Ese hombre es...!

Deidara giró la cabeza, pero ahí un había nadie. Un billete de veinte ryo sobresalía del cuenco de ramen vacío. No pudo evitar que se le escapase un suspiro de alivio.

—¡No puedo creer que hayamos conocido al autor de mi serie favorita aquí en Ichiraku y se haya ido así! ¡Nadie va a creerme! —exclamó Naruto.

—Rayos... Podría haberle hecho una buena entrevista.

—¿Y por qué se fue? ¡Quería su autógrafo!

—Puede que sea tímido —comentó Gaara.

—Artista loco te has quedado mudo de la impresión. Y pensar que te sentaste a su lado todo este rato...

Miró a Naruto, poniendo todo su empeño en no romper a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué se le va a hacer? Soy un tipo con suerte, hm.

—¡Le diré a todo el mundo que yo le recomendé el ramen que le traerá inspiración en sus siguientes capítulos, dattebayo!

Obito había cambiado, pero puede que hubiera cosas que no cambiasen nunca, como esa habilidad de estar en el lugar menos indicado y momento menos propicio. No importaba la identidad que tomase.

—Sí. Seguro que sí —contestó Deidara con una sonrisa ausente.

* * *

 **¡Y eso fue!**

 **Este fic queda marcado desde hoy como completo. Quienes lleguen nuevos y vean en la N/A del primer capítulo que duraría tres, posiblemente se vayan a echar a reír. Gracias por apoyar a Deidara y Obito, no podía tener otro final que no fuera feliz. Agradezco a quienes hayan invertido su tiempo en leer el fic, espero de verdad que les haya gustado, y por supuesto, a Lybra98, puede que sin el apoyo que me diste desde el primer oneshot que escribí de ellos no hubiera llegado donde estoy. Le acabé tomando mucho cariño a mi Deidara monito y te agradezco por darme la idea. *_***

 **La escena lemon la tenía planeada para otro fic mío, pensada desde hace más de un año, iba a salir en un capítulo futuro, pero comencé a pensar que quedaría mejor en este, ya que el incendio marca el final real de una etapa para Obito. Me quedó más corta de lo que imaginé, ya que tuvieron que hacer las cosas corriendo, pero para Dei, que le pone el peligro, eso no es inconveniente.**

 **Que Obito se hiciese dibujante es algo que comencé a considerar en los últimos capítulos, creo que él tiene talento para contar una historia, quizá sea por esa labia que desarrolló después de la muerte de Rin para manipular a los demás con palabras. De eso se trata escribir, después de todo. Ya que uno de los hilos del fic estuvo relacionado con la obra de Jiraiya, quería que Obito también siguiera esa línea. Recuerdo al final del discurso que Naruto le da a Nagato, cuando saca el libro y le dice que si no siguiera las ideas de su maestro entonces todo por lo que luchó habría sido en vano, las obras literarias tienen cierta importancia en Naruto. Kakashi también se vio leyendo muchas veces. Libros deprimentes y trágicos cuando estaba en ANBU y porno después.**

 **La escena de la aurora boreal no es más que un poco de fanservice que se me ocurrió viendo un vídeo de las luces del norte hace unos días. Es el agregado más reciente.**

 **Sukea también se me coló en el fic casi a última hora. Pero me pareció gracioso que estuvieran ahí en la misma escena, Obito y Kakashi ambos con identidades falsas y medio sospechosos el uno del otro xD**

 **Si has leído esta historia desde las sombras y te ha gustado, ahora es un excelente momento para decir hola, me haría ilusión saber sus impresiones. Entre futuros proyectos más inmediatos está la Tobidei week, cuyas premisas pueden ser encontradas en mi perfil, o en tobideiweek punto tumblr punto com, y un longfic que será un AU de oficina, la típica historia del odio al amor y todo lo que pase en medio.**

 **Un saludo y gracias de corazón por seguir a Dei monito y Obito. :D Nos vemos por fanfiction.**


End file.
